Missing Perdida
by SarahBendrix
Summary: Christine se encuentra perdida después de la muerte de Raoul. Mientras huye por las calles de París, miles de recuerdos y dudas invaden su mente..
1. La huída

_MISSING……_

"_**Maybe someday you'll have woke up, **_

_**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one: **_

_**"Isn't something missing?" **_

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know - **_

_**You forgot me long ago. **_

_**Am I that unimportant...? **_

_**Am I so insignificant...? **_

_**Isn't something missing? **_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**Even though I'd be sacrificed, **_

_**You won't try for me, not now. **_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me, **_

_**I'm all alone.**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?"**_

**CAPÍTULO I**

Mientras corría por las frías calles de las afueras de París sentía que sus lágrimas y el viento frío de enero se juntaban...haciendo parecer que de sus enormes ojos oscuros salieran pequeños cubitos de hielo en forma de lágrima.

¿Dónde acudir? Dios, después de lo ocurrido volvía a sentirse, de nuevo, como la niña pequeña que a fin de cuentas nunca había dejado de ser. Siempre ha estado ahí,en su interior, buscando seguridad, protección...como aquel padre que se fue para nunca volver.

Pero ahora, oh ahora, el único pilar que tenía, la única persona que la había llegado a proporcionar seguridad, y unos brazos en los que sentirse guarecida...había desaparecido. ¿Por qué? Maldita sea¿por qué le había vuelto a pasar? Tan sólo 10 meses después de su matrimonio...tan sólo...

No tenía certeza de por qué había hecho lo que estaba haciendo, de por qué había salido corriendo llorando en medio del funeral...no lo sabía, pero era lo que su alma le pedía en aquel momento...no volver a recordarlo más, estar sóla, guarecerse en algún sitio...

No, no podía volver allí. ¿Demasiado arriesgado? _¿O demasiados recuerdos?_ Se decía. Demasiados recuerdos, sí...y ahora no sólo había perdido a la persona que le había proporcionado amor, seguridad y protección durante todo éste tiempo...sino que acababa de recordar que hace la misma cantidad de tiempo también había perdido a la persona que representó su inspiración,su pasión, su música...su gran mentor.

Los carruajes pasaban por la calle. Las nubes anunciaban lluvia. No le importaba lo que se preguntaran los asistentes...ni a dónde iba a dirigirse...sólo sabía que de repente, se había dado cuenta de que la mujer que habitaba dentro de ella tenía que empezar a ganar a su parte más infantil, a la imagen de niña perdida e indefensa que siempre ha dado.

Temblando, con frío a pesar de que las ropas que llevaban eran muy abrigadas...encontró la puerta trasera de lo que parecía un buen lugar en el que podría estar segura, al menos esa noche. Fue rápido hasta la misma, entrando sin dudarlo un segundo...y ahí se acomodó, en aquella pequeña, muy pequeña y oscura habitación en la que había conseguido entrar...se sento, encongiéndose...aunque no quisiera reconocerlo pero el miedo recorría su cuerpo ahora más que nunca...

Cogió lo que había utilizado para abrigarse, quitándoselo y cubriendo así su cuerpo..la sensación de calor que aquello transmitía la hizo relajarse...cerrando sus ojos poco a poco...sus rizos ahora desordenados y su piel más pálida que de costumbre.

Sólo unas palabras salieron de su boca antes de caer en el dulce aturdimiento..

"_Por favor, perdóname..."_

Durante la noche,distintos sueños cruzaron su mente. La mayoría de ellos relacionados con lo que había sucedió las horas anteriores.

Recordaba las calles del centro de Paris, ir andando con el que por ese entonces era su marido de la mano...disparos, gente corriendo. Intentaron esconderse donde pudieron, pero en vano...fueron acorralados..atacados..sólo consiguió sobrevivir ella..también fue herida pero en menor gravedad Lo siguiente que recordó fue que uno de los sirvientes y más cercanos amigos de él le comunicaron todo lo que había pasado una vez ella volvió a la conciencia. No había dado tiempo a curarle...había muerto desangrado...lentamente su vida se había ido escapando de sus manos y no había podido hacer nada...

Después pequeñas imágenes del pasado se acumularon, como producto de un sueño que eran...vió los momento felices vividos en el opera house...vio..a Erik. Recordaba la expresión en su cara cuando ella volvió, simplemente a devolverle el anillo. Esperanza. Si, le miraba, esperando escuchar de sus labios que se quedaría con él...después vió como su mirada se transformaba en una de dolor cuando ella depósito el pequeño anillo en la palma de su mano...Le había hecho daño, mucho daño. Pero ¿qué solución tenía eso? Ahora Erik probablemente esté...quizás muerto..en alguna parte..probablemente sin posibilidad de volver y decirle un lo siento.El beso..la pasión ternura...la cara de felicidad y a la vez tristeza de él al mirarla.. ¿Por qué estaba su subconsciente recopilando imágenes de tan turbio pasado? No, ahora no quería...no quería recordarle...¿pero cómo no recordar a la persona que una vez representó TODO su mundo? Una vez más la niña dentro de ella huía...aún en su subconsciente...

- Una mujer algo mayor, de aspecto agotado y pelo ya un poco cano la observaba preocupada-" ¿Crees que se pondrá bien? Pobre muchacha...parece haber pasado mucho frio ésta noche..."

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó...sus ojos fueron abriéndose lentamente..la luz del día entraba por las pequeñas rejillas haciendo que sus ojos dolieran...

-Su compañera, que era algo más joven pero tenían más o menos el mismo aspecto la miró con detenimiento-" Parece que se está despertando.."

-Finalmente abrió del todo sus ojos, mirando sorprendida a las dos personas que la miraban frente a ella-"¿Q...quienes son ustedes-después de haber acostumbrado un poco su vista, se echó un poco para atrás algo asustada.Después calló en la cuenta- Oh dios..yo lo siento mucho...necesitaba un siento donde pasar la noche, estaba exhausta y..."

-" Oh pobre niña. Éstos malditos tiempos de revolución no han traído más que desgracias...-se acercó a ella, lentamente- Mi nombre es Marie, no se preocupe ha venido al lugar adecuado. Oh por dios, necesita un buen baño caliente y comida. Por favor Emma ¿puedes avisar a los demás y prepararle un baño a la señorita?"

Ella sonrió tímidamente, aún no muy segura de lo que acababa de suceder pero parecía que por el momento dos amables personas la iban a ofrecer un lugar en el que poder estar...

Poco a poco fue abandonando con ellas el pequeño cuartillo en el que había pasado la noche , dando una última mirada hacia atrás con cierto temor..


	2. Arrepentimiento y soledad

CAPÍTULO II

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, y todo eso. Aunque bueno, uno que conoceréis más adelante sí. Y muchiiiiiiisimas gracias por la review. Esto no hace más que darme fuerzas para seguir escribiendo sobre la que creo que es una de las historias más maravillosas que existen 

CAPÍTULO II

La había visto. Por supuesto no era su intención volverla a encontrar, y menos después de que en un mismo día todas sus ilusiones y su corazón se hicieran pedazos de golpe...pero sí, ahí estaba. Después de haber conseguido huír de la que había sido su casa, su creación, el lugar en el que...el lugar del que tantos, ahora, amargos recuerdos conservaba.

La había visto correr, llorando, desesperada hacia alguna parte. Una parte de él quería salir y abrazarla, preguntarla qué le había ocurrido...decirle que él estaba ahí. No. No se lo merecía. En absoluto. Es más, desconocía el motivo por el que se encontraba en ese estado, pero esa expresión en su cara la había visto antes. Sí. ¿Perdida de nuevo? ¿En busca de guía? Una sonrisa irónica salió de sus labios. Ésta vez tendría que ser ella la que se tuviera que guiar así misma. A fin de cuentas, bien le había demostrado con su último gesto que él no era para ella más que una pobre criatura de la oscuridad por la cual había que sentir compasión. Le besó por...ni siquiera sabía si había sido por amor, por pena o quizás como una estúpida estrategia para liberar a Raoul...sólo pensar en su nombre hacía que su sangre comenzara a herbir poco a poco...

Pero, algo no terminaba de encajarle dentro de sus pensamientos...¿por qué no estaba con él? ¿No habría contraído matrimonio con su Vizconde? ¿Cuál era la razón por la que se hallaba tan emocionalmente perdida? ¿Habría perdido a su querido amor de niñez con todas las revueltas sucedidas últimamente? Sinceramente, si eso le había pasado, no le importaba. Por más que un lado de él deseaba buscarla y ayudarla, su orgullo, su sentido común se lo impedía. No. El tiempo diría quién necesita a quién ahora...y no iba a poner nada de su parte.

Miro hacia la calle, desde el lugar en el que llevaba ocultándose mucho tiempo..una mirada fría, llena de rabia contenida...sus dos ojos azules ahora adquirían el color tan gélido como el del mar en pleno invierno.

Con una última mirada,se adentró en el que ahora era su pequeño refugio...cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó esa capa que le permitía cubrir perfectamente la máscara encima de una silla de madera. Se sentó, simplemente, ante su escritorio, que contenía todas las piezas musicales que había escrito anteriormente..todas para ella, todas para escucharlas en su voz, su maravillosa voz que tanto le había costado entrenar.Todo, ahora, en vano.

Se sentó, llevándose sus dos manos a la cara..apartando todas las creaciones que estaban en una carpeta delicadamente guardadas, de golpe...cayendo lentamente todas en el suelo. La quería sacar de su cabeza...pero ¿cómo?

-" Maldita seas...-dio un golpe seco con su mano contra la mesa del escritorio-¡ Maldita seas Christine!"

Christine miraba tímidamente todos los detalles que se hallaban en el interior de la pequeña residencia. Era de la época, y bastante simple. Primero le enseñaron la entrada: era grande y tan sólo había un pequeño armarito en el que ( suponía) podrían guardarse algunos abrigos. Luego, al lado del mismo, un pequeño sofá. No era mucho, pero al menos era un lugar en el que poder quedarse durante un tiempo, y centrar sus pensamientos..lo necesitaba.

Las amables señoras que la habían encontrado le siguieron enseñando la que iba a ser ahora su vivienda. La pequeña sala de estar, el comedor, y después le permitieron quedarse el mejor cuarto de entre todos los que tenían disponibles. Marie, amablemente, apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha poco antes de dejarla entrar en su cuarto.

-"Confío en que aquí se encontrará mejor que en nuestro oscuro trastero, Mademoiselle.."

-Sonrío-" Christine, Christine de – suspiró, corrigiéndose a sí misma-. Christine Daae"- Ya de poco le servía utilizar su título.

-La mujer sonrió amable al escuchar su respuesta- " Bien, pues Mademoiselle Daae creo que Emma ya se ha encargado de dejarle el baño listo tal y como le indiqué. Oh, bueno, obviamente no ha tenido tiempo de traer sus pertenencias consigo..."

-" No se preocupe- una sonrisa amarga salía de sus labios- Mañana me encargaré de todo eso. Ahora lo que necesito es descansar, si no le importa"

Ella asintió, cerrando la puerta y dejándola por fin en soledad. Un gran suspiro salío de ella...tenía al menos un sitio en el que poder cobijarse. Se sentó en la cama...pequeña pero confortable. Miró a su alrededor. Una ventana considerable,y frente a su cama...un pequeño vestidor y un espejo. Se levantó y se miró en el mismo...viendo simplemente su reflejo. Una chica exhausta, su pelo desordenado y sin ser el mismo que antes...pero una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al estar frente a ese simple espejo..recordaba ahora la primera vez que escuchó su voz, melodiosa pero a la vez también molesta, exigiendo algún tipo de explicación por parte de ella...y se la dio..

"_Angel lo siento, fui cobarde..."_

Lo había dicho como si ello le cargara una enorme pena. Y en realidad, la cargaba, porque sí...era y es cierto. La cobardía siempre se apodera de ella..para huír con la opción más segura. Y una vez más, lo había hecho.

Sus ojos se empañaron ligeramente ante el recuerdo...su ángel de la música...su ángel de la música...

-"Qué daño tan grande te hice"

Una vez más, lanzó las palabras al viento...esperando, acogiéndose al hecho de que él, de algún modo, podría oírlas.

Se metió en el baño. Efectivamente, se lo habían dejado todo preparado: Las toallas limpias, las sales, la bañera con el agua a temperatura exacta..

Costosamente se quitó el vestido y la ropa interior consiguiente. Miró al espejo su cuerpo, ahora desnudo, mezclado con el vapor de el agua templada que se posaba en el espejo. No era la misma persona...no la misma de mirada soñadora e infantil de hace 10 meses.

Con un suspiro de resignación se metió en la bañera..pocas veces había sentido una sensación tan tranquilizante y maravillosa. Simplemente el agua templada sobre su piel. Se incorporó, echó un poco de sales y se echó hacia atrás...cerró los ojos. Necesitaba centrar sus pensamientos: sobre la muerte de Raoul, sobre su huída sin avisar de la capilla en la que se estaba celebrando su funeral, sobre...Erik. Su nombre era el único que llevaba resonando en su cabeza desde que abandonó definitivamente su recién adquirida nueva vida...Había muerto..–el pensamiento hizo que un pequeño temblor de temor saliera de su cuerpo-

Le había hecho tanto daño que, en caso de que estuviera vivo, probablemente no querría ni mirarla a los ojos..Sí, por su acto de cobardía le había destrozado el corazón nada más y nada menos que al que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía...el que se había entregado a ella sin dudarlo...cuando ella no lo hizo. Por Dios, ¡ni siquiera supo despedirse de un modo menos doloroso! Huír, huír a los brazos seguros de Raoul era lo que le importaba.

Un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadir su alma, y llantos ahogados comenzaron a salir de ella. Se llevó las manos a la cara, se incorporó y con la cara apoyada en sus rodillas descargó todo lo que no había podido durante las muchas horas anteriores.


	3. I denied you

De nuevo, muchas gracias por las reviews : ) es muy agradable ver que mi historia está gustando. Con respecto a las dudas, Erik vive..pues donde buenamente ha podido apañarse, en un sitio algo retirado, pero aún en París.

Espero haber resuelto las dudas. Ahora...sin más preámbulos. El capítulo 3.

CAPÍTULO III

"_Angel of music, I denied you...turning from true beauty"_

Abrió los ojos. Todavía se hallaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre su escritorio. Había estado tanto tiempo trabajando que posiblemente el sueño se apoderó de él sin que se diera cuenta.

Sus ojos habían amanecido algo irritados y ligeramente llorosos, por los sueños que había tenido. Soñó con su infancia, soñó con el tiempo en el que fue freak de un circo, soñó ...que oía la voz de christine muy lejana, parecía lamentarse..¿llorar quizás? Y después, otra vez, como todas las condenadas noches había soñado con el día en el que ella le abandonó...¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le torturaba su subconsciente con ese recuerdo una y otra vez? ¿Es que no entendía que quería olvidarlo, que quería olvidarla para siempre? ¿No entendía que ese era el motivo por el que se levantaba con lágrimas en los ojos todos los días?

Pero, ese lamento lejano...parecía tan real...¡No! Se dijo así mismo. El recuerdo de lo que ella le había hecho a su corazón era lo que le mantenía frío...distante...y así había conseguido mantenerse durante tanto tiempo.

Los primeros días habían sido un auténtico infierno. Recordarla y no dejar de preguntarse el por qué había cogido sus sentimientos y los había...tirado al agua con su marcha..pero pronto comprendió que no podía seguir así, que si lo hacía, se volvería loco. Luego, mantuvo su mente ocupada en varios proyectos..la mayoría de ellos eran de arquitectura. Amaba tanto la arquitectura como el arte y la música. Esas tres cosas, nunca le defraudarían, nunca le harían daño, porque siempre estarían allí.

Se levantó, y sin más mediar, emprendió de nuevo el camino. Si se quedaba encerrado más tiempo en ese pequeño refugio los recuerdos volverían a él y ...no, por Dios, todo menos eso. Todo menos los recuerdos de ella. Tomó su capa, su sombrero, poniéndolo de modo que se viera lo menos de su lado derecho posible y salió de allí, bajando las escaleras y encontrándose con Maeghan,la pobre mujer que se encargaba del mantenimiento de toda la zona y de provisionar ayuda a todo el que la necesitara

Le había visto en varias ocasiones..pero..siempre tan misterioso y sólo enseñando el lado izquierdo de su cara..sin duda era la persona más particular que había vivido por esa zona en mucho tiempo..

" Buenos días, monsieur- dijo amablemente- un duro día más de trabajo para todos ¿no?"

Erik la miró, con algo de simpatía en sus ojos- " Todos los días son duros, Madame"

Y dicho esto con un gesto con la cabeza caballeroso hacia ella, se marchó, simplemente. Era curioso, jamás había visto a nadie con tal habilidad de desaparecer como si se tratara por arte de magia

Los rayos de la mañana asomaban por la ventana..aterrizando en los rizos de la joven. Posteriormente, el suave sonido de una puerta. Hacía no muchas horas que por fin había conseguido conciliar el sueño...

"Mademoiselle Daae..-dijo en un tono suave, casi en un susurro- es casi medio día..pensé que siendo tan tarde sería conveniente que la despertara.."

Abrió los ojos lentamente, los sentía irritados pero más descansados que ayer. Se incorporó- " Sí...sí, está bien- la sonrió- muchas gracias, Marie"

Ella la sonrió- " Tomese el tiempo que necesite..-se paró un minuto, mirándola con preocupación- ¿se encuentra bien?"

Se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando durante su ensoñación. Se tocó sus mejillas húmedas ligeramente.

"¡Oh! No se preocupe, estoy...estoy bien. Un mal descanso, eso es todo.."-sonrió intentando calmar su preocupación

" Sí, suele pasar..,la esperaré en el comedor cuando usted se encuentre mejor Mademoiselle"- Y con un gesto amable se retiró.

Se levantó. En un principio le costó. Ah, no había conseguido conciliar el sueño la noche anterior hasta bien entrada la noche..y siempre que conseguía conciliarlo una pesadilla la despertaba. Pesadillas que no eran más que los reflejos de sus temores reales.

_Se encontraba en el ópera populaire , en el lugar donde siempre se reunía con él para sus lecciones. Le llamaba, desesperada, lloraba, le pedía perdón...le SUPLICABA que no la odiara, que había llorado enormemente por su ausencia..no recibió respuesta. Cuando ella estaba para volver, ya con pocas esperanzas, se lo encontró. Ahí estaba, frente a ella. Pero, Dios, cómo había cambiado. Sus ojos...no eran los mismos. No la estaban mirando de la misma manera que lo hacían antes...se encontraba frente a una persona absolutamente distinta. Su mirada fría, sin emoción, vacía,hacia ella. Pero, aún así,parecía calmado._

_-"Erik..."- Intentaba sonreírle, se moría de ganas de abrazarle,suplicarle una vez más que la perdonara pero..él la interrumpió._

_-" ¿Qué hace aquí Madame de Chagny- Por dios, el sonido de esas palabras habían caído como un sólido cubo de hielo- Está claro que éste no es precisamente el lugar en el que su marido desearía verla. Y, sinceramente, no puedo llegar a entender qué la ha traído hasta aquí..."_

_Le miró, sin siquiera terminar de creérselo. Pero por otra parte no le sorprendía ese comportamiento. Se lo merecía, sí, después de todo lo que le había hecho a su pobre y solitario corazón..._

_-" Por favor-lágrimas salían de sus ojos, diciendo éstas mismas palabras en un susurro- déjame dar una explicación...Raoul...él está.."_

_No le dio tiempo a terminar, Erik la había cogido fuertemente de ambos brazos. Su cara, ahora no inexpresiva sino con rabia contenida, la miraba. Su cara cerca de la de ella._

_-"¡ No me importa-dijo, casi en un gruñido- Lo que le haya pasado al Vizconde de Chagny, lo mucho que hayas llorado por mi ausencia o lo mucho que quieras disculparte y volver. ¿De qué sirven las disculpas casi un año después? Dime,¡¿de qué sirven- dicho esto la sacudió, aún teniéndola sujeta de los dos brazos, haciendo que aún más sollozos salieran de ella. Él suspiró, dándose cuenta que no estaba más que tratando con la misma niña de siempre.Soltó sus brazos poco a poco- Marchate. Marchate y no vuelvas a buscarme. Me suplicas que no te odie...bueno, querida, me temo que es algo tarde para aclamar tal suplica "_

_Dicho esto se separó de ella. Aún temblando, le miró por última vez.. Él estaba de espaldas a ella, no quería ni mirarla a los ojos. Rompió de nuevo en llanto mientras se marchaba corriendo. Rechazada, rechazada por su ángel..._

El sueño había sido tan extremadamente real que aún sus mejillas no habían terminado de secarse. Fue al baño,limpiándose la cara...sin dejar de pensar en ello. El impacto de sus palabras aún resonando en su mente.

Mientras, la vida continuaba por las calles de Paris y frente a una de las edificaciones más antiguas de la ciudad se hallaba un hombre. Finas ropas, Una capa bastante abrigada y un sombrero estratégicamente puesto para que no se viera el lado derecho de su cara. Le estaban esperando..y por suerte había llegado puntual.


	4. Una noticia

Siento muchiiisimo la tardanza, pero me he tomado unas mini vacaciones éste puente de andalucía : ) Sí, definitivamente un encuentro entre Erik y Christine así sería bastante cómico, pero aaaaah, no os daré el placer de veros juntos hasta más adelante...

Puede que éste capítulo no sea mucho pero aquí va..capitulo 4!

Miró hacia la fachada, viendo salir a la persona a la que estaba esperando. Como siempre, de un modo límitado y estrictamente profesional, ya le disgustaba haber tenido que salir de su pequeño lugar seguro, pero era un buen modo de huír de sus recuerdos.Aunque, a pesar de ser un paso simple para cualquier otra persona, el enfrentarse a la calle, la gente, la sociedad que tanto se había burlado de él durante toda su vida, era mucho más costoso. Por no decir, débilmente sostenible.

" Vaya, ¿hoy no ha podido venir nadie por usted? Esperaba a su mensajera, es toda una sorpresa Monsieur"

Un hombre de unos 40 años de edad aproximadamente, pelo oscuro y expresión amable le recibía.

Una medio sonrisa escapaba de los labios de Erik- " No era mi intención tener que venir yo personalmente, desde luego, pero me dijo que era urgente.."

Asintió- "Así es. Oh, por favor, pasemos dentro. Discutiremos éste asunto en mi despacho"

Una vez pasaron dentro se detuvieron frente a una puerta con el letrero siguiente: "Jacob flaubert ". La puerta se cerró con la entrada de ambos.

Christine entraba tímidamente en el comedor. No había mucha gente, simplemente las dos personas que habían sido tan amables de acogerla: Marie y Emma. Adoraba su amabilidad pero por cada minuto que pasaba lo único que deseaba era salir de allí...y encontrarle..

El tiempo del desayuno pasó rápido, entre conversación y conversación. No eran demasiado interesantes, ni tampoco quería que lo fueran, no quería hacerse notar demasiado en un sitio que absolutamente no conocía.

" Aquí se sentirá bastante cómoda conforme pase el tiempo-sonrió Emma- es normal que los primeros días se encuentre confusa y algo perdida, pero..hacemos lo que podemos"

Ella sonrió, ya casi terminando su desayuno-" Han sido muy amables conmigo, no sé como darles las gracias"

" No hay que darlas, querida. Cuando esté un poco más descansada le iremos ayudando a integrarse un poco más, aún hay mucha gente a la que tiene que conocer por aquí"

Asintió,y una vez terminó su desayuno se levantó disculpándose- "Ha sido una conversación muy agradable, pero si no les importa tengo asuntos que atender y no me gustaría retrasarlos más"

Sin siquiera esperar reacción de ellas, salió del comedor. Fue a su cuarto e inmediatamente cogió un pequeño pañuelo con el que cubrió su peinado y parte de su cuello y se marchó. Un coche de caballos pasaba cerca, con lo que decidió pararlo. Le indicó la dirección exacta al conductor y enseguida emprendieron la marcha hacia la que había sido su casa durante muchos meses. Extrajo su anillo de compromiso de un pequeño bolsillo...recordando que una vez lo había llevado colgado de su cuello, pretendiendo ocultar el anunciado matrimonio..pero lo que más recordaba de aquella noche era el impacto de verle bajar por las escaleras..su traje enteramente rojo...su mirada, oscura, intimidante..

No podía pasar más tiempo allí. No, no pensaba quedarse a vivir en esa residencia, encerrada con todos sus recuerdos.

Pero, ah, las imágenes de su sueño aún la invadían...Cerró sus ojos momentáneamente.

Sí, el la odiaría...aquello no hizo más que revelar la verdad por más dolorosa que fuera.

Y eso le producía el mayor dolor en su corazón del mundo, sabiendo que además, su odio fue originado por su marcha.

Suspiró, mirando hacia su ventana. El cielo encapotado de gris, los paisajes y una pequeña residencia era lo único que le quedaba...una expresión sombría se formaba en su cara al afrontar dicha afirmación. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tomado una decisión tan equivocada? ¿Por qué no supo ver lo que realmente tenía ante sus ojos?...En éstos momentos lo único que le pedía a Dios era que siguiera vivo.Sólo eso, porque si está muerto, gran parte de ella habrá muerto con él.

Los dos cafés yacían humeantes encima de la mesa. Jacob estaba frente a la persona que habría ofrecido sus maravillosas y artísticas manos durante éstos meses. Le descubrió de manera bastante curiosa, recordaba, ahora teniéndole en frente.

_Una noche, al ir camino a su casa de su lugar de trabajo, encontró una figura masculina,oscura, alta, y con una capa elegantemente puesta...observando la capilla que tenía frente a él. Parecía el tipo de persona que necesitaba.. _

_Consiguió llamar su atención, quizás demasiado._

_-"¿Le gusta?Es realmente bonita..veo que está interesado en la arquitectura..a lo mejor le gustarúa saber.."_

_No le dio tiempo a seguir. A los pocos segundos sintió una mano enguantada alrededor de su cuello tan fuerte que empezaba a costarle respirar._

_-"No hablo con extraños como usted, es más, intento evitarlos"-dijo en tono amenazador._

_-Su respiración comenzó a alterarse con temor, intentando respirar...- " No le haré nada-intentaba hablar como podía- monsieur, lo prometo..simplemente veía que estaba interesado en ello y..si no me hace daño, puedo explicárselo"-tragó dificultosamente._

_Erik consideró, por un momento,soltándole poco a poco. No confiaba en la gente, pero las palabras de ese hombre sonaban sinceras. _

_Jacob suspiró, aliviado. Ahora podía verle mucho mejor. Podría jurar de primera vista que se encontraba ante todo un caballero, al menos a juzgar por su ropa: Pantalones negros de vestir, que parecían encajar a la perfección en su cuerpo, una bonita camisa acompañada por un chaleco oscuro con bastante clase. Un abrigo, negro, acompañando con toda la ropa. Al igual que el sombrero. Cuando se dio cuenta,le estaba mirando con una medio sonrisa formada en sus labios. Sus ojos claramente desafiantes. Era la persona más particular y a la vez elegante que había visto nunca._

_-"¿Y bien..-su voz era profunda, suave pero a la vez exigente-¿Cuál es esa explicación que tiene que darme?"-su mirada atenta sobre él, pacientemente esperando._

_-Le miró, del modo más amable posible-"Bueno, al ver que miraba con tanto detenimiento la fachada y que parece tener especial interés en la arquitectura..quizás podría ayudarme. Necesito a alguien con tanta fascinación como usted por el arte de construir. Por supuesto si lo ve adecuado y no le ofende, Monsieur"_

Y desde ese momento, comenzaron a trabajar. Él diseñaba planos de viviendas ( a cada cual más impresionante y lleno de talento) Y lo mandaba con Angie, una chica joven que le servía como mensajera, y..también mantenía su pequeña vivienda decente. Por alguna extraña razón, no le gustaba mucho ser visto en público, pero ésta vez había decidido ir expresamente. Cosa realmente excepcional.

Erik tomó su taza de café, mirando Jacob, bastante interesado-" Lo terminé hace un par de noches, como siempre se lo entrego a tiempo"-dio un sorbo a su café, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y sacó un tubo de su abrigo. Contenía los planos.

Jacob lo tomó, abriéndolo y comenzando a mirarlos con fascinación. Mientras él esperaba a que diera su aprobación, observó el titular del periódico del día que estaba sobre la mesa.

"_El Vizconde de Chagny, uno de los personajes más importantes de Francia, ha muerto hace dos días asesinado por los revolucionarios"_

Su mirada se congeló en el titular. Esa era la razón por la que Christine estaba huyendo


	5. So lost, so helpless

En compensación por haber estado tantos días sin subir capítulos, hoy he decidido subir el 5 también. En éste capítulo vais a conocer a alguien bastante especial y significativo en mi historia...

"_So lost, so helpless..."_

Pidió parar al conductor poco antes de la entrada a la que había sido su casa durante todos esos meses. Úna vez se bajó del mismo, el coche se retiró, parando mientras Christine entraba a retirar sus cosas.

Fue corriendo hasta la puerta trasera de la casa. No quería ser vista por nadie. Entró, haciendo el menor ruido posible...pero eso no le sirvió de mucho, puesto que uno de los sirvientes se hallaba frente a ella...sus ojos mirándola en sorpresa.

" ¡Señora Vizcondesa! –christine posó un dedo en sus labios, indicándole que no hablara tan alto- todos han estado buscándola desde ayer...¿se..se encuentra bien?"

Francoise era su amigo, más que su sirviente. El buen muchacho desde que llegó con Raoul a ésta casa no había sido más que amable con ellos. Se alegraba de que,de entre todos, se hubiera topado con él.

Asintió-" Estoy bien-dijo, en una voz realmente baja- pero..-se acercó a él, apoyando una mano en su hombro-necesito que me ayude, ahora como amigo Francoise"

Éste la miró con cierto temor-" Claro..dígame que puedo hacer por usted"

" Sólo necesito que me ayude a sacar mis cosas de aquí del modo más discreto posible"

Se acercó a ella, bajando su tono también -"Así que..se marcha..."

Suspiró-" Mucho me temo que sí. He encontrado un sitio agradable lejos de aquí y de los recuerdos que me trae ésta casa"

Asintió, su expresión algo triste pero comprensiva-" Entiendo. Por favor, acompañeme. No combiene que pasemos por aquí si no queremos llamar la atención"

Dicho esto, ambos entraron por una pequeña puerta cercana que sabían que daría con el dormitorio.

* * *

Se encontraba terminando de limpiar y ordenar uno de los cuartillos, como llevaba haciendo desde hacía ya meses.Maeghan amablemente le había dado un trabajo, atendiendo la casa y llevando y trayendo todo lo necesario para el que era su jefe. O Erik, pero él prefería que ella no se dirigiera hacia él por su nombre. ¿La razón? Otro de los enigmas que él envolvía... 

Estando allí..recordaba las palabras que él le había dicho durante los primeros días de trabajo _" Podrás usar la casa a tu antojo..pero..-señaló la puerta que daba a un pequeño cuartillo que tenía tras él- éste cuarto..-su voz permanecía calmada, pero amenazante ésta vez- se quedará cerrado y sin atender..-se aproximó a ella, sus ojos mirándola, transmitiendo claramente lo que sucedería si no cumplía esa norma- ¿he sido claro, Angie?"_

..Y ahora,apunto de pasar justo frente a ese cuartillo, esquivarlo tal y como él le había dicho..la curiosidad la invadía...

¿Qué había ahí dentro que su misterioso jefe guardaba con tanta cautela?

Miró hacia un lado y otro.. sintiéndose segura de que no estaba.Posó la mano en la cerradura,y lentamente, lo abrió...

La puerta se cerró tras de él. Dejó su capa y su sombrero.Raoul muerto...el pequeño, cobarde y querido Vizconde de Christine. Ahora veía claro el motivo de su huída, pero ¿A dónde? Claramente, volvería al ópera populaire.¿Buscándole quizás?.¿Cómo...cómo se atrevía a buscarle después de todo¿Acaso esperaba que ÉL siguiera ahí torturándose con sus recuerdos¿Realmente pensaba que era tan débil?

Sus ojos se llenaron de rabia. Si la había abandonado con el Vizconde era para siempre, no para intentar volver en busca de otra figura de guía. ¿Acudiendo al último recurso quizás, Christine? No. Tenía más dignidad, mucha más dignidad que mostrarse ante ella haciéndole ver el maldito infierno que todo había sido desde que se fue. Que no había sido capaz de tocar ninguna pieza de música, ni en su piano ni en su pequeño violín que era lo único que había recuperado de su antigua vida...por su culpa. Por su maldito recuerdo. Lo reconocía, que bajo la capa de hielo con la que había cubierto su corazón, existía ese amor inextingible por christine...y lo odiaba. Odiaba ese sentimiento. ¿Por qué¿Por qué amaba a quien le había destrozado?

Un sonido le sacó de sus pensamientos. Ah, la muchacha. Sí, casi siempre olvidaba que estaba allí..atendiendo y ayudando a que su casa no fuera un caos. Era tan a menudo cuando olvidaba su presencia..de hecho más de una vez se sorprendía cuando aparecía ante él con un un café o algo de comer. Su melena cobriza recogida en un moño y su aspecto rebelde y desordenado que nunca cambiaba.

..Se encontraba ante absolutamente un mundo de objetos inéditos, y corroídos por el polvo y el tiempo. Sus curiosos ojos claros observaban cada rincón de aquel cuarto. El hecho de que estaba haciendo algo altamente indebido hacía que su pulso se acelerara con nerviosismo..

Miro hacia el fondo. Algo llamaba su atención..fue acercándose poco a poco..su boca se abrió con ojos de sorpresa. Una hermosa caja de música con un mono...era una bonita pieza de arte.Acompañados por dibujos de una hermosa joven..y muchas, miles de partituras..

Pensaba en salir de allí,sabiendo que lo que hacía no estaba bien. Pero era demasiado tarde. Una mano sujetaba fuertemente su muñeca.

"¿Mirando lo que no debemos, Angie!"-sus palabras lentas y furiosas sonaron por el pequeño cuarto.


	6. Confrontación

La sacudió, ésta vez cogiendo sus dos muñecas, atrayéndola con una fuerza increíble hacia él

"�¿No he dicho que éste maldito cuarto NO se tocaba!"- ésta vez la furia se había hecho dueño de él

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y su respiración se alteró- " Lo..lo siento mucho yo.."

No la dio tiempo a terminar, con otra sacudida, consiguió acorralarla contra la pared. Su mirada clavada en la suya.

"¿LO SIENTES? TÚ, niñita curiosa...acabas de romper algo que yo te había indicado CLARAMENTE que no hicieras- su voz ahora era un auténtico gruñido, lo cual hizo a Angie cerrar sus ojos- ¿Qué pretendías ver aquí, -su cara aún más cerca- hmmm?-bruscamente, levantó su cara- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo maldita sea!"

Alzó su mirada, fuerte, sin parpadear. Dios, cuánta fuerza acababa de ver ante el que creía un hombre tranquilo. Tragó, e incluso una medio sonrisa salió de sus labios..

"Bonito show. Estoy…-le miró de arriba abajo- realmente cómoda acorralada en ésta pared víctima de tu ataque de rabia pero..-señaló hacia el suelo- tengo más cosas que hacer en TU casa hoy.."

Erik pareció confuso por un momento. ¿No había gritado¿No había llorado? Dios¿Ni siquiera había opuesto resistencia para salir de su acorralamiento? No, le había respondido que estaba "realmente cómoda" acompañado por una media sonrisa y una mirada absolutamente impropias para el momento. Esto sólo le enfureció más, sujetándola aún más fuerte, haciendo que un ligero sonido de sorpresa saliera de ella.

"Me alegro de que te haya gustado, pequeña entrometida, porque si vuelves a hacer algo parecido o peor créeme que esto será lo menos que pueda pasarte...-su voz se alzó de nuevo- Y esto espero no tener que volvertelo a repetir"

Ella no respondió, simplemente mantuvo su mirada en la de él. Seria. Con tensión contenida. La soltó, bruscamente, sin pensar en delicadezas. Ella misma se encargó de incorporarse.

" Será mejor que sigas con tus tareas antes de que me arrepienta..-su voz parecía ahora más calmada.Pero ella no se movió, sólo le miraba atentamente - ¡Ahora!"

Angie abandonó el cuarto de inmediato. Ni una lágrima, ni un temblor. Nada.

Erik salió del cuartillo, pensativo. Si quería jugar, tal y como la adolescente de 18 años que es, tendría juego. Se acababa de convertir en la víctima para su plan perfecto.

* * *

Emma se encontraba dentro de uno de los cuartillos, junto con su compañera.

"¿Cuándo piensa llegar esa pequeña ingenua? Mucho me temo que no podemos perder más tiempo con ella"

"Mientras ella venga por voluntad propia...el resto es absolutamente cuestión de tiempo. Paciencia.."

Emma sonrió para sí, mientras ponía un vaso en su sitio..

Una hora después, Christine terminaba de colocar todas sus cosas. Sus vestidos, algunos objetos preciados de la mansión...todo lo miraba con nostalgia. Ahora estaba en..un cuarto que era grande pero tampoco gran cosa, y un sitio en el que poder dormir, un techo. Y los motivos para estar allí, sobreviviendo de alguna manera, se iban desvaneciendo poco a poco...se sentía retirada de todo y de todos.

Estaba terminando cuando escuchó una voz, conocida, tras ella.

"Mademoiselle Daae, tenemos que hablar con usted"

Se volvió, mirándola amable. Emma tomó su brazo, con algo más de fuerza que la habitual, y cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

La noche se había apoderado de la ciudad un día más. Día en el que, de nuevo, había luchado contra sus sentimientos...sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y esa lucha en muchas ocasiones le dejaba exhausto. Pero la oscuridad le proporcionaba tranquilidad, inspiración y...seguridad. Siempre lo había hecho.

Bajo la pequeña lámpara de gas llevaba ya bastante tiempo diseñando..trabajando compulsivamente...no quería pensar. Por un momento, quería...trabajar, dejar la mente en blanco, pensar que no hay absolutamente nada más en su vida a parte de sus diseños. Pero eso era absolutamente imposible. Lo intentaba, miles de veces al día, pero..el resultado era siempre el mismo. Añadiendo el hecho de que tenía a otra estúpida muchacha curiosa, en su propia casa...

Al mismo tiempo agradecía que hubiera cometido tal desobediencia. Aún tenía en su mente su mirada. Fija, sin parpadear...sus palabras, incluyendo sutílmente una insinuación..sin darse cuenta tenía frente a sus ojos a la víctima perfecta para aquello que llevaba pensando desde que Christine la abandonó por Raoul.Y ahora, jugaba a volver esperando que él estuviera con los brazos abiertos. No, ahora le daría de su propia medicina..ya podía saborear la venganza, fría, pero dulce al mismo tiempo..en sus labios.

Pero..echaba de menos la música. Echaba de menos las horas que había gastado a su lado, enseñándola, presenciando como gracias a él de su garganta salían sonidos preciosos...provenientes del mismo cielo, podría asegurar. Y cuando cantaban juntos...aquel maravilloso éxtasis musical que se producía al juntar ambas voces era un auténtico espectáculo del que únicamente eran testigos ellos mismos. Ah¿por qué cosas tan magníficas se esfuman de tus manos tan rápido?

Miró a su violín.No lo había tocado, ni al pequeño piano que tenía en su nueva casa, desde aquel día. Aquel día con el que su subconsciente le torturaba tan a menudo..

Se levantó de su escritorio y cogió el violín. Negaba ( o al menos eso intentaba) su amor hacia ella..pero amaba la música, de eso no había duda. Y era el único amor que le había sido correspondido en toda su vida.

Lo cogió, delicadamente, y se sentó en un cómodo sillón cercano a su escritorio. La chimenea llevaba encendida un buen rato. Y comenzó a tocar...una melodía hermosa, triste y nostálgica a la vez..cerró sus ojos, dejando que cada nota entrara por cada poro de su piel. Una pequeña lágrima salió de sus ojos...por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

La muchacha había estado retirada de su presencia durante todo el tiempo desde el incidente, pero cuando escuchó ese sonido tan maravilloso..se aproximó aún más. Se quedó parada justo al borde de la puerta que daba con el saloncito en el que él se encontraba..le observaba. Sus ojos cerrados, la máscara que cubría la mitad de su cara reluciendo a la luz del fuego, sus manos acariciando el violín y sacando de el mismo esa divina melodía. Esa imagen era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, y si era posible estar celosa de un instrumento, podía jurar en ese mismo momento que lo estaba.

Decidió retirarse cuando pensó que había notado su presencia.

La sala era pequeña. Una pequeña mesa redonda al centro y tres sillones. En cada uno sentadas Emma, Marie y Christine.

"Querida-comenzó Marie- Nos alegra mucho que finalmente haya decidido instalarse.."

Ésta asintió, algo temerosa

" Es el único sitio que tengo para vivir,Madame. Lo elegí yo misma, aunque inconscientemente"

"Así es-intervino Emma- pero tiene que saber que esto no es simplemente una casa. Es una residencia, lo cual implica una serie de responsibilidades por su parte"

Frunció el ceño-" ¿Res..ponsabilidades?"

Marie rió, pero no de modo agradable, más bien irónico- "Pues claro¿acaso esperaba poder utilizar esto como si fuera su propio apartamento? Aquí quien se queda, aporta colaboración y se atiene a nuestras normas.."

Christine dejó sus ojos fijos en la mesa, asintiendo de nuevo. El sonido de esas palabras le hizo darse cuenta de algo: Acababa de entrar al mismo infierno, y voluntariamente.


	7. El principio de su infierno

El sol se levantaba y desde la pequeña ventana de su miserable apartamento todo se despertaba. Su pequeño,y quizás algo más delgado de la cuenta, cuerpo aún descansando sobre la pequeña cama. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente..

Se desperezó, su largo pelo cobrizo ahora aún más alborotado por la almohada. Miró a la calle, con cierto aire de tristeza. Esa había sido su casa durante todos esos años. Había vivído de pequeños escondrijos, cogiendo algo de comida donde buenamente podía, ganándose la confianza de unos pocos..pero eso no es fácil cuando tienes 10 años y te has visto practicamente forzada a vivir en la calle. ¿El motivo? Demasiada familia a la que mantener, con lo que ella..la mayor, se quedó fuera.

Había sido el ojo derecho de su madre, y el centro de atención de todos los amigos..pero eso cambió tan pronto. Pasó de llevar una vida como la de cualquier niña normal, con un aspecto saludable, a vivir de la calle. El cuerpo que con diez años se veía firme y su piel suave y nacarada, se había vuelto flaco, con pocas curvas y demasiada palidez.

Los días en su trabajo se le hacían eternos. Todo el día yendo de un sitio a otro, sin parar, obedeciendo las órdenes de su jefe..muchas veces llegaba a la casa con infinidad de bolsas. Pero..poder verle compensaba. Lo cual le llevó en sus pensamientos a lo sucedido la noche anterior. Con que fuerza, tensión, rabia la había mantenido cerca de él...tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, su cuerpo, oler su aroma, analizar sus ojos milimétricamente..nunca había pensado que una persona tan peligrosa pudiera hacer que su pulso se acelerara de tal manera,ni de que de sus labios saliera tal contestación.

Había delatado la inevitable atracción que siempre había existido hacia él en una simple frase. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco se arrepentía de ello. Luego, escuchó su música,vió como sus dedos acariciaban lenta y acompasadamente aquel violín..cuánto deseaba haber sido tocada de esa forma.No, se engañaba. Cuánto deseaba que él la tocara de esa forma..desde la noche anterior su mente había dado un giro, haciendo que ahora sólo estuvieran él y su música en su cabeza.

Aún recuerda el día en el que le vio por primera vez: Entró en la casa, muy tímidamente...sin conocer el motivo sentía que todo aquello le intimidaba... y le resultaba excitante al mismo tiempo. El pequeño apartamento no era gran cosa en sí, y se veía en necesidad de cuidados. Los muebles viejos y cubiertos de polvo, el pequeño piano..la chimenea que estaba absolutamente sucia por la falta de uso..

"_Es el cliente más especial que tenemos, así que por favor atiéndele bien, querida"_

Esas fueron las palabras que le dijo Maeghan, quien la había sacado de la calle y sus horrores, antes de que entrara y...se lo encontrara. Su aspecto impecable e intimidante a la vez, su mirada curiosa buscando la de ella..en ese momento se sintió la persona más pequeña del mundo,al lado de ese caballero de gran estatura y cierta peculiaridad..su máscara, sí. Fue eso en lo primero que se fijó cuando le vió..esa preciosa máscara blanca de porcelana que cubría la mitad de su cara. Le había intentado preguntar sobre ello en mitad de alguna de las pequeñas conversaciones que habían podido mantener,pero él siempre evitaba la respuesta.

Una vez se había aseado y vestido se miró en el espejo. Ah, era prácticamente imposible que él se fijara en ella. Posiblemente en su trabajo habrá conocido a centenares de mujeres hermosas y que puedan ofrecerle algo mejor que ella..

Se apresuró. Ya casi llegaba tarde.

El sonido de la puerta se escuchó por todo el cuarto.Christine se despertó bastante sobresaltada. A los pocos segundos, la voz de Emma.

"¡Despierte! Las tareas no se van a hacer solas"

Se incorporó en su cama,viendo a través de la poca claridad que entraba por la ventana la hora: Tan sólo eran las 6 de la mañana. Con un suspiro, se levantó de la misma, lavándose la cara para enfrentarse a las demandas de las personas que en un principio la acogieron, pero...¿ lo habían hecho por bien?

La primera hora la pasó agradable, tomó algo de desayuno, ésta vez ninguna de sus dos superiores estaban allí, y aprovechando la tranquilidad de la residencia se retiró a leer en una pequeña sala. Era el último libro que estaba leyendo y después de los últimos sucesos que tuvieron lugar en su vida no había tenido tiempo ni ganas de leer..hasta que vió ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad..el sol comenzaba a salir tímidamente, una suave brisa entraba por la ventana haciendo mover ligeramente las pequeñas cortinas..

Se olvidó del mundo por un momento, centrándose en las palabras, imaginándose cada escenario, cada personaje...pero una mano que sujetaba con fuerza su hombro la distrajo de su lectura inmediatamente.

"Querida, creo que te habíamos indicado claramente que hoy empezarías a trabajar, ¿verdad?"- La fría voz de Marie podía escucharse claramente.

"Sí.."-se volvió lentamente, el temor reflejándose en su voz

Le arrebató el libro de sus manos, tirándolo al otro extremo del cuarto.

" No vas a leer ni una página más hasta que todas las malditas salas de ésta residencia estén limpias y ordenadas.,-la miró,quizás como nunca lo había hecho- ¿ha quedado claro? Esto no es un hostal"

Con esto, dio pasos bastante rápidos, y dándole una pequeña patada al libro que aún seguía en el suelo, se marchó.

No reaccionó. Sencillamente se quedó allí, viendo que la habían faltado al respeto de la forma más horrorosa delante de sus narices. Sus pálidas mejillas se enrojecieron con rabia, y cerrando la mano de su puño con fuerza, se dirigió al cuartillo donde encontraría todo lo necesario para comenzar.


	8. Furia

Miró el producto de su última noche de trabajo con admiración. No había dormido, era lo que solía pasarle cuando un ataque de inspiración le invadía. Podía trabajar durante la noche entera, sin siquiera inmutarse. Pareciéndole cinco minutos..pero la realidad le indicaba claramente que ya había amanecido.

Metió su trabajo en un pequeño tubo, dejándolo sobre su mesa. Su pequeña, curiosa e insolente mensajera llegaría en cualquier momento...

¿Se pensaba acaso que lo que había hecho no iba a tener consecuencias? Oh, por supuesto que las ha tenido y las va a tener , mucho más allá de lo que pueda caber dentro de sus pensamientos...

Con esto, decidió retirarse y arreglarse. Se presentaba un día realmente interesante.

_¡El fantasma de la opera! Sí, dicen que es la persona más horrible que alguien pueda encontrarse...¡pobre muchacha!Tan joven..y enfrentarse a tal..¡monstruo!_

Había oído esos comentarios tantas veces..y todo alrededor del ópera populaire, ese "fantasma de la ópera" Y una...soprano. Y una vez más los había oído esa mañana, era admirable cómo la gente hacía lo posible para mantener a la ciudad entretenida con rumores.

El lugar de su trabajo estaba cada vez a menos pasos , y un extraño temor invadía su cuerpo...ahora no sabía que reacciones esperarse de él...y más después de lo sucedido. ¿Seguiría castigándola? Dando los últimos pasos hasta llegar a la misma, se dijo a sí misma que mejor era no saber la respuesta..

Entró, tímidamente, viendo que no había nadie. Nada había sido tocado, todo estaba en su sitio...tan sólo un pequeño tubo encima del escritorio, que suponía que era para que lo llevara. Miró hacia el sillón en el que le había visto tocar el violín, y un extraño sentimiento de felicidad le invadió, comenzando a tararear levemente la hermosa melodía que había tocado. Fue hasta el escritorio, tomando el tubo que él había dejado allí, y lo metió en la gran bolsa que utilizaba para guardar todas las cosas. Iba a volverse cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, que reconoció inmediatamente.

Su mirada se movió, lentamente, hasta dar con su mano-"Buenos días, Monsieur..yo..yo simplemente iba a coger las cosas y a preguntar si necesita algo, enseguida me iba"-sin darse cuenta, su voz temblaba. Había surgido un nuevo e inexplicable respeto hacia él por su parte.

Una leve risa, muy leve, se escuchó. Con sus dos manos la volvió para tenerla en frente. Le costaba mirarle a los ojos de nuevo, de hecho, tenía miedo de hacerlo..demasiada fuerza en ellos.

"Ayer no me hablabas así"- la media sonrisa aún se mantenía en sus labios

En seguida subió su mirada a la de él, perdón era lo que se describía en los pequeños ojos de la muchacha- "Con respecto a lo de ayer, yo...quiero disculparme, no..no pretendía..."

Sorprendentemente, notó su dedo posado en sus labios. Lo retiró a los pocos segundos-" Tú no eres la que ha de disculparse.Mi temperamento a veces es demasiado fuerte, no controlo lo que hago o digo..-por la sorprendida reacción de Angie, sabía que lo estaba consiguiendo- Acepta mis disculpas, por favor. Y..creo que el título de "Monsieur" queda demasiado formal para los meses que llevas trabajando para mí. Erik es suficiente.."

Pero¿qué significaba esto? Se había comportado como una intrusa, se había metido en el cuarto más íntimo, en el que guarda las cosas más preciadas para él...y sin embargo, no salían más que palabras amables de sus labios...¿ a qué venía ésta agradable contradicción¿Por qué la estaba tratando de repente como a una auténtica dama? No quería pensar, se limitó a dejarlo estar.

Sin apenas reaccionar, asintió- " De..acuerdo-una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios- Erik..bien"

Con esto, se iba a dar la vuelta, pero Erik la frenó depositando una pequeña nota en su mano

"Sólo unos pequeños encargos,si no te importa.."

Ella asintió, volviéndose de nuevo...se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero su voz la frenó de nuevo antes de abrir la puerta para salir.

"Por cierto...me alegro de que te gustara la pieza que toqué"

Su mirada se congeló por un momento. ¿La había escuchado?

* * *

La tarde ya había prácticamente dado a su fin. Christine dejaba todos los utensilios. Entró a su cuarto. Cansada. Frustrada...sabiendo que se había metido en éste sitio, en éste infierno, voluntariamente. 

Se apoyó en la puerta. Respirando fuertemente. La habían insultado, la habían hecho limpiar hasta el último rincón...y el único consuelo que quedaba en su mente, lo único que la había mantenido alerta, viva, después de la muerte de Raoul..parecía cada vez más lejano. Miró sus manos, ahora rojas, arañadas y cansadas.

¿Por qué¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que estaba pidiendo su ayuda a gritos?

Lo cual la hizo entrar en un estado de furia. Golpeó la pared con una de sus manos, apoyando la cabeza también. Cerró los ojos. Tenía que afrontarlo. Estaba muerto..no había vuelta atrás...

¿Qué motivo había para seguir ahí de pie?

Con un suspiro triste, ahogado, se quedó allí..intentando asimilar que no volvería a verle nunca más. Y que no le había confesado nunca sus verdaderos sentimientos.


	9. Un regalo

¡Muchísimas gracias, Julia! Por supuesto, ya tengo escritos unos cuántos capítulos. Me alegra de que el personaje de Angie esté gustando...le tengo un especial cariño ;) Con respecto a lo de enrollarse con Erik...lee, lee y averiguarás jeje. ¡Capítulo 9!

* * *

El final de su jornada por fin se acercaba. Y todos los comercios, poco a poco, uno por uno, iban cerrando anunciando que el tiempo de descansar se aproximaba. Se sentía confusa, y...extrañamente, feliz. Era la actitud que él había tenido con ella anteriormente lo que hacía que, desde hace muchísimos años, su corazón latiera quizás algo más rápido de lo normal. Pero no quería que todas sus ilusiones se tornaran en vano... 

Miraba a su alrededor. La gente volviendo a casa, muchas de ellas con sus parejas, otras cargadas del bolsas..Una madre de la mano de su pequeña hija, ella haciéndola reír. Simplemente feliz de tener a su madre al lado comiéndose un caramelo.

Recordaba sus días. Esos días en los que fue niña y feliz..también había dado paseos con sus padres.

Pero todo cambió. A partir del momento en el que comenzaron a aparecer sus hermanos. En un principio podía llegar a entender que el hecho de aumentar la familia implicara más complicaciones y responsabilidades en casa...pero no hasta ese punto.

Siendo ella la mayor, fue la que más cosas tuvo que hacer y presenciar de toda la familia. Entre otras, cómo su madre y su padre discutían...y al poco tiempo verle huír. No lo recordaba al detalle, pero si pequeñas imágenes que le eran lo suficientemente reveladoras.

Y...ese fue exactamente el final de toda la felicidad que había conocido durante su niñez. A partir de ese momento, la actitud de su madre para con ella cambió. Apenas hablaban, y muchas veces cuando volvía del trabajo sólo tenía tiempo para sus cuatro hermanos..y no para ella.

Aún recuerda...esa tarde...esa horrible tarde...

Su madre estaba realmente exhausta. Acababa de terminar con el almuerzo para todos. Ella, una niña de 10 años recién cumplidos, sólo buscaba un poco de..conversación, compañía. Su madre se hallaba sentada en la pequeña silla del salón, leyendo. Ah, su madre siempre había sido guapa. Una belleza clásica. Pelo exactamente igual que el que había heredado ella, pero se lo cuidaba mucho. Sus ojos azules centrados en las letras de la obra que leía..

Se acercó a ella. No eran muchas las ocasiones en las que estaban solas en el silencio de la casa. Apoyó una mano en su hombro, tímidamente.

_-"Angeline, ahora no puedo.¿No ves que estoy descansando?"_

_-Ella frunció el ceño y se molestó ligeramente ante la respuesta de su madre-" Apenas pasamos tiempo juntas mamá..y tengo preguntas que hacerte.."_

_Janine se volvió, suspirando en gesto de resignación_

_-"¿Qué quieres saber?"_

_-"..¿Volverá papá algún día...?"_

_Había sido, posiblemente, una de las preguntas más inocentes que había hecho.Pero no lo entendió. Janine la miró, enfurecida,pegándole en una de sus mejillas._

_-" Te tengo dicho que NO nombres a tu padre más. ¿Está claro?Podrías ayudarme en vez de estar dando vueltas como una estúpida todo el día haciendo preguntas sin sentido. Trabaja, ganate tu dinero y así harás algo util..."_

Salió llorando de su casa. Pero eso no fue lo que la hizo marcharse del infierno en el que se había convertido su casa.

Su primer trabajo consistió simplemente en vender de toda clase de objetos en una especie de mercadillo. Solía llegar bastante tarde, muchas veces a conciencia para evitar encontrarse con su madre.

Una de esas noches fue quizás la más impactante de su vida, y en la que decidió que nunca, jamás volvería a esa casa... a ese lugar que ya no era acojedor ni digno de llamar "hogar"

Era noche cerrada, y aunque había terminado su trabajo hacía bastantes horas,prefirió quedarse con alguna de la poca gente que había conocido. Pero, de todos modos, sabía que en algún momento tendría que volver a su casa...

Y así lo hizo. Pero no contaba con lo que iba a encontrarse una vez cruzara la puerta..

Entró, y viendo que llamaba a su madre pero ésta no respondía, subió las escaleras acercándose hasta su cuarto: Lo que vió en ese momento...jamás había pensado que...

No se atrevió a entrar, pero la puerta estaba ligeramente encajada con lo que podía ver algo a través de ella. Lo suficiente, más que suficiente para saber que su madre ya no era la misma madre que hace unos años...

Estaba besando a un hombre: Pelo entre castaño y rubio,alto..y no pudo ver mucho más de él.Antes de que el espectáculo continuara delante de sus ojos. Sólo hubo un detalle que no pudo olvidar: Su madre ya no llevaba su anillo de casada, sino el que parecía haberle regalado ese hombre..

Sus ojos se encendieron con furia. No podía aceptar, sencillamente no podía, que su madre hubiera olvidado a su padre, y aparentemente a ella también. Antes de que su madre lograra verla, se marchó de su casa..para no volver. Sin notas. Sin avisos. Nada.

Y a partir de eso momento...hasta ahora. Suspiró, llena de tristeza ante el recuerdo...el anhelo de haber tenido una familia, una vida normal..mientras sus pasos se acercaban de nuevo a la pequeña casa.

* * *

"Maldita niña, te tengo dicho que los platos tienen que estar todos en el mismo sitio"-Emma miraba agresivamente a Christine. 

Suspiró.Había aprendido a contener su rabia en más de una ocasión-" Está bien, Madame.."

Un tortazo en su mejilla la pilló absolutamente de sorpresa.

" Y espero que todo esté listo antes de las 10, o si no tu comida no se servir�¿he sido clara?"

Cerró los ojos. Todo estaba yendo lejos, extremadamente lejos. Tenía que conseguir salir de allí,de algún modo, pero esos dos diablos que tenía como jefas no la dejarían salir a ninguna parte..siempre que salía a hacer cualquier cosa era bajo expresa supervisión de ellas.

Una vez cayó la noche su cabeza restaba sobre la almohada, pero aún el sueño no la había vencido. A pesar de que su cuerpo gritaba por descanso, su mente no se relajaba. Hasta hubiera preferido seguir en la gran villa francesa, con Raoul, antes que estar donde estaba ahora mismo.

Al menos la vida allí era tranquila...excesivamente tranquila. Quiso a Raoul, pero sus ausencias eran más abundantes que sus días en la villa. Era todo tan...monótono.Sin color, sin vida, sin música sin...sus tiempos en la ópera.

Los días previos a la boda habían transcurrido con normalidad. Él estaba encantadoramente nervioso por el evento. Se había encargado de presentarle a toda su familia durante todo ese tiempo.

_-"Oh, Raoul hijo mío...vas a tener una esposa realmente encantadora"_

Fue la primera impresión de su madre. Al menos, lo era hasta...esa tarde.

Se hallaba en su cuarto, terminando de arreglarse para dar un paseo. Francoise, su fiel sirviente, entró una vez llamó y ella le dio permiso para que entrara.

_-" Mi querida señora Vizcondesa, alguien quiere verla.."_

_-Ella frunció el ceño, algo extrañada ante la inesperada visita-" ¿De quién se trata?"_

_-Se encogió de hombros-"Se ha presentado como Mademoiselle Giry, señora"_

_-Una sonrisa iluminó su cara-"¡Meg! Oh, por favor...hazla pasar, hazla pasar"_

_Él obedeció, y a los pocos segundos Meg entraba en su cuarto.Su expresión alegre por ver a su mejor amiga de nuevo pero...entristecida por lo que tenía que decirle.._

_-La miró, sonriente-"¡Christine! Cómo me alegro de verte"_

_La abrazó fuertemente, hacía una semana que no sabía nada de ella. Desde aquella noche._

_-"¿Qué tal tu nueva vida¿Te trata Raoul bien?"- Sonrió al mismo tiempo que se sentaba._

_-" Raoul siempre me ha tratado bien,Meg. No puedo quejarme, pero...hay cosas que echo de menos de mis días en la ópera.."_

_En el momento en el que pronunció esas palabras su mirada se ensombreció.Precisamente porque sabía a lo que se refería..tenía que sacar las fuerzas para decírselo, como fuera._

_-"Christine.."_

_-Su mirada ahora atenta -"¿Si?"_

_-"Yo..he venido a verte. Mamá estaba realmente preocupada por ti y por Raoul..después de aquello...pero...-suspiró-también hay otra cosa que necesito decirte..es sobre tu mentor.."_

_-Le había nombrado. Su atención se centró enteramente en sus palabras-" Por favor Meg, te pido sea bueno o malo..dímelo.."_

_-"Está bien.."_

_Abrió una pequeña bolsa que llevaba consigo, extrayendo...¡Su máscara! Por Dios, eso no podía indicar nada bueno. Sus ojos comenzaban a sentirse vidriosos._

_-"Encontré...encontré esto ahí abajo..-posó una mano en su hombro-Christine, tu mentor murió víctima de toda esa gente armada que bajó hasta allí..no pude frenarles..yo..."_

_Comenzó a llorar..no quería creerselo._

_-"No...no puede ser Meg, por favor dime que no es cierto.."-su voz temblaba._

_Su mejor amiga se limitó a abrazarla. Entendía cómo se sentía.Ella había presenciado la conexión tan especial que les unía, los había visto cantar..maravillosamente bien, con una naturalidad e intimidad indescriptibles y que sólo dos personas que saben uno del otro más que de ellos mismos pueden tener.._

_-"Lo siento mucho, sé lo que significa esto para ti. Por eso he venido..¿quieres quedarte..éste último recuerdo suyo?"_

_-"No-dijo, intentando calmarse, mirando hacia la máscara- Esa máscara iba siempre con él...y con él quiero que se quede. Además ni a Raoul ni a su familia les agradará que la tenga conmigo..llévala, déjala donde la encontraste. Así..descansará con él"-Sus últimas palabras se quebraron por el llanto que volvía a apoderarse de ella._

_Su amiga asintió, levantándose de la silla._

_-" Por favor, si necesitas algún tipo de ayuda.."_

_-" Lo sé, gracias por todo Meg"-Intentó sonreír._

_Ella se retiró, costosamente..y Francoise la acompañó hasta la puerta. Al volver se la encontró, ahí llorando desconsoladamente. _

_-"Señora...espero no ser indiscreto..pero si puedo ayudar a que se sienta mejor me podría decir lo que le ocurre.."_

_-Ella le miró, sus enormes ojos marrones ahora enrojecidos-"Mi querido amigo Francoise...¿no has sentido alguna vez que has desperdiciado una oportunidad de tu vida y no has podido volver atrás para solucionarlo?"_

_Él asintió, dejándola sóla en su cuarto. Esa misma noche, en plena madrugada, intentó salir. Necesitaba comprobarlo, realmente ver...que no estaba. Visitar el que había sido su hogar una vez...pero una voz la interrumpió_

_-" ¿Vas a alguna parte, querida?"_

Sí, tenía que aceptar la realidad. Con un suspiro, se recostó y el sueño la venció poco a poco..

Ya había dejado las cosas, y al ver en su pequeño apartamento un montón de lana se le había ocurrido algo. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no tejía, y era una de las pocas cosas que le habían enseñado a hacer.

Llevaba una hora trabajando en ella, y sabía a quién se la iba a regalar. Puede que hubiera sido dura con ella, pero el momento compartido antes le demostró que podía ser todo un caballero..aunque aún tuviera sus dudas.

Seguía tejiendo cuando una voz surgió detrás suya

"No sabía que tejieras.."

Ella se levantó del asiento, sorprendida. Escondió rápidamente lo que estaba haciendo tras ella, apoyándolo en la mesa. Era una sorpresa, para él, y no quería estropearla.

"No esperaba visita.."-Dios¿tanto temblaba su voz?

"Lo sé,espero que no te moleste..-miró curioso sus manos que ocultaban su pequeña obra, acercándose..- ¿qué tejías?"

Frunció el ceño. Invadía su intimidad y además ¿tenía que confesarle su regalo?-"..¡Nada!- lo siguió ocultando, algo molesta- Irrumpes en mi apartamento sin avisar y...¿tengo que decirte también lo que es esto¡Éste es mi pequeño espacio!"

Una media sonrisa salió de sus labios, acercándose más e intentando verlo.

" No creo que sea algo tan importante como para mantenerlo oculto¿no?"-Ésta vez estaba muy cerca suya, sujetando sus manos que estaban atrás, para intentar cogerlo.

Miró a sus ojos...¿era remotamente posible no dejarse hipnotizar, llevar, por ellos? No, y él lo sabía. Movió sus manos, tocando las suyas brevemente, mostrándolo poco a poco pero aún manteniéndole cerca. No quería perder esa sensación de nuevo

"Es..-suspiró - un regalo. Pensaba que podría ser una sorpresa pero.."

Su corazón se enterneció por un instante hacia la muchacha. Lo miró, con cierto detenimiento.

"Está quedando..muy bien, Angie. Pero no deberías de haberte tomado tal molestia. Ahora vete a descansar, mañana será un día duro"

Ella no pudo evitarlo. A pesar del pequeño incidente, pero la había tratado con mucha delicadeza. Y eso, viniendo del hombre al que siempre había admirado y cuestionado desde una distancia..era mucho. Sonrió, acercándose a él. Iba a aproximar sus labios a los de él, pero cuando estaban a muy poca distancia, él sujetó sus manos, con delicadeza, apartando su cara, quedando en un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

Una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios-" Tienes que descansar, querida..-tomó su barbilla- no me gustaría ver esos ojos cansados mañana"

Suspiró, retirándose con resignación. Iba a volverse, cuando sintió que él tomaba su mano. La acercó lentamente hasta sus labios, depositando un pequeño, pero suave beso en ella.

"Que descanses..."

Ella le miró, aún sorprendida por el gesto-" Gracias..."

Él se retiró lentamente de su cuarto, dejándola con un montón de sentimientos, a cada cual más fuerte y sin poder definir ninguno de ellos...¿se estaba enamorando?


	10. El parque y las sombras

Los dos días posteriores se sucedieron con mucha calma. La mañana, una vez más, anunciaba un nuevo día. Una extraña brisa cálida invadía el ambiente, señal de que febrero se acercaba, y con el, próximamente la primavera. Sus ojos se abrían, acomodándose poco a poco a la luz. Tanto tiempo inmerso en la oscuridad le había hecho bastante sensible a la claridad. Se levantó, su camisa algo descolocada y abierta, su pelo ligeramente revuelto y descolocado..después, como si fuera acto reflejo, alcanzó su máscara y se la puso.

Se levantó de la cama,ésta vez se había despertado algo más tarde de la cuenta. Una vez consiguió apoyar los pies sobre el frío suelo de la casa, fue hasta el salón. Sobre la mesa, una hermosa bufanda. Simple, y negra. Se acercó para observarla más de cerca. El único pequeño distintivo que tenía era la letra "E". Ah, aún recordaba cuando la había visto tejiéndola 2 días atrás. Se vió sorprendido por la actitud de Angie. Claramente había intentado besarle...aquel gesto había significado dos cosas: Una de ellas, era que claramente aquello no hacía más que mejorar las cosas para con sus propósitos, y por otro lado...puede que sólo se trate de un amor adolescente, o a lo mejor fue a modo de agradecimiento. Quizás por no haber sido duro con ella después de que hubiera descubierto todos los objetos que jamás hubiera querido que viera. Pero¿cómo había sido capaz de atreverse besarle? La única persona que había llegado a hacerlo había sido Christine...el recuerdo del mismo le hizo cerrar sus ojos en gesto de dolor al mismo tiempo que cogía la bufanda, agarrándola con rabia.

La miró. Era muy bonita y parecía cómoda. Pero,ahora no podía perder más tiempo. Se había olvidado por un momento de los asuntos que tenía que atender ese día. Sin un minuto más de demora , se adentró de nuevo en su cuarto.

* * *

La tarde comenzaba clara, y el parque daba a relucir todo su esplendor. Los árboles cuyas ramas estaban ahora peladas por el invierno y el viento se zarandeaban, las hojas secas volando a través del parque. Se podía respirar la tranquilidad, escuchar al mismo silencio.. 

Cerró los ojos. Su dulce cara respirando la paz de ese pequeño momento. Momento que a su vez, le traía recuerdos..recuerdos de aquellos días en la ópera: Las clases de ballet, las representaciones..y Christine. Dios, hacía meses que no la veía. Y el hecho de que tanto su madre como ella hubieran leído la trágica noticia de la muerte del Vizconde y esposo de su mejor amiga en el periódico no hacía más que empeorar la situación. Una parte de ella deseaba salir a buscarla, simplemente para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero eran tiempos demasiado difíciles como para hacer tal cosa.

Siguió mirando el maravilloso espectáculo que la naturaleza habia decidido mostrar ese día, cuando...le vió. Sí, estaba lejos caminando por las sombras que los árboles proporcionaban. Algo en su modo de andar, en sus ropas...apenas le había visto pero lo suficiente como para saber que seguía vivo. Sus ojos se abrieron en alarma¿debería de decírselo a su madre¿Correría Christine peligro estando él..vivo?


	11. Without the mask

"_Without the mask, where will you hide?"_

"Monsieur, no sabe cómo me agrada que haya decidido venir.."

La joven mujer miraba atenta al caballero que Jacob había mandado para atenderla. Sus ojos color miel se centraban en él con extrema atención mientras colocaba un pequeño rizo rebelde que se había escapado de su larga melena morena.

" Es mi trabajo, Mademoiselle Villete"-sus ojos mirándola con cierto aire enigmático. Por suerte, se estaban viendo en lugar cerrado.

"Fiona, por favor. Dado que vamos a estar tanto tiempo trabajando en éste proyecto creo que lo mejor será que me llame por mi nombre"-sonrió.

Alzó la ceja. Si pretendía tener algún tipo de confianza para con él, le iba a ser difícil conseguirla.

"De acuerdo..-sonrió ligeramente, tomando asiento-¿Y bien¿Qué es lo que pide exactamente?"

* * *

Un hombre esperaba sentado en el pequeño despacho que Emma y Marie compartían. Le habían llamado...y creía conocer el motivo. 

La puerta se abría detrás de él. Con gesto amable, se levantó. Sus ojos oscuros mirándolas expectante, mientras arreglaba ligeramente su pelo castaño que con el viento se había descolocado ligeramente.

"¿Señoras?- dijo con pausa- Creo que tienen algo que contarme.."

Emma miró a su compañera, luego al caballero que tenían delante.

"Así es, creo que definitivamente la hemos encontrado..."

Una media sonrisa salió de los labios de aquel hombre...

La noche iba a comenzar. Hacía un par de horas que había desistido de seguir trabajando. Su mente no conseguía centrarse en los diseños...sino...en ella. Entró en su cuarto, sentándose frente al espejo. Su máscara se veía perfecta con el reflejo de las velas, pero sabía perfectamente que no era más que la protección de lo que él realmente era..

Ese regalo por parte de Angie..le había despertado de nuevo esos sentimientos...Dios¿por qué la estaba echando de menos? No era justo, y no podía permitírselo. No se rendiría de nuevo a sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Suspiró, quitándose la máscara, dejándola aparte en otra mesilla. Se forzó a mirarse en el espejo. Ya su madre se había encargado en un pasado de dejarle claramente la clase de "ser" que era. Más de una vez le había obligado a mirarse en un espejo sin su máscara..y ese era uno de los menores gestos que su madre había llegado a tener con él.

Pero, nada más lejos de la realidad. Su madre tenía razón, pensaba al mismo tiempo que se observaba en el espejo, con lágrimas en sus ojos..

"Christine..."-dijo en un pequeño, pero audible susurro, al mismo tiempo que más lágrimas caían de sus ojos..bajando su cabeza.

La echaba de menos, la echaba tan terriblemente de menos...aunque no quisiera reconocerlo..pero su presencia era lo único que le llenaba.

Se halló sorprendido cuando al volver a levantar la vista, encontró una conocida presencia observando desde la puerta.


	12. Enfrentarse a la vida

Su mirada se centró en la imagen de él ante el espejo. Sus ojos estaban rojos, llenos de tristeza, de agonía...Por Dios¿qué era lo que estaba partiendo su corazón? O mejor dicho...¿quién?

Pero, había algo en lo que no se había fijado hasta ese mismo instante. No llevaba la máscara. Dios¿cómo en la cara de una persona podría reflejarse tal dualidad? Tanta dualidad como la que tiene su personalidad misma...su lado hermoso, gentil, amable, romántico y..por otro lado su parte oscura...engimática...que aún no conocía. Todo eso, resumido en su cara.

Observaba con detemiento, sin dejar de impresionarse. No por el horror, el miedo o el shock de lo que veía...sino por verle tan destrozado, y por averiguar el motivo por el que llevaba esa máscara. Estaba totalmente deformado, la piel que cubría perfectamente su lado izquierdo se convertía en una fina, muy fina capa de piel en su lado derecho. Prácticamente podían distinguirse los huesos en su mejilla..su nariz parecía por ese lado casi inexistente.. su ojo que parecía normal llevando la máscara puesta estaba ligeramente dañado.¿Cuánto sufrimiento habría tenido que pasar? Un nudo se formó en su garganta y en su corazón al pensarlo.

Por unos segundos, se miraron a través del reflejo. Ella, sabiendo y reconociendo que claramente no debería de haber interrumpido tal momento, se marchó, pero cuando ya estaba fuera, escuchó su voz..

"Angeline, entra y cierra la puerta contigo"

Su cuerpo se quedó parado al escuchar su petición. Se lo había advertido...la otra vez le había dicho que...

Cerró sus ojos en anticipación cuando escuchó su voz de nuevo

"Creo haber dicho que vengas..."

Obedeció, entrando lentamente y cerrando la puerta, tal y como él le había dicho. No sabía si el hecho de que estuviera tan calmado era algo bueno o malo en ese momento.

"Acércate.."

Su respiración comenzaba alterarse poco a poco, pensando que una vez más iba a pagar por lo que había hecho...aunque ésta vez no fuera intencionado. Sus pasos fueron lentos, hasta que estaba justo detrás de él, casi apoyada al respaldo de la silla. Se vió sorprendida cuando, bruscamente, cogió sus dos manos.

"Bien, querías una respuesta sobre mi máscara..¿cierto?Aquí la tienes..¡frente a ti!- tomó sus manos aún más fuerte, haciendo que un pequeño quejido saliera de ella- Y ahora dime...¿qué ves¡Mira y dímelo!"- La calma y resignación que había alcanzado hace unos momentos desaparecía por segundos.

Ella miró. Tensa. Mordiéndose el labio. Por un momento, sin saber qué respuesta dar...

"Veo...-su voz se alzaba poco a poco..respirando para continuar- A un hombre destrozado. Destrozado y furioso..."

Una vez más, le había dado una respuesta que no esperaba. La miró por unos segundos a través del espejo, antes de levantarse y ponerse justo frente a ella.

Una risa irónica escapó de él, mientras la sujetaba por ambos hombros fuertemente- "Destrozado..¿eh?..¿Tú sabes...tienes alguna maldita idea de lo que ha sido mi vida hasta ahora como para clasificarme de "hombre destrozado"? –la tomó aún más fuerte- �¿Sabes lo que es vivir en una agonía constante diaria¿Sabes lo que es estar cada día que pasa viviendo en una memoria pasada queriendo tan fuertemente olvidarla que lo único que podría aliviar el dolor seria la muerte¿ Lo que es que te llamen "monstruo"¿Ser brutal y emocionalmente rechazado!-suspiró,intentando calmarse- Entonces, me temo querida, que no tienes ni la más remota idea."

Podía sentir el dolor en cada palabra que había dicho. Sintió su respiración, alterada, conteniendo rabia. No quiso decir nada, simplemente le miró. Y fue entonces, en ese preciso instante, cuando lo supo. Que el hombre que tenía ante su mirada tenía el alma más rica, pura y preciosa que ninguna otra persona puede tener.

" Y creo que te advertí que NO volvieras a irrumpir en mi privacidad pero veo que sigues sin hacer demasiado caso de lo que digo"-la mezcla de amenaza, rabia y agonía en su voz la hizo temblar.

Levantó su mano hacia ella. Los ojos de Angie se tornaron vidriosos con pena y temor,pensando que ésta vez sería castigada con más dureza por lo que había hecho. Pero,sorprendentemente, vió como desplazaba su mano, chocándola contra el espejo fuertemente haciéndolo partirse en miles de pedazos que se repartieron por todo el suelo del cuarto.

Erik reprimió el dolor que le habían causado los cristales al clavarse en su mano, viendo toda la sangre que salía de ella. Angie se alarmó, cogiendo un trapo que llevaba con ella y acercándose hasta él.

Por un momento, no cedió a que curara su mano pero finalmente se la dio. Ella, delicadamente, extrajo los trozos de cristal que se le habían clavado, cosa que hizo que la mirara frunciendo ligeramente el ceño en gesto de dolor.

Ella puso el trapo de forma que cubriera toda su mano. Le miró directamente a los ojos, con una sinceridad increíble reflejada en ellos.

"En ocasiones-dijo mientras terminaba de poner el paño-...la vida es el auténtico monstruo al que debemos enfrentarnos cada día"

Dicho esto, volvió a mirarle y se retiró a por algo de agua para poder limpiar sus heridas. Él miró cómo se marchaba, analizando la frase que acababa de decir...¿por qué le estaba ayudando¿No había querido huír después de verle tan torturado? Suspiró, sentándose en la pequeña silla

Quizás le ayudaría a curarse las heridas visibles..pero las internas aún persistían.

* * *

Desde la ventana de su cuarto lograba ver la iglesia. Era la misma en la que había contraído matrimonio con Raoul..ese día tampoco fue fácil. 

Recordaba que Raoul la había encontrado llorando pocas horas antes de la boda..pero no era por la razón que ella le había dado, sonando bastante creíble. Iba a rechazarle. Con esto, iba a rechazarle totalmente..y no se sentía preparada para ello. No cuando hacían tan solo escasas semanas le habían comunicado que él, su ángel, había muerto...¿Cómo casarse sabiendo que jamás le recuperar�¿Que no podrá decirle nunca lo que tanto quiso decirle?

_-Él fue hasta ella, apoyando gentilmente una mano en su hombro-"Christine, querida¿va todo bien?"-acarició su mejilla suavemente._

_-Ella sonrió, simulando no estar triste-" Estoy bien, Raoul...en serio. Es sólo que estoy un poco nerviosa por la boda...-tomó sus manos, definitivamente su actuación estaba siendo suprema- Todo esto me hace muy feliz.."_

_Él sonrió, besándola en la frente._

_-"Todo saldrá bien, Linda Lotte"_

Suspiró, al mismo tiempo que asentía y le veía marchar. Ah, para él siempre será la pequeña e inocente Linda Lotte...¿sería capaz de tratarla como una mujer, como una esposa? No, y la única persona que había sabido tratarla como tal ya no estaba...

Miró a su alrededor. Miró las flores, las invitaciones, las sirvientas que estaban listas para prepararla...Tenía que asimilarlo. Era la nueva, cómoda, lujosa y fantástica vida que había elegido...a partir de hoy sería una Vizcondesa...una Vizcondesa...

La iglesia lucía en todo su esplendor esa tarde. Todo estaba especialmente decorado, millones y millones de personas mirando atentamente a la pareja...

No. No podía elegir ésta vida. Maldita sea¡ella no quería esto¿Cómo va a ejercer de esposa de Raoul si ni siquiera se siente como su esposa, o como si quiera como su amante? Lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos. Tenía que salir de allí, aunque fuera el mismo día de su boda...aunque fuera a romper el corazón de Raoul con esto...

Dado que aún quedaba tiempo para que se celebrara oficialmente la ceremonia, se excusó a su sirvienta, la cual no puso objeciones en que se marchara...pero, de nuevo, la madre de Raoul, sí. Sus dos ojos azules la atravesaban cuando la encontró ya cerca de una de las salidas, su gesto rudo...

_-"Oh,pobre muchacha. Debes de estar muy nerviosa.."-se acercó a ella, en un principio amable._

_-La miró, sus ojos reflejando el miedo. Decidió ser sincera ésta vez-" No...no puedo...Madame...lo siento mucho por usted, por su hijo, por todos...pero..esto. es más de lo que yo puedo soportar-comenzó a llorar- Ésta boda no puede celebrarse..."_

_No esperó en absoluto su reacción_

_-"Hoy te casarás con mi hijo, tal y como estaba programado. Tomaste una decisión, querida, no pienses dejarla atrás ahora"_

Tomó su brazo y, prácticamente forzada, volvió a la entrada de la iglesia.

Volvió a la realidad, revolviéndose entre las sábanas de su cama, antes de intentar de nuevo coger el sueño. Su vida en ésta residencia era más o menos comparables. En ambas ocasiones había accedido voluntariamente a tal cambio en su vida, y después ese cambio se había vuelto en su contra...

Y ahora se hallaba en una espiral de la que no podía salir


	13. La mirada amiga

¡Julia! Mi fiel lectora, muchísimas gracias como siempre...de verdad, jamás pensé que mi historia fuera a ser tan seguida :) Aquí dejo el capítulo 13, corto...lo sé.. pero en el capítulo 14 las cosas se tornan muy muy interesantes para Angie...

* * *

El ópera populaire se alzaba ante sus ojos al sol del mediodía. No había sido capaz de visitarlo nunca...nunca después de aquella noche. Aún estaba en reformas, quizás terminándolas antes de abrir la nueva temporada. Podía aún ver partes de la fachada destrozadas por el incendio..el cual produjo él mismo. Irónico¿no? Ver el resultado del desastre y el temor que tú mismo causaste. 

¿Estaría allí¿La tendría realmente tan cerca que podría entrar en ese mismo momento y traerla de nuevo a él? No, probablemente no lo estaría, y aunque lo estuviera, no pensaba salvarla. No ésta vez. Ya había hecho suficiente con salvarse de la desolación y dolor durante meses que había supuesto el hecho de que se marchara.

Levantó ligeramente su sombrero, centrando de nuevo su mirada en la que fue durante prácticamente toda su vida su hogar, su refugio..y a la vez su perdición.

Con un suspiro, y ajustándose la bufanda que con tanta dedicación Angie había tejido, se retiró.

Pero lo que no sabía era que una persona le había visto desde la entrada a su pequeño apartamento. Su hija estaba en lo cierto, había conseguido sobrevivir.

* * *

"¿Estás segura de que es ella?"-Preguntó Emma, un tanto insegura- 

Marie sonrió, irónica- "¿Estás ciega? Nos dieron su descripción, inevitablemente lo es"

Ella asintió, finalmente convencida-"Tendremos que entregarla entonces..."

"Eso no está en nuestras manos, querida amiga, ellos tienen la última palabra en todo éste asunto"

Dicho esto, ambas salieron del cuartillo, observando detenidamente a Christine que se hallaba terminando de limpiar una de las salas más cercanas. Cuando se fueron, salió de la misma con gesto preocupado.

Tenía que abandonar éste antro. Cuanto antes. Pero sabía que eso era, en estos momentos, pedir un imposible.

La casa se hallaba en silencio. Acababa de dejar todas las cosas pertenecientes a su trabajo. Todas las cosas que eran de él las colocó en orden sobre su escritorio, tal y como él siempre le había indicado.

Aún no podía olvidar el haberle visto en su momento de mayor debilidad. Y al verle tan tremendamente destrozado le daban ganas de destrozar también a la persona que le había hecho tanto daño a un alma tan preciada. ¿Quién, Dios, quién le había dejado en tal agonía¿Quién le había dejado con tantas memorias y dolor que lo único que podía hacerle olvidarse de ello era la propia muerte?

Sacudió su cabeza, sacándose de sus pensamientos y volviéndose para seguir con su rutina. Pero él estaba ahí, silencioso, apoyado en la puerta..con aquella mirada que parecía delatar que había estado leyendo todos sus pensamientos...y...¿era su mente o acababa de quitarse la bufanda que ella misma había tejido?


	14. He says he loves you but he lies

La tenía frente a él. Sus ojos posiblemente sorprendidos ante el hecho de que finalmente hubiera decidido utilizar su bufanda. Luego pensó en la noche anterior. Había sido la única persona que no había gritado, ni había quedado en shock al ver su cara de primeras. Y además, le había curado las heridas. Quizás fuera el momento de continuar con lo que ella misma había empezado.

Angie le miraba atenta- " He..dejado todo en la mesa como siempre. Si hay alguna cosa de urgencia que haya que hacer, yo estaré cerca.Necesito un poco de descanso..-miró a su mano, la cual aún estaba dañada y cubierta con la cura que ella misma había hecho- Me alegro de que esa mano esté mejor"

Erik se acercó a ella, tomando su brazo- " Espera..-su voz ésta vez suave, incluso seductora-quería decirte algo..."

Ella se paró, volviéndose de modo natural, como esperando a que le mandara algo más.Quizás con el despiste había dejado algo por hacer o...

Sintió como la distancia entre ellos se acortaba siendo mínima. Otra vez volvía a sentir todo aquello que tenerle tan cerca le provocaba: Confusión por su actitud, y sobretodo el latir de su corazón que se aceleraba.

Erik tomó delicadamente su barbilla. Podía notar cómo ella tembló ligeramente al sentir su tacto. Fue acercando sus labios a los de ella poco a poco: su rabia hacia Christine aún quemaba y eso no hacía más que incrementar sus deseos de venganza. Ella le miró, sin saber con certeza por qué estaba ocurriendo todo aquello…

Pero, Dios, todos sus pensamientos se disiparon al notar sus labios sobre los de ella, haciéndola cerrar los ojos, perdida en la sensación. Algo en su interior despertó, queriendo profundizar en el beso, despacio, apoyando una mano en su torso.

Erik correspondía con ternura, sus manos apoyadas en ambos lados de su pequeña cintura. La sensación de besarla no era desagradable, pero no sentía lo mismo que cuando Christine le besó…La razón era bastante simple: No estaba enamorado de Angie , aunque ella aparentemente si lo estuviera. Pero sería algo pasajero, pensó, algo que se esfumaría como el vapor en no mucho tiempo.

Se separaron lentamente. Una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en los labios de la muchacha.

"¿Bien?-dijo, fingiendo no estar sorprendida, aunque el pequeño suspiro que acompañó a su pregunta la delató-¿Era esto todo lo que tenías que decirme?"

El sonrió, ella siempre tenía una respuesta para cada una de sus acciones-"Bueno…-dijo, aumentando la distancia entre ambos ligeramente- es mi modo de dar las gracias. Y, de todos modos esto es algo que había quedado pendiente entre nosotros…"

Dicho aquello, y con una medio sonrisa en sus labios, se marchó a su cuarto.

Ella se quedó pensativa hasta que dio con la clave: Aquel día en el que había intentado besarle. Rió para sí misma, sin saber si era por felicidad o por lo extremadamente inteligente que era ese peculiar genio. Su genio.

* * *

Un par de horas después, sus dedos cosían insistentemente, arreglando y bordando uno de los muchos sombreros que le habían sido encargados. Su cabeza agachada, concentrándose en su trabajo. Sus manos ahora con marcas por su falta de práctica y aprendizaje... 

Pero algo llamó su atención, concretamente la presencia de dos personas que la miraban con ojos de sospecha y rabia.

"Creo que tenemos que hablar, muchacha"- Habló finalmente Emma.

Christine levantó su mirada poco a poco. Tragó saliva, temiendo algo pero sin saber el qué. Dejó el sombrero que estaba terminando en la mesilla de al lado, cogiendo con una de sus manos la falda de su pobre y simple vestido.

"¿...Y qué es ese asunto del que quieren hablar?"-sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba por dentro.

Marie la miró, tomándola del brazo tan fuerte que la levanto de donde estaba sentada.

" Lo averiguarás en seguida, acompañanos"- Su tono era frío y su petición era más una orden.

La llevaron a través de varios pasillos, hasta que llegaron al que parecía un despacho. Una vez dentro, la situaron frente a las dos.

"Siéntate, tenemos que preguntarte algo"

Ella asintió, temorosamente, y obedeció.

"Bien..-Marie se acercó a ella- tal y como te ha dicho mi compañera hay algo que nos concierne a ambas desde ayer-apoyó una de sus manos en el reposabrazos de la silla, mirándola directamente a los ojos- sólo asegurarnos de que no has oído..rumores y otros asuntos falsos"

¿Cómo era posible¿Cómo era posible que supieran que las había escuchado? Esto era su perdición...su perdición.

Intentó sonreír lo más natural y abiertamente posible- "Eso es imposible, Madame. Sabe tan bien como yo que no se me está permitido salir sin vuestro permiso y..bueno, como comprenderán aquí dentro poca cosa he podido escuchar"-Esperaba, rogaba por todas las cosas que la creyeran.

Marie la miró por un instante, haciendo creer a Christine que la había convencido de su palabra. Fueron segundos, pero tensos, los que pasaron.

"¡Mientes!-dijo, pegándola en la cara y levantándola para cogerla fuertemente de ambos brazos- ¡estás mintiendo maldita vizcondesa malcriada!"- La tiró al suelo bruscamente.

Emma en ese momento, decidió intervenir. Ella miraba horrorizada a ambas, llorando.

"Sí, sabemos perfectamente quién eres..Christine de Chagny"- Le propinó tal patada en la cadera que la hizo gemir de dolor

"Por favor..-consiguió decir, ya derrotada- por favor..."

Ambas la miraron despectivamente.

" Basta ya de suplicas, niña- Marie se acercó de nuevo- ahora nos perteneces y seguirás con nosotras hasta cuando lo creamos necesario"

Ella las miró,aún con lágrimas en sus mejillas. Su mirada de temor ahora tornándose en una de rabia.

"No...-se levantó costosamente- ¡No os pertenezco ni a ustedes, ni a vuestro plan ni a nadie!-gritó- La única persona a la que he pertenecido siempre ahora no está.¿Entienden?-sus sollozos eran cada vez más intensos- ¡Murió y sin la oportunidad de que le dijera muchas cosas que me callé!"

Sin más, se encaminó hacia la puerta con su cara entre sus manos.Ambas la sujetaron para que no se fuera, pero sacó las fuerzas como nunca había hecho y las apartó.Hoy saldría de allí. De allí y quizás...de todo.


	15. ¿Quién es usted?

Dormir era absolutamente inútil. Después de lo sucedido lo único que tenía en su mente era lo que había pensado durante horas: Cómo conseguir, de una vez por todas, salír de allí

Su preocupado rostro estaba iluminado por una luna que en esos momentos de la madrugada ya se alzaba alta en el cielo. Se incorporó, ajustándose su camisón y levantándose despacio. Una vez llegó hasta la puerta con pasos lentos, la abrió saliendo hasta el pasillo. Las pequeñas lamparillas apenas iluminaban pero podía distinguir lo suficiente.

Miraba hacia un lado y otro. Era temprano, luego era lógico que todo el mundo estuviera descansando.,pero tratándose de Marie y Emma cualquier cosa era posible.

Suspiró, finalmente aliviada y cerrando la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí. Todo estaba en calma. O lo hacía ahora o posiblemente no lo consiguiera nunca. Suspiró aliviada, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sería cuestión de minutos...

Miró pensativa hacia su armario, yendo hasta el mismo y extrayendo uno de sus vestidos oscuros. Cuando se había terminado de vestir se recogió el pelo con una cinta negra. Dando una última mirada al cuarto con la esperanza de que vinieran tiempos mejores con su decisión. Todo había ido demasiado lejos y ni su cuerpo ni su alma podían soportarlo más..

Fue acercándose hacia la ventana, mirando de nuevo hacia atrás definitivamente segura de que no había nadie. Abrió la ventana y salió por ella sin mucha dificultad. Comenzó a andar hacia la calle principal cuando escuchó una voz no muy lejana

"¿Ocurre algo, Mademoiselle?"

Se volvió, buscando la dirección por la que venía la voz. Tenía frente a ella a un caballero no muy mayor y de vestir impecable que la miraba preocupándose por su situación

"¿Qué quiere..?-dijo, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás- ¿Quién es usted?"

* * *

Se encontraba tumbada en su cama, su melena se extendía por todo lo largo de la almohada y sus mejillas se encontraban algo sonrojadas. Ahora hasta su subconsciente rondaba en torno a lo que había ocurrido. El beso, esa sensación que no había sentido nunca... 

Se movió, apoyándose hacia un lado. ¿Era esto realmente el amor¿El ver a esa persona hasta en el rincón más oscuro de tu subconsciente, sentir tu pulso acelerarse cada vez que está frente a ti, no pensar más que en la próxima ocasión en la que le encontrarás, recordar cada tono de voz y las notas de aquel violín¿Era tan realmente obsesivo? No conocía la respuesta, pero sí sabía que todos esos sentimientos se los evocaba él. Luego, si eso era el amor, lo estaba sintiendo y con fuerza en su corazón.

Suspiró, incorporándose de la cama, preparando el nuevo día que la esperaba. Al menos, era viernes y posiblemente tendría su tiempo de descanso.

Lo que no se esperaba era lo que encontró una vez llegó a su lugar de trabajo: Sobre una pequeña mesa se hallaban dos tazás de té. En medio unos pequeños bollos... Y él sentado en una silla, mirándola atentamente al mismo tiempo que señalaba con una de sus manos la otra silla situada frente suya.

"Supongo que necesitarás algo de desayuno..." -la miró con cierta complicidad que la hizo enrojecer ligeramente


	16. El nuevo sentimiento de confianza

Bueno! Capítulo 16. Os presento a otro de los personajes más importantes en ésta historia. Édmond -sonrisa malévola- Disfrutad de él...como siempre las reviews son de agradecer :)

* * *

Menuda sorpresa, se decía para sí mismo. La vizcondesa huyendo en plena noche..no serían unas noticias demasiado placenteras para Emma y Marie, pero par él desde luego era algo realmente positivo.. 

" Oh, no se preocupe señorita no era mi intención asustarla..voy camino a mi trabajo y simplemente me ha resultado bastante extraño ver a alguien como usted por aquí sola tan temprano.."

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué pretendía aquel tipo con todo esto?-"Creo que eso no es de el interés de una persona a la que no conozco, Monsieur. Ahora si me disculpa, por favor, tengo que irme..."

Suspiró, mirándola amable- "Lo único que quiero ofrecerle es ayuda..-miró hacia la fachada de la residencia - ¿Vive ahí? Lo digo porque en ésta zona lo único relativamente decente que hay para vivir en éstos tiempos son sitios como éste.."

Asintió despacio- " Vivía...pero por favor, no puedo perder más tiempo. He de irme.."

"No debe tener a donde ir, insisto, si me deja puedo ofrecerle refugio el tiempo que haga falta..-la miró más detenidamente, simuladamente preocupado por los golpes- Por Dios la han hecho bastante daño..."

Leyó la preocupación en sus ojos claros. Aunque aún una parte de ella estuviera realmente asustada e intimidada por su presencia, algo la hacía creer que no la haría daño...sin siquiera darse cuenta se acercó un poco más hacia él.

Le miró con una mezcla de temor y tremenda tristeza al recordar cómo había sido tratada- " Ciertamente..no...no tengo a dónde ir...es cierto...si fuera tan amable...-una pequeña lágrima salió de sus ojos- sólo sería por ésta noche.."

La sonrió amable, incluso inspirando más seguridad- " El tiempo que necesite, Mademoiselle...podrá calmarse y guarecerse de el frío allí si lo desea.."

Sus pasos tímidos fueron avanzando, poco a poco, aún con el temor de que el conocer a otra persona más fuera a llevarla a la perdición..pero en esos momentos, realmente, poco le importaba. Ya lo había perdido todo..¿qué más daba buscar su final dentro de su propia miseria?

Conforme iban alejándose ambos de la residencia, una media sonrisa asomaba por los labios de el joven mientras le daba una última mirada al lugar..

* * *

Esa conversación mientras se tomaba el café y los brioche que él amablemente había conseguido por la mañana había sido uno de las mejores maneras de empezar el día. Por un instante, mientras terminaba de recoger los platos en la pequeña cocina, pensó, que quizás...a lo mejor, existía la remota posibilidad de que él sintiera algo especial hacia ella..aunque aún una parte de ella lo negara. Sin duda la persona que le había hecho tanto daño había sido una mujer, sí, escucho susurrar levemente un nombre ese día... No estaba segura...pero hoy le había dicho algo que se lo había confirmado. 

" _A veces sientes que el pasado te persigue cada día...como una sombra que se cierne sobre ti..el recuerdo de alguien que te dejó destrozado..no termina de marcharse nunca..- su voz rota y sus ojos oscurecidos con rabia cambiaron al mirarla, pasando a ser una leve sonrisa - Pero tú eres una agradable compañía, Angie"_

Quizás esas palabras deberían de bastarle para saber que era una parte de su vida...pero aún había un pequeño temor en ella, y era ese horrible suceso pasado que él no quería recordar nunca..

Erik la observaba ordenar y limpiar cada una de las cosas que habían sido utilizadas durante el desayuno. Sus manos estaban desgastadas por el tiempo y la vida tan poco agraciada que había sido obligada a llevar. La muchacha le había contado sin reparos todo lo que había sido de ella antes de que hubiera venido a parar a ésta pequeña casa. Se conmovió ligeramente al escucharlo, a fin de cuentas es una chica de 18 años que se merecería estar en un lugar mejor, no atendiendo a diario su casa..pero ella parecía encontrarse mucho mejor que en alguna otra parte...una mueca irónica asomó a sus labios..quizás en breve sería el momento de demostrarle a Christine Daaé lo que su "angel de la música" había conseguido durante todo éste tiempo. Quería ver sus ojos, su cara, llena de tristeza al ver que la única persona que podría haberla vuelto a acoger de nuevo entre sus brazos ya no la necesitaba. Oh, que ironía tan grande sería verla presenciar lo mismo que él presenció en el tejado de la ópera...aquello que nunca, jamás, olvidará. En los brazos de otro hombre, diciendo esas palabras que le habían herido como si un cuchillo atravesara su alma.

Se marchó, antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que había estado observándola. Tomó todo lo necesario, disponiéndose a salir a la calle. Era la hora de sorprender a su "joven enamorada" una vez más...

La casa era lo suficientemente espaciosa y a la vez con cierto toque de elegancia bastante característico. El suelo era de madera, al igual que la gran mayoría de los muebles. Miraba a su alrededor en la silla en la que se había sentado esperando que la persona que la había "salvado" volviera.

A los pocos minutos se encontraba frente a ella.

"Debe tener hambre, si quiere puedo prepararle algo...-Paró un momento, cayendo en su error- Oh, por favor discúlpeme por no haberme presentado. Mi nombre es Édmond-extendió su mano, tomando ligeramente la de ella- ¿Y usted es..?"

Le miró, dudando por un momento si debería revelarle su identidad o no..- "Christine...Daaé, señor..."

" Bien..Oh, perdon por tener que dejarla sola, pero tengo muchísimos asuntos que atender ésta mañana. No se preocupe por nada, aquí no puede encontrarla nadie..que es lo que supongo que teme-sonrió- en la cocina hay café y comida suficiente, así que sírvase usted misma si lo desea"

Ella asintió, sonriendo ligeramente. Una vez se marchó, la curiosidad comenzó a invadirla, como siempre que se hallaba en un sitio que apenas conocía. Aún recuerda lo que le costó su curiosidad hace un tiempo...le quitó su máscara y él la tiró al suelo tan bruscamente..

_Entrometida pandora..._

Así la había llamado. Y en ese mismo momento se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Esa era la primera vez que le había hecho daño, y por desgracia, no la última. Lamentaba darse cuenta de todo tan tarde, justo cuando no podría decirle todo eso mirándole a los ojos.

Entró en la cocina. Verdaderamente tenía hambre...

Llamó al timbre de la residencia, esperando respuesta rápida. Emma inmediatamente la abrió

"Por Dios, Édmond¿qué ocurre ahora?"-No parecía demasiado animada e intuía por qué

"Ah¿es que no quieren saber dónde está vuestra vizcondesa?"-dijo, con una media sonrisa en sus labios.


	17. No es oro todo lo que reluce

Emma reaccionó rápido, dejándole pasar-" Espero que sea información útil la que nos traes"

"Creame no van a lamentar saberlo..."

Le acompañaron hasta el despacho de nuevo, esperando a que le dijera aquello que necesitaban saber. Marie se incorporó pronto a la conversación

" Hace unas horas ví a Christine de chagny intentando huír de aquí...he tenido suerte de que no me conociera puesto que...-las miró antes de terminar la frase- Está conmigo"

Antes de que alguna de ellas fuera a hablar, Édmond alzó una de sus manos

"Pero...-continuó- la tendré conmigo hasta que yo crea conveniente..si me dejan podré obtener toda la información que necesiten. Esto nos beneficiará tanto a sus propositos como a los míos"

Se miraron por un instante, intentando decidir lo que hacer..sus palabras sonaban convincentes, y era mejor tenerle como aliado que como enemigo.

"Está bien...-asintió Marie- manténganos informadas. No debemos perder a la muchacha de vista"

" Descuiden, eso no sucederá... – Con un gesto cortés, se retiró del despacho- Las mantendré informadas en los próximos días. Ahora si me disculpan.."

Sus pasos se fueron escuchando cada vez más lejanos hasta que definitivamente salió de la residencia. En breve tendría que volver, el hecho de que Christine estuviera demasado tiempo en su casa sin su supervisión y pudiera averiguar algo que no debía le alertaba..

* * *

Sus últimos proyectos con suerte estaban siendo exitosos. Una vez más su presencia había sido requerida. Las pequeñas reformas que Mademoiselle Villete le había encargado marchaban bastante bien y ella parecía satisfecha con los pequeños resultados que podían dejarse notar poco a poco. 

Después de una agradable conversación con Jacob, y de haber sido recompensado económicamente por su trabajo, se adentró de nuevo en la casa. Se aseguró de que Angie no estuviera en la misma, depositando aquello que la sorpendería enormemente en un lugar donde ella no pudiera verlo..al menos hasta cuando él tenía previsto.


	18. Don't give me this feeling

"_Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it. Make it real…or take it all…away"_

Se había quedado completamente dormida en el pequeño sillón. Édmond la miró por un momento: Se notaba que había pasado la noche en vela, planeando cómo salir de aquella residencia y buscando otro lugar seguro. Pero ahora que había averiguado quién era ella, y sobretodo, cuando recientemente había averiguando quién era él realmente. Maldita su madre que nunca se lo quiso decir hasta que fue,quizás,un poco tarde para asimilarlo pero lo suficientemente temprano como para dejar un gran sentimiento de venganza en él. Y con ella, su oportunidad había llegado tan fácilmente..

Vió cómo movió su cabeza ligeramente, abriendo los ojos. Al momento de haberse dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido se incorporó, algo avergonzada.

"Oh, Édmond...disculpe, lo siento muchísimo. Debí de haberme quedado dormida después de haber comido algo de lo que usted tan amablemente me ofreció..parece que quisiera abusar de su confianza"- se terminó de quitar el pañuelo que al apoyar la cabeza estaba medio caído.

Éste rió- "Por favor, no se preocupe. Está en su propia casa, además estoy convencido de que ha necesitado muchas horas de pensar y bastante valor para salir de allí. No parece que la hayan tratado bien desde luego...cuánto lo siento- se acercó, apoyando una mano en su hombro ligeramente- ahora mismo no se puede estar tranquilo en Paris"

Vió la tristeza en sus oscuros ojos al terminar sus palabras. Era hermosa, sin duda podía entender por qué el Vizconde de la familia con más reputación de Francia había decidido tomarla como esposa.

"Vamos-la ayudó a levantarse- Ahora lo que debe hacer es descansar"

Le miró. Había algo en su pelo castaño, en sus ojos azules y en sus modos que le resultaba tan extrañamente familiar...pero, ah...estaba demasiado cansada y sin ganas de pensar en ello. Sólo sabía que era la única persona que estaba siendo realmente amable con ella desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Con esto, Édmond la dejó entrar en un cuarto pequeño el cual tenía para los invitados.

" Si tiene algún problema no dude en consultármelo, estaré en mi estudio que está aquí al lado- le señaló otra pequeña puerta que había cerca- Mañana será otro día, Mademoiselle"

Ella asintió adentrándose en el cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de sí

* * *

Acababa de empezar la noche prácticamente y Angie entraba como de costumbre en la casa para entregarle algunas cosas a Erik y finalmente marcharse a descansar. Hizo lo que hacía todos los días, depósito todas las cosas sobre la mesa..iba a dirigirse a él para despedirse y...ahí estaba: Sentado, su mirada diferente que de costumbre, sus o jos ahora se veían casi de un verde intenso con el fuego que le iluminaba.. 

"Precisamente quería verte.."

Se volvió, extrañada por un instante. ¿Quería verla¿Ahora? Odiaba pero al mismo tiempo adoraba con todas las fuerzas el modo tan increíble que tenía de intimidarla, de dejarla absolutamente inmóvil, a su voluntad, con una sola palabra.Ya había estado pensando en ello, y ya sabía que él era la pura representación del peligro, del tipo de hombre al que ella jamás, nunca se acercaría pero...era absolutamente inevitablemente. Lo reconocía cada vez que se miraba al espejo y sonreía para sí: pensando en su voz, soñando con su tacto cada día...con volver a besar sus labios. Había caído...¿Peligroso o no? No le importaba.

Se volvió con una semi sonrisa en sus labios- " Estaba apunto de marcharme a casa..¿es que ocurre algo?"

Se levantó, yendo hacia ella. Le miró con cierto temor en la mirada, siempre resultaba tan imprevisible...

Tomó su hombro delicadamente, soltando una pequeña risa-" No ocurre nada...¿es que no puedo requerir un poco de tiempo para mí? – la atrajo un poco más hacia él, con esa confidencialidad existente entre ambos que de nuevo la hizo enrojecer- Acompáñame por favor, hay algo que quiero que veas..."

Ella asintió siguiendo sus pasos.

"Espera un minuto y...-susurró, casi en su oído-cierra los ojos"

El escuchar su voz en un susurro hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Obedeció, esperando impacientemente saber qué era lo que se traía entre manos, por qué no quería que viera lo que quiera que fuese que le iba a enseñar..

No más de dos minutos habían pasado cuando escuchó sus pasos de nuevo frente a ella.

Carraspeó ligeramente- "Puedes abrirlos si quieres.."

Ahí la tenía, frente a él,con los ojos cerrados y esperando ver la sorpresa que tenía entre manos. Le costaba reconocerlo pero en ese momento podría decir que se la veía adorable. .prefería que todo siguiera así por el momento.

Angie abrió sus ojos. Sus labios se abrieron enormemente en sorpresa al ver lo que Erik sostenía entre sus manos: Un simple, pero bonito vestido. No es que fuera de aquellos demasiado elegantes y prácticamente imposibles de poner, sino...a su estilo. De manga larga, abrigado,con un cordón al centro para ser abrochado y una simple pero bonita caída de la falda. No podía creerlo..

"Esto...es...Erik...-se paró, aún si poder terminar de asimilarlo-¿para mí?"-rió incrédula.

"Pruébatelo y entonces me dirás si es para ti o no..."

Se acercó lentamente..y lo cogió tímidamente volviéndolo a observar-" Gra...gracias. No me esperaba.."

"No hay que darlas, Angie.Pienso que te lo mereces al haber trabajado tanto y..espero que no te importe que te diga que me gustaría que lo estrenaras en un pequeño paseo conmigo"

Volvió a mirarle sorprendida-"¿A..ahora?"

Él asintió lentamente, esperando a que ella fuera a cambiarse. Angie sonrió enormemente al mismo tiempo que se metió en un cuartillo para ponerse el regalo, el que sería a partir de ahora el más preciado para ella..

Esperó unos minutos y la vió salir. Vaya, se decía para sí mismo, estaba diferente, muy diferente, a como solía estarlo de costumbre. Su pelo ahora no estaba recogido, sino simplemente suelto haciendo que le llegara hasta la espalda. Arqueó la ceja en gesto de sorpresa mientras ella esperaba su reacción.

"¿Es que no nos íbamos?"-dijo, expectante.

La noche iluminaba el parque de una manera prácticamente preciosa. En ese momento no había gente, también Erik sabía cuáles eran los lugares menos concurridos y en los que no podría ser demasiado visto. Anduvieron un buen trecho hasta que alcanzaron un lugar perfecto en el que se tenía una bonita vista de la ciudad alrededor...

"Estoy convencido de que nunca habías estado en un lugar como éste.."-dijo, mostrándole las vistas.

Ella miraba todo con perplejidad. Sí, se conocía París desde niña pero...no había caído en la cuenta de éste parque, ni de las vistas...todo se hacía especial cuando el hombre que llevaba días ocupando sus pensamientos estaba junto a ella.

No respondió. Simplemente le sonrió, y le abrazó acompañado por un beso puramente salido de sus impulsos. Profundo, y apasionado, tal y como su alma se sentía en ese momento. Ésta reacción no la esperaba, desde luego...pero correspondió al abrazo, estrechándola hacia él y correspondiendo al beso..intentando frenar la fuerza de la pequeña mujer que tenía entre sus brazos..pero le era imposible.

Se separó de él , sin más mediar, sonriendo..-"Gracias...por todo Erik"

La miró..sin saber cómo reaccionar aún...-"No..no hay de qué, Angie-sonrió-creo que será mejor que volvamos..comienza a hacerse tarde"

Ella asintio mientras durante el paseo le miraba y paseaban de vuelta con su cabeza ligeramente apoyada en su brazo.


	19. Alguien extrañamente familiar

Abrió los ojos, por un momento asustada al no conocer el cuarto en el que se había quedado dormida..pero en seguida cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en la casa de Édmond. Se incorporó en la cama y se puso una bata blanca que había puesta encima de la silla ya que se había deshecho del vestido para descansar más cómoda

A los pocos minutos,abrió la puerta despacio, echándole una pequeña mirada al reloj del salón: Las 9 ¿Tanto había dormido desde el día anterior? Miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie...supondría que había ido a atender algún asunto importante del trabajo..pero le encontró sentado en uno de los pequeños sillones con el periódico entre sus manos. Édmond alzó la vista, sonriendo levemente al verla.

" Buenos días, veo que le cundió bastante el descanso. No la culpo..-se levantó- Oh, quizás quiera un poco de café. Siéntese por favor, hay algo que me gustaría consultarle"

Christine asintió, tomando asiento cerca de donde él estaba. Temía por un momento de lo que quiera que fuera que él quería consultarla...por más que le comenzara a parecer una persona de confianza, no quería dar más información de la cuenta..se sentía desprotegida y ahora que no tenía a absolutamente nadie y el contactar con Meg o su madre sería un riesgo..

Édmond salía de la cocina con una taza de café y algo de comer.

"Lo necesitará-dijo, sentándose donde mismo estaba antes- Escuche..- pausó un momento mientras ella le daba un sorbo a su café- hay algo que quiero que quede claro para usted: Sé que la situación es complicada en éste momento, las revoluciones nunca son fáciles y siempre se acaba perdiendo a mucha gente..-esto hizo que una expresión triste apareciera en los ojos de Christine- Yo estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle un lugar seguro, comida toda la que necesite, puedo intentar recuperar todas sus pertenencias y..si lo desea puedo conseguirle una nueva identidad incluso, si lo ve necesario...-apoyó una mano en su hombro- Pero yo no soy nadie para forzar sus decisiones, por supuesto..si quiere marcharse es libre de hacerlo"

Se quedó pensativa por un momento, dejando la taza sobre la mesilla

" Es usted muy amable,Édmond..la verdad es que me encantaría poder tener algún otro lugar al que marcharme, pero mucho me temo que no lo tengo.. he perdido a..dos personas muy importantes –intentaba controlar el llorar-pero por otro lado, sería muy amable si me ayudara a recuperar todo lo que dejé en la residencia..no quiero volver allí"

"Siento oír que lo ha pasado tan mal...pero puedo ayudarla. Deje en mis manos el asunto de la residencia, puedo intentar hacer algo-sonrió, levantándose-Pero usted no se preocupe, mientras tanto puede dar un paseo, disfrutar un poco la calma"

Ella asintió-" Sí, eso haré-correspondió el gesto- Gracias.."

Con un gesto amable hacia ella se adentró hacia su estudio. Se terminó el brioche y decidió volver a su cuarto. Sus pasos fueron acercándose hasta la ventana que se hallaba al final del mismo y la abrió: Necesitaba sentir la brisa de aquel día que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se presentaba soleado, cerrar los ojos y pensar por un momento que todo estaba bien..Volvió a abrirlos. No podía rechazar la realidad de ésta forma.Sus ojos miraron hacia un punto indeterminado entre todo lo que se abría ante sus ojos.. ¿por qué¿por qué había tenido que dejarla?

"Erik.."

Pronunció su nombre en un susurro dulce y suave. Bajó su mirada, melancólica, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la ventana. Necesitaba dar un paseo y eso haría..al menos la distraería durante un rato.

Édmond miraba la pequeña bolsa con dinero entre sus manos. Ayer lo había recibido, por fin..pero estaba harto, harto de tener que seguir recibiendo la "limosna" de alguien cuando podría tenerlo todo...pero eso se solucionaría pronto. Desde luego, muy pronto.

Con una media sonrisa en sus labios, cerró con llave su estudio y se marchó: No le gustaba nada la idea de tenerla en la casa y que por alguna razón entrara allí...eso sería averiguarlo todo, y destrozar sus planes.

* * *

No podía explicar cómo se sentía en ese momento. Recordando lo sucedido anoche, el parque..No sabía por qué el impulso de besarle, de volverle a sentir cerca se había vuelto a apoderar de ella, ya en muchas ocasiones se había dicho a sí misma que tenía que alejarse de él..no podía ser...pero, ah, cada vez sentía que en el fondo eran dos almas tan parecidas: Ambos solitarios, rechazados.. 

Suspiró. No, por más que le quisiera..hasta el punto de temerle, por más que su mente flotara por cada una de las veces que se habían besado y queriendo revivir cada noche el recuerdo de la sensación de sus labios besando los de él..esto no podía ser. Pero¿qué hacer cuando un corazón está inevitable, terriblemente enamorado?

Abandonó sus pensamientos, entrando de nuevo en el despacho de Jacob para entregar lo que él la había pedido que dejara. Cuando iba a torcer la esquina hacia el mismo, sus ojos se pararon en alguien que iba hacia una residencia...Dios santo¿eran sus ojos o se parecía bastante a aquel hombre al que vió hace años? Desvió su mirada antes de que se diera cuenta, y continuó andando.


	20. De desconocido a amigo

Bueno, antes de dar paso al siguiente capítulo quiero decirle algo a mi lectora más habitual: Julia, de verdad, entre tú y mi amiga elena ( dejó una review por aquí, creo) me teneis entre la espada y la pared jajaja. No, ahora en serio, a mí también me encantan éstos momentos románticos entre Angie y Erik...y, yo como "mamá" del fic...sé que no te va a gustar lo que le va a venir a la pobre muchacha...pero estoy dispuesta a hacer otro fic (corto) o una simple escena cuando termine éste para vosotras, mis queridas amigas y fans de Angie. Y ahora, capítulo 20

Your obedient servant,

Lovephantom 83

* * *

Avanzaba por el parque, a pasos firmes pero al mismo tiempo cautelosos..disfrutando con cada paso de los pequeños resquicios de primavera que se iban mostrando. El sol, la ligera calidez de la brisa...pero sabía que todo aquello no podría durar mucho,aún le daba miedo andar sola por las calles de París, todavía escuchaba los disparos...sentía el miedo.. 

Después de haber caminado un buen trecho y conforme se iba acercando a una pequeña calle que le resultaba demasiado familiar...podía distinguir la voz de Édmond, y parecía furioso. Fue acercándose poco a poco hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando posiblemente con Emma y Marie. Apoyó su pequeño cuerpo sobre la pared de la fachada externa de la misma procurando que no la vieran, pero escuchando la conversación.

"¿Cómo se les ocurre? Son una banda de irreponsables. Tener a una pobre muchacha en esas condiciones¡por el amor del cielo es inhumano! Ya están lo suficientemente difíciles las cosas como para que permitan que una de las personas que ustedes en un principio acogieron amablemente se marche a su suerte- las miraba verdaderamente irritado- Por suerte yo estaba en los alrededores y pude ofrecerla refugio..y no, no pienso traerla de nuevo con ustedes. por favor, y espero que no pongan reparo, vengo a llevarme sus pertenencias.."

Las oyó decir algo que ella no pudo llegar a deducir y le vió entrar. Se apoyó de nuevo en la pared, alucinada. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo todo esto para darle seguridad? Parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Ahora que había estado observándole detenidamente, sus maneras, su mirada y sus gestos..seguía pensando que había algo extraño, familiar..que había visto en otra persona quizás..no sabía quién, pero estaba segura de ello.

Esperó unos minutos, aún apoyada en su pequeño escondite, su respiración acelerada, esperando no ser descubierta y que Édmond pudiera salir de allí sin problemas: Conocía a Emma y Marie y sabía que podían ser peor que el mismo diablo.

* * *

Se encontraba en su escritorio, concentrado, un pequeño vaso conteniendo un poco de vino a su lado. Dejó los diseños que estaba terminando a un lado, tomando el vaso entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que pensamientos invadían su mente...pensamientos sobre la noche anterior...y Angeline. Se le estaba yendo de las manos, cada vez sentía que mantenía la situación menos controlada...¿por qué cada vez que se veían tenía esa maldita abilidad de sorprenderle con algo diferente? Eso no le permitía controlar la situación, y no le gustaba. Estaba consiguiendo sus propositos para con sus sentimientos, desde luego, no había duda de que la muchacha seguía con esa especie de concepto de romance apasionado hacia él, el cual, aún seguía sin entender. Pero temía que, de un momento a otro, todo se descontrolara...no, todo se estaba desviando y necesitaba calmar de alguna manera el visiblemente evidente fuego que lograba despertar en ella.. 

Tomó un sorbo, dejando el vaso de nuevo con rabia sobre la mesa...no, no iba a permitir que ella siguiera jugando, a partir de ahora sería él el que tomara las riendas de su "juego". Medio sonrió para sí, volviendo al trabajo. Si ella en algún momento había pensado que el "amor" que le proporcionara sacaría de su corazón a Christine estaba más que equivocada..la odiaba,sí, pero la amaba con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo y eso no podía controlarlo.

"Señoras, lo tengo todo absolutamente bajo control, no han de alarmarse"-Édmond se disponía a salir, una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios.

"Desde luego no entiendo por qué tenemos que estar montando tanto teatro-suspiró Emma- Éstas son todas sus cosas"

Édmond la miró divertido-" El motivo de tanto teatro, mi querida Emma, es que no hay que fiarse de nadie..ya sabe, es mejor prevenir que curar"

Abrió la puerta principal, cargando con la maleta que le habían dado con todas sus pertenencias. Sabía que estaba cerca. Avanzó unos pocos pasos y la encontró, asustada y con su cuerpo apoyado en la pared de la fachada externa.

Sonrió-"¿Ve? Dije que la ayudaría con éste asunto"


	21. Lágrimas por amor

Angie acababa de terminar con su trabajo dentro de la casa después de haber hecho miles de cosas más durante el día, llevaba una pequeña bandeja en sus manos. Se aproximó donde él sabía que estaría..y allí le vió. Pensativo, concentrado en su trabajo, el lapiz sin dejar de moverse entre sus manos dejando trazos en el papel. Se fue aproximando con pasos lentos sin querer interrumpirle..pero era demasiado tarde, su mirada ya se había alzado ante ella¿Qué le habían pasado a esos ojos cándidos de aquella noche? Ahora eran distantes..

"¿Querías algo...?"- Su tono expresaba perfectamente lo que su mirada hacía tan solo momentos atrás

Le miró sorprendida ante su cambio de actitud-" No, yo...uhm, simplemente quería ver si quedaba algo que recoger eso es todo"

Él no la respondió, simplemente hizo un ligero movimiento con su cabeza. No entendía su silencio, no entendía cómo estaba pasando esto después de lo sucedido.. resignada, tomó el vaso que estaba sobre el escritorio y lo puso sobre la bandeja.

Notaba que no se movía, podía verla perfectamente con la bandeja y el vaso, parada, sin saber reaccionar.

"¿No tienes más asuntos que atender, Angie?- ni siquiera la miró- Si ya has terminado puedes marcharte y descansar"

Sentía que su corazón y sus sentimientos se congelaban en aquel momento. ¿Acaso no sabía el daño que le estaba haciendo?

Reprimiendo las ganas de llorar y la frustración, suspiró-"Claro...gracias.."

Se disponía a volverse, pero el sentimiento del tacto de su mano sobre su brazo la frenó...no podía evitarlo, cada vez que la tocaba tenía el mismo efecto sobre ella. Volvió su mirada lentamente para encontrarse con sus ojos de nuevo..

"No debí de haberme dirigido a ti en ese tono..disculpa- descendió su mano lentamente sobre su brazo en una caricia- Todo está cambiando demasiado deprisa y..se añade que tengo demasiado trabajo últimamente. Espero que me entiendas, sólo intento asimilarlo todo.Es..difícil"

Un ligero tono triste salía de él..no podía permitirse perder de tal manera a la persona que era su camino a la venganza..

No pudo evitar más que sonreír y sentir un escalofrío por su cuerpo al sentir su mano acariciando su brazo. Hacía unos minutos había sido durísimo con ella y ahora podía comenzar a distinguir de nuevo al mismo hombre atento, dulce, seductor y cariñoso con el que había estado la noche anterior en el parque.

Asintió-"Está bien...hasta mañana"

Sus pasos se fueron separando de su escritorio mientras le veía volver a lo que estaba haciendo. Depositó la bandeja y el vaso en la cocina y, con un sentimiento de confusión y tristeza, marchó hasta la puerta y abandonó la casa.

Su pequeño apartamento estaba frío..le faltaba tanto..se sentía tan sola.Y más después de lo que había sucedido. Por más que se hubiera disculpado posteriormente, no entendía..ya no sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. De los de ella estaba segura, pero...¿los de él? Lo peor es que creía conocer la causa de todo, era esa mujer...aquella persona que le destrozó el corazón la que estaba impidiendo que todo fuera como ella esperaba, que él se entregara de la misma forma en la que ella lo hizo desde el principio..

Silenciosa, se deshizo de sus ropas y se puso el camisón para meterse en la cama. Una vez se lo puso decidió buscar abrigo entre las sábanas de la misma. Intentaba cerrar los ojos y descansar, pero le estaba costando realmente conciliar el sueño¿Por qué¿Por qué era todo tan difícil¿Es que acaso le costaba tanto conseguir una felicidad tan simple como es estar al lado del hombre al que se ama? La pena recorrió su cuerpo de nuevo, apoderándose de ella con fuerza. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos cada vez con más intensidad. Apagó la lamparilla de gas,apoyando su cabeza en la almohada y descargando todo aquello que no pudo delante de él...dolía demasiado..

* * *

Observaba el cuarto de la casa en la que llevaba, ahora, dos días descansando. Le había llevado un buen rato colocar de nuevo las cosas..pero finalmente todo estaba listo. Se sentó por un momento en la cama, queriendo descansar un poco las piernas cuando notó que llamaban a la puerta. Intuía quién era.. 

"Pase Édmond.."

Una vez escuchó su respuesta entró en el cuarto echando un pequeño vistazo a su alrededor

" Veo que por fin ha conseguido adaptar su cuarto con todas sus pertenencias"

Asintió- "No sé cómo agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí hoy..ha sido muy amable de su parte haber tenido esa charla con Marie y Emma..además de conseguir traer mis cosas de vuelta"

Él tomo asiento al lado de ella-" Ya sabe que no tiene nada que agradecer..-frunció el ceño, mirándola pensativo y suspiró- Vera, no sé si es el momento apropiado para preguntárselo pero... la miro y..por más que le doy vueltas no consigo averiguar cómo ha podido llegar a tal situación"

Se quedó parada. Sus dos manos absolutamente firmes sobre su regazo y su mirada baja..¿qué hacer en una situación así? Una parte de ella la advertía de que no debía contarle nada a un hombre que había conocido hace tan poco tiempo...pero había sido amable con ella, y necesitaba a alguien que compartiera aunque fuera sólo por unos minutos todo por lo que había pasado...

" A veces hasta yo me lo pregunto, Édmond...-su tono era totalmente apático- ¿Sabe? Antes de llegar aquí...esaba casada- Él la miró fingidamente sorprendido- Sí, sé que cuesta creerlo viniendo de una persona tan joven como yo, pero lo hice- La nostalgia invadió su mirada- La persona con la que me casé era el típico muchacho proveniente de muy buena familia, atento, educado, bueno..y me ofreció la oportunidad de tenerlo todo: Una buena casa, rodeada de gente que velara por mi seguridad constantemente, toda clase de lujos materiales, un título incluso..-suspiró, sonriendo amargamente- Pero lo que realmente siente el corazón no se puede cambiar¿no es cierto?-le miró con ojos tristes, una pequeña lágrima salió de sus ojos- Y lo que yo quería no eran bienes materiales..-su mirada se perdió en algún punto del cuarto- Él murió en manos de todos éstos revolucionarios..y otra persona importante también...no me atrevo a volver con los pocos contactos que me quedan y..-otra lágrima atravesó su mejilla- por eso es que fui a parar a aquella residencia inmunda y el resto ya lo sabe..."- Bajó su cabeza, sintiendo que se había sacado un gran peso de encima.

Una parte de él se sintió ligeramente conmovido por lo que ella le acababa de contar... Ah, era realmente lo que aparentaba: Una pequeña princesa de cuento de hadas metida en un castillo que no le correspondía

Apoyó una mano en su hombro- "No sabe cuánto lo siento...-miró a su pequeño reloj- Oh, vaya por Dios-emitió una pequeña risa- Lamento mucho haberla quitado un trozito de tiempo de descanso que seguramente necesita-se levantó- Muy buenas noches, Christine"

Le miró, medio sonriendo- "Me alegra que haya querido escucharme.."

"Créame, en su situación, necesitaba a alguien que lo hiciera"

Dicho esto e inclinando ligeramente su cabeza en gesto de despedida, se marchó. Cuando vió que la puerta se cerró..de repente sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa: El modo de escucharla, sus gestos, esa risa...todos esos detalles...

Le recordaban a Raoul.


	22. Descanso robado

El escritorio de su estudio se mostraba repleto de papeles ante sus ojos. Tenía cosas que hacer y desde luego no podía perder tiempo..por fin, poco a poco, iba extrayendo de ella la información que necesitaba. No podía esperar a ver a sus confidentes esa mañana. Cierto, la pobre Christine de Chagny lo había pasado mal, pero a ella se lo habían ofrecido todo sin parpadear...mientras él, que tenía tanto o más derecho que ella, se veía recibiendo dinero a cambio de su silencio. Estaba todo demasiado descompensado..

Fuera ya de sus pensamientos, se ajustó su ligero abrigo color camel y abandonó la casa. Estaba cada vez más cerca de su objetivo.

Christine se hallaba boca arriba, aún entre sus sábanas y con la mirada fija en el techo: Le había sido muy complicado volver a dormirse y durante dos horas no había hecho más que dar vueltas sin sentido, cerrando sus ojos pero inmediatamente volviendo a abrirlos. Estaba segura, desde poco antes de irse a dormir, de que Édmond era inevitablemente pariente de Raoul o de su familia...pero, si lo era¿cómo es que no se lo habían presentado durante aquellos largos diez meses de matrimonio¿Le estaban causando su cansancio psicológico, temor y desesperación por encontrar una cara amiga todo esto? Suspiró.Todas esas dudas le estaban quitando el sueño, literalmente, y no sabía cómo recuperarlo.

Dejando ya de una vez por todas sus intentos por dormir aunque fuera durante un pequeño rato, se levantó. Se dio cuenta de algo: El estudio de Édmond, que normalmente estaba cerrado con llave, ahora no lo estaba..

Miró por un momento insegura hacia la puerta del mismo,no quería causarle problemas..pero siempre le había parecido curioso que dejara el estudio cerrado cada vez que ella se quedaba sola..se preguntaba por qué lo hacía. Sus pasos temerosos fueron acercándose hasta que, por fin, entró en el mismo. Cerró la y suspiró aliviada. No estaba en casa, no podía pasar nada si...

Sus ojos se centraron en una pequeña bolsa que había encima del escritorio, y un sobre. De nuevo, retomó el camino hasta que llegó al escritorio tomando la pequeña bolsa entre sus manos. Parecía tener muchas monedas dentro, el tacto de la piel negra era agradable..la volvió y...

" No puede ser..."

Lo pronunció para sí misma al ver que el bordado que contenía la bolsa era, precisamente, el símbolo de los Chagny...al lado del mismo, una carta que iba dirigida a..¿la madre de Raoul? Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente ante la averiguación. Definitivamente tenía que ver con la familia de Raoul, pero ¿el qué?

Confusa,salió rápidamente del estudio. Esto no hacía más que aumentar sus preocupaciones.

* * *

"Así que tiene novedades..."-Marie le miraba visiblemente interesada. 

Asintió-" Más que eso...-se sentó- he averiguado algo más sobre la situación de Christine..."

Ambas lo miraban atentas para que continuara.

" La muchacha es totalmente una oveja descarriada...pero ese no es el asunto que me trae hasta ustedes"

"¿Entonces..?"- Emma lo miró expectante

" Parece que está en necesidad de un hombro sobre el que llorar, y..creyendo que yo puedo ser la clase de buen amigo que necesita ahora...me ha revelado algo que no sabía hasta el momento..y por supuesto he decidido pedir colaboración"

"Y nosotras somos las que hemos de proporcionársela, supongo"-Terminó Marie.

Édmond sonrió-"Así es. Como ya saben tenemos la certeza de que el vizconde murió...mis contactos me lo confirmaron- ambas asentían- Bien, pues parece ser que hay...otra persona más que ella cree muerta.."

Marie frunció el ceño-"Entiendo..¿y qué es exactamente lo que quiere que hagamos?"

"Oh, dos cosas, ninguna de ellas tiene mucha complicación: Quiero que averiguen si efectivamente hay alguna otra persona cercana a ella víctima de todo esto.."

"¿Y si no la encontramos?"

"Dejénmelo saber, y yo moveré mis hilos. No quiero que haya ninguna persona cerca de ella que pueda..averiguar dónde está. Oh, y una cosa más.."

"¿Sí?"- Emma y Marie intercambiaron miradas por un momento, algo confusas.

"Me comentó que aún le quedaban contactos por aquí, así que me gustaría que todo intento que haga por comunicarse vía carta sea inmediatamente interceptado. Y sé que pueden acudir a alguien para que lo lleve a cabo. Cuanta menos gente sepa de su existencia...mejor"

Marie asintió con una medio sonrisa en sus labios-"Eso está hecho, Édmond. No dude en seguir manteniéndonos informadas..."

Rió- "Ni un segundo, señoras..."

Dicho esto y, con un caballeroso gesto, salió de la residencia.

No le había visto en todo el día, y pensándolo bien, tampoco quería. Había salido especialmente temprano, y no le había visto tomándose un café o un té como solía ser costumbre..

Desconocía si le encontraría de nuevo y con la misma actitud que tuvo la noche anterior, pero no iba a ser la misma con él..aún a riesgo de haber pensado algo que, posiblemente, luego no cumpliría.


	23. No Good for me

"_**You have no idea**_

_**That I´m walking through the clouds  
When you´re looking at me  
I´m feeling like a child  
Vulnerability  
I am shaking like a leaf if you move beside me  
And you´re all that I see  
But it´s no good for me"**_

Para Angie los tres días siguientes a aquella noche en la que derramó tantas lágrimas pasaron...indiferentes. Apenas le vió, y tan solo el pensamiento de lo ocurrido en su último encuentro hacía que su corazón doliera. Era por eso por lo que había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no verle: Sería muy fácil derrumbarse ante él, confesarle abiertamente todos sus sentimientos y el sufrimiento que la estaba causando..pero por algún motivo sabía que todo aquello sería en vano. Si no sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, si él no le decía en primer lugar lo que sentía¿Cómo, cómo iba a confesarle ella los secretos de su corazón?

Con un suspiro de resignación, abrió la puerta. Esperaba tener la misma suerte que había tenido éstos días y no encontrarle, pero no fue así: Ahí estaba, apoyado en uno de los marcos de la ventana del salón...mirándola a través de esos ojos azules que en aquel momento tenían una intensidad y brillo que no había visto nunca. No, no quería volver a perderse en ellos...

" Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que te ví y pudimos hablar¿hm?"- Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que intentaba que la muchacha sosteniera su mirada.

Le miró, brevemente,retirando posteriormente sus ojos hasta otro punto del salón- " Pensaba que mi trabajo aquí se limitaba a hacer los encargos que me pedías, volver a dejar las cosas y después retirarme a descansar- alzó su mirada,desafiante- Me he limitado a hacer eso, no creo que haya desobedecido nada¿verdad?"

Sus pasos se dirigían hasta la mesa en la que iba a dejar todas las cosas cuando sintió que sus dos manos estaban sobre sus hombros, proporcionando lentamente una caricia sobre los mismos..

No..tenía que ser más fuerte que todo eso, que rendirse a su tacto...

Sus labios ahora estaban cerca de su oído y cuello- " Por supuesto que no, querida...-su voz ahora era una suave, dulce melodía para sus oídos y los efectos que estaba teniendo sobre ella le eran difíciles de controlar- pero no me gustaría en absoluto que se perdiera todo por un mal día..."

Se mantuvo tensa, sin decir nada.Todo aquello era como luchar contra la mayor de las tentaciones.

Sus grandes y largas manos masajearon brevemente los hombros que tenía sujetos, y después, apartando una de las manos y recorriendo delicadamente con uno de sus dedos su mejilla, dejó un beso en la misma, posteriormente otro poco más abajo de su oreja..

Cerró los ojos, conteniendo un gran suspiro. Maldita sea, parecía estar haciéndolo a conciencia ¿Es que sabía que todas éstas pequeñas cosas la dejaban débil...sin capacidad de reacción?

Finalmente, sacando de donde buenamente pudo las fuerzas,se volvió hacia él. Su mirada estaba aguada con lágrimas que deseaban salir.

"¿Por qué me haces esto...?-Ahora una lágrima salía de sus ojos- ¿Por qué me das la más agradable de las sensaciones y luego la arrebatas de mí con palabras agrias?- se pausó por un momento- ¿Qué clase de..juego crees que representamos tú y yo¡Dímelo!"

"Angie.."

Ella se apartó, levantando un dedo como frenando lo que iba a decir-"¡No! No Erik, no necesito tus hermosas palabras, ni tu capacidad de convencerme¡nada de eso!-Más lágrimas salían de sus ojos- Necesito sentimientos...¿entiendes¡Sentimientos sinceros! –Se calmó- Pero creo que te estoy pidiendo demasiado.."

Comenzó a andar de nuevo, pero los fuertes brazos de Erik la tenían atrapada de nuevo. La atrajo con fuerza hacia él, teniéndola más cerca de lo que lo había hecho nunca.Tomó su cara entre sus manos, y de modo casi impulsivo, comenzó a besarla: De primeras fue como aquel que compartieron la primera vez que sucedió, pero fue recobrando más fuerza progresivamente. Los labios de la muchacha parecían buscar los de él con una fiereza desconocida en ella hasta ahora..no podía negar, ni evitar, que cada fibra de su ser vibraba por cada beso, caricia, susurro suyo..pero el dolor hizo que otra lágrima saliera de sus ojos, ahora cerrados.

Se separaron, y Erik pudo detectar algo en los ojos de ella...era tristeza, y a la vez deseo..la reconocía, de haberla visto en sus propios ojos.

"Algún día te darás cuenta de todo el daño que me estás haciendo..."

Con esas palabras y una última mirada, se marchó lo más rápido que pudo de la casa. Él miraba algo confuso, sentándose en su sillón y llevándose una mano a su frente.

* * *

Christine se sentó frente a la pequeña mesa de su cuarto. Apenas había dormido durante éstos días. Lo que acababa de averiguar, sus propias preocupaciones y dudas estaban lentamente pudiendo con ella y quitándole su tiempo de descanso. Su cuerpo gritaba por dormir, pero era su mente la que no se lo permitía. 

Extrajo un papel del cajón y una pluma y empezó a escribir. Le daban igual las consecuencias, pero tenía que ir pensando en el modo más seguro de salir de allí. Pensó en Meg. Sí, ella le dijo que si le pasaba algo, lo que fuera, podría contar con ella...aún había un pequeño hueco para la esperanza..

Cerrando el sobre, y esperando que Édmond no se enterara de aquello que tenía pensado hacer, se retiró para cambiarse.

Cruzó la puerta de su cuarto, luciendo un vestido verde ligero que solía utilizar en días primaverales como éste, asegurándose de que había escondido la carta en su bolso.Le encontró sentado tranquilamente, con una taza de café y mirada pensativa. Alzó su mirada al notar su presencia,

"Parece realmente cansada...siento que no nos hayamos visto demasiado durante éstos días. Soy consciente de lo sola que se debe sentir en un momento así. Espero acepte mis disculpas"

Asintió- "No es necesario que se disculpe, Édmond- medio sonrió- Lo cierto es que no puedo descansar bien últimamente...supongo que me han pasado demasiadas cosas y eso está afectando a mi descanso. Precisamente, me disponía a dar un paseo..creo que mientras más aire fresco reciba, mejor me sentará"

"Por supuesto, además hace un día demasiado bueno como para desperdiciarlo¿no cree?"

"Cierto..."

Con pasos ligeros, e intentando que no se notara demasiado su encubierto plan de huída abrió la puerta y salió. Édmond medio sonrió para sí..sabía de sobra que había entrado en su estudio por un maldito descuido suyo..posiblemente ahora estaría buscando algún modo de salir de allí, oh, pero la pobre muchacha no sabe todo lo que había organizado...


	24. Olvidar o perdonar

" _Olvidar o perdonar es mejor solución que la venganza"_

Creyó estar así durante lo que parecía una eternidad, pero en realidad sólo eran minutos. Aquellas frases, esa confesión salida de su corazón, no había manera de que abandonaran sus pensamientos por un segundo..

"_Algún día te darás cuenta de todo el daño que me estás haciendo..."_

¿Era eso cierto¿Realmente la estaba hiriendo con todo esto? Quizás sus ganas de venganza estaban nublando demasiado su sentido común y no permitían dejarle ver lo que estaba realmente ocurriendo, o quizás era hora de plantearse si a lo mejor intentar olvidar, pasar por alto todo lo sucedido, sea mejor solución que hacer daño gravemente a alguien más en el intento.

Olvidar. Dejarlo todo atrás, incluyendo el recuerdo de esos momentos amargos y el mucho dolor que le causaron ella y sus palabras..aparte de hacerle creer por un breve momento que volvía a él, que había tomado una decisión..resultando que todo era simplemente para devolver aquel anillo. ¿Realmente no quería, tan siquiera, conservar un mínimo recuerdo de él¿Tanto había acabado odiándole¿Tan..poco había significado para ella después de todo el esfuerzo? Tenía demasiadas dudas en sus sentimientos y sólo el hecho de recordar todo aquello ya volvía a traer dolor y rabia.

Se levantó del sillón, aproximándose de nuevo hasta la ventana en la que, momentos atrás, se había apoyado esperándola. Sus ojos miraron directamente al cielo, haciéndolos parecer de un celeste intenso. Por un lado, ese sentimiento de venganza continuaba en su interior, pero...¿merecía una persona como Angie, prácticamente ajena a todo lo que había pasado, algo así? Quizás su plan, a fin de cuentas, fuera absurdo..a lo mejor lo que estaba haciendo era destrozar los sentimientos que, evidentemente, ella tenía hacia él..lo había palpado minutos atrás, ese beso, la pasión con la que ella buscaba casi febrilmente sus labios... pero¿qué hacer? No podía evitar el hecho de estar enamorado de otra persona que no era ella...¿y cómo decirlo¿cómo confesarle toda la verdad? No podía..

Lo que sí entendía era que esa pobre muchacha merecía, al menos, un mejor trato que el que le estaba dando.

Sentimientos sinceros, le había dicho que quería...pocos sentimientos había conocido en su vida, y la gran mayoría de ellos no eran positivos: Odio, rencor, pena, humillación...hasta que Christine entró en su vida... y aquel sentimiento que en un principio era simplemente de protección para una pobre niña que estaba perdida y recién había caído huérfana..con el paso del tiempo y al ver su transformación de niña a mujer, el conocerla cada vez más por cada momento que compartían, su inocencia, el sorprenderse con su talento que cada vez era mayor, su belleza, la fascinación que sentían por la música,ambos eran almas en busca de luz en ese momento..y quizás fue todo eso lo que hizo que se tornara en una especie de pasión obsesiva que hasta ahora duraba por más que no quisiera reconocerlo, toda ésta ira y deseos de venganza no estaban más que producidos por eso. Puede que dicha pasión, fuera para él, un sentimiento sinceros..pero ¿era así¿se podría clasificar como amor incondicional?

Suspiró, abandonando sus ojos de las vistas, y retomando sus pasos hacia el escritorio.

* * *

Un joven muchacho llamaba a la puerta de la residencia, algo agitado. A los pocos minutos Marie le abría la puerta 

"¡Thomas! No esperábamos noticias tuyas hoy..."

Asintió- " Lo sé, pero...-enseñó su mano tímidamente- Creo que esto les interesa..."

Observó el sobre que tenía entre sus manos, una carta de Christine...parecía ser que ya había intentado contactar con alguna de las pocas personas que le quedaban.

"Muchas gracias- medió sonrió- has hecho un buen trabajo"

Extrajo algo de dinero, dejándolo en manos del muchacho en compensación por su labor.

Christine volvía de camino a la casa. Llevaba ya un buen trecho andado, y se sentía de algún modo más segura ahora que le habúa mandado la carta a Meg, las esperanzas comenzaban a volver poco a poco..pero aún la duda de quién era Édmond realmente la corroía por dentro pero estaba tan cansada...sólo quería dormir, poder tener aunque fuera una noche de sueño completo..pero eso parecía ahora muy lejano.

Comenzó a sentirse mareada, su piel que ya normalmente era de un pálido bastante notable ahora lo era mucho más y unos sudores fríos invadían su frente, se sentía casi desvanecer..miró hacia la derecha, apoyándose ligeramente en un muro.

Recordaba, cuando era una niña y su pobre padre llevaba ya semanas sufriendo yaciendo en la pequeña cama de su casa..rodeado por el médico y un par de enfermeras más. Le era ya prácticamente imposible dormir, comer, hasta le costaba hablar..son cosas que a una pequeña de casi 7 años no se le pueden olvidar.

Un día, entró..quería ver cómo estaba. Le podía verle así, tan mal, sin fuerzas...después de toda la vitalidad que siempre había derrochado le resultaba tan difícil verle así: Sin su violín, sin contar sus historias...simplemente, débil. Lo que le llamó la atención especialmente fue un pequeño botellín de color verde que estaba siempre al lado de su cama. Como siempre, curiosa, le preguntó a una de las que habían venido acompañadas por el doctor que acababa de entrar qué era aquello y si servía para que su padre sanara..

_-"Mi querida niña...-dijo con una expresión extremadamente triste en los ojos- le ayuda simplemente a descansar y a que sus dolores sean menos- con una sonrisa amarga, apoyó una mano en su hombro, agachándose- eres muy inocente y estás creciendo muy deprisa"_

Y entonces fue cuando el llanto le vino. No recuerda ni todo el tiempo que estuvo con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de aquella mujer.

Quizás ahí estaría la solución a su problema. Consiguió levantarse, costosamente, y se dirgió hacia la farmacia que tenía a su derecha. Quizás..


	25. Oscuridad

Sentada en la pequeña silla de su apartamento, apoyó la cabeza algo cansanda. No entendía por qué tales palabras habían salido de sus labios en un momento así, pero era algo que después de lo sucedido necesitaba decir. Dios¿por qué la confundía tanto? Ella lo tenía todo tan claro desde el principio.

Ni siquiera entendía por qué había dejado otra vez que sus labios exploraran los suyos, pero ésta vez había sido tan diferente.. la pasión se hizo dueña de ella misma, sin poder evitarlo, pero ese sentimiento tan extremadamente dulce se mezcló con el agrio del recuerdo de todo. De que no podía ser, de sus palabras secas, de que todo estaba totalmente perdido. Agridulces, así eran los momentos entre ambos, pero no sabía si podría mantenerlo así durante mucho tiempo.

Pero tendría que continuar, a pesar de todo tendría que seguir con su trabajo, esperando inevitablemente tener que verle de nuevo

* * *

"Recibí el aviso- Édmond las saludaba amablemente desde la puerta-Parecía importante¿qué sucede?" 

"Pase- Emma le ayudó a entrar amablemente- Ya sabe que no es bueno que mantengamos conversaciones de cara a la calle, y más después de esto.."

Miraba confuso- "¿Piensan decirme de qué se trata? Me tienen intrigado, señoras"

Sin más demora, le llevaron hasta el despacho que ambas compartían y en el que ya se habían reunido en varias ocasiones. Inmediatamente Marie se dirigió a la pequeña mesa y cogió un sobre, extendiéndoselo.

Édmond lo tomó entre sus manos, dudando por un momento que fuera algo tan realmente importante...hasta que vió quién había escrito la carta.

Medio sonrió-" Así que ya ha pedido ayuda..-su tono irónico era creciente- veamos a quién – frunció el ceño- Meg Giry...-volvió la mirada a Marie- No me suena ese nombre. ¿La han leído?"

"Por supuesto,-Emma sonrió ligeramente- sólo nos hemos asegurado de volver a cerrarla bien después..no cuenta nada nuevo, Édmond, aparte de que está muy asustada, tiene muchas dudas y aparentemente quiere salir de su casa"

Negaba con su cabeza, con expresión incluso divertida- " Si no hubiera mirado donde no debía la muy condenada, ahora no tendría tantas dudas"

Ambas fruncieron el ceño-"¿Ha salido algo mal?"

Sonrió, intentando tranquilizarlas-" Nada que no pueda solucionarse, por supuesto...- Las miró con interés- Pero no se preocupen por eso ahora, quisiera preguntarles si pudieron averiguar algo sobre esa otra "gran perdida" de la vizcondesa"

"No demasiado, pero...-Marie medio sonrió- recuerde que ahora..-señaló a la carta- tenemos una dirección"

Édmond se guardó la carta- " Muy astuta. Una dirección que, por supuesto, se visitará en un futuro no muy lejano"

Fueron las últimas palabras que cruzó con sus amables confidentes después de tres días en los que no se habían visto. Parecía que las cosas se volvían a poner de su lado. Ahora tocaba convencer a su huésped de que, a pesar de la intrigante averiguación, seguía siendo una persona "segura y amable"

La puerta de la casa se abrió apareciendo Christine detrás de la misma, agotada y cogiendo su pequeño bolso con fuerza, como si escondiera algo muy preciado que no quería que nadie viera bajo ningún concepto. Su respiracion se alteraba y su malestar era cada vez más intenso..tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la persona que la estaba observando con preocupante inquietud desde el otro lado del salón.

"¿Se encuentra bien,Christine?"- Un Édmond preocupado cruzaba rápido el salón para sujetarle el brazo.

Asintió-"No se preocupe, sólo estoy un poco mareada eso es todo.."

Le miró incrédulo- " Su cara dice todo lo contrario, querida"

"Me maree en el centro, eso es todo. Debe ser ésta maldita falta de sueño.."

Los ojos de Édmond se alertaron-" ¿Se ha mareado? Creo que sería conveniente que viniera un médico a verla, nunca se sabe"

Levantó su, ahora temblorosa, mano apoyándola ligeramente sobre su camisa-"Sólo necesito descanso.."

Despacio, se fue separando del brazo que la sujetaba y, con pasos lentos y fatigados, fue hasta su cuarto. Se quedó pensativo por un momento...¿podría ser que hubiera alguna pequeña sorpresa? Sonrió para sí, vaya vaya vaya..qué interesante sería si un pequeño Chagny estuviera en camino..

Apartó su fina capa bruscamente, dejándola sobre la silla a su lado. Ni siquiera pensó en cambiarse, tan sólo quería dormir. Abrió el bolso extrayendo de él ese botecito verde que tanto recordaba y que la seríe, posiblemente, de gran ayuda. Lo único que le había advertido el buen hombre que la atendió fue algo con respecto a la dosis que escuchó sólo a medias. Dios santo, éste cansacio estaba pudiendo con todos y cada uno de sus sentidos..

Lo destapó, mirándolo con detenimiento, quizás con cierto temor ante lo que iba a tomar..después de esto, se llevó el botellín a sus labios, tomando un pequeño trago. Se tumbó en la cama, comenzando a sentir el dulce efecto de la medicina. Su respiración comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más lenta, sus músculos se iban relajando poco a poco, después cerró los ojos y..oscuridad.


	26. Visita inesperada

El pasadizo estaba apenas iluminado. Desde luego, no lo veía del mismo modo que lo había visto aquel día, ese momento en el que por fin se habían encontrado: Fue todo tan extraño, pero al mismo tiempo tan bello como una ensoñación. Con él todo era diferente, mágico. Lo que ahora parecía como un lugar más oscuro que con ninguna clase de encanto, ese día lo vió con luz, lleno de maravillosos candelabros a su alrededor..y su mano que sostenía la suya. Y su voz..

Y allí estaba,en medio de aquella nada, esperando algo...¿verle, quizás¿encontrarle? Pero aquello ahora mismo sonaba totalmente irreal. Con mirada triste, iba a volverse de nuevo cuando...le vió. Dios santo, estaba ahí, en mitad de aquel pasillo apenas iluminado, su expresión igualmente seria pero sus ojos no tan vacíos y faltos de expresividad como los recordaba de aquel horrible sueño. La poca iluminación hacía su figura aún más enigmática y hermosa al mismo tiempo. Esto era un sueño, no podía ser otra cosa, tenerle tan cerca sólo podía producirse en su subconsciente.

De todos modos, sueño o no, no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa saliera de sus labios

"Erik, angel..."

Le vió sonreír levemente, indicándola que fuera hasta él. Christine obedeció sin pensarlo: Había sido tanto tiempo queriendo volverle a ver, tantas cosas que tenía que decirle..que explicar..

Sus pasos hasta él eran cada vez más ligeros, la anticipación haciéndose cada vez más evidente en su expresión. No quería más que abrazarle en ese momento, suplicarle que la salvara de todo lo que estaba pasando, decirle que le quería...todo.

Cada vez quedaban menos pasos..

Parecía estar a segundos de distancia...

¡Un cristal! Había un cristal finísimo entre los dos. De repente se hallaba encerrada. ¡Le tenía tan cerca! Vió cómo se acercaba, con expresión triste, apoyando una mano por su lado del mismo.

"Christine.."

Su voz parecía cercana y distante al mismo tiempo. Ella comenzó a dar pequeños golpes con ambas manos en el cristal, fue a gritar su nombre y...

No podía hablar. Todo se transformó en fuego, que la iba consumiendo, que los iba consumiendo. Su respiración comenzaba a fallar, dios, necesitaba salir de allí..quería gritar¡no sabía que había sido de él!

"¡Christine!"

Abrió sus ojos, su pulso acelerado, gotas de sudor caían por su frente..lo primero que consiguió ver fue a Édmond.

"¿Se encuentra bien? Discúlpeme por la intrusión, pero si me permite decirlo..-se sentó a su lado- me tiene realmente preocupado su salud..y no parecía estar teniendo un buen descanso"

Cerró los ojos, aún temblando- "Tranquilo Édmond, estoy...estoy bien. Ha sido un mal sueño ¿Cúanto he dormido?"

" Es bien entrada la tarde.."

Asintió,intentando mantener la vista alejada de él. Odiaba tener que parecer tan débil delante de una persona que ni siquiera estaba segura de quién era. Estaba a punto de romper a llorar, pero en lugar de eso, volvió su vista hacia él. O se lo preguntaba ahora, o posiblemente no lo averiguaría nunca..

"¿Quién es realmente, Édmond?"

Éste la miró confuso, o al menos fingiendo estarlo, ya que creia saber a lo que se refería

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso? No la entiendo..-la sonrió amable, retirando un rizo de su frente- creo que será mejor que vuelva a descansar"

"No, por favor...sólo pido que me responda. Espero no ser indiscreta, pero...- se pausó, pensando cómo decir éstas últimas palabras- me preguntaba si es familia de mi difunto marido. No puedo evitar verle rasgos bastantes parecidos a los de su familia.-se volvió a pausar, estaba dispuesta a decirlo- Los..Chagny"

Rió- "Querida, si lo dice por la correspondencia que ha visto sobre mi mesa de trabajo últimamente..la respuesta es en parte sí y no. Tengo...algo que ver con la familia de Chagny, al menos con el padre de su..desaparecido marido. Pero no va más allá de un parentesco bastante lejano. Nos mantenemos en contacto vía carta de vez en cuando, eso es todo"

Sonrió, algo más convencida- "Entiendo..quiero que me perdone, si en algún momento me he comportado como una intrusa. Ésta es su casa, yo..."

Apoyó su mano ligeramente sobre la de ella-" Cálmese. Es su casa también, recuerde que vive aquí hasta que los tiempos cambien..Y ahora, siga descansando. Pienso avisar a un médico para que la vea. Y no me diga que no, por favor"

Ella asintió, mientras que le veía retirarse del cuarto. Aunque pareciera sincero, había algo que no terminaba de encajarle del todo

* * *

Angie bebió un vaso de agua antes de continuar quizás con las últimas cosas que tendría que hacer por hoy. Volvió a coger su bolsa, centrándose única y exclusivamente en que tenía que trabajar. Bastante daño tenía ya, no quería seguir haciéndoselo inútilmente. 

"¿Te marchas de nuevo?"-Erik acababa de entrar, dejando su abrigo cerca y con papeles para lo que suponían eran sus dibujos en mano.

"Sí-le miró fría- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer...discúlpame"

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder. Se marchó, rápidamente y sin mediar palabra. Él miró hacia la puerta, sin nadie delante, con gesto de incredulidad. Ahora quería evitarle...estaba realmente herida. Por más que intentaba buscar las palabras en su mente para expresarle toda la confusión que le embargaba la situación, no lograba centrarlas...ni tampoco conseguía encontrar el momento oportuno para decírlas. Tocándose el entrecejo en gesto de cansancio, se retiró a su pequeño escritorio, como era costumbre.

El fuerte sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. La inquieto bastante, hacía ya bastante tiempo..de hecho, meses, que apenas venían a visitarlas. Habían decidido no dejarse notar demasiado hasta que todo se calmara. Sabía que su hija tenía aspiraciones, y talento..por supuesto no quería que lo desperdiciara, pero el trasladarse era ahora tan arriesgado. Disponía de algo de dinero, y calculaba que..a lo mejor en no mucho tiempo podrían transladarse a Inglaterra o algún sitio más tranquilo.

Sentía temor por abrirla, no entendía por qué..se lo decía su instinto, quizás. Con una precaución extrema, se levantó de el sillón, moviendo nerviosamente su larga trenza a un lado. Lanzó un suspiro acompañado de una mirada insegura hacia el lugar de donde provenían las insistentes llamadas y posteriormente, la abrió: Un par de mujeres la observaban con curiosidad desde la entrada, ambas parecían ya entradas en edad

Frunció el ceño-"¿Desean algo, Madames?"

Emma asintió, una sonrisa en sus labios-" Buscábamos a..Meg Giry"

Madame Giry casi lanza un suspiro exclamatorio al escuchar el nombre de su propia hija en labios de una de las desconocidas.


	27. Mentiras piadosas

Sacó todo el valor dentro de sí misma. ¿Cómo podía ser remotamente posible que esas dos personas hubieran dado con esa dirección?Todo aquello la asustaba por segundos, si algo no permitiría sería arriesgar la vida de su hija, o la de Christine.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, esperando ser creída- "La señorita Margueritte Giry no se encuentra en casa en éste momento, señoras. Pero si puedo ayudarlas en algo.."

Marie medio sonrió-"¿Es usted alguien cercano a ella? Verá, es que se trata de un asunto bastante importante.."

Realmente no sabía qué responder. Ésta gente lo más probable es que no fueran de fiar,su mente buscaba el modo más rápido para que se marcharan de su casa, y la dejaran en paz a ella, a su hija y a toda la gente que le importaba.

"Soy..la dueña de ésta casa. La pobre criatura no tiene ni padre ni madre. Se gana la vida de bailarina y alguien tiene que atenderla, ayudarla y darle un techo ¿no creen?"

"Entiendo..-Emma sacó el sobre de su bosillo, aún manteniéndolo fuera de la vista de ella sutilmente- entonces supongo que podremos hablar..igualmente con usted sobre el asunto¿no¿Sería tan amable de dejarnos pasar? No tomará mucho tiempo..."

Para su suerte, su hija en ese momento evidentemente no estaba. Le había encargado ir a hacer un par de cosas que la llevarían , por lo menos, una hora. Asintió, abriendo por completo la puerta y dejándolas pasar.

Ambas se sentaron cada una en uno de los sillones que decoraban el no demasiado espacioso salón. La vida y las circunstancias no les había permitido darles algo mejor, pero con eso se conformaban. Tenían un lugar donde vivir, y eso era lo que importaba. Ella se sentó frente a las dos.

" ¿Qué es lo que necesitan saber? No puedo prometerles que tenga la respuesta a lo que han venido a averiguar, pero haré el intento"

Marie medio sonrió-"Comprendo-suspiró- Verá, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que voy a ser lo más directa que pueda: Sabemos que Margueritte mantiene una amistad con Christine de Chagny..."

Sus ojos se abrieron, aún intentando disimular el gesto de sorpresa, creía que Emma y Marie lo habían detectado inmediatamente.

miró simuladamente confusa- " No..estoy demasiado al corriente de las amistades o contactos de Mademoiselle Giry, pero si me dicen qué es lo que quieren preguntarle y de parte de quién es el mensaje, puedo...comunicarle algo. Por mi parte, ella nunca me habló de esa tal...Christine de Chagny"

Emma alzó la ceja algo escéptica-" Es extraño que eso sea así, cuando resulta que era su mejor amiga. ¿No la vió nunca con ella¿Ni siquiera la nombró?"

"Siento decepcionarlas, pero yo estaba aquí dentro casi todo el tiempo. Ella está preparándose para ser una gran bailarina¿saben? Tiene mucha ambición, y tampoco teníamos demasiado tiempo para hablar...pero¿pueden decirme qué ha ocurrido?"

"Por supuesto-intervino Marie- verá, es que estamos...averiguando e investigando sobre su desaparición. Ella es una personalidad importante, no sé si sabe que los Chagny es una de las familias más prestigiosas de Francia...ha desaparecido, su marido a muerto y..-tomó delicadamente el sobre que su compañera sostenía en su mano- dado que habíamos encontrado esto...pensamos que ella sabría algo. De aquí llegamos a obtener la dirección. Obviamente la pobre muchacha quiso intentar comunicarse con su mejor amiga antes de huír de algún sitio supongo, ya que el lugar en el que encontramos esto tirado..estaba vacío"

Se lo extendió a Madame Giry, quizás con cierto temor y esperando que no averiguara demasiado ni quisiera hacer muchas preguntas. Lo observó con detenimiento, y luego, lo abrió, esperando la aprobación de ambas para hacerlo y leer el contenido de la misma..

Su color de piel se tornó aún más pálido..

* * *

Iba totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos. No entendía cómo había conseguido ser capaz de no sucumbir de nuevo a su mirada, tacto, incluso parecía interesado al preguntarle si se marchaba de nuevo...pero no, no ésta vez, no iba a sucumbir de nuevo a todo lo que él representaba...se lo intentaría prometer a ella misma, aunque sabía...que posiblemente lo rompería, y en más de una ocasión. ¿Cómo, cómo era posible querer tanto a alguien aún a sabiendas de que sus sentimientos no son certeros, y posiblemente, no correspondidos? 

Sus pasos eran ahora acelerados, intentando llegar al lugar lo antes posible. No quería verle, no quería saber nada..tan sólo terminar y marcharse. Al caminar sintió el choque con un hombre, bruscamente. No sabía quién era hasta que subió la mirada...sus ojos miraban sorprendidos, era la misma persona que vió aquel día...que le recordaba tanto a...

"Discúlpeme, monsieur, no era mi intención..."

Sus ojos claros la miraban amable-"Oh, discúlpeme usted a mí Mademoiselle..no quería meterme en su camino, parece ocupada"

"Sí...-dijo tímidamente al mismo tiempo que reponía su marcha- no es problema,gracias..."

Édmond al verla marchar y fijarse bien en sus facciones se dio cuenta de algo..había cierta cercanía en ella que le resultaba extraña

"Disculpe-la hizo volverse- pero, me preguntaba...¿nos conocemos¿Es posible que nos hallamos visto antes?"

Maldita sea¿podría ser posible que la viera aquel día? No, definitivamente no era posible...

Rió-" Me temo que no,Monsieur, nos acabamos de encontrar"

Sonrió, aún no muy seguro-" Sí, claro, tiene razón...¡tenga un buen día!"

Ella asintió, viendo como se dirigía hacia el final de la calle..

"¿Entonces es seguro que no sabe nada?"-insistió Emma.

Madame Giry intentaba recuperar su compostura, devolviendo la mirada

"No, lo único que puedo decirles es que es..verdaderamente lamentable que se encuentre en tal situación, pero no duden en que se lo haré saber, señoras"

Ambas se levantaron, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la entrada.

"Pues entonces no nos queda más que darle las gracias y disculparla pos las molestias.."-Marie la miraba amable.

"No es problema ninguno-sonrió- me encantaría haber sido de más ayuda.."

Ambas asintieron, despidiéndose con un gesto amable. Madame Giry cerró la puerta tras de ella..

"Pobre Christine..-su tono era bastante apagado-¿qué te están haciendo pasar?"

En ese momento su hija entraba en la casa. Había estado escuchando toda la conversación escondida desde la puerta trasera. No hizo más que abrazarse fuertemente a su madre llorando, mientras ella amorosamente acariciaba su larga melena rubia.

* * *

Consiguió levantarse. Al apoyar sus descalzos pies en la fría madera sentía que su cuerpo pesaba un quintal, pero se sentía hambrienta después de tantas horas sin comer absolutamente nada. Comenzó a andar lentamente hacia la cocina, pero en mitad del camino tropezó con la pequeña alfombra arrastrando un cúmulo de papeles que habían encima de la mesilla consigo...mientras recuperaba la compostura logró distinguir entre ellos lo que parecía algo escrito por Édmond...observando que no había nadie, lo tomó con más seguridad entre sus manos. Comenzó a leerlo, sin creer el contenido de la misma, llevándose una mano a sus labios..rápidamente, la volvió a dejar. Édmond llegaría en cualquier momento en compañía de aquel médico que la atendería 


	28. La carta

El doctor Flagg terminó de atenderla, miró su expresión, como intentando sacar algo más que se le escapara.

"Afortunadamente, Mademoiselle, no tiene ningún probrema..grave- la vió suspirar aliviada- De todas formas, noto que puede tener una gran falta de vitaminas y...ese hundimiento en sus ojos no hace más que delatar que no puede dormir. Por lo demás, está todo en orden..-se apartó de al lado de la cama en la que estaba tumbada, poniéndose de nuevo su sombrero- hágame el favor de descansar.Y no use ningún tipo de fármaco para ello, a la larga puede ser bastante peligroso...¿de acuerdo?"

Christine asintió, apartando su vista hacia la ventana, lo que ahora tenía perfectamente claro es que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño después de ver aquello...de ver la carta..aún estaban fijas en sus retinas las palabras que leyó.

Vió brevemente como Édmond se acercaba al doctor una vez éste ya había llegado a la puerta, cerrándola tras de ambos.

"Entonces¿está todo más o menos en orden con la señorita? Verá, me tenía bastante preocupado su estado de salud y...por un momento pensé que..podría estar esperando un niño. Se encontraba bastante mal"

El docto negó con su cabeza-" Todo está bien,exceptuando las pequeñas observaciones que he hecho acerca de la falta de vitaminas y de sueño. Con respecto a lo de el embarazo..por suerte no es así. Su estado de salud es ahora mismo demasiado delicado como para llevar algo tan grande adelante-sonrió- Pero de todos modos me alegra que tenga una mano amiga que se preocupa"

"Comprendo-Édmond observaba, quizás algo pensativo ante la revelación médica- Bien-le miró amable- no le voy a hacer perder más tiempo. Muchas gracias por venir, doctor"

La posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada parecía,ahora, descartada. Pero de todos modos, eso no le apartaba de sus ideas, es más...incluso se lo hacía todo mucho, muchísimo más fácil.

Christine se levantó de la cama. Quizás con un poco de miedo ante lo que estaba apunto de hacer,pero era lo que correspondía. Definitivamente, había llegado el momento de escuchar, de los mismos labios de la persona que la había tenido en su casa todo éste tiempo, la verdad. Sin tapujos...

Salió de su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Édmond al notar su presencia se volvió,sonriendo.

"No tiene remedio. Ya sabe lo que le ha dicho el médico, debería estar descansando"

* * *

Otra vez más asuntos de su actual trabajo requerían su inmediata atención. No sabía cómo, pero sus diseños estaban llegando bastante lejos en el mundo de la construcción, y en Paris. Antes de marcharse, pasó por el cuartillo para recoger su abrigo cuando la vió: Parece ser que el cansancio había podido con ella en pleno trabajo. La miró, sin evitar que una leve sonrisa saliera de sus labios. Últimamente apenas se habían visto, en un intento obviamente claro por parte de ella para evitarle..pero ahora se la veía increíblemente relajada:Sentada en la silla,con el paño entre sus manos y una pequeña jarra que parecía ser la que estaba limpiando, su pelo aún más revuelto de lo que normalmente estaba, su cabeza descansando hacia un lado y una expresión de paz y tranquilidad en su cara.. 

Se acercó a ella lo más silenciosamente que pudo, y con la máxima delicadeza, rozó su mejilla con uno de sus dedos lo suficiente para que se despertara. Angie sonrió al sentir el tacto, abriendo los ojos y...encontrándole frente a ella. En ese momento se sintió de lo más avergonzada, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose en cuestión de segundos..

"Oh cielos...lo siento, lo siento mucho"- Se incorporó, bastante incómoda ante la situación

" No te preocupes¿has dormido poco? Si quieres puedo dejar que.."

Le interrumpió, volviendo a su frialdad en éstos días habitual-"Estoy bien Erik,gracias. Cuando necesite dejar antes de tiempo el trabajo, créeme que te lo diré"

Se levantó, paño en mano, y se situó lejos de él, continuando con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que el sueño hubiera podido con ella.

Otra vez más la oportunidad de hablar con ella se le había escapado. Ah¿por qué era todo tan difícil¿Por qué una explicación tan simple no era capaz de salir de sus labios?..Quizás era porque, a pesar de todo, temía hacerla más daño. Quizás, incluso, se empezaba a acostumbrar a su presencia, posiblemente fuera hasta posible que sintiera alguna especie de cariño hacia ella.

"No tiene de qué preocuparse-Christine le miró amable- al menos puedo andar...aunque a veces me tropiece como hace tan sólo una hora"

La miró preocupado-"¿Se ha caído? Christine, debería de habérmelo dicho. Supongo que no se habrá hecho mucho daño si ha decidido pasarlo por alto.."

"No, no ha sido nada gracias...pero casi tiro conmigo esa pequeña mesa y los papeles...-después de esto le miró directamente a los ojos-¿Con qué propósito exactamente me tiene consigo,Édmond?"

Su voz sonaba lo más relajada posible, pero a la vez revelando lo que él tanto había sospechado y evitado que sucediera..

Había leído la maldita carta.


	29. Coraje

"_Querido Édmond:_

_La verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar.._

_Todo ha sido muy complicado para mí éstos días: Raoul ya no se encuentra entre nosotros y es algo difícil de llevar. Con respecto a lo dicho en tu carta, la cual acabo de recibir, preferiría tratar éste asunto contigo personalmente_

_Entiendo que el hecho de haberte enterado hace relativamente poco de el papel que te corresponde en ésta familia debe haberte alterado, pero creo que con diálogo directo todo puede llegar a un buen fin._

_Por favor, no tomes a mal mis palabras, sabes que a pesar de todo eres, en parte, alguien muy cercano a mí"_

Esas fueron exactamente las palabras que la habían llevado allí firmadas por la madre de el que fue su marido, a ese momento, dispuesta a averiguar absolutamente qué era lo que pretendía y...quién era y de qué se estaba escondiendo. Aún le tenía en frente, esperando una respuesta. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo de cocina fácilmente.

"¿Qué ocurre, Christine?-algo en su tono de voz la hizo sentir un escalofrío-¿No confía ya en todo lo que le ofrecí cuando la recogí?"-Una media sonrisa salía de sus labios.

Le miró con desconfianza, pero fortaleza al mismo tiempo- " Sólo hay cosas que no me quedan claras con respecto a usted. Si me las dice no le entorpeceré más y me marcharé, si así lo quiere"

Se sorprendió a sí misma por el valor que parecía estar demostrando, pero por dentro temblaba ante la posibilidad de cómo podría reaccionar si le dijera lo que había visto.

´Pero él sabía muy bien cómo iba a jugar las cartas ésta vez...

* * *

La luna cubría con su precioso manto la ciudad de Paris.La figura alta y elegante de un hombre avanzaba poco a poco por las inmediaciones de aquel parque. Su capa hondeaba al ritmo de la fresca brisa que corria,su máscara de porcelana ahora parecía de un material más delicado con el brillo de aquella hermosa noche. Ese era su pequeño escondite, allí siempre podía acudir a andar, pensar...o simplemente despejarse. 

Una nube surcaba el cielo, juguetonamente queriendo tapar el brillo y esplendor de la que en esos momentos parecía su mejor enemiga a la que intentaba desbancar. Éste paisaje tan natural le recordaba al original decorado que se había elegido para esa noche...la gala en la que su voz, aquella maravillosa voz que él había perfeccionado, sonó para toda la audiencia haciendo que absolutamente todos los presentes se rindieran a sus pies. Aún podía recordarla..él la escuchó desde su miserable pero a la vez maravilloso refugio, cada perfecta nota cantada entrando en cada fibra de su ser..sintiendo el mayor de los orgullos que alguien puede sentir hacia otra persona. Quería darle todo lo que estuviera en su mano, en aquellos momentos, estaba dispuesto a dar un mundo por su amor, tan solo su presencia o una simple caricia...aún recordaba el día que le preguntó cuál era su nombre:Al principio fue muy tímida, parecía incluso que iba a hacer algo indebido..y cuando él le pregunto si ocurría algo ella sonrió,apoyando una mano en su hombro y inocentemente sus palabras salieron de sus labios

"_Simplemente quería saber tu nombre, debes tener uno, aunque seas realmente mi ángel, pero debes tener uno.."_

_-Sonrió, cogiendo con timidez su mano que aún seguía apoyada- "Erik.."_

Su mirada se fue tornando vidriosa, pero con un gesto consiguió evitar llorar. Ella era un sueño, nada más que eso, una ilusión. No la volvería a ver más, tan sólo aquel día en el que la vió apresurada andando por la calle, lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos..jamás se encontrarían de nuevo. Era demasiado buena como para merecerse a una persona como él.

Sus pensamientos fueron inmediatamente invadidos por Angie, y por todas las cosas que había traído a su vida desde que la conoció. ¿Qué había hecho? Esa era su gran duda con respecto a ella¿cómo había conseguido que sintiera todo lo que aparentemente ella sentía con tanta intensidad? Siempre que se habían visto le había ayudado, estuvo junto a él en su momento de mayor debilidad...ni siquiera gritó cuando le vió sin la máscara.. y aún así...le estaba ofreciendo su apasionado y joven amor abiertamente, tal y como había demostrado en muchas ocasiones..quizás eso fuera lo que más confuso le tenía. Era imposible, totalmente imposible, que se hubiera enamorado por lo que es él. Sólo el hecho de pensarlo le hacía prácticamene reír.

Pero¿ y si era así¿Y si ella, por los motivos que fueran, le aceptaba tal y como era? Por más imposible que le resultara..quizás fuera hora de dejar el pasado en el pasado y de tomar el presente con fuerza. ¿Lo lograría¿Olvidarse de Christine, y de todos sus recuerdos, de su amor hacia ella? No...

La casa estuvo en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Édmond se acercó a ella, tomando uno de sus brazos

"¿Hay cosas que no le quedan claras?-su tono cada vez sonaba más furioso- quizás sea porque últimamente lee más de la cuenta¿no es así?"

Sus palabras la dejaron prácticamente sin capacidad de reacción. Quieta- " No..entiendo lo que quiere decir"

Ésta vez sujetaba sus dos frazos, ahora con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia él-"¿No!-reía irónicamente- Pues yo diría que sí..- tomó la carta de la mesilla- No es muy delicada poniendo las cosas donde las dejó ¿verdad?"

"Por favor...-comenzaba a sentir miedo-tan sólo dígame lo que necesito saber y me marcharé, lo prometo"

"¿Quiere saberlo, Christine? Bien, se lo diré..-soltó ligeramente sus brazos- Su querido marido y yo...somos, teóricamente- pausó un momento, como buscando las palabras exactas- hermanos..aunque no de la misma madre"

No hubo palabras. Ningún sonido que saliera de su garganta. Tan solo sus ojos le miraban intentando asimilar la información.

"Esto es...señor..no es posible...Ahora lo entiendo-consiguió finalmente hablar- Quiere el título..."

Medio sonrió-" Parece más astuta de lo que aparenta, Madame de Chagny"


	30. Sweet beginnings, bitter endings

"_Sweet beginnings and bitter endings…"_

La luz de media tarde entraba en pequeños rayos por la ventana. No esperaba encontrarla, pero ahí estaba. Sentada, mirando a través de su ventana. Desconocía por qué había decidido subir a verla a su pequeño apartamento, quizás el momento de darle una explicación había llegado.

Angie se volvió, como sabiendo que estaba allí -" ¿Cómo es que has venido?"

Se acercó, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Expresaban sinceridad-" Me gustaría hablar contigo..si no te importa-antes de que ella dijera algo, añadió- No es ningún asunto sobre el trabajo..."

Asintió,levantándose de la silla en la que estaba- "¿ Y bien..¿Qué es eso de lo que tienes que hablarme?"

Suspiró, intentando buscar con todas sus fuerzas las palabras adecuadas-" He estado pensando últimamente en varias cosas..creo que hay algo que tengo que aclararte"

Le miró algo temerosa¿Se iría a deshacer de ella¿Le había causado demasiados problemas? Bajó su mirada, triste..pero en cuánto Erik lo notó, tomó su barbilla tiernamente

Continuó- "Por favor, mírame..- una vez obedeció apartó su mano-Escucha, sé que no he sido justo contigo éstos días, y si no me has querido dirigir la palabra lo veo lógico"

Negó con la cabeza- "No es por lo que piensas, Erik..."

Inmediatamente la calló con uno de sus dedos apoyado en sus labios, retirándolo a los pocos segundos- "Déjame darte al menos una explicación: Me..han pasado cosas horribles a lo largo de todos éstos largos años de vida, cosas que tú no conoces y por las que no debo hacerte pagar. Tú...siempre has sido buena conmigo, y siento que no te correspondo como debería"

Sonrió- "Tienes razón, conozco no mucho de tu vida, y de lo mal que lo hayas pasado. Pero..puedo decirte perfectamente, que el mejor sitio en el que he estado en años ha sido éste, sí, aunque haya recibido de ti gestos bruscos y palabras agrias en ocasiones..pero esto se ha convertido en mi refugio ahora. Me limito a vivir, y tomar lo que tengo ahora-tomó su mano-Erik, si todos viviéramos pensando en el daño que se nos hizo en un pasado, todos estaríamos destrozados. Hay que intentar olvidar, pensar que se empieza de nuevo en la vida, y que...-se pausó, mirando hacia otro punto del cuarto- a veces se tiene una oportunidad delante pero no puede verse"

Cogió la mano con la que ella había tomado la suya, besándola-"O a veces uno se encierra tanto en sí mismo que se ve algo tarde- Había entendido perfectamente lo que había querido decir con su última frase- precisamente eso era lo que quería decirte..."

Le miró sorprendida. ¿Era posible¿Por fín se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le quería, que le necesitaba junto a ella¿De que, ella, quizás pudiera intentar hacer todo lo posible por hacerle olvidar todo dolor, toda pena pasada? Incluso la que más parecía afectarle..

Iba a hablar, pero ninguna palabra salía de sus labios. Se movió ligeramente, dispuesta a continuar con su trabajo

"Yo..debería de marcharme"

Erik la paró, detrás suya, atrayéndola fuertemente hacia él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le tenía tan cerca..tan sólo con esto su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

Miró con detenimiento su recogido, acariciando su pelo suavemente y comenzando a deshacerlo lenta, muy lentamente..

Acercó sus labios a su oído-" No sé por qué no te dejas el pelo suelto¿no te han dicho que te queda mucho mejor?"

Un susurro suave, melódico, invadió todos los sentidos de la muchacha. Negó como pudo con la cabeza, riendo levemente.

"Una lástima..."

Ya había terminado de deshacer el largo recogido, y ahora pasaba sus dedos entre su larga melena, acariciando su espalda a la vez. Apoyó una mano en su hombro, apartando con la otra su larga melena hacia un lado de tal modo que dejara su cuello libre.Fue dejando cortos pero suaves besos, haciendo a Angie suspirar moviendo su cabeza a un lado para dejarle más espacio. Comenzó a pasar sus dedos suavemente por el mismo de nuevo, luego bajando lentamente hasta uno de sus hombros, destapando ligeramente uno de ellos para besarlo. Un extraño, pero agradable, calor se iba apoderando de ella cada vez con más fuerza. Que dulce y lenta tortura...

Se volvió, sonriendo y apoyando sus dos manos en su torso.

"Eres extrañamente especial para mí...y pensé que nunca llegaría a decírtelo"

Se limitó a sonreír. No entendía el por qué era especial para ella , ni por qué sentía todo lo que sentía, pero...era algo tan simple y apasionado a la vez...tenía razón, a veces se tienen oportunidades cerca y no se saben ver.

Angie correspondió, deslizando sus manos desde su torso hasta su cuello y comenzando a besarle. Muchos días sin verle, muchos días sin tenerle cerca...y ahora que por fín parecía que se lo había confesado todo, empezaba a ser más facil. Sus labios le exploraban, igual de apasionadamente que siempre, acariciando su nuca, y sus dedos accidentalmente enredándose en su pelo..

La atrajo aún más hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza y acariciando con sus dos manos su pequeña espalda a través de la fina tela de su vestimenta habitual. Ella se separó de sus labios, aunque brevemente, sonriendo y moviendo sus manos de su cuello hasta el chaleco, retomando otra vez el beso, sintiendo de nuevo aquel fuego que únicamente podría apagar él. Tímidamente, fue desabrochando los botones del mismo haciéndolo deslizar por sus hombros hasta el suelo...

* * *

Los segundos parecían pasar especialmente lentos. ¡Hermano de Raoul! Cómo no haberlo relacionado antes...le parecía realmente increíble no haberse dado cuenta de por qué le resultaba tan familiar, ahora lo veía todo absolutamente claro. Y la asustaba, por alguna razón, no pensaba más que en salir de allí.. 

" Por favor, Édmond..-tragó lenta y costosamente- si quiere de mí obtener el título, le aseguro que soy la persona equivocada...yo...déjeme marchar, ya no soy más que una mujer corriente. Aún me quedan amistades en Paris, puedo intentar localizarlas"

Se acercó, una especie de furia en sus ojos azules que jamás imaginaría que vería en algún momento..

"Tan sencillo¿verdad? La dejo marchar, y yo no consigo lo que quiero.Mucho me temo que su amiga Meg ya no podrá ayudarla..si es a eso a lo que se refiere con lo de sus amistades.."-Su tono irónico y frío le dio auténticos escalofríos

"¿Cómo sabe sobre Meg¿Qué la ha hecho?"

Su voz temblaba, no quería escuchar que habian matado a su mejor amiga...no...no otra pèrdida que asimilar..y ésta vez sería por su culpa, por su estupidez de querer pedir ayuda..

Rió casi ridiculizando sus palabras- " Me parece que se le ha perdido una carta- la extrajo de su bolsillo- ¿no es así?"

Sus labios se abrieron, mirándole con sorpresa y furia a la vez-"¿Cómo...cómo ha podido acceder a la carta? Júreme¡Júreme que no la ha hecho daño!"- Gritó, retirándose bruscamente de sus dos manos que la tenían atrapada con fuerza.

Sus labios formaron una mueca indiferente- "¿Por qué tengo que decírselo¿Y si la hubieran hecho daño¿Qué haría, salir corriendo otra vez a otro sitio sin nombre, con gente en la que jamás podrá confiar?"

Por todos los cielos, había dicho una gran verdad. Una maldita verdad. Pero, prefería antes vivir aunque fuera en la última esquina de Francia y con su vestido como único abrigo antes que estar con él.

"Cualquier sitio sería mejor que éste..-por fin algo de fuerza salía de su voz, casi escupiendo esas palabras- Y ahora respóndame usted algo..¿a quiénes se refiere cuando ha dicho hubieran?"

Simplemente medio sonrió-" Los mismos que han conseguido interceptar ésta carta, querida"

Negó con la cabeza, respirando rápido y retrocediendo algunos pasos - "Déjeme ir..."

La tomó de la muñeca, haciéndola daño-"Cuando YO lo vea necesario"

Con esto la arrastró fuera de la casa..la esperaba un "hogar" mejor.

Podía sentir el calor de su pequeño cuerpo y cómo cada uno de sus músculos se tensaban con anticipación a su tacto. Quizás comenzaba a ganarse cada vez un espacio más grande en su corazón..¿podría ser que el tiempo lo curara todo?

Miró a los ojos de Angie, que en otras ocasiones había visto grises y apagados, ahora perfectamente claros y reflejando un brillo y de nuevo, deseo.

Deseo que la estaba consumiendo por segundos, sentía que ese hombre que ahora estaba frente a ella, con su camisa blanca ahora ligeramente descolocada por el movimiento de sus manos sobre su torso mientras le besaba y deshacía la barrera del precioso chaleco marrón que la impedía sentir más su piel, su cercanía, era como una adicción inevitable. Por más que luchara contra ello...le era imposible, y menos ahora.

Acarició su lado izquierdo tiernamente, queriendo volverle a besar cuando le sorprendió tomando su mano, dirigiéndola hasta la pequeña cama. ¿Se iban a cumplir todos sus sueños más profundos en ese momento?...

La dejó delicadamente sobre la misma, viéndola sonreír y cómo sus larga melena cobriza cubría prácticamente toda la almohada, podía decir, se la veía bella a su manera.

Se incorporó, con mucho cuidado,tímidamente, casi temiendo dar un paso más. Retiró un pequeño pelo de su frente y comenzó a besarla mientras ella desabrochó uno de los botones de su camisa , él descendiendo por su cuello, hombros, mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar una de sus piernas. La notó temblar al sentir sus manos que ascendían lentamente..

Quizás en ese momento, quizás ahora comenzaría a entender todos sus sentimientos..a encontrar paz estando junto a ella...y no junto a Christine.

Angie apoyó una mano en su enmascarada mejilla derecha, queriendo quitarla, pero él sujeto su muñeca agresiva pero tiernamente a la vez, lanzando un pequeño gruñido ante lo que sabía que quería hacer

Tomó su cara con la mano que le quedaba libre- "No aún, querida.."

Antes de que fuera a retirar ambas manos para continuar con el eterno y placentero viaje de caricias, escuchó a alguien llamar su nombre con intensidad e insistentemente. Y esa voz la conocía. Era la de Christine.

Abrió sus ojos. Envuelto en una especie de sudor extraño. ¿Qué había querido decir esto¿Pesadilla o sueño¿La respuesta a sus dudas¿La solución a su confusión, o por el contrario le había proporcionado aún más? Se levantó,tomando su máscara enseguida y ajustando su camisa. Apoyó los pies sobre el suelo, saliendo de la cama. En pocas ocasiones usaba su cuarto para descansar, pero aquel día estaba exhausto..

Se levantó. Posiblemente el momento de aclarar las cosas había llegado


	31. ¿A dónde me lleva?

No soltaba su muñeca ni un segundo, aunque eso no le daba tanto miedo como el que le daba el pensar en todo lo que sería capaz de hacer ahora que lo sabía absolutamente todo..ahora que sabía realmente la verdad sobre él. De vez en cuando intentaba soltarse de su fuerte mano, pero le era imposible, Édmond estaba muy consumido por la rabia y eso se reflejaba en su fuerza.

" ¿A dónde me lleva..?"- Le miraba suplicante

Se volvió, soltando bruscamente su muñeca- " No tengo por qué decírselo"

"Por favor, Édmond, si me deja ir..."

Una mirada terminante por su parte la paró-"Déjese de súplicas y sígame¿me ha entendido?"

Asintió, sus manos temblaban. Miró a su muñeca y la gran marca que le había dejado. Suspiró, obedeciendo antes de que le hiciera algo más que dañarle ligeramente la muñeca..

Si tan sólo pudiera salir de allí y marcharse a algún lugar seguro, si todo estuviera a la distancia de un movimiento...pero eso ahora no era más que una simple ilusión. Su miedo aumentaba por segundos, no sabía qué iba a ser de ella..aunque a esas alturas, después de todo lo que había pasado notaba que ya nada importaba, que lo único que le quedaba era ella misma y un futuro ahora más incierto que nunca.Una lágrima surcaba su pálido rostro. De nada servía ya... ¿La llevaría todo esto a su eterno final? De repente comenzaba a cuestionarse si quizás la muerte le proporcionaría más paz que todo éste tiempo de incesante agonía.

Parecía llevarla no muy lejos, seguía sus pasos viéndole torcer la esquina de la calle en la que estaba su casa. Édmond se paró frente a una pequeña puerta de madera, esperando a que ella llegara tras él. Extrajo una pequeña llave de su bolsillo abriendo la puerta

"Entre.."-Su voz sonaba más calmada ahora.

Dio pequeños pasos hasta que entró observando con detalle aquel sitio: Parecía haber estado abandonado durante años,pero aún así todavía estaba en condiciones para vivir en el mismo. Aunque si se le quitaran los muebles y la pequeña apariencia de vivienda, podría decirse con seguridad que era un trastero. El único lugar por el que entraba algo de claridad era a través de una pequeña ventana al fondo de la sala

" ¿Por qué me ha traído aquí?"- Intentaba no parecer asustada ante él, pero el temblor en su última palabra la delató

Édmond medio sonrió- " Tenerla aquí es sólo un modo de asegurarme que no querrá escaparse.Traeré sus cosas en breve"

Y con esto y retirando su mirada de ella salió de allí, asegurándose de cerrar con llave. Christine fue hasta la cerradura de la misma, apoyando su cuerpo contra la misma, viéndose como un pequeño ratón dentro de una gran jaula.

* * *

"¿Cómo que no han podido averiguar nada?"-Édmond las miraba con una especial furia en sus ojos 

"Mademoiselle no se encontraba en su casa en ese momento,nos atendió la persona que está a su cargo y no parecía saber mucho sobre el asunto.."- Emma lo miraba algo inquieta por su agresiva actitud

Movió su mirada hasta otro punto del cuarto, un golpe de rabia le llevó a dar un golpe sobre la mesa- "Pues si no han averiguado nada, que a veces me pregunto para qué las tengo colaborando conmigo en esto, muevan el maldito cielo y la tierra para encontrarla o si no no me quedará más remedio que hacer el trabajo que yo les he encomendado por mi cuenta"

"Haremos todo lo posible, Édmond...pero, mientras tanto podremos seguir teniendo a Christine en nuestro poder¿no es así?"-Marie medio sonrió

Su gesto se volvió aún más furioso, volviéndose hacia ellas con brusquedad-" Y si no yo mismo haré que sea así. ¡ Y ahora vuelvan al trabajo,maldita sea!"

Con esto se marchó de la residencia,sus pasos firmes y evidentemente molestos ante las no muy buenas noticias. Sonó el portazo de la puerta principal. Después,nuevamente, silencio.

Su pequeño apartamento se veía iluminado por los rayos que entraban al llegar el atardecer. Aún tenía que terminar pequeñas cosas que no suponían mucha importancia pero realmente necesitaba un pequeño descanso. Su mente ahora mismo bullía llena de pensamientos. ¿Quién era ese hombre? Parecía como cosa del destino que ya se hubieran encontrado dos veces, y no entendía pero se parecía tanto a aquel hombre...el hombre que la hizo salir aquella noche...noche en la que no volvió a saber nada más de su madre,de su casa, de sus hermanos...nada. Ahora mismo lo único que conocía como hogar era éste pequeño apartamento y su lugar de trabajo, lo cual la llevó a Erik. A pesar de todo le echaba de menos, terriblemente de menos.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, no escuchó como alguien con pasos tan sigilosos como los de un gato subía las escaleras que daban hasta su apartamento.

Sentaba en la punta de la pequeña cama de aquel lugar, lo miraba todo con inquietud. No podría salir de allí, de algún modo ya sabía que no habría ninguna manera de que Édmond la dejara salir. No hasta que cumpliera con todos y cada uno de sus propósitos. Miró hacia el techo, y sin darse cuenta fue a toparse con una trampilla. Podría salir de todo por allí, escapar pero...seguramente él estaría al acecho, esperando cualquier movimiento por su parte.

* * *

Miró tímidamente hacia todas las partes, viendo la pequeña escalera que estaba situada a la derecha,al lado de un viejo sillón. La tomó sin pensar. Al diablo las consecuencias, al diablo absolutamente todo, pensó mientras la ponía impacientemente bajo el lugar en el que estaba la trampilla. 

La subió teniendo cuidado con la larga falda de su vestido, dando pequeños pasos hasta que llegó arriba. La empujó con toda la fuerza, pero no cedía.Lo intentó de todos modos posibles, sin resultado. La frustración se iba apoderando de ella cada vez más,haciéndola dar un fuerte golpe con su puño en la fuerte madera de la misma. Gimió, por el dolor y la angustia de no poder salir de allí..sus ojos irritados, al borde de soltar todas las lágrimas del mundo. Bajó las escaleras lentamente, quedándose sentada en el suelo. Se acurrucó en si misma buscando el consuelo y calor que ahora mismo nadie le daba,frotándose ambos brazos y llorando como pocas veces había hecho.


	32. The flame

Su mirada aún continuaba perdida en la ventana. Pensando en todo y en nada, preguntándose si algún día todo cambiaría, si..llegaría a ser realmente feliz en vez de serlo sólo a medias. Suspiró, forzándose a sí misma de sacarse de sus pensamientos, y simplemente seguir adelante con su trabajo, con lo que la vida le había ofrecido. Se levantó firme, sintiendo justo antes de girar sobre sus talones para marcharse una cálida mano sobre su hombro. Un tacto que había echado tanto de menos..

"Erik..no esperaba verte"

Se volvió, encontrándose con su presencia tan cerca que después de tantos días llegó hasta impactarle, pero..ciertamente ahora había algo distinto en su mirada. Sus ojos, intensos, la miraban con decisión.

"Si te vas a marchar porque yo haya venido,sólo te quiero pedir que me escuches un momento- su voz sonaba profunda y sincera- por favor.."

Asintió, mirándole con ojos atentos esperando a escucharle.

"Siento mucho absolutamente todo lo que ha ocurrido. Yo..no debería hacerte esto, tú eres totalmente ajena a todo lo que me ha ocurrido.Tanto que...-su voz sonaba ligeramente triste- no veo justo pagarlo contigo, Angie. Sé y entiendo que no quieras hablarme por ello.."

Una pequeña sonrisa salió de los labios de la muchacha- "Mi actitud contigo éstos días no se debe a tus palabras de aquel día..aunque debería ser por ese motivo- se movió ligeramente, mirándole a los ojos- Escucha, yo también he pasado por mucho...pero a veces hay que dejar el pasado en el pasado porque si no te destrozaría"

Erik miró hacia otro punto del cuarto, entendiendo perfectamente sus palabras. Dejar el pasado en el pasado, quizás fuera lo mejor a éstas alturas..

Durante unos segundos se quedaron simplemente mirándose el uno al otro, sólo el silencio transcurría entre sus dos cuerpos separados,como una gran muralla que se establecía entre ellos.

"Bueno- finalmente Angie consiguió hablar- muchas gracias por haberte tomado la molestía de venir a verme, pero tengo cosas que hacer.."

Ya sí se disponía a marcharse, pero el fuerte brazo de Erik la frenó. Ésta vez estaban a escasísima distancia uno del otro.

"Prométeme que al menos aceptas mis disculpas"

Una vez más se sentía bajo el efecto de la cercanía de su presencia, podía oler su perfume, escuchar su respiración..

" No te preocupes, lo daré por olvidado si tanto te preocupa.."

Pretendía moverse de nuevo, pero sus ojos la dejaron totalmente quieta. No podía hacer más que navegar en ellos.

Gentilmente su pequeña mano se apoyó en su mejilla izquierda, acariciándola con suavidad. Era una sensación tan agradable el pasar su mano por la piel de ese hombre que la había descolocado totalmente desde el primer momento que le vio, que olvidó cualquier cosa próxima que tuviera que atender.

Le miró tiernamente, posando sus dos brazos alrededor de su cuello y besando sus labios. Primero tímidamente, pero había sido tanto tiempo sin sus labios, su presencia, sus palabras, todo..que cada vez eran más descontroladamente apasionados. Acariciaba su nuca enredando sus dedos en su pelo al mismo tiempo que continuaba explorando su boca, insaciable.Sus manos comenzaron a moverse por sus hombros, torso..queriendo ver y explorar cada fibra de él. Se separó, mirándole sonriente y se acercó a su oído.

"No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero te has convertido en parte de mi mundo y no soy capaz de sacarte..ni quiero"

Su susurro apasionado entró en su mente. Quería responder, pero ninguna palabra salía de sus labios porque sencillamente, no entendía cómo había llegado a serlo.

Le necesitaba, tanto que no podía ni controlarlo. En ese momento quería sentir su presencia más que en ningún otro. Comenzó a esparcir besos empezando más debajo de su oreja, volviendo a sus labios brevemente, y descendiendo por su cuello..deteniéndose en su pronunciada nuez y descendiendo de nuevo. Erik cerró los ojos brevemente, aún sobrecogido por todo lo que ella era capaz de dar..absolutamente todo, y sin detenerse.

Tomó sus dos manos en las suyas de un modo determinante y quizás algo agresivo, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- "Nunca teniendo suficiente¿hm?"

Se rió. Nunca la había visto reírse de un modo tan abierto y jovial como ahora..parecía incluso otra persona, sus ojos y cara totalmente iluminados.Por un momento, la vió tan hermosa como en aquel momento de su extraño sueño..con su melena expandida por toda la almohada...

Ella estaba dispuesta de nuevo a marcharse pero los brazos de Erik la atraparon con una fuerza que no había visto nunca en otros momentos. Tomó su cintura, comenzando a besarla casi con la misma fuerza que ella lo había hecho, tanta que de repente notó que se había dado contra la madera de la mesa..pero no abandonó el beso ni un segundo: Al contrario, acercó más su cuerpo, acomodando sus piernas mientras que sus manos buscaban el primer botón de su chaleco, pero el sentir sus labios sobre su cuello hizo prácticamente que sus rodillas temblaran,que su cuerpo sintiera un escalofrío..Dios, todo esto no podía estar pasando.Él continuó con sus besos pasando por la parte superior de su escote y sus hombros mientras que sus manos recorrían la silueta de su pequeño cuerpo sintiendo cómo sus músculos se tensaban debajo de su vestimenta. Se detuvo en sus caderas, agarrándolas con ambas manos. Escuchaba sus suspiros, y podía sentir cada latido de su, ahora excesivamente alterado, corazón.

Se separó, sonriéndola..como estando convencido de que no se esperaba reacción así por su parte. Volvió a sus labios, ahora lenta y tiernamente, mientras que una de sus manos acarició levemente su pierna.Finalmente, se separó.

"¿Entiendo esto como tu modo de aceptar mis disculpas, entonces?"- La miraba ligeramente divertido

Le miró, su respiración aún visiblemente alterada y sus labios entreabiertos- "Supongo.."

Erik acarició brevemente su mejilla, apartándose poco a poco

"Creo que.ambos tenemos ciertas ocupaciones que atender¿no es cierto?"

Asintió, algo frustrada-"Tienes razón..-sonrió, sus mejillas aún sonrojadas- te..veré en unas horas"

Hizo un gesto de estar de acuerdo, al mismo tiempo que la miró colocarse bien sus ropas y salir de nuevo a la calle. Miró hacia el punto que Angie había dejado vacío pensativo, quizás éste cambio en su vida era beneficioso, y el olvidarse de Christine fuera algo que simplemente el tiempo curaría..¿o no? Con esto, se volvió bajando de nuevo las escaleras que le habían conducido hasta allí.

* * *

El crujir de la madera la volvió en sí. Apartó sus manos de su cara y miró hacia arriba desde el suelo, incorporándose al suponer quién era el que estaba girando el pomo para entrar.Édmond entraba con la maleta que él había conseguido rescatar de la residencia en su momento 

" Espero no haberme dejado nada..-la miró, ligeramente preocupado- Tiene los ojos rojos, creo que le compensaría descansar"

"Sabe que me cuesta,pero puedo intentarlo"-Sus palabras sonaron frías, en éstos momentos no se atrevía ni a mirarle.

Avanzó unos pasos, tomando ligeramente su brazo de modo que le mirara directamente a los ojos- " Mientras esté aquí, puedo asegurarle que no corre peligro"

Christine miró a su alrededor, una ligera risa irónica saliendo de sus labios. Apartó su brazo-"¿Aquí? Dudo mucho que pueda sentirme mínimamente cómoda en éste trastero y más sin saber lo que usted y esas personas a las que se refirió eb su momento quieren hacer conmigo"

" Le pediría que controlara su modo de hablar"- La miró, cierta amenaza en sus ojos

Sin decir nada, se movió con pasos rápidos hasta el final de la habitación. No quería hablar con él, y en esos momentos una mezcla de odio a sí misma y al hombre que estaba siendo tan ruín con ella simplemente por ser un ambicioso estaban apunto de hacerla estallar. No fue hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse y la llave echada de nuevo cuando decidió moverse, atendiendo las cosas que había dejado a escasa distancia de donde estaba.


	33. I'm gonna lose this fight

Durante cinco días había conseguido mantener a Christine dentro de aquel pequeño espacio. Pero hasta que su madre adoptiva cayó gravemente enferma hace unos meses no supo la verdad. Todo lo que había vivido durante tiempo con su madre y su padre como una familia aparentemente normal parecía, ahora, una mentira. Y todo sucedió aquel día en el que ya era todo tan evidente que no tuvo más remedio que exigir la verdad. Y se la dieron. Su madre le había abandonado, dejándole cuando era prácticamente un bebé con ellos, luego le dijo el nombre de el hombre que la acompañaba..y fue entonces, al tiempo que la madurez y la experiencia le brindaban oportunidades, cuando lo decidió. Que algún día, cualquiera, tendría al menos su recompensa por todo lo causado. Y ahora todo aquello se lo habían rechazado. Pero ya se sabe que si no se pueden aceptar las cosas de un modo, sería de otro.

Dejó todos los papeles en su escritorio y,cerrando la puerta de su estudio, medio sonrió. Por fin había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado

* * *

"¿Están seguras de que todo está listo, señoras?"- Dos hombres se hallaban en la entrada de la residencia, esperando impacientes la respuesta 

Emma asintió-"Estará allí en unas horas con Édmond, Monsieur"

"Estupendo..- Su acompañante no muy entrado en años medio sonreía- Bien, estaremos esperando impacientes entonces. No todos los días se encuentra a la Vizcondesa más buscada..."

Dicho esto, y con un gesto amable, se puso su sombrero de nuevo y se marchó

Despertó. Parecía ser que aquello que compró en la farmacia le estaba haciendo cada vez más efecto. No habría conseguido pasar ninguna de las noches en aquel pequeño antro si no fuera por eso. Estaba angustiada, comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire... Pero Édmond seguiría negándole la libertad , siempre, posiblemente hasta acabar con su vida. ¿Cómo se sentía¿Cómo se sentía sabiendo que moriría en aquel sitio, sola? Le daba angustia, no por el hecho de morir..si no por el hecho de que si tuviera que hacerlo, querría que fuera más dignamente. Aunque, a fin de cuentas, lo mismo daría su final...sólo sabía que allí encontraría paz y...a él, posiblemente.

Se levantó, mirando a su alrededor y al pequeño baño en el que se aseaba todos y cada uno de los eternos días que había pasado alli. La misma rutina, sin apenas ver la luz, bajo las atenciones de una persona peligrosa, que sin quererlo tenía planeado absolutamente sobre ella su futuro, incierto.

Le escuchó entrar de nuevo, y enseguida se ajustó el camisón que llevaba. Éste la miraba, quizás con un atisbo triunfante en sus ojos, desde la entrada.

"Me encantaría que estuviera lista dentro de una hora, va a venir conmigo"

No dijo nada. Simplemente se limitó a asentir y a meterse dentro del pequeño y no provechoso baño. Al entrar le escuchó salir y cerrar la puerta. Todo esto no hacía más que inquietarla cada vez más.

La espera parecía que se les iba a hacer larga, pero no lo fue por mucho tiempo. Una voz llamó la atención de ambos.

"Monsieurs-dijo Édmond- La tengo conmigo, y nos espera en la sala principal"

Jacques y Maurice asintieron, dirigiéndose inmeditamente donde les había indicado. Ella esperaba, obedientemente sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala. Sus ojos llenos de miedo, su expresión resignada sintiéndose con ganas de gritar, pero sin poder. Volvió su vista, y al ver a los tres hombres, se levantó.

"Madame de Chagny, un gusto tenerla finalmente con nosotros..."- Una media sonrisa asomaba a los labios de Jacques.

Xxx

Irónico pensar que desde aquel día, todas sus preocupaciones parecían haber descendido, aunque hubiera sido en una mínima parte. Dejando pasar el tiempo, quizás, sus heridas más profundas llegarían a curarse, por más imposible que lo viera ahora.

La actitud entre ambos desde luego había cambiado ligeramente. Una complicidad extraña se hallaba entre ellos, latente, aunque aún no manifiesta abiertamente. De un modo inevitable llegaría un momento en el que ella querría saber más de él, de su vida, a fin de cuentas no seguía siendo más que un enigma en su mundo...

_Le había dicho que formaba parte de su mundo, como algo fundamental.Imprescindible._

Pero¿cómo era posible¿Alguien como él haciendo que una persona sea totalmente dependiente de su amor, de su presencia? No. Hacía meses que deshechó la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera llegar a quererle, simplemente quererle, sólo por él...con la marcha de ella, se fueron todas las posibilidades de pensar en el amor de nuevo...¡Era tan contradictorio! Porque Angie parecía entregarse a él, sin problemas, sin límites, bajo ningún tipo de influencia...

¿Cómo serán el resto de sus años sin su recuerdo¿Sin escuchar su voz aún, cautivándole dulcemente¿ Sin recordar, aunque dolorosamente, la suavidad de su tacto que pocas ocasiones pudieron tocar sus manos?..Por una parte sería beneficioso, pero por otra¿querría librarse realmente de Christine¿De la primera y única persona que ha hecho que su corazón ardiera?

_Rompiste la promesa y me hiciste darme cuenta de que todo era una mentira.._

Suspiró. No. No dejes que su recuerdo te lleve al abismo una vez más...se intentaba decir así mismo mientras dejaba sus cosas y preparaba su siguiente movimiento en ésta especie de peligroso juego en el que estaban envueltos él mismo y la mujer que llegaría dentro de no mucho tiempo..

La voz de Christine salió tímida- "¿Qué quieren de mí? Y les rogaría que no utilizaran más mi título, ya no me es útil"

"Como guste...-Maurice indicó que tomara asiento- tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerle"

Obedeció, esperando a que le preguntaran, como el preso que asimila su pena de muerte.

"Verá, Christine- Édmond se acercó- sólo queremos unas respuestas, eso es todo"

"¿Respuestas sobre qué?-le miró con cierta dureza- ¿Con respecto a la familia de mi marido¿Su fortuna? Porque créame que si es eso no pienso decir ni una palabra"

"Escuche, Mademoiselle-Jacques interrumpió- Puedo asegurarle que podría estar muerta hace mucho tiempo junto con su marido, así que debe de sentirse afortunada de estar hablando con nosotros ya que es una de las personas más buscadas ahora mismo"

"¿Cómo sabe todo eso?.."-Ahora el miedo, poco a poco, iba acechándola conforme los minutos pasaban.

"Tenía entendido que éramos nosotros los que hacíamos las preguntas, Christine-Intervino Édmond- Tiene un camino mediante el cual saldrá ilesa. Responda a las preguntas, escuche todo lo que tengamos que decirle y estamos en paz.."

Se quedó absolutamente en blanco. Parecía que momentáneamente la capacidad de reacción le había sido arrebatada.

"Bueno...-Maurice retomó la conversación-Tenemos algo que ofrecerle. Le daremos un trato si usted nos facilita las cosas¿de acuerdo? Díganos, Christine¿Durante su tiempo de matrimonio con el Vizconde habló con su padre, Phillip?"

Le miró confusa- "Pues..evidentemente, era el padre de mi marido. Aunque no demasiado..¿por qué quieren saber esto? No estoy aquí para despejarles el camino a vuestro objetivo"

"Le dije que dejara sus malditas preguntas quietas-El tono de Édmond sonaba cada vez más peligroso- Se lo preguntamos simplemente, porque es muy probable que sepa dónde está algo...que llevamos buscando durante mucho tiempo. De hecho,algo que usted seguro sabe donde está. Puede unirse, colaborar y decirnos el modo de acceder a todos los lujos de la maravillosa familia a la que perteneció por nueve meses y sus pertenencias o...podríamos entregarla. Usted elige"

Su cuerpo temblaba, y por su mente ahora mismo pasaban miles de cosas que podría hacer en ese momento: entregarse, terminar con todo de una vez..o huír, del modo que fuera... pero ya su alma no soportaba esto ni un segundo más. Parecía que su vida estuviera siempre limitada a dos decisiones, a dos vías. Una más segura, la otra no tanto pero la más correcta. Ya había aprendido de su gran error una vez, y no iba a dejar que sucediera una vez más

"Son unos indeseables..- se levantó de su sillón- No pienso decirles nada, así que ya pueden buscarse los modos para averiguarlo porque...-su respiración era rápida, conteniendo rabia- ¡Yo no pienso formar parte de ésta farsa!"

Comenzó a dar pasos hasta la puerta trasera, Édmond la tomó del brazo bruscamente, volviéndola hacia él

"No va a salir de aquí.."

Tembló la mano que estaba sujetando el pomo de la puerta. Pero ésta vez no iba a dejar que el miedo pudiera con ella, la abrió saliendo de allí. Una vez vió la claridad salió corriendo por el callejón, pero Édmond la alcanzó, tomándola de ambos brazos

"Vuelva a marcharse y le aseguro que ésta vez no tendrá a nadie que le de un sitio donde vivir"

"No necesito un sitio donde vivir si va a ser con una persona no honrada"-Por primera vez su furia salía de ella.

Suspiró, ya exhausto- "Bien, tanto quiere que sea honrado...lo seré. Por una vez, y espero que le quede lo suficientemente claro: Los de chagny me negaron formar parte de lo que en realidad era tan familia mía como lo fue para Raoul...así que...-Christine le miraba ya con lágrimas en los ojos ante lo que iba a decir-trabajé y trabajo para las mismas personas que le mataron"- Terminó la frase. Triunfante.

Se deshizo de sus dos brazos como pudo, llorando-" Olvídese de mí. Usted y toda esa gente maldita olvídese de que existo¿me ha entendido?"

Con esto, comenzó a correr el callejón hacia abajo. No podía aguantar más, ya había pasado por mucho durante todo éste tiempo...quería descansar...sus ojos estaban hartos de llorar y su alma cansada de sentirse sola y apenada.

Durante veinte minutos sus pasos fueron descendiendo poco a poco, pero continuaban ligeros, y alerta ante la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera alcanzarla de nuevo. Recogiendo las faldas de su vestido y su bolso, miraba hacia un lado y otro insegura mientras que continuaba su viaje sin rumbo...

Hasta que encontró frente a ella la entrada trasera del ópera Populaire.


	34. Anywhere

**"_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_**

**_No one knows who we are there_**

**_All I want is to give my life only to you_**

**_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_**

**_Let's run away, I'll take you there.."_**

Cuando Angie entró en la casa todo estaba completamente en silencio. Miró a su alrededor, extrañada de no verle sentado trabajando, o simplemente por la casa mirándola desde una prudente distancia con cierta complicidad. Sin darle más importancia, se encogió ligeramente de hombros y dejó las cosas sobre la mesa como siempre había hecho.

Al terminar de dejarlas, dos manos fuertes tomaban sus hombros. Sonrió, ésta vez sin sobresaltarse.

"Precisamente-dijo suavemente, cerca de su mejilla- quería preguntarte algo"

Se volvió, riendo suavemente al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se apoyaba en la solapa de su chaqueta, tomándola delicadamente

"¿Y esa pregunta es..?"

Medio sonrió - "Simplemente si no te importaría no marcharte en seguida a tu apartamento cuando hayas terminado...eso es todo"

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al nombrar su apartamento después de lo ocurrido hacía tan sólo horas atrás. Recordaba sus labios recorriendo su cuello, acariciándola de aquella deliciosa manera...¿qué pretendía ahora con que no se marchara después de haber terminado con sus tareas?

"Claro que no..yo..estaré aquí más tarde, si es lo que quieres"- le miraba tímida pero cómplicemente.

Asintió al mismo tiempo que la veía salir de nuevo de la casa. Tan sólo la paró para decirle algo más.

"Sería una buena ocasión para aquel vestido, también"

Sonrió para sí misma antes de salir. ¿Sería esto, acaso, el principio de actuar como una...pareja normal?

* * *

Miró hacia un lado y otro, abriendo la puerta con urgencia. Sabía a donde ir, conocía de sobra lo que había debajo de las lujosa fachada del ópera populaire...un lugar...un santuario que un día perteneció a alguien que ya no volvería a ver más..o quizás sí, después de la muerte. ¿La estaría esperando? A lo mejor el cielo, incluso, tiene sitio para un maravilloso ángel caído. Estaría llamándola, como lo hizo en aquel sueño, esperando su encuentro...tenerla cerca de nuevo. Posiblemente el único modo en el que ambos conseguirían la paz que buscaban sería allí..en aquel desconocido paraíso. 

Comenzó a andar a través de los escasamente iluminados pasadizos. Todo ahora parecía extremadamente frío,tanto que casi la sobrecogía. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, por fin iba a acercarse a su final destino, a su encuentro con la persona a la que debería de haberse entregado desde el principio, pero no lo hizo, por inmadurez, por falta de sentido común, por miedo, por todo...

Allí no habrían preocupaciones, no habría nadie tras ellos, tan sólo tendrían que preocuparse de ellos mismos..y de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido entregándose el uno al otro, confesándose las palabras que nunca se dijeron.

Olvidar ésta vida e ir con él, era el único modo en el que estaría segura. En sus brazos, con su música, su presencia..su mirada atenta, llena de admiración y amor.

Todo esto la animaba. Por fin, se acercaba el momento de terminar con la agonía. Con el dolor, lo anhelaba tanto...

Parecía que el final del pasadizo se iba acercando, y ya de lejos podía divisar el gran lago. Cuando sus pasos llegaron allí se horrorizó. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos¿qué habían hecho con su casa?Todo estaba destrozado, el órgano al centro ahora parecía totalmente sin vida...y aún podía verle, su mirada atenta después de que ella había despertado, sosteniendo su pluma en la otra mano con la que escribía su gran obra maestra.

El resto estaba ireconocible. No quedaba absolutamente nada. Miraba a su alrededor: No se merecía esto¡nunca se lo había merecido! Cómo habían podido destruír así su santuario...su música, su mundo.

Se llevó una mano a sus labios, que ahora temblaban conteniendo más llanto.

Iba a ponerle fin a todo esto, del modo más rápido posible, le daba igual..pero su cuerpo no podía sostenerlo ni un minuto más..

Miró a su alrededor de nuevo ,necesitaba grandes piedras que encajarían a la perfección en los bolsillos del abrigo que cubría su vestido.


	35. Quietness

"_I wish I could be happy in this quietness"_

Su cuerpo estaba cada vez más cerca. Miró con intensidad la gran cantidad de agua ante sus ojos, aún llenos de lágrimas. Ya sentía el peso dentro de los bolsillos. Sabía lo que iba a hacer, y no sentía ni temor...ni un pensamiento de echarse atrás pasó por su mente.

Sus pasos se acercaban más a la frialdad de las aguas de aquel lago. Una última mirada, un último suspiro y la nueva vida, la VIDA, la esperaría al otro lado.

Sólo el silencio cubría el lugar que meses atrás había estado lleno de música, delicadas y suaves notas, de sus voces. Cerró sus ojos, y su pie derecho comenzó a mojarse poco a poco...

Éste no era su final, no. Era su principio.

* * *

Entró en su apartamento, viendo como ya la noche comenzaba a caer. Le había pedido que se pusiera el vestido...ah, cada vez le intrigaba más, y por supuesto no le había dicho nada sobre lo que tenía planeado. Pero eso no le importaba, por una vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz..y no quería corromper esa felicidad. 

Animada, extrajo su vestido del armarito. No sabía lo que le deparaba, les deparaba,ésta noche pero sería bueno.

A los diez minutos salió del pequeño cuarto, mucho más arreglada que de costumbre.

Xxx

Podía sentir el agua ya por sus piernas, y cada vez ascendiendo más, mojando su vestido. Acercándose a su objetivo lentamente, queriendo dejar su alma volar ya de una vez por todas. Su cuerpo temblaba por el frío, sus musculos contrayéndose por cada oleada de agua que su cuerpo recibía.. que se llevarían, junto con su cuerpo, el fin de una etapa.

Ya llegaba por su cintura, y comenzaba a invadir poco a poco su espalda mojando sin querer algunos rizos de su pelo.

El descanso final se acercaba,

_Ven conmigo, no mires atrás, ahora estás a salvo.._

Podía incluso oírle decir éstas palabras

_Pronto..._

Fue lo último que se dijo antes de que prácticamente ya la totalidad de su cuerpo se sumergiera por completo.

De nuevo estaba allí. Y el ver cómo tan sólo la luz de una vela iluminaba toda la sala aún le resultaba más excitante. Ahí le tenía, en frente, justo detrás de la mesilla. No sabía por qué, pero su presencia parecía más imponente, misteriosa y elegante que nunca.Mirándola con detenimiento, la luz de la vela reflejándose en su cara dándole un aire intrigante, incluso..se atrevería a decir, sensual. Sostenía con distinción una copa de vino en su mano..parecía que estuviera adivinando que no había dejado de analizarle desde el momento en que entró por la puerta.

"Querida..-su relajada y profunda voz entró por todos los sentidos de Angie- me alegra saber que no has tardado mucho en terminar con tus obligaciones hoy"

Asintió- "No todos los días se tiene una ocasión como ésta¿verdad?"-Ésta vez no parecía tan tímida como antes.

"Cierto..-se acercó a ella,acariciando suavemente su mejilla- Por favor, siéntate me gustaría hablar un momento contigo-medio sonrió-¿Tienes sed?"

Dio un sorbo a la copa que tenía en su mano, y lo hizo de un modo tan lento y gentil que sintió aquel calor recorrer su cuerpo de nuevo. ¿Cómo era posible que la estuviera seduciendo con un gesto tan simple?

Se sentó, intentando ocultar el cúmulo de sensaciones que pasaban por ella en ese momento-" Algo refrescante estará bien, Erik.Gracias.."

Asintió, retirándose por un breve momento a la cocina y dejando su copa aparte. A los pocos minutos volvió, ofreciéndole amablemente el vaso de limonada que tenía en su mano, al mismo tiempo que le servía un poco de la exquisita ensalada que había preparado en su ausencia. Había estado tan absorvida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había visto la mesa preparada.

"No deberías de haberte tomado tanta molestia.."-su tono era suave, incluso se sentía mal por haber hecho que cocinase

Terminó de servir, y la miró con cierta seriedad aunque su expresión reflejaba una pequeña mueca divertida.

"No tienes que preocuparte. Poco hago durante el día aparte de mis diseños y..-se pausó, mirándola directamente a los ojos-estar contigo"

Hubo algo en el modo en que lo dijo que hizo sus rodillas temblar.Un tono de sugerencia, y tal complicidad en sus palabras que la iban a hacer perder el control de la situación de un momento a otro.Angie sonrió viendo cómo se situaba en su silla, sirviéndose un poco de lo mismo. No estaba demasiado hambriento, pero de algo tendría que alimentarse.

Erik suspiró, dirigiendo su vista por un segundo hacia un punto indeterminado-"..¿Te gusta la música, Angeline?"-lentamente pinchó un poco de la ensalada con su tenedor.

La pregunta la pilló totalmente de sorpresa. Tragó,volviendo su mirada hacia él. Sus ojos buscando la respuesta- " Oh..-alzó ambas cejas- Bueno, la verdad es que por desgracia no tuve la oportunidad de ser educada dentro de ese mundo, pero..-sonrió , casi sonrojándose- el día que te ví tocando el violín..pensé-se obligó a continuar- pensé que era el sonido más bonito que había escuchado nunca"

Por alguna extraña razón, ésta vez no se atrevió a mirarle. Apartó su vista en seguida y continuó comiendo. Quizás ahora le recordaría qué imprudente fue por su parte el haber estado escuchando oculta y observando prácticamente su intimidad.

Le escuchó reír, levemente.Al escucharle se atrevió a mirarle de nuevo.

"Me alegra mucho que te gustara...-dejó por un minuto el tenedor, tomando de nuevo su copa- porque entonces estoy seguro de que disfrutarás del sitio al que te voy a llevar"

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. La curiosidad pudo con ella-"¿Dónde piensas llevarme, Erik?"

Medio sonrió, llevando la copa a sus labios- "A la ópera, querida, a la ópera"

La miró con detenimiento por un segundo. Jamás le confesaría la verdad, pero le daría algo (quizás modificado) de su pasado. Hoy se la veía especialmente hambrienta de nuevos eventos, y de su compañía.


	36. Farewell?

"_Is this our farewell?"_

Édmond habia estado buscándola por todas partes, pero finalmente la había perdido la pista. Fue hasta la residencia, su paso apresurado y su respiración visiblemente alterado por la carrera.

"¿Dónde está?"-Maurice le miraba impaciente, habían ido hasta allí después de que él fuera en su busca.

"Puedo jurarles que la he estado buscando por todos lados. He preguntado, no la ha visto nadie..."

Su compañero Jacques endureció su gesto-"Entonces seremos nosotros los que la encontremos, con su ayuda o sin ella- miró a Emma y Marie que estaban a su lado- Ya han oído, más vale que especialmente ahora sepan demostrar de lo que son capaces"

Ambas asintieron, y Édmond llevó a sus dos colaboradores con él fuera. Había muchas cosas en las que pensar.

* * *

Ambos andaban con calma por las calles de Paris, las mismas que les llevarían al Ópera Populaire. La noche había caído hacía una hora escasa, y una hermosa media luna se alzaba en todo lo alto del cielo, mostrándolo claro y lleno de estrellas. Una brisa agradable, como aquellas del verano, movían ligeramente el pelo de la muchacha, que escuchaba atentamente al hombre que tenía a su lado, sonriendo y sujetando su brazo con firmeza. 

"Cuéntame Erik-la curiosidad la invadía -¿por qué la ópera ésta noche?"

Él la miró, amable - "La música representa básicamente todo mi mundo...-continuaban su paso mientras hablaba- y el palacio de la ópera al que te voy a llevar ahora fue significante en mi vida. Tengo muchos recuerdos que me unen a ese lugar-suspiró- demasiados"

Sonrió. Por primera vez Erik le estaba abriendo su corazón, y eso la alegraba

"..No son todos amargos¿verdad?"

Pausó por un momento.No.Definitivamente no todos habían sido amargos. No hasta..ese maldito día en el tejado. Ese día en el que vió a la persona que él creía que nunca le engañaría de aquella manera diciendo esa clase de cosas...y con Raoul. Besándole..Intentó contener la rabia que de nuevo se formaba en su interior, parecía mentira que lo sintiera como si estuviera ocurriendo en ese mismo momento. Aquello fue el límite entre lo que quedaba de su cordura y la locura.

Finalmente respondió, parando el paso y tomando sus dos hombros gentilmente- "No, querida, no todos..-fue en ese momento cuando Angie vió ese pequeño atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos- De hecho creí ser feliz allí durante un breve espacio de tiempo- sonrió amargamente- pero todo el mundo se hace ideas equivocadas alguna vez¿no es cierto?"

No podía explicar lo que sintió al escuchar esas palabras. ¡Qué frustrante tiene que ser creer ser feliz y que luego te lo arrebaten de cuajo! Sin piedad. Sin lograr recuperarla nunca más. Por Dios¿por cuántas cosas más había pasado éste hombre?

Soltó su brazo y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él en un fuerte abrazo.Sabía que aquella memoria que tanto le atormentaba tenía que ver con aquel sitio, y lo único que sentía eran ganas de abrazarle,de sentirle cerca y decirle al oído que tiempos mejores estaban por llegar. Junto a ella. Maldita sea, quería amarle enteramente y barrer toda su pena.

Aquello le sorprendió. Ahí estaban, prácticamente al lado de la entrada trasera del Ópera Populaire y correspondiendo al impulsivo abrazo. Por más tiempo que pasara,nunca dejaría de sorprenderle.

Se separó de él sólo lo suficiente para besarle, apoyando sus pequeñas manos en sus hombros.El tacto de su capa era muy suave. De repente, sin saber por qué, tenía la sensación de estar probando sus labios por última vez.. Con aquel temor que la invadió, profundizó el beso, sin querer desprenderse de ellos aún. Él la cubrió ligeramente con su capa al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su mano en su cintura.

Una vez rompieron el beso, ella simplemente alzó su voz suave, sólo para que él la escuchara..aún en el calor de sus brazos, de su capa que la envolvía.

"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Erik. ¿Verdad?"

_Por supuesto que sabía que podía contar ella. Lo que precisamente no sabía era si ella podía contar con él._

Asintió, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la pequeña puerta-"Ya estamos aquí- protegió con su brazo sus dos hombros- ésta entrada siempre me ha parecido más segura"

Y ella entendía el por qué. Por razones obvias no le gustaba ser visto en público más de el tiempo necesario, y esa puerta era una gran ayuda.

Nada más entrar ya estaba realmente impresionada por aquel enorme pasadizo, apenas iluminado. Tomó su mano, todo aquello de algún modo la intimidaba un poco..pero al mismo tiempo la hacía sentirse como una quinceañera que había hecho una escapada sin planear nada bueno. Ese pensamiento la hizo soltar una risa floja. Erik lo notó al igual que el hecho de que había cogido su mano en busca de seguridad. Se volvió hacia ella, por un momento sin entender.

" ¿Ocurre algo, Angie?"- Redució levemente la velocidad de su paso, mirándola con cierta preocupación. A pesar de todo, no quería empezar a asustarla.

Sonrió- " No, todo está bien. Es sólo que éste sitio es..impactante"

Ahora era él el que puso gesto divertido-" Yo también me ví sorprendido en su momento por sus dimensiones-medio sonrió- pero si me acompañas, lo mejor está por llegar"

Se sentía impaciente. Le estaba enseñando su mundo, su pasión y gran parte de su vida..

Xxx

Meg estaba apunto de volver a casa. Su retraso se debía a una reunión con unas antiguas amigas del ópera populaire. Ya no pasaba más tiempo allí, no desde el accidente. Pero de vez en cuando se veía con ellas, y se contaban todas las novedades que hubieran alrededor del gran palacio, sus nuevas reformas que estaban al terminar en unos meses, su gente...aunque, evidentemente, gran parte de los que estaban ya se habían marchado. Y Christine también. Cómo la echaba de menos, cada vez que pensaba en su mejor amiga una angustia oprimía su pecho: Lo último que supo acerca de ella fue esa carta. Era desgarradora. Había necesitado a su mejor amiga y le había sido imposible proporcionarle la ayuda que quería..se sentía tan frustrada. ¿Qué hacer?

Suspiró, y cuando se iba a disponer a dar los últimos pasos hasta su portal unos brazos fuertes la atraparon, tapando su boca

"No te muevas pequeña, obedece, y todo saldrá bien"  
Una voz masculina, algo amenazante pero gentil al mismo tiempo, se escuchaba en todo el callejón.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al palco, que él conocía especialmente bien, Angie no podía salir de su asombro. Tras la cortina estaban ambos, presenciando el gran espectáculo de sonidos y color en el escenario 

Erik observaba con curiosidad sus reacciones y después echo un vistazo a la fachada del auditorio, que estaba prácticamente reformado exceptuando algunas pequeñas cosas sin importancia aquí y allá. Aquella noche..en la que la pasión y el deseo fluyó en aquel escenario, pero terminó en tragedia.

No dejaba de escuchar, ni de prestar atención a lo que estaba viendo. Aquello era un auténtico festín para los sentidos, acariciaba sus oídos y su alma al ritmo de aquella melodía compuesta por infinidad de instrumentos que se unían en uno solo para crear esa maravilla. Estaba llegando tanto a su alma que sentía como se le iban humedeciendo los ojos. Ahora comprendía el amor del hombre que tenía a su lado por la música...era arte, puro arte. Y él, sin negarlo,era un artista. Por lógica, tenía que amar todo esto.

La pieza, por desgracia, terminó a los pocos minutos dejando a la muchacha sin palabras. Se volvió a él , que tenía su mirada puesta en ella.

"¿Has disfrutado de la pieza?"- Aunque pudiera leer en sus ojos claros la respuesta, quería oírla de ella.

"Es...es realmente precioso. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de asistir a un evento así-una gran sonrisa atravesó sus facciones- muchas gracias"

Como respuesta sonrió, atrayéndola hacia él tomando sus brazos- " Aún quedan muchas más sorpresas ésta noche-dijo en un susurro-Ven.."

Su respiración se aceleró al escuchar esas palabras. Ésta vez fue él el que tomó su mano en primer lugar, ambos avanzando por los largos pasillos. Sabía de un modo en el que llegar a donde tenía pensado llevarla, pero no quería volver a atravesar ese espejo de nuevo, ni visitar aquel cuartillo. Ni volver a sentir el olor a flores frescas que allí siempre se respiraba. No. Nunca más. Se acabó ese tiempo de rosas, de música celestial, de momentos maravillosos,de la presencia de Christine..

Xxx

Intentó gritar, pero la mano que sujetaba su boca lo hacía con demasiada fuerza, y mover sus brazos era algo totalmente inútil hasta el momento. Sentía frío y mucho miedo..al mismo tiempo que obligadamente seguía los pasos presa de aquel hombre que la había cogido no dejaba de pensar en su madre...y en cuanto la necesitaba en aquel momento. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas..

Édmond sintió la tensión y el temor de la muchacha- " Si haces lo que se te pide, saldrás a salvo de ésta así que guarda tus lágrimas por el momento"

Tragó lentamente. No se atrevía a decir nada. Sólo sabía que tenía que hacer caso a su secuestrador en todo momento.

Xxx

Lo que sus ojos vieron al bajar los últimos pasos de aquel largo y ténebre pasadizo lleno de pequeñas antorchas a los lados no se lo imaginaría nunca. Por desgracia todo parecía destruído y la mayoría de los objetos robados.Sólo quedaba una enorme cama, aún con las sábanas incluso, y...un precioso órgano al centro. Alrededor de todo aquello, un inmenso lago.

Miraba con admiración y un sentimiento de felicidad al mismo tiempo- "¿Era aquí, Erik¿Aquí componías tu música en tu tiempo en éste teatro?"

Se le estaba haciendo verdaderamente insoportable estar ahí. Era como si de repente todos los recuerdos vinieran hacia él, de golpe. Como si todavía la tuviera a su lado, y estuviera cantándola, seduciéndola..maravillada dentro del "hechizo" que él más sabía manejar: Su voz.

"Sí..-intentaba parecer sereno, pero la alteración en su rostro era visible- fue como mi casa durante mucho tiempo"

Hizo de tripas corazón y fue avanzando más, Angie tras él. Conforme iban acercándose más al lago y al lugar donde estaba el órgano pudo reconocer que había alguien en la orilla. Su mirada se fijó en la silueta femenina que yacía prácticamente inerte.

_No podía ser..._

_Sencillamente no podía ser.._

_Era..._

_Christine._

Le indicó a Angie con un gesto de su brazo que no le siguiera al mismo tiempo que se fue acercando. Su desesperación creciendo por segundos, su corazón encogiéndose a cada paso. Tenía que asegurarse, realmente asegurarse de que era ella la que yacía en el suelo.

Se encontró justo frente a su cuerpo. Su expresión y rostro palidecieron ante lo que veía. Sus dos muñecas tenían contusiones, sus manos arañadas y maltratadas..pero su cara..maldita sea, su expresión era pacífica y dulce..

_Hasta en su muerte.._

No pudo más. Se hincó de rodillas frente a su cuerpo mientras un río de lágrimas recorrían sus dos mejillas. Pero¿qué le había pasado¿Por qué, por qué había llegado hasta allí? Sus manos tomaron la de ella apoyada tranquilamente en su regazo. Estaba tan fría. Intentó darle calor con su contacto, en vano.

"Christine..por qué..."-fueron las únicas palabras que se formaron en sus labios al mismo tiempo que su llanto seguía. Observó su ropa húmeda, dándose cuenta de algo.Soltó su mano delicadamente, yendo hasta su abrigo. Descubriendo enormes piedras en sus bolsillos. ¿Qué había hecho? Esto no hizo más que aumentar su pena..

Angie se alarmó en seguida y, desobedeciendo lo que le había indicado, fue hasta él.

Apoyó una mano en su hombro, agachándose a su lado-"¿Qué te ocurre, Erik¿Quién...?"

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por lo que veían sus propios ojos. Una chica joven, probablemente cerca de su edad o más yacía en el empapada. Su larga melena rizada se extendía hasta el mismo lago que áun la seguía mojando. Incluso en esas condiciones, era una mujer con bellas facciones.

Al analizarla bien cayó en la cuenta...

La mujer que tenía frente a ella era la misma que vió en aquel retrato.


	37. Sin poder pronunciar su nombre

Dos días y dos noches. Dos días y dos noches en las que Christine no había recuperado el conocimiento.Lo había notado al cogerla entre sus brazos, su cuerpo lacio y frío. Fue al tomar una de sus pequeñas muñecas: Su pulso era muy débil, casi nulo..pero fue suficiente para devolverle la esperanza y alegría de saber que no estaba muerta. No podría soportar el hecho de pensar que su vida había acabado en tales circunstancias. No, ese tipo de destino final no estaba reservado para una persona como ella. Las musas no deben morir así.

Esa noche la había pasado a su lado, vigilando por si su situación empeoraba. Aún no le había dicho nada a ella, que ciertamente se había mantenido en un respetuoso silencio durante todo el camino de vuelta mientras él llevaba su cuerpo completamente envuelto en su capa. El frío del agua era posiblemente lo que la había hecho entrar en ese estado. Jamás había esperado volver a verla, y sin embargo, por..ni si quiera sabía el motivo, justo en el momento que ya se había hecho a la idea de una vida sin ella, aparece. Ante él. Como una señal, parecía que ella le hubiera estado llamando durante mucho tiempo esperando su rescate. Un hecho que odiaba, y por el que al mismo tiempo estaba eternamente agradecido en parte de su corazón. Aquella que intentaba no disfrazarse de falso rencor y odio. La parte que aún le hacía quererla. La parte que le había hecho llorar frente a su cuerpo sin vida a las orillas del lago.

Suspiró,moviéndose en la silla y tocándose el cuello. Se había quedado dormido por un breve espacio de tiempo en la silla y su cuerpo estaba pagando por ello. Su mano fue a coger la suya que descansaba a un lado de su cuerpo, pero cuando estaba tan sólo a unos centímetros de rozarla la apartó. Tenía miedo de tocarla, como si el hacerlo fuera a empeorar las cosas. Se la veía tan pálida, aunque con mejor aspecto que los días anteriores. Aún no había despertado a la consciencia en todo ese tiempo, era como una especie de coma en el que no sabía cómo había conseguido sumergirse.

Y no sabía si saldría...

Se llevó sus dos manos a su cara,ahogando un sollozo. Ahora, frente a ella, otra vez su debilidad volvía a mostrarse. El miedo a perderla le estaba invadiendo por momentos. Había intentado por todos los medios mantenerse lo más frío posible ante todo esto...pero¿cómo hacerlo al verla así, entre la vida y la muerte?

Sus dos manos aún cubrían su cara y sus lágrimas tan desesperadas como su estado en ese momento caían inocentemente sobre las sábanas.

Angie al escucharle fue hasta la puerta, abriéndola lo suficiente como para verle. Todavía sin poder reconocer al hombre que había visto en aquel lugar, de rodillas ante la mujer que ahora estaba tumbada en la cama y que de nuevo se mostraba débil. Destrozado. Desesperado. Llorando como nunca le había visto..era evidente que era especial y había sido parte de su vida.¿Por qué sentía que una oleada de celos invadía su corazón¿Por qué sentía que empezaba a perderle? No. Ella formaba parte del pasado. El hecho de que tuviera su retrato guardado en un cuartillo olvidado lo decía todo...¿ o no? De repente se sentía insegura. Y el hecho de que durante éstos dos días apenas había solicitado su presencia no hacía más que confirmárselo.

Pero no podía verle así. El sonido de sus sollozos le estaba partiendo en dos su corazón, y no lo soportaba. Si había algo que no quería era verle sufrir.Fue aproximándose hasta él, con mucho cuidado y sin querer que notara su presencia tan pronto. Una vez llegó a su lado, apoyó su mano en su hombro consoladoramente.Él se volvió al instante para mirarla, sus ojos mostrando tanta tristeza..

No dijo nada.Apoyó una mano en su mejilla derecha, intentando limpiar todas las lágrimas.Después pasó a su mejilla izquierda cubierta por su máscara. Quería retirarle todas sus lágrimas. Y decirle que todo saldría bien. A pesar de que estuviera llorando por otra mujer..

Su mano agarró su muñeca parando el trayecto de su mano- "No..no delante de ella"-Su voz estaba totalmente rota.

Le miró directamente a los ojos. Su expresión serena y mostrando comprensión- "Está bien..-su tono era suave, como intentando calmarle- Erik, llevas mucho tiempo sin descansar, quizás debas dormir..."

Soltó su mano lentamente, volviendo su mirada de nuevo a Christine.Ya recuperando su compostura normal poco a poco- " Te agradezco la preocupación, Angeline, pero puedo sobrevivir sin muchas horas de sueño"

Asintió lentamente-"¿Seguro? Yo puedo quedarme aquí, y te avisaría si...ella despierta"

Dudó por un momento-"Christine, su nombre es Christine de Chagny"-El recordatorio de su apellido de casada le dieron tono amargo a sus últimas palabras.

¡Christine! Ese era el nombre que le había oído susurrar mientras estaba de rodillas frente a su cuerpo. Entonces recordó el presenciar aquel momento frente al espejo, en el que estaba en un ataque de rabia y odio hacia sí mismo.Ella era la que había estado allí para calmar su dolor y curar sus heridas, no la mujer por la que mostraba tal pena. En cierto modo, ya sentía una especie de rabia hacia la intrusa.

" Bien..- la resignación asomando a su garganta- Entonces¿prefieres que me marche?"

La miró con aprobación ante sus palabras-"..Por favor"

Ya iba dando sus pasos hacia la puerta-" De acuerdo,entonces. Volveré en un rato, quizás necesites una taza de té..si quieres algo más ya sabes donde estoy"

Se levantó de la silla, y con un gesto amable hacia ella se situó frente a la ventana. No pensaba moverse de allí hasta que despertara.

* * *

La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras. Sentía miedo, mucho miedo y escalofríos. El hombre que la había llevado hasta allí había tenido unos modos enormemente buenos con ella, para su sorpresa. Pero los dos hombres y las dos señoras que la recibieron fue absolutamente todo lo contrario. Inmediatamente, los dos desconocidos la habían llevado hasta esa habitación en la que llevaba ya dos días. 

Por lo que pudo entender de las pocas conversaciones que se ofrecían ahí dentro, uno de los hombres se llamaba Édmond.. para su desgracia no pudo escuchar más. No estaba desatendida del todo, de lo único que se quejaba era de no poder ver la luz del sol, y de la actitud brusca de esas personas. Aquel hombre, sin embrago, era el que se encargaba de que comiera y bebiera, lo justo para sobrevivir. Quizás fuera así por la conveniencia de todos, posiblemente les interesaba tenerla viva por el momento..¿qué iba a ser de ella?

Sintió como la puerta se abrió y su cuerpo se tensó. Las mismas personas que la habían encerrado estaban ante ella

"Bien, querida, creo que va siendo hora de que hablemos contigo seriamente..."-La fría voz de Maurice sonó por todo el cuarto.

Xxx

Durante más de una hora sus pasos se habían resumido entre la silla en la que había estado sentado y la ventana, sin cesar de mirarla esperando una reacción. Pero eso evidentemente no iba a hacer que despertara, por más que pudiera insistir.

Cansado, se apoyó en la pared, con un pequeño gruñido de frustración. Angie entraba en el cuarto en ese mismo momento con una taza de té en la mano.

"Esto te hará bien.."-se acercó a él, tomando su brazo con mucho cariño y dejando la taza sobre la mesa

Él la cogió inmediatamente, con mirada agradecida hacia ella que no se movía de su lado.

Fue entonces cuando su pequeña mano comenzó a moverse, buscando algo familiar que tocar, y sus dos enormes ojos avellana se abrieron. Miró hacia el techo, confusa. ¿Dónde estaba? No reconocía ese lugar. Se movió lentamente, incorporándose. Cuando miró hacia la derecha pensó que había llegado al cielo. Sí, había muerto y esa era su recompensa.Era Erik. Estaba degustando una taza de té, aparentemente tranquilo. A su lado había una chica ¿quién era? Parecía cercana en su trato..

Eso fue precisamnente, lo que la devolvió a la realidad.

Intentó pronunciar su nombre..

Pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta.


	38. Gritando por dentro

"_You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.."_

"Mademoiselle Giry-Emma se acercó a ella, en un principio amable- Simplemente responde a todo lo que te preguntemos y todo esto no supondrá ningún problema. Saldrás de aquí, sana y salva"

No se lo creía. Absolutamente nada de lo que esas personas le dijeran era de fiar a partir de ahora. Sólo le quedaba enfrentar la situación, responder y rogar a Dios que la dejaran marchar.

Asintió, esperando a que los demás prosiguieran.

"Ha llegado a nuestros oídos-Édmond intentaba calmar su visible nerviosismo con sus gentileza- que conoce a Christine de Chagny...o Daaé, ya que ese es aparentemente su apellido de soltera"

Le miró tímidamente a sus ojos claros, asintiendo.

"Bien, bien..- sus pasos eran astutos, aguardando cada respuesta-¿Y qué fue lo último que supiste de ella?"

Un nudo se formaba en su garganta. ¿Debía decirlo? Sentía que de algún modo estaba defraudando su confianza de alguna forma. Respondería, sí, pero tan sólo lo poco que sabía..

" Lo último que supe de ella-tragó- es que era una mujer casada y vivía en tranquilidad.No volví a saber más de ella, hasta que leí la noticia de la muerte del Vizconde. Desde entonces no sé de su paradero.."

" Pero eran amigas desde hace tiempo, al menos eso dejó ver claramente la carta que llegó a nuestras manos"

La carta. Ya le había contado su madre acerca de esas dos personas que la visitaron inesperadamente. Pero parecía ser que más de uno se había hecho eco de la misma. Temía por la vida de Christine, pero no iba a dejarles el camino fácil a raíz de su información

"Sí- una entereza que hasta hace unos minutos no tenía se adueñó de ella- de hecho, ella era y es mi mejor amiga. Estuvimos juntas durante años en el ópera populaire..pero por..-No.No lo digas. No nombres lo que ocurrió, ni a nadie más- ciertas circunstancias y su compromiso con el Vizconde decidió marcharse a las afueras de Paris. La visité una tarde, y desde entonces no sé absolutamente nada más, Monsieur"

Édmond sonrió, poco a poco iba consiguiendo lo que quería- " Entiendo.Verás, la desaparición de una vizcondesa no es absolutamente algo fácil, y es además preocupante ahora mismo. ¿No..sabes donde puede haberse marchado?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. Parecía ir calmándose...hasta que la ruda voz de Jacques interrumpió el silencio.

" Édmond. Creo que será mejor que hable yo con la señorita.."

* * *

Su corazón dio prácticamente un vuelco cuando volvió la vista hacia la cama. Ahí estaba, su cuerpo cubierto por las sábanas mientras se cubría más al darse cuenta de que no llevaba más que su corsé avergonzada.Su mirada directamente centrada en la de él. Ambos como asimilando que se tenían uno frente al otro. 

La mirada que Angie vió en sus ojos fue lo más doloroso que pudo experimentar: En todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, jamás, en ninguna de sus ocasiones íntimas, la había mirado de la forma en la que la estaba mirando a ella. Sentía como si alguien con su mano estuviera oprimiendo su pecho hasta el máximo. Bajó la cabeza, lágrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos..

Erik finalmente se acercó hasta ella. Lo que verdaderamente quería era tomarla entre sus brazos y confesarle lo mal que lo había pasado pensando que la iba a perder. Pero no. De nuevo, su lado frío pudo con él.

"Madame..-medio sonrió, ocultando su alegría interna- veo que ha despertado"

Intentaba hablar, de nuevo, esperando que su voz volviera, pero no era así. Dios, todo aquello se parecía cada vez más a lo que siempre había temido..¿la odiaba¿Había acabado aborreciéndola? Sus ojos lo miraban triste, queriendo gritar por dentro lo mucho que lo sentía.

"Sería mejor que no forzara la garganta, el frío debe haberle dañado las cuerdas vocales"-se sentó de nuevo en su silla.

Ella se limitó a asentir,dolida, y lanzar una mirada cuestionante hacia la muchacha pequeña y de cabellos cobrizos

" Angie..-la llamó, ésta acudiendo enseguida reprimiendo su dolor- ella ha estado ayudándome durante todo éste tiempo. Es mi asistenta"

Christine la dirigió un gesto amable, sin embargo ella no pudo corresponder de la misma manera, sin embargo. ¿Asistenta¿Cómo había podido definirla así? Su dolor aumentaba por segundos...

Se volvió hacia ella- "Querida¿serías tan amable de preparar un baño caliente para la señorita? Aún está en shock por el frío del agua"

Resignada, asintió, retirándose del cuarto. Una vez se retiró, Erik volvió su mirada hacia ella. Durante unos minutos sus miradas se cruzaron. No pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos ante su mirada, e instintivamente se lanzó hacia él en un abrazo, con tanta fuerza que le costó mantener el equilibrio.

En ese momento no supo que hacer, ni cómo reaccionar al sentir sus dos brazos alrededor de su cuello al mismo tiempo que, silenciosamente, lloraba.

Xxx

Jacques se acercó peligrosamente hacia Meg. La tomó bruscamente de los dos brazos.

"Deja de hacerte la tonta con nosotros¡¿Entendido!- sus dos ojos grises se clavaron en los de ella- Y ahora, dinos dónde demonios estás Christine de Chagny"

Tragó. Su cuerpo temblando de manera violenta- " Le estoy diciendo- los sollozos interrumpían sus palabras- todo lo que sé. Monsieur, por favor..déjenme ir"

Édmond volvió a intervenir

"Jacques, la muchacha no nos es útil y ya la hemos tenido retenida demasiado tiempo. Dejémosla marchar.."

Él respiró rudamente. Llevándose una mano a su frente, exasperado

"De acuerdo. No la necesitamos. Emma, Marie, llevadla fuera"

Ambas accedieron, tomandola cada una por un brazo.

" Más te vale que no cuentes nada, pequeña"

Ella se fue corriendo, sin decir ni una palabra. Quería llegar a su casa lo antes posible. Necesitaba a su madre con ella más que nunca.

Madame Giry recién entraba al apartamento. Visiblemente alterada y apartándose las lágrimas, se sentó en la silla del salón. Dos días había estado buscándola por todas partes, sin dar con ella. Temía lo peor. Su hija había sido arrebatada de su lado vilmente. Se llevó una mano a su entrecejo, cansada. Justo cuando iba a levantarse, la puerta se abrió.

_Su hija aparecía ante ella. Sus ojos cansados, y su cara empapada. Su cuerpo temblando._

"Madre..-fue hacia ella, abrazándola- quieren saberlo, quieren saberlo todo"


	39. Ilusiones rotas

Maldita. Maldita sea y maldito el día en el que la encontraron. Todo iba bien y, por un momento, creyó ser feliz. Pero qué absurda idea¿verdad? Pensar que él podría corresponder sus sentimientos, o al menos empezar a hacerlo..

Y todo por aquella cara de ángel. Aunque para ser sinceros, en el fondo nada tenía que reprocharle. Incluso llegaba a entender que él la hubiera mirado de esa manera., que la hubiera retratado y que hubieran mantenido algún romance tiempo atrás. Christine poseía prácticamente todo de lo que ella podía carecer: Una belleza prácticamente etérea, dulzura, amabilidad y posiblemente era una persona con algún tipo de talento especial.

Pero todavía, de alguna forma quería creer que ella no era más que parte de un tiempo que ya había pasado para ambos. Sencillamente porque no podía permitir que alguien de repente llegara y destruyera su recién empezado sueño¡porque le quería!

Ah, todo esto lo único que hacía era adentrarla aún más en su desesperación. Con una sola lágrima recorriendo su mejilla, abandonó la casa. Tenía cosas pendientes, que por supuesto le había encargado él. Y eran para la hermosa huésped.

**

* * *

**-"A éste paso no vamos a conseguir absolutamente nada-Maurice suspiraba en desesperación- Durante todo éste tiempo que hemos malgastado entrevistando a la chica ya podría estar perfectamente en la otra punta de Francia, maldita sea"

"Era inútil-Jacques volvió su atención hacia su compañero- La chica parecía un flan y no sabía absolutamente nada que nos pudiera ayudar"

Édmond asintió. La verdad era que el asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos. Conforme más días pasaran sin encontrarla , más lejos veía realizables sus propósitos. Ya no era cuestión de la gran fortuna familiar o del título, sino de reclamar lo que es suyo..su sitio y sus verdaderos orígenes. Había encontrado una de las maneras de de tenerlo, y ya que se le había sido negado por las buenas, tendría que recurrir a métodos más drásticos.

Al volver la mirada se encontró con aquella cara familiar de nuevo. La pequeña chica parecía recorrerse las calles con frecuencia..

_Y había encontrado en ella a su fuente de información._

Perfecta. Levantando levemente su sombrero en gesto de saludo la medio sonrió, retirándose con los demás.

Xxx

La muchacha había sido realmente amable con ella. Su cuerpo aún se sentía dolorido y débil. La había ayudado a levantarse de la cama con mucha delicadeza. Cuando la dejó en el baño la ayudó a desabrochar el corsé dejándole facilidad para que no tuviera más que deslizarlo por su cuerpo y se retiró. Le pareció escuchar a Erik entablar una conversación con ella. Por lo poco que había presenciado de la actitud entre ellos, se podía intuir que había confianza entre ambos y algo más que se le escapaba…Complicidad, quizás?

Deslizó el incómodo corsé por su cuerpo dejando que cayera al suelo y sin esperar más fue hasta la bañera y comenzó a sumergir su cuerpo en el maravilloso calor del agua mezclada con el aceite. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, perdiéndose momentáneamente en el olor a rosas que se fundía de una forma perfecta con el vapor. Y recordando lo confortante del abrazo que había tenido lugar unos minutos atrás. Cuánto había necesitado sus brazos todo éste tiempo.

La maravillosa sensación desapareció y su mente volvió a Erik.

¿La había olvidado durante éste tiempo y era aquella chica en la que centraba sus atenciones ahora?


	40. Forever you, forever gone

"_**I wanted you to be with me,**_

_**For so long I don't even know by now**_

_**But now that I've given up on you**_

_**Defiantly you see me"**_

Su mente no dejaba de volver a ella y al hecho de que se habían vuelto a encontrar constantemente mientras recorría su camino a aquel familiar despacho. De nuevo todos sus esquemas estaban rotos. Justo cuando comenzaba a salir de todo aquello que le producía su recuerdo, cuando comenzó a considerar que quizás un cambio y olvidar era lo más adecuado..

Ahora más que nunca sabía que eso no era cierto, y que había vivido en una mentira que se había creado él mismo para que el dolor fuera menor. Lo supo nada más verla en la orilla del lago, al haber derramado todas esas lágrimas por ella. Pero sobretodo, por lo que sintió al verla despierta frente a él: Sus dos ojos suplicantes, su respiración rápida y…podía jurar que su cara se iluminó al verle.

Claro, posiblemente porque sabía que allí estaría a salvo, simplemente buscando dónde guarecerse nada más. Aunque aquel abrazo parecía haberle indicado totalmente lo contrario..pudo sentir la fuerza con la que le abrazaba y sus silenciosas lágrimas escurrirse por el cuello de su camisa…No. No iba a poner sus esperanzas en alto de nuevo. Sí, tendría mil cosas que decirle, pero el agua se había llevado su voz con ella y…sinceramente, en esos momentos lo que necesitaba era estar lo más distante posible. Mientras más lejos se hallaran uno del otro, cuantas menos ocasiones hubieran en las que se encontraran, mejor.

Con paso decidido, llamó a la puerta del despacho. Había dejado a Angie encargada de las cosas de Christine, y así se mantendría todo por el momento

* * *

Las bolsas casi no le cabían en sus brazos. Siempre había tenido encargos que hacer pero nunca como ese día. Abandonó la tienda como buenamente pudo, sus dos manos llenas casi haciéndola perder el equilibrio… 

De repente sintió cómo una mano amiga cogió la bolsa que estaba apunto de caerse.

" Hoy parece que no es nuestro día¿hm?"-Édmond la miraba afable.

"No-sonrió- definitivamente parece que no...-volvió a tomar la bolsa-Gracias,monsieur"

Rió-"Después de todas las veces en las que nos hemos encontrado, creo que va a ser necesario que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres¿no cree? –tendió su mano-Édmond"

Le volvió a mirar, tendiendo su mano tímidamente-" Angeline…"

Tomó su mano por un momento, volviéndola a soltar a los pocos segundos. Al darse cuenta de que una de las bolsas se le iba a caer la cogió él ésta vez. Cuando vio que ella volvía a insistir, la frenó retirando su mano.

"Por favor, deja que te ayude. Oh , no te importa que te tutee¿verdad?-ella confirmó con un gesto de su cabeza- Estupendo…-después de una pequeña pausa, continuó- Tienes un nombre muy bonito, me alegra darle una identidad por fin a la muchacha con la que me he cruzado tantas veces"

Rió levemente- "Lo mismo digo, Édmond-miró a su alrededor, nerviosa- Debo marcharme. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto…"

Cuando se iba marchando, le escuchó decir una última cosa- " Ha sido agradable hablar contigo. Y, si no te importa, estaría más que encantado de invitarte a un desayuno mañana"

Asintió, volviendo de nuevo a su camino hacia la casa. Le había resultado bastante placentera la conversación, tanto que se sentía como…

Si estuviera hablando con un miembro de su familia muy cercano.

Una hora después abandonaba el baño envuelta en una toalla. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan bien que decidió dejar pasar el tiempo.

No podía creer lo que vio cuando llegó al cuarto en el que había estado inconsciente durante todo éste tiempo. Encima de la cama había un bonito camisón de color crudo, simple pero con unos pequeños brocados de encaje en el escote acompañado por una preciosa bata que combinaba a la perfección. Y luego, extendidos por el resto de la misma habían tres vestidos: Uno de ellos era azul, con una bonita tira blanca al centro pegada a la lazada del vestido que iba de arriba abajo. El segundo era de un tono salmón, algo más simple pero con el mismo aire de elegancia. Y el último de ellos era negro, de una simpleza sobrecogedora.

Había sido idea de él, no cabía duda. Siempre se estaba adelantando a los acontecimientos, y bien sabía que no había llevado con ella más ropa que su ahora arruinado vestido. Todo éste tiempo había sido tan atento con ella…y nunca se había dado cuenta de la realidad de las cosas. Hasta ahora, cuando quizás ya era demasiado tarde. Pero de todos modos, ese gesto la hizo ver que, al menos, todavía quería cuidar de ella. Sonrió para sí. Le haría ver de algún modo cuando volviera a verle cuánto apreciaba ese gesto.

"¿Ha disfrutado de su baño, Christine?"

Se volvió, encontrándose con Angie cerca de la puerta, una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Asintió, al mismo tiempo que ella se retiró de nuevo para que pudiera cambiarse en paz

Xxx

Entró de nuevo en su apartamento. A pesar de que posiblemente en breve pudiera conseguir toda la información necesaria sobre el paradero de ella, se sentía tremendamente frustrado. Con un suspiro, se sentó en el sillón, analizando cuales eran realmente sus propósitos…

Cualquier otra persona que hubiera estado en el mismo bando que él hubiera disparado a la joven Vizcondesa sin pensarlo ni un minuto más, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de un lugar donde guarecerse.

Pero no, matarla desde luego no eran sus intenciones…durante el tiempo que la tuvo en su casa supo incluso apreciar la pena y la horrible situación en la que se había visto envuelta. Una chica joven, corista que de repente se convierte de la noche a la mañana en la voz más apreciada de Francia y luego, se ve dentro de un mundo que se le viene enorme. Lleno de lujos, gente adinerada y…ya podía imaginarse la reacción de los De Chagny cuando Raoul se presentó del brazo de ella anunciando que se iba a casar. ¡Qué horrible no tener a una damisela de alta alcurnia en la familia! Pobre muchacha, por todo el desprecio y malas miradas que habrá tenido que pasar…y ahora posiblemente estaría perdida en Dios sabe donde.

Se levantó y, con una especie de rabia que se empezaba a construir en su interior sin conocer el motivo, se sirvió una copa de brandy. Al volverse a sentar, sus ojos claros se abrieron en sorpresa

No podía ser….

_¿Comenzaba a tener sentimientos hacia ella?_

Imposible.

Dio un sorbo a su vaso de brandy y lo soltó bruscamente sobre la mesa de madera.

Xxx

Cuando iba saliendo por la entrada del hostal, una silueta demasiado familiar estaba frente a ella.

"Erik…"

La medio sonrió-"Me alegra verte de nuevo, Angeline. ¿Hiciste todo lo que te pedí? Lamento mucho que apenas hayamos podido hablar, pero creo que nuestra nueva huésped nos está quitando mucho tiempo a ambos"

_Y te está apartando de mí también. Eso era lo que su mente gritaba en aquellos momentos._

"Lo sé…-su tono sonaba frío, aunque no fuera su intención- Sí, todo está listo. Recogí las cosas hace tan solo una hora-se miraron momentáneamente- Bueno, tengo que marcharme de nuevo"

Antes de que fuera a retirarse, tomó su barbilla delicadamente.

"Gracias"

Suspiró, dejando que él mismo retirara su mano-"No hay de que"

Con esto, sus pasos se fueron alejando y él continuó hacia la casa.

Christine aprovechó su soledad para memorizar un poco el lugar en el que él había conseguido instalarse. Miró todos los cuartos, la gran mayoría de ellos sin utilizar y con muebles y cosas llenas de polvo, exceptuando uno justo a la derecha del suyo. Estaba preparado para que ella no tuviera más que entrar.

Y así lo hizo, miró a su alrededor y todo estaba limpio y perfectamente preparado. La cama era extremadamente cómoda, y todas sus nuevas ropas habían sido trasladadas al mismo por Angie. Salió de allí, pensando que ya tendría tiempo para disfrutar de su nuevo cuarto.

Otra puerta llamó su atención, abriéndola. Todo lo que había dentro de la misma lo conocía, la caja de música, su propio retrato…y…Dios santo, incluso aún conservaba las partituras. Pero su gran obra maestra por desgracia había sido destruida junto al incendio y su propio mundo. Antes de que un gran sentimiento de pena y nostalgia se apoderara de ella salió de allí rápidamente.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el salón: Dos sillones, una chimenea, una mesa redonda, un escritorio que suponía era de Erik… y un piano. No había abandonado la música, pensó mientras iba hasta el mismo. Se sentó en la butaca y notó que había un trozo de papel encima de una mesita. Lo tomó y luego fue hasta su escritorio para coger una pluma

Sentándose de nuevo, comenzó a escribir

"_Gracias por hacerme sentir como en casa desde el primer día. Los vestidos son preciosos"_

Era simple, pero todo lo que necesitaba para expresar su gratitud ante tan buen trato. Por supuesto que no era lo único que deseaba decirle, habían miles de cosas más, pero quería que él las oyera de su propia voz y no de palabras escritas en un frío papel. Dos s lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que dejaba el papel doblado sobre el piano…

Pero lo que no sabía era que alguien la observaba desde un punto distante del mismo salón.


	41. Dolor

La miró durante unos segundos más con detenimiento. El vestido azul que le acababa de comprar le quedaba como un guante, reflejando una vez más lo acertada que había sido la elección. Incluso desde esa distancia, podía oler el aceite de rosas, inundando absolutamente todos sus sentidos.

Se había dado cuenta de aquellas dos lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, pero pudo con el impulso que le llevaba a ir a consolarla. Tenía que poder…

"Me encantaría leer el contenido de esa nota, Madame"-su voz era suave y distante.

Christine se levantó mirándole sobresaltada y al mismo tiempo avergonzada por el hecho de que la había visto en tal situación. Consiguió recuperar la compostura y, cogiendo de nuevo el papel que había escrito cinco minutos atrás, se acercó y la extendió a sus manos. Erik correspondió su mirada cogiéndola sin demora.

Desplegó el papel y lo leyó con especial atención. La escueta pero tierna carta le resultó incluso divertida.

Suspiró, riendo levemente- "No hay nada que agradecer, querida. Una dama en apuros ha de ser atendida. Me alegro de que los vestidos sean de su agrado…- su tono ahora se volvió irónico- aunque estoy convencido de que no son comparables en elegancia y lujo como los que su marido le compraba¿verdad?"

Por un momento la rabia comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella. Le había escrito aquella carta con todo el sentimiento del mundo, y él no solo lo encontró divertido, sino que se atrevió a nombrar a Raoul. Una parte de ella entendía el por qué de sus duras palabras, pero no podía evitar sentir que le clavaban un puñal por cada una de ellas. Cerró su puño, frustrada. No podía responder, ni decirle lo equivocado que estaba. Nada…

El modo en el que le miró le hizo ver claramente que esas palabras la habían hecho mucho daño. Comenzó a andar hacia la entrada, dispuesta a abandonar la casa. Quería salir. Dar un paseo. Quizás eso la haría sentirse menos frustrada de lo que ya estaba. Ah, pero ir sola era tremendamente peligroso. Tenía gente tras ella y no debía arriesgarse.

Él por supuesto que se había dado cuenta del dolor que le había producido su ruda respuesta. Por un momento se odió a sí mismo por haberlo hecho..pero no podía ser. ¿Qué esperaba? Sabía que se iba a encontrar con esto, no con un hombre de brazos abiertos dispuesto a olvidar y entregarse de nuevo a ella dejando su dignidad en el suelo.

Cogió su mano con la estúpida excusa de devolverle la nota. Había olvidado por completo las sensaciones que evocaba su tacto por todo su cuerpo. Por unos segundos sus miradas quedaron bloqueadas. Christine podía jurar que por unos segundos veía en aquellos ojos verdes al Erik que había conocido, al de hacía unos meses…pero eso sólo fue así hasta que le vio obligándose a retirar su mirada.

"Un paseo la hará bien...espere por Angie, estará aquí en breve"-Dicho esto rompió el contacto de su mano retirándose hasta otro punto de la casa.

No lo entendía…

Toda ésta mezcla de momentos dulces y amargos estaban oprimiéndose en su pecho, casi asfixiándola. Se sentó en el sillón, con su corazón en una mano, la nota en la otra y miles de pensamientos confusos.

* * *

El día siguiente empezó de modo tranquilo. Los primeros rayos de sol iban apareciendo tímidos a las nueve de la mañana y Angie ya se disponía a salir. Rápidamente, desapareció por la no demasiado espaciosa entrada del hostal con su bolsa y de camino al centro. 

Tenía un desayuno al que acudir y ahora más que nunca necesitaba hablar con alguien amable. La nueva actitud de Erik no hacía más que irritarla cada vez más. Había pasado a ser una persona indiferente y pasiva que sólo se dirigía a ella cuando había algo que hacer. Y sabía que todo era causado por Christine.

Lo que…la extrañaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo era que, después del paseo que habían compartido, comenzaba a ver su presencia agradable e incluso comenzaba a admirarla. Su calma, su amabilidad, su dulzura…y su aparente perfección de actitud ante todo.

Dio los últimos pasos hasta la cafetería más cercana. Édmond sostenía un periódico entre sus manos y frente a él un café. Levantó su mirada, saludando con amabilidad a Angie que en seguida se sentó frente a él

Xxx

Dejó sus diseños por un momento. A pesar de ser unas horas tan tempranas de la mañana, sentía que debía avanzar con algunos de los proyectos que tenía en mente, pero algo más surgía en su mente.

Inmediatamente, comenzó a escribir. Se preguntaba si seguirían en el mismo viejo apartamento de siempre, pero tenía que intentarlo…probablemente estarían preocupadas.

Se sonrió. Por todos los cielos¿hacía cuánto tiempo que no escribía una carta?

Xxx

Ambos disfrutaban de un agradable desayuno al mismo tiempo que él comenzaba a saciar su curiosidad con respecto a la muchacha.

"Dime Angeline¿cómo es que siempre te veo recorriéndote las calles tan a menudo? Tu trabajo debe ser agotador, sin duda"- dio un sorbo de su café mientras esperaba a que ella diera un mordisco más de su croissant.

"Bueno, la verdad es que sí. Ciertamente, antes no lo consideraba tanto. Trabajo…para un…-su mirada dudó un momento-artista importante que se ha instalado aquí hace no mucho. Yo llevo prácticamente todos sus asuntos, además de cuidar de su casa. Y ahora es especialmente…agotador"

_Doloroso._

Lo que escuchaba comenzaba a interesarle- "Vaya. Puedo llegar a comprenderte, un tipo de trabajo así no ha de ser fácil de llevar. Pero parece que antes lo llevabas mejor¿qué es lo que se te hace tan pesado ahora?"

Se pausó por un momento, tomando un sorbo de su propio café y mirándole directamente a los ojos-"La reciente entrada de otra persona en la vida de alguien muy apreciado por mí"

La miró muy sorprendido, soltando su taza lentamente…

Aquello comenzaba a dar resultados.

Se levantó de su escritorio. Volvería a sus diseños más tarde, ahora lo que quería era despejarse. Llevaba ya más de una hora en ello y sentía que si continuaba su mente podría explotar seriamente.

Avanzó hasta donde estaban todos los cuartos, viendo que el de ella estaba con la puerta entreabierta. Entró silencioso, con la siguiente escena ante sus ojos: Christine se había quedado dormida, con su cabeza echada hacia atrás y un libro entre sus manos.

Se acercó hasta la silla, cogiendo con el máximo cuidado el libro y dejándolo en una mesa al lado. Después, miró hacia su cama y tomó el cojín. Volvió a acercarse y, moviendo su cabeza procurando por todos los medios no despertarla, le puso un cojín para que luego no le doliera el cuello.

Miró su expresión pacífica, su respiración lenta…

_Señor. La quería. La quería y no podía evitarlo_

Pero aún no se lo haría saber.

Acarició su mejilla, sólo durante un momento…el necesario simplemente para rozar sus dedos con su piel

"Descansa, Christine"-era un susurro casi inaudible

Lo que no pudo percibir cuando ya iba a abandonar el cuarto era la sonrisa que se había formado en su cara ni el pequeño suspiro que exhaló antes de seguir durmiendo

Tampoco que Angie había presenciado la escena, retirándose hacia el salón de prisa…


	42. El vestido azul

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, no quería continuar con mi ¿pequeña? Historia sin dar otro gracias a todas las personas que la están siguiendo con tanto fervor. De verdad, no sabéis lo que esto significa para una persona que adora escribir tanto como yo.

Julia, bueno, ya sabes lo que pienso. Hablaremos por el messenger guapa

Oh, y Nidia. Antes que nada, muchas gracias. Sí, lo sé. Entiendo perfectamente que quieras que haya más interacción entre nuestros queridos personajes principales. Pero no temas, habrán muchos más capítulos. Sigue leyendo, poco a poco se van a ir acercando de nuevo. Habrán momentos tiernos, tensos, pasionales ( sí, habéis leído bien pero vais a tener que esperar...Ok, ya me he puesto el escudo contra todos los tomates que me vais a tirar por dejaros con la miel en los labios de esta manera :p) Pero todo a su tiempo, a fin de cuentas dicen que las cosas buenas se hacen esperar¿no? ;) Otra cosa más. No temas por la voz de Christine, no es irreversible. Volverá a hablar.

Ahora disfrutad de el capitulo 42. Malos tiempos para la pobre Angeline...

Gracias por vuestra fidelidad,

Lovephantom83

* * *

"_Te di mi corazón, y tu lo regalaste  
Te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste  
He rasgado mi vestido, con una copa de vino  
Hoy tu amor corta como el cristal"_

Dirigió sus pasos hasta el salón, con la inicial intención de volver a sus diseños

"Todavía la quieres¿verdad?"-Sus palabras cayeron como una losa sobre él, haciendo que girara sobre sus talones de tal modo que la tuviera ante sus ojos.

"¿Todavía?-su tono se alzaba progresivamente en furia-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Angie?"

Rió irónica-"¿Por quién crees que me tomas, Erik¿Creías acaso que no iba a ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para darme cuenta de las cosas¿De tus sentimientos, del modo en el que la miras¿De que no ibas a dejarla en el pasado? –Él la miraba en sorpresa- Sí, aquella tarde entre todas las cosas que ví…-ahora su tono había pasado a ser desafiante- encontré un precioso retrato. Era ella¿no? Christine- se acercó a él, una leve sonrisa en sus labios- Ahora dime que no es cierto que la quieres….¡Dímelo!"

Ahora se encontraba consumida en la rabia, la frustración y la tristeza. Lo sabría, ahora o nunca. De forma definitiva, clara y concisa.

Pero al mismo tiempo que la furia de Angie crecía en su interior, la sangre de Erik hervía dentro de su cuerpo con una fuerza inexplicable.

Cogió sus dos brazos con todas las fuerzas que pudo. Su cara estaba a muy escasa distancia de la de ella

"¡No lo sé!-la sacudió, su mirada fija en la de él, tal y como lo había hecho en anteriores ocasiones tensas entre ellos- ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír¡¿Quizás eso sirva para calmar tu estúpido e infantil ataque de territorialismo!"-Podía sentir su respiración sobre ella, sus dos manos casi hiriendo sus brazos.

Pero ya nada de eso la sorprendía. Ni sus ataques de rabia, ni las palabras expresadas en forma de un auténtico gruñido, su violencia. Absolutamente nada nuevo.

Explotó-"¿Y tú te has planteado alguna vez si YO  tengo sentimientos, si me afecta todo esto!- Gritó, soltándose de sus brazos- Está claro que no- poco a poco se iba calmando- El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, sólo ten eso en cuenta a partir de ahora"

Con sus dos ojos en fuego, salió rápidamente de la casa. No lloraría. No delante de él.

La puerta se cerró en un fuerte golpe. Erik respiró profundamente, sentándose exhausto en el sillón. Nunca la había visto actuar de esa manera, ni realmente furiosa. Pero ¿qué motivos tenía para estarlo? Además de llegar recordándole la primera impertinencia que hizo…si no lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera tenido que recurrir a manipularla. A fin de cuentas había sido su falta.

* * *

-"Señoras, quiero compartir ésta información con ustedes, pero si son astutas y quieren conservar sus vidas les aconsejaría que no comunicaran nada de esto a nuestros colegas aún¿de acuerdo?" 

Emma asintió, algo confusa al mismo tiempo que su compañera observaba la situación-"Bien, pero Édmond¿qué ocurre?"

Medio sonrió-"Por favor, no sean impacientes. Denme un poco de tiempo y puedo asegurarles que tendré en mis manos información más que interesante"

"¿Como cual?"-Marie intervino, curiosa

"..Como la localización exacta de Christine-rió al ver sus reacciones-Me mantendré en contacto. Hasta más ver"

Como siempre se retiró, ésta vez de mejor humor que la última vez que visitó la residencia. La amistad de aquella muchacha no la iba a cambiar, al menos no por el momento.

Xxx

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, mirando algo temerosa hacia fuera. Desde que aquella gente se había llevado a su hija de su lado no se atrevía apenas a salir a la calle, o a hacer cualquier cosa siquiera. Eran tiempos difíciles y tenían que protegerse lo mejor que podían.

Un sobre blanco sobre el suelo de la entrada la sorprendió, y luego sonrió para sí…

Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba 

La farola iluminaba la acera brindando una bonita vista desde la ventana de su apartamento. Sentada y abrazando sus piernas, Angie miraba a través de la misma a ningún punto fijo. Intentando abandonar todos los pensamientos y lo que la estaba causando su actitud.

Sí, tenía que reconocer que quizás con alguna de las cosas que se había atrevido a escupir prácticamente en su cara habían sido rudas. Muy rudas quizás…pero no se arrepentía ni de la última de las palabras porque todo lo que dijo lo seguía sintiendo.

Era un egoísta, o al menos se estaba comportando como tal. Sin importarle cómo ella podía sentirse, cómo le podía haber llegado a afectar presenciar tal escena…¡simplemente tener que soportar que él la mirara con todo el amor y afecto del mundo aunque no se diera cuenta y ella teniéndolo en las narices!

Lo peor de todo es que no parecía importarle ni lo más mínimo. No tenía tan siquiera la delicadeza de notar su presencia.

Miró hacia un lado, viendo el vestido azul que aún yacía sobre su cama. Ese vestido la traía tantos buenos recuerdos que le daba incluso rabia.

_Recuerdos de besos en el parque, de paseos, de caricias…y también del último beso que compartieron antes de que sucediera todo éste desastre._

"Maldito seas Erik…"

Fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció antes de que rompiera el vaso que estaba sobre su mesilla, rajando agresivamente el bonito vestido con el cristal más grande.

Estaba sangrando…

Pero no le importaba. Ya nada le importaba, ni necesitaba las preciosas memorias que esa simple prenda le brindaba

Volvió a su cama, acurrucándose en si misma y descargando todas las lágrimas que podía.


	43. These wounds won't seem to heal

No le había visto en lo poco que llevaba de mañana, y sinceramente no sentía ni deseos de verle. Tampoco quería que viera sus cortes, ni su aspecto que delataba que apenas había dormido.

Continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, tenía que dejar algo de café hecho y pan fresco del día. Apoyó su cabeza en la pared de la cocina. Estaba agotada…terriblemente agotada.

Al volverla se dio cuenta de que Christine estaba justo en la puerta de la cocina. Su largo pelo revuelto y su cara aún algo adormecida. El camisón que él había encargado que recogiera le quedaba bastante bien.

_Quizás si fuera como ella…_

Aunque fuera en algo mínimo, quizás…con eso volvería a recuperarle…

La sonrió, amable-"Madame, haga el favor de volver a su cuarto. Pensaba subirle el desayuno yo misma"

Ella alzó una mano, negando con su cabeza intentando decir que no era necesario. Tomó asiento en la silla del pequeño comedor y al ver las heridas manos de Angie su rostro cambió totalmente a uno de preocupación, señalándolas con uno de sus dedos.

"Oh-fingió indiferencia-no se preocupe, ha sido…un pequeño accidente, eso es todo. Erik volverá dentro de unas horas he de suponer. Supongo que no lo sabe, pero durante todos éstos meses ha encontrado un trabajo bastante adecuado"

_¿Erik?_

Sabía su nombre, y eso era algo que una persona como él no daba a conocer fácilmente. Tenía…que haber cierto nivel de confianza para que lo hiciera. Se sentía absurdamente celosa de nuevo¿por qué? En esos momentos la frustraba no tener su voz, al igual que cuando le entregó la nota.

Su expresión se relajó. No debía sacar las cosas de contexto, estaba siendo absolutamente estúpida. Pensar que…

_¿O no?_

Apoyó sus dos brazos en la mesa, y la muchacha al verla ahora más relajada aprovechó para continuar con sus deberes. Unos minutos después sirvió su desayuno y salió de allí lo más rápido posible.

..Aunque quizás no lo hizo lo suficientemente como para evitarle fuera de la cocina , apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

"Buenos días, Angeline…"

Inútil era hablarle, de hecho, simplemente verle dolía mucho ahora mismo. Un murmuro salió de ella

"Buenos días"

Sus pasos iban a continuar, como si aquel trato fuera rutinario y jamás se hubieran dirigido más que esas palabras en todo éste tiempo

_Ojala fuera tan simple_

Antes de tener la oportunidad de continuar sus pasos con el propósito de marcharse, sintió sus dos fuertes manos sujetar las de ella. Pero con delicadeza, no brusquedad.

"¿Cómo te has hecho esto?"

Encontró su mirada. ¿Estaba preocupado por sus heridas? Posiblemente no. Posiblemente fuera una de las muchas mentiras y otro de los modos en los que estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, nada más

"No es nada importante, Erik. Se me curará enseguida, no ha sido más que un accidente casero…"

Intentó deshacerse de su tacto, pero él sencillamente no la dejó. Acarició su mano lentamente. ¿Cómo apartarse de momentos como éste?

"Todos esos cortes pueden infectarse. Acompáñame, hay que limpiar éstas heridas"

Accedió, desapareciendo con él hasta un pequeño armario en el que guardaba gasas. Limpió sus heridas y cubrió sus dos manos en forma de cura.

Sonrió- "Una vez tú me curaste las mías¿no es cierto?"

Continuó evitando su mirada. Efectivamente, en una ocasión le curó sus heridas, y estuvo a su lado en uno de los momentos más duros para él. Parecía recordarlo, pero no tenerlo en cuenta. La frialdad volvió a ella en un soplo.

"Tienes razón. Te agradezco mucho la preocupación y tus atenciones, pero ahora mismo tengo bastantes cosas que hacer"

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya se había marchado de su vista.

* * *

Frente al apartamento de las Giry, Maurice y Jacques echaban un vistazo preliminar. 

"Maurice¿todavía crees que esa pobre muchacha nos mintió?"-Le miraba con cierta duda

"No lo sé, pero de lo que estoy convencido es de que éste apartamento ha de estar supervisado de forma frecuente"

"¿Has visto algo que pueda inquietarte?"- Jacques observaba curioso.

"Sí, la muchacha no nombró nada acerca de una señora mayor viviendo con ella…y que casualmente guarda un gran parecido"-Una media sonrisa salía de sus labios, triunfante.

Xxx

De nuevo volvía al centro, sus dos piernas ya acostumbradas a recorrerse las largas distancias de la ciudad. Cruzaba el parque lo más ligera que podía, viendo a el que ahora se había convertido en su amigo sentado en uno de los bancos.

"No desconfiaba en verte hoy, querida-le señaló un hueco a su lado- Vamos, siéntate un momento. Seguro que necesitas algo de descanso"

Sonrió a una de las pocas personas que la ofrecían amabilidad ahora-"Gracias Édmond, la verdad es que sí que lo necesito"

Su atención se volvió inmediatamente hacia sus manos.

"Pareces haberte hecho mucho daño en esas manos. Cuando desayunamos el otro día no estaban así"

Suspiró-"Lo sé. Yo…bueno, mentiría si diría que fue un accidente porque no lo fue…exactamente"

Frunció el ceño-"¿Qué quieres decir, Angeline?"

Miró hacia otro banco, en el que una pareja se sentaba sonriente- "¿Tú…has hecho alguna vez muchas locuras, cosas que jamás en tu vida pensarías que llegarías a hacer por…una persona a la que amas con todas las fuerzas pero sientes que la estás perdiendo o la has perdido?"-sus ojos se tornaron grises ante tal confesión.

Una expresión pensativa cruzó sus facciones.

_¿Lo había hecho¿Se podría considerar el querer proteger a la persona más buscada ahora mismo al tiempo que se colabora con ellos?_

No, esas estúpidas divagaciones eran inútiles. ¡No la quería! Cómo era eso posible…ella representaba, formaba parte de la familia que le había dado la espalda, que le había rechazado lo que deseaba.

..Tenía que ser una broma que algo así se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

"Bueno-una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- por amor se pueden hacer miles de cosas-en un modo le impresionaba ver que aquella pequeña mujer ya se planteaba algo así- Pero…te tenía por una chica bastante joven¿y ya suspirando por otro hombre?-intentó animarla, rió levemente- Te estoy tomando el pelo, dime ¿qué te ocurre?"

Rió- "Es…extraño¿verdad? A veces hasta yo me lo planteo de esa manera. Pero lo cierto es que al corazón no se le puede engañar. Puede decirse que sin explicarlo me enamoré de una persona. Pero desde que llegó ella…"

_Ella…_

De nuevo las cosas se tornaban interesantes.

"Enamorarse de una persona no es nada grave, querida. Son cosas que surgen, suceden de un modo repentino y no lo puedes controlar. Y tú no eres culpable de ello ni mucho menos. Pero, cuéntame¿es que acaso hay una tercera persona interviniendo?"

"Más o menos…aunque es culpa de él, realmente. Tiene todas sus atenciones centradas en ella desde que llegó porque parecen conocerse de antes, y yo ahora he vuelto a ser doña nadie. Fue bastante rápido… parece que sus largos rizos, sus encantadoras maneras y su belleza le tienen totalmente fuera de lugar, aunque parece no querer admitirlo"

Suspiró. De repente sentía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso que oprimía su pecho. Hablar con éste hombre, tan atento y escuchando todos sus problemas, era como hablar prácticamente con el mejor amigo de la infancia.

_Largos rizos, encantadoras maneras, belleza…_

_¿Le resultaba esa descripción familiar o le engañaban sus sentidos?_

"Bueno…-la miraba, algo apenado- Si te soy de lo más sincero, y esto lo digo desde el punto de vista más objetivo y ojala me equivocara…tratándose de una mujer tan bella como dices y que parecía conocerla de antes-apoyó una mano en su hombro- me temo que lo que pasa es que los que quieran que fueran sus sentimientos anteriores hacia ella, han vuelto a surgir. Por simple curiosidad¿cómo se llama la encantadora mujer de la que estamos hablando?"

Dudó por un momento, pero decidió decirlo-"Christine…"

_Bingo. Le acababa de tocar el premio gordo y no lo sabía hasta ahora._

Un temor cruzó su cuerpo momentáneamente. ¿Y si estaba traicionando la confianza de Erik al contar todo esto?... Bueno, él desde luego había traicionado, usado y pisado la suya. Junto con su corazón, que lo había regalado como quien da algo que no le es útil nunca más.

"Me ha agradado mucho hablar contigo, Édmond, pero me temo que he de irme de nuevo"

"Lo entiendo- la miró amable- espero que nos veamos pronto y…no vuelvas a hacerte daño. No quiero tener que acabar regañándote"-Un gesto divertido cruzaba sus labios.

Asintió correspondiendo y al levantarse vio algo en su largo abrigo azul oscuro en lo que no se había fijado antes…

El pequeño símbolo que llevaba bordado lo había visto, y sabía con seguridad donde.

Su día allí había resultado de lo más tranquilo. Bastante, siendo sincera. Y no podía evitar seguir pensando que le echaba de menos. En dos horas no había aparecido, y estaba realmente cansada de dar vueltas por toda la casa…de arreglar cosas allí y allá…incluso había vuelto a retomar su libro. Lo que la llevó a recordar aquel gesto. Eran ocasiones como esa las que la devolvían la esperanza de que todo, algún día, volvería a la normalidad. Que algún día dejaría de odiarla y de hablarla de ese modo, que la causaba auténticos escalofríos.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, volviendo su cabeza para encontrarse con Erik frente a ella.

"¿Está disfrutando de un buen día hoy?"-Sus ojos estaban fijados en ella. Vacíos de emoción alguna.

Sonrió, asintiendo lentamente. Tenía que disimular que no podía soportar más tal situación

"Me alegro. Entiendo que no esté muy entretenida, pero yo…tengo muchos deberes. Le comunicaré a Angeline que la acompañe a dar una vuelta después"

Anduvo unos pasos hasta él, llegando a estar a su lado y tomó su brazo

_Dios santo, la estaba suplicando con su mirada que fuera él quien la acompañara…_

"Lo siento, pero me temo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer. No….puedo acompañarla"

Con esto se soltó de su brazo, avanzando de nuevo hasta su pequeño lugar de trabajo.

* * *

Las palabras que Édmond la había confesado eran ciertas. Realmente ciertas. Ya no tenía nada que hacer. De alguna forma, él seguía sintiendo lo mismo de siempre hacia Christine, a pesar de que fuera lo que fuera lo que ella le hizo…pero la seguía queriendo. 

_¿Y qué podía hacer ella, aparte de resignarse?_

No, no. Puede que aún sea demasiado pronto para ello…

Avanzó hasta el cuarto de baño, mirando su aspecto en el espejo y soltándose el pelo.

…_Le forzaría a volverse a fijar en ella. Lo haría_


	44. Under his wing

No fue hasta unas cuantas horas después, a la reciente entrada de la tarde, cuando ella hizo acto de presencia en la casa. Una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios...

Por alguna extraña razón, no podía esperar a ver su reacción, la mirada en sus ojos al verla.

Cuando atravesó la puerta tenía ante ella justo lo que quería encontrar: Christine alzaba la vista que en ese momento tenía centrada en la cuchara que removía a un ritmo acompasado el té con limón del que estaba disfrutando.

"Lamento muchísimo el retraso, Madame...- Pudo ver en su mirada la sorpresa- pero me ha sido imposible venir antes"

La mujer que tenía frente a ella no salía de su asombro. Quiso cerciorarse, analizando toda su vestimenta

_No, eso no era lo que había diferente en ella..._

_Era que su pelo estaba suelto, y remarcablemente parecido al de ella._

Camuflando su evidente confusión, ante el repentino cambio de la muchacha, la sonrió amable y terminó su té levantándose preparada para el paseo.

En ese instante Erik salía de su sala.Ante él estaban Christine y Angie.Su expresión cambió al ver a ésta última: Su pelo ya no estaba recogido, añadiendo que...

Todo aquello era más que evidente. Había cambiado su melena lisa por lo que ahora eran semi rizos que caían como una fuente sobre sus hombros.

_Y lo había hecho a propósito, no le cabía la menor duda._

"No pensé que fueras a estar aquí- Su tono era triunfante, había logrado su objetivo-como me imagino que tendrás mucho que hacer con tus diseños, llevaré a Christine a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Si no te es inconveniente, por supuesto"

Movió su cabeza, fingiendo indiferencia y sin dejar notar que sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo- "Ninguno, por supuesto. Hace una tarde preciosa, y estoy convencido de que Madame de Chagny disfrutará de la misma"

Fue durante aquellos segundos de tensión, en los que se esperaba a ver quién movía la siguiente pieza del ajedrez, cuando ella supo detectarlo. Posiblemente ya no le quedaban dudas de que entre él y Angie había surgido algo...

_Y no sabía qué era lo que la enfurecía más, si el hecho de darse cuenta de ello, o el hecho de que resultaba evidente que la joven intentaba imitarla._

"Bien, entonces creo que nos marcharemos"- Decidió romper el incómodo silencio, dirigiéndose ya hasta la puerta.

Christine se disponía a seguir sus pasos, algo recelosa.

_¿Por qué sentía que todo esto se empezaba a convertir en una especie de competencia?_

_

* * *

_Meg se preparaba para salir. Su madre ya la había advertido de que, menos ahora después de lo que había ocurrido hace días, no debería abandonar la casa demasiado tiempo.

Pero la llegada de aquella nota con tan buenas noticias sobre su mejor amiga la había animado sobremanera. La curiosidad la había llevado a preguntar quién era la persona que transmitía tan positivo mensaje.

La mirada en los ojos de su madre sólo indicaba algo...

El ángel de la música tenía, de nuevo, a Christine bajo la protección de sus alas.

Sonrió, llegando a la puerta. Sólo era una visita, breve, pero quería saber cuál era el lugar que tan bien había escogido como refugio ésta vez. No se atrevería a pasar de la fachada exterior.

Pero el saber que estaba a salvo...

Xxx

El largo paseo por la ciudad había sido agradable, pero era evidente que una nueva tensión existía entre ambas. Quizás aquel gesto hubiera resultado demasiado evidente, pero ahora no le importaba. Ni le importaba hacerla ver perfectamente que,evidentemente, no había sido la única en ganarse la tan preciada confianza de Erik. Y más.

_Si tan solo ella no hubiera aparecido..._

Um pequeño gruñido salió de sus labios al mismo tiempo que colgaba el ya limpio y seco abrigo de Christine en el perchero. Escuchó algo metálico caer..

Frunció el ceño y se agachó para recogerlo. Por Dios, era un anillo caro...bastante caro. Miró dentro¿tenía una inscripción?

_Raoul De Chagny Y Christine Daaé_

Acompañando a la misma, una fecha. Se quedó mirándolo con detenimiento..

Comenzaban a encajarle varias piezas que antes no lo hacían. Ese nombre era el que había leído y escuchado tantas veces, el Vizconde...al que habían asesinado los de la revolución.

¿Era la mujer a la que habían acogido ni más ni menos que una Vizcondesa?

Le vino a la mente el lugar y las circunstancias en las que la encontraron. El retrato, el lugar al que él la había llevado bajo la edificación del teatro..

Aquellos rumores...

_Acababa de averiguar finalmente la identidad de ambos._

Volvió a guardar el anillo, nerviosa, y se marchó.

Xxx

El timbre de la residencia sonaba insistente.Marie se levantó en seguida para atenderlo.

"Lamento tener que venir sin previo aviso-Maurice saludó cortésmente- Pero apenas hemos sabido nada de nuestro colega Édmond. Hace días que no nos trae información sobre nuestros planes y eso nos inquieta.."

Marie mintió, negando con la cabeza- "Tampoco hemos tenido noticias, por desgracia.Supongo que pronto se dejará ver con algo nuevo. ¿Por qué¿Es que ocurre algo?"- Fingió preocupación.

"No-la frustración era evidente en su tono- Solo que no nos gustaría que las cosas se atrasaran más tiempo, eso es todo"

"Comprendo. No se preocupe, si ocurre algo les mantendremos al día"

La miró, con gesto severo- "Más les vale, esto no depende solo de mí"

Se retiró y Marie cerró la puerta aliviada una vez lo hizo.

Sentada en un banco, Meg observaba el hostal desde la distancia. No era mucho, pero lo necesario como para tener a alguien refugiado durante un tiempo.

Ya levantada, se dispuso a comenzar su camino de vuelta a casa. El despiste la llevó a toparse sin querer con alguien: Una muchacha de pelo cobrizo, ojos claros y joven la miraba con curiosidad.

"Oh, lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo- sonrió- siempre me pasan éstas cosas por no estar pendiente"

Angie Correspondió- "No hay problema, Mademoiselle. ¿La puedo ayudar en alguna cosa?"

Dudó por un momento. Podría decírselo, preguntarle por si acaso ella supiera...decidió descartar la idea. Quizás no tuviera ni idea de lo que le hablaba si se lo contaba.

"No, no..ya me marchaba.Gracias"

Asintió y continuó, viendo que entraba también en el hostal.

* * *

La media noche era ahora mismo el momento del día que más paz le proporcionaba. Sentado en el sillón,apoyó su cabeza relajándola y notando como sus músculos se lo agradecían. 

Demasiada tensión durante todos éstos días. Y aún rondaba en su cabeza la misma pregunta...

¿Qué pretendía Angie con todo aquello¿Hacer que al verla con el pelo parecido al de ella sintiera más atracción? Estaba muy equivocada pensando por un momento que lo único que le unía a Christine era su aspecto físico...

Sonrió irónicamente

Pobre chica ingenua.


	45. Going under

"_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you, still won't hear me…"_

Durante las tres semanas siguientes no había vuelto a encontrarse con Édmond. Afortunada, o desafortunadamente, todo había continuado igual desde aquel día. La misma rutina, y el verse obligada todos los días a pasar por lo mismo...

_¿No veía que sus sentimientos estaban gritando, sangrando, disolviéndose con el paso del tiempo?_

Estaba cayendo bajo otra vez, cayendo eternamente en la fatalidad de lo que suponía estar sin sus sentimientos. Como aquella vez...pero él no la escuchaba. En absoluto. Más bien al contrario.

¿Cuántas conversaciones habían tenido desde que ella apareció? Ninguna, se había encerrado en sí mismo, volviéndola a tratar como lo había hecho al principio. Era como si de vez en cuando, para aplacarla, tuviera algún gesto amable.

_¿Por piedad? No, no los quería si era así. _

Movió su cabeza a ambos lados. Las dos veces anteriores en las que habían conversado siempre había sido él quien la había buscado. Pero, justo hoy, el día que más necesitaba de una mano amiga..hasta eso le faltaba. Continuó andando, deshechando ya la posibilidad de tener alguna conversación ese día..

Una mano consoladora se apoyó en su hombro. Angie se volvió algo alerta.

"Tranquila, querida.Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía y cuando te localicé cruzando la calle pensé que sería una buena idea retomar nuestra conversación-sonrió amable-¿tú que crees?"

Suspiró.Había llegado en el momento adecuado-"Sí, por supuesto...-una sonrisa amarga cruzó sus labios-Gracias por estar aquí de nuevo,Édmond"

El banco más próximo a ellos estaba vacío, aprovechando ambos para sentarse.

"¿Y bien? Cuéntame¿qué es lo que te ha mantenido tan ausente éstas semanas?"

Por un momento miró hacia otro punto de la concurrida calle-"Nada, realmente. Sólo que no he tenido tanto que hacer...cosa que también he agradecido. Me hacía falta algo de tiempo para pensar, para estar sola.Supongo que me ha hecho bien"

Le miró directamente a los ojos,que llevaban ya días nublados al contrario de la preciosa mañana soleada.

Él miró sus manos, tomando una de ellas- "Parecen estar curadas, pero mucho me temo que por lo que me cuentas los cortes interiores siguen igual..¿me equivoco?"

_No, al contrario. Los cortes interiores ahora era cuando más sangraban._

Negó con la cabeza, bajando su vista y dejando ver claramente el dolor interno por el que estaba pasando.

"Vamos¿es que las cosas no han mejorado?- pasó un brazo por sus hombros amistosamente- Si me escuchas con atención, puede que tenga una solución para ti"

Sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza momentáneamente- "¿Qué..quieres decir¿Una solución? Tú mismo me dijiste que..."

Interrumpió lo que iba a seguir diciendo- "Lo sé, verás..no hay que darlo todo por perdido exactamente. Cuando me contaste sobre Christine, hubo algo que cruzó mi mente"

Angie le miró confundida-"No sé a lo que te refieres, Édmond"

Rió. La muchacha parecía tan madura pero a la vez aún conservando ese halo de inocencia que resultaba encantador

"Deja que te lo explique. He de suponer que una persona que se recorre las calles a diario tanto como tú debe enterarse de algunas...noticias. Como por ejemplo, que Christine es ahora mismo una de las personas más buscadas"

Alzó una ceja- "Bueno, nunca quise darle mucho crédito a lo que se rumorea por la calle. Ya sabes que la gente es demasiado curiosa y le gusta crear chismes donde no los hay sólo por mantener entretenida a la ciudad...-se quedó pensativa- aunque ví algo que me hizo confirmar que no se trata de simple rumorología"

La miró lleno de curiosidad, de ésta conversación quizás sería posible averiguar lo único que le faltaba por saber...el lugar.

Se acercó a ella, como quien va a contar un secreto-" ¿Y de qué se trata? Me tienes en ascuas, Angeline"

Medio sonrió-"No es que sea nada realmente importante...encontré su alianza de compromiso con el Vizconde, por pura casualidad. Eso me hizo atar bastantes cabos, y también me confirmó que los rumores no son del todo falsos"

Todo aquello le divertía, parecía tener la misma astucia que él.

"Efectivamente, no lo son. Y ahora te contaré mi pequeña idea..-se acercó a ella aún más- ¿no crees que muerto el perro, quizás se acabe con la rabia?-bajó ligeramente su tono-Aunque puedo ofrecerte otra posibilidad..¿y si te digo que conozco a la gente que la busca?"

Por primera vez, un brillo de maldad iluminó sus ojos al mismo tiempo que miraba pensativa hacia el frente.¿Podría hacer eso¿Matarla, o entregarla a cambio de su felicidad?

_Una parte de ella gritaba que no podía hacerle algo así a Erik, a pesar de todo aún le quería y respetaba demasiado como para cometer tal atrocidad.Pero otra..._

Édmond al verla en tal estado, volvió a calmarla-" No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora. Tómate tu tiempo, piénsalo y..volveremos a vernos"

Angie sonrió, asintiendo, y se levantó del banco.

"De acuerdo, pues..hasta entonces-Comenzó a andar, pero...recordó algo- Oh-miró al abrigo que yacía en su regazo- Bonito abrigo¿hace cuánto que lo tienes?"

_Sí, ella también tenía preguntas_

La miró algo confuso ante la pregunta, luego bajó su mirada hasta su abrigo azul-" ¿Perdón¡Ah! Bueno,gracias. La verdad es que no puedo darte una respuesta fija. Mis...padres-se pausó al decir éstas palabras, ya que sabía que no lo eran realmente- me dijeron que prácticamente llegué con el-se encogió de hombros- Así que debí de haberle cogido cariño desde que era pequeño, o algo parecido"

Intentó ocultar su sorpresa lo máximo posible. Aquello podría indicar que...

_¿Y si había estado hablando con su hermanastro todo éste tiempo?_

No añadió nada más. Simplemente retomó la marcha, aún en shock.

* * *

El calor que con el mediodía se iba aplacando entraba por la habitación de Christine, que estaba apoyada en el ancho marco de la ventana. Sus dos piernas plegadas y sus ojos oscuros intensificándose con la claridad, al mismo tiempo que hacía resaltar el color de su fresco atuendo. 

Jamás habría pensado que llegaría a saborear la vida de nuevo. Fue hasta el ópera populaire con la clara idea de no volver nunca más, pero había sobrevivido...y gracias a él.

_Sí, había conseguido salvarla y que volviera a respirar. Pero¿a qué precio¿Al precio de ver cómo la evitaba y era arrogante y frío con ella? _

Y para colmo no tenía voz, sin saber si sería temporalmente o quizás para siempre...

_Toda una vida sin su voz, sin poder..._

_Cantar. O hablar._

Algo había aprendido durante todo éste tiempo junto a él, y eso había sido el incrementar su pasión por la música. Posiblemente se vería el resto de sus días sin cantar, y sin sus lecciones. El pensamiento de ello la hacía temblar.

Escondió su cabeza en sus rodillas, la frustración llegando a un punto en el que podía con ella. Pensó en Angie, y...realmente no podía culparla de nada. Habían pasado 10 meses, mucho tiempo. Era normal que acabara viendo en Erik lo mismo que ella vio pero nunca quiso reconocer. Quizás había sido lo suficientemente astuta como para no dejarlo escapar, como ella hizo.

_Pero eso significaba que le había perdido._

El hermoso sonido del piano la despejó de todos sus conflictos internos, haciéndola levantar su cabeza y sonreír. Lentamente, sus pies se apoyaron sobre el suelo..

Xxx

Entró en su apartamento, aún temblando. Se tumbó sobre la cama. Un poco de sosiego, sólo pedía eso.

_¿Tan difícil era el querer tener algo más de 2 días de tranquilidad, de felicidad, de calma¿Qué había hecho para que todo esto se le viniera encima?_

Se llevó las dos manos a la cara en frustración, simplemente dejando pasar el tiempo.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de las cosas desde el primer momento en el que le vio? Sus facciones siempre le habían resultado muy familiares y parecidas a las de el amante de su madre, pero...fue al ver ese abrigo...

_Porque aquel hombre, ese día, llevaba uno exactamente igual_

Y no era del todo una sorpresa que hubieran acabado consumando su relación con un nuevo hijo...¿Édmond?

Xxx

No sabía por qué había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de tocar el piano ese día. Quizás era el hecho de que ella estaba aquí lo que le había llevado a la música de nuevo. Mucho tiempo hacía desde la última vez que tocó su violín en una armonía lenta, angustiosa y nostálgica..

Pero la melodía que estaba tocando era diferente. Sus dedos paseaban con gracia por todas las teclas, emitiendo el agradable sonido de una melodía que compuso hace ya bastante tiempo atrás.

_Cuando recién Christine se había convertido en su inspiración, en el icono central de su música y de su vida..._

También cuando ella aún no le había engañado ni rechazado tan vilmente.

Contuvo la oleada de rabia que comenzaba a radiar por todo su cuerpo y continuó tocando, ahora murmurando al ritmo de la música en su suave y relajante tono barítono...como si fuera construyendo las letras...

Una mano suave se apoyó sobre su hombro. Al sentirla estuvo apunto de dejar lo que estaba haciendo, pero se limitó a volver su vista para encontrarse con la dulce mirada de Christine que le sonreía.

_¿Era posible negarle la música a la persona que ahora mismo le miraba de esa manera?_

La leve sonrisa que salió de sus labios fue como la confirmación de que no estaba molesto con su visita. Por una vez no estaba siendo duro con ella, por una vez...eran los que siempre habían sido.

De modo progresivo se sentó a su lado en la pequeña butaca, simplemente observándole con la misma admiración que siempre, igual que cuando era una chiquilla que acababa de descubrir, fascinada, todo aquel mundo.

Volvió a escuchar de nuevo su voz, y cerró los ojos. Aunque fuera un leve murmuro, pero había echado tanto de menos el poder que tenía su voz sobre ella, encandilándola de un modo sublime. Sus dos manos abrazaron con fuerza su brazo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

_No quería que ese momento terminara. Nunca._

"¿Has echado de menos la música, Christine?"

La miró por un breve momento. Era en ocasiones como ésta en las que se planteaba dejar atrás todo rencor...y más o menos su mente comenzaba a planteárselo. No podía seguir pretendiendo tratarla como si ni siquiera la conociera...se le hacía imposible.

Sonrió, suspirando y asintiendo lentamente con su cabeza aún apoyada en su hombro. No la había tratado fríamente ésta vez...

_El fuerte sonido de la puerta fue lo que rompió el encantamiento._


	46. Crying

Hola, otra vez :)

Nidia, muchísimas gracias. De verdad que es genial que mi historia esté gustando mucho y suscitando que la gente deje reviews, no sabéis cuánto me anima. Éste fic realmente lo estoy escribiendo con todo el corazón, mi pasión por ésta maravillosa obra y..qué demonios, que no puedo dejar de escribir :p

Es verdad que no hay mucho fic en español...yo también he tenido que recurrir a leerme alguno en Inglés para calmar un poco la "adicción" a fics de phantom. Aunque missing ahora mismo ocupa todo mi tiempo ;)

Oh,de nada por el pequeño momento tierno. Habrán más, pero tal y como tú has dicho...no os animéis demasiado pronto. Efectivamente, se aproxima una tormenta..y está cerquita.

De nuevo, gracias por vuestra fidelidad.Tengo muchos capítulos ya hechos, asi que iré dejando updates a diario ( o haré el intento.. :) )

Lovephantom83

PS---> Eh, bien, escribo ésto para intentar rectificar una cosa que la opción de subir y cambiar el documento no me deja. Hay un trozo de un diálogo que, por alguna extraña razón, no me deja poner ¿completo? o al menos se come parte de la frase..es ésto

"¿Entonces por qué vas a la residencia si no?-medio sonrió- Nosotros no dejamos las cosas pasar por alto, sabemos que ocultas algo que evidentemente nos más que para tomar el té, diría yo"

Sólo una pequeña nota de autora, para que no os extrañéis..

PS II---> Agh¿Qué demonios...? Ni siquiera volviéndolo a pegar. Bien, las palabras que faltan son "interesa" después de nos y luego después de un punto y seguido "conversaciones"...disculpad las molestias...

* * *

" _I love you even more than I did before, _

_But what can I do? For you don't love me.._

_And I'll always be.._

_Crying over you!"_

Apoyó su cuerpo en la puerta de madera. Su respiración rápida, su frustración incrementando por cada segundo al mismo tiempo que su dolor...

_Estaba claro que ya se habían agotado todas sus fuerzas_

Había ido hasta allí con la inicial intención de buscar conversación, quizás de...volver las cosas a donde estaban a través de una confesión limpia de sentimientos que no acabara en ningún tipo de discusión.

Pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. En un simple gesto toda esperanza que pudiera quedarle se esfumó. Vio tanto amor, tanta dedicación,tanta ternura. Cosas que ella no había sentido nunca cuando estaba en su compañía.Hubiera llegado a hacer todo lo posible por recibir de él la misma mirada que le dedicó a ella mientras descansaba su cabeza en su hombro, sus dos manos tomando su brazo cariñosamente...

_Christine era perfecta, demasiado perfecta. Tanto que se le hacía odioso._

Se miró al espejo, que le devolvía el reflejo de una mujer cansada, desesperada por recuperar lo que creía suyo y al borde del colapso

¿Suyo? Por Dios¡no había sido suyo nunca! Desde el principio, siempre, había estado ella ahí.Aún cuando desaparecíó, aún cuando comenzaron a conocerse.

_También cuando fue tan estúpida de creer que él empezaba a amarla._

Parecía que Erik, o el fantasma de la ópera, sólo tenía corazón y vista para una persona.

Fue dando pasos rápidos hasta el mismo. Su pelo ese día lucía suelto, pero despeinado por el viento y los viajes de un sitio a otro.

Miró hacia su mesita de noche, y a la tijera que utilizaba no muy a menudo.En caso de algún arreglo, o algo parecido. La tomó entre sus manos, decidida.

"No voy a destrozar mi vida más por ti, y juro que a partir de ahora lo pienso cumplir"

Se había lanzado una promesa a sí misma. Tenía que hacerlo así

Las tijeras dieron el primer corte en su melena

_No más dolor por ti.._

Y el siguiente, haciendo que los cabellos fueran falleciendo en el suelo

_No más desesperación por ti.._

Un nudo se le hacía en la garganta, apunto de llorar, al tiempo que continuaba

_No más lágrimas por ti.._

Bajó su cabeza por un momento, intentando asimilar las palabras que se había dicho a sí misma, preguntándose si podría cumplirlas..

Una voz, muy conocida llegó a sus oídos acompañada por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

"¿Te has cansado ya de intentar parecerte a ella, Angeline?"-Su tono rudo, irónico, furioso.

Se volvió hacia él. Quería rudeza, quería furia. Bien, la iba a tener aunque por dentro su alma se estuviera rompiendo.

"Que yo sepa no te he dado ninguna clase de permiso para que entres en mi apartamento siempre que te plazca"

Una risa escapó de sus labios, mofándose del comentario- "Nunca lo he necesitado, es más, en alguna ocasión he sido bastante bien..recibido"-La última palabra la pronunció dejando caer una insinuación bastante evidente.

Aquello la encendió en furia. Encima tenía el descaro de nombrarlo.

Se acercó hasta él, dejando sin pensarlo dos veces una torta en su mejilla derecha-"¿Cómo te atreves! Pensaba que a lo mejor podía quedar aunque fuera un poco de respeto hacia mí en ti- rió en su cara, prácticamente escupiendo todo lo que decía- Incluso, por un momento, pensé que eras la persona con el alma más preciada que se podía encontrar en el mundo-le miró con auténtico odio- Has conseguido que todo pensamiento positivo que haya podido tener sobre ti desaparezca-ahora estaba calmada, pero fría- No tienes alma, no tienes corazón para nadie excepto para la persona que cubre toda tu obsesión- se apartó bruscamente- Y márchate ahora mismo, no quiero verte y éste no es tu maldito teatro de la ópera"

_Estuvo sin reaccionar durante un segundo. ¿Su teatro de la ópera? De nuevo, había averiguado más de la cuenta...eso y asimilar el arranque de pequeña rabia física hacia él..._

_Y no lo quería reconocer, pero aquellas palabras le habían dolido._

Ella estaba de espaldas a él, esperando a que se marchara. La volvió girándola sin mucho cuidado

Vaya...-su voz era baja, pero tan terriblemente amenazante que daba escalofríos- Veo que ya has conocido al asesino, monstruo,obsesivo, frío y sin sentimientos "fantasma de la ópera"¿no? Efectivamente, querida, éste no es mi teatro pero pensaba que había la suficiente confianza entre los dos-la obligó a mirarle- ¡ Y habla de obsesión una persona que se riza el pelo con el objetivo de que yo te preste más atención!-medio sonrió-¡No tienes entonces idea de lo que es el amor si lo ves como un simple cambio físico!"

No pudo más. Eso último que había dicho sí que no era cierto. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

"¡No debo conocerlo si resulta que llevo estando a tu lado desde que te conocí!-gritó- ¡Si he estado junto a ti en el momento que más destrozado te sentías sin huír horrorizada al ver tu rostro completo¡Sí...-finalmente terminó resignada- me he entregado a todos y cada uno de tus besos y caricias sin recibir nada a cambio, y creyendo que podrías amarme!-su voz ahora era la desesperación personificada- Puede que no lo conozca, Erik. Tienes razón"

Él no dijo nada, simplemente la miró..

_Era cierto. Si algo había quedado claro es que se había entregado a él...pero ya era tarde para retirar esas palabras._

Ante la falta de respuesta, volvio a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que fuera interrumpida.

"La Angeline que un día conociste e incluso te atreviste a besar y acariciar ´-continuó cortando- no es la misma nunca más. ¡Te odio!- lloraba descontroladamente- Ya no significas absolutamente nada para mí..."

_Nunca había gritado algo tan contradictorio a lo que gritaba su corazón._

Ahora su rabia se había transformado por completo. Por alguna razón, no podía soportar verla tan rota y sentía que si no la frenaba podría cometer alguna locura.

"Angie, escucha..."-fue a tomar la mano que sostenía la tijera, pero ella la retiró rápidamente

"No me toques. Tu piedad y compasión no los quiero-le miró a los ojos, era horrible verlos ahora enrojecidos- Vete¡Vete!-golpeó ligeramente con su puño su pecho- Por Dios no hagas las cosas más difíciles.."

_Y rompió de nuevo a llorar, apoyando su cabeza inconscientemente en su pecho_

Erik la rodeó con sus brazos, y con una pequeña caricia en su pelo para que se calmara, pudo tomar las tijeras de su mano.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que sus llantos cesaron.

* * *

Quedaban sólo escasos pasos hasta la residencia. Todo parecía ir en su camino correcto, o al menos eso pensaba..aunque por otra parte la reacción que había tenido la muchacha ante una respuesta tan simple le había dejado inquieto. 

_¿Es que acaso sabía más de él de lo que decía? No, eso no podía ser...jamás recordaba haberla visto antes de ese momento._

_¿O era el abrigo lo que la había hecho darse cuenta de algo? _

Parecía absurdo pero no como para no considerarlo. Era perfectamente consciente de que esa prenda, habiendo estado con él prácticamente toda su vida y añadiendo el hecho de la explicación de sus padres adoptivos, indicaba que posiblemente..sería lo único que dejó su padre antes de que le entregara a aquella familia

Aún así, ahora lo que rondaba su mente era algo distinto

_¿Qué tenía que ver ella con él, o su familia?_

Un gruñido de frustración escapó a su garganta. Sea lo que fuere que ella hubiera averiguado, no pensaba dejar que interfiriera en sus conversaciones. Las necesitaba, y más ahora que estaba esperando una respuesta.

"Vaya, vaya vaya Monsieur Édmond...- Reconoció la voz de Jacques en mitad de aquella calle-precisamente nos preguntábamos por usted"

Su mirada se encontró precisamente con quienes menos deseaba...

Maurice y su compañero.

Guardó la compostura-"¿Señores..? He de suponer que quereis algo de mi"

Maurice medio sonrió-"¿Y cuándo no nos hemos visto con algún propósito fijo? Y ahora, si no te importa, nos gustaría que te dejaras de rodeos. Supongo que tienes información interesante que contarnos"

Frunció el ceño. Sabía a lo que se referían, pero iba a callar-"¿Información? Mucho me temo que no, ya os dije que en tal caso..."

Jacques fue directo-"¿Entonces por qué vas a la residencia si no?-medio sonrió- Nosotros no dejamos las cosas pasar por alto, sabemos que ocultas algo que evidentemente nos más que para tomar el té, diría yo"

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente en sorpresa, la cual supo camuflar bien con frialdad- "Las conversaciones que yo tenga o deje de tener, me parece, que no son incumbencia de nadie excepto mía"

Éste fue hasta él , agarrándole de la camisa con rabia.

"Creo que se te olvida que trabajas para nosotros¿no?- la rabia inundaba los ojos grises de Jacques- así que mucho me temo que sí nos incumbe"

Se miraron durante unos segundos, cada uno conteniendo su propia rabia, hasta que fue Édmond finalmente el que se apartó de forma brusca.

"Contactaré cuando sepa algo de interés. Por el momento, creo, que no es necesario que nos volvamos a ver"

La rudeza se dejó notar en su tono, y sin dejarles responder, se marchó con paso rápido.

Xxx

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado abrazada a él llorando, sólo que no hubo manera de que pudiera evitarlo. La necesidad de tenerle cerca de nuevo había podido con ella, y en parte se culpaba por ello

_Pero por otra no._

Aquello había sido como un bálsamo sobre sus heridas, como alcohol para secarlas. Volvió a suspirar, apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada.

_Al menos, el hecho de saber que se preocupaba por ella y de que había estado a su lado en el que había sido su momento más bajo.._

En realidad, era como si la hubiera devuelto el favor, pero de todos modos...aquello la hizo sonreír y rendirse al sueño


	47. El hijo del diablo

Los llantos ahogados habían ido cesando de modo progresivo mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos. A pesar de que dos minutos antes le hubiera dicho que no la tocara y suplicado que se marchara...pero sus manos se habían mantenido sujetas a su chaleco mientras descargaba todas aquellas lágrimas. Notó que su cuerpo se relajó en un preludio del estado onírico y al sentir que la respiración iba bajando su ritmo la apartó de su abrazo dejándola suavemente sobre la cama y cubriéndola con la sábana.

_No tienes sentimientos, no tienes corazón..._

Ciertamente, hace un tiempo hubiera podido jurar que era así. Jamás se había preocupado por nadie, ni había sentido compasión, ni pena, ni simpatía..

_Sólo frialdad y odio._

Había matado con sus propias manos a mucha gente, sin parpadear, sin costarle.Sí, sin sentimientos o corazón alguno. Incluso una semi sonrisa se formaba en sus labios cada vez que alguien caía en sus redes, cuan insecto que se queda atrapado en la tela de la araña que acecha desde la distancia a su presa.

Pero¿acaso le habían enseñado a diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo, o conceptos éticos¿Acaso había tenido el trato amoroso de una madre, o de alguien?

No, de hecho aún recuerda a la primera persona que no acompañó a las risas de todas aquellas personas que lo hacían, después de haber sido apaleado por aquel...odioso,sudoroso,materialista, abusador y corrupto individuo.

"_El hijo del diablo"_

Qué apodo tan apropiado para nombrar la "atracción" que él representaba.

_Pero fueron los ojos de aquella muchacha los que por primera vez le miraron sin miedo, o mofa._

La que le sacó de aquel infierno cuando él tenía tan sólo 15 años.Sí, aquella chica..hoy en día mujer, fue la primera en mostrar algo de amabilidad. Al menos, en su teatro, no volvería a ser apaleado.

Pero aún así, había crecido solo, se había tenido que educar solo. Se creó su gran casa, su lugar de creación, el sitio en el que comenzó a desarollar su arte, pero ahí pasaban los días,semanas meses y años. Actuando, exactamente, como un fantasma.

Fue en realidad Christine la que le enseñó que los buenos sentimientos, de hecho, existen y que no todo el mundo era igual de descorazonado.Que existía un poco de...luz entre todas aquellas velas y composiciones. Un poco de luz dentro de su modo de vida prácticamente inhumano. La única, aparte de su rescatadora a la que aún admiraba, que pudo saber que era un hombre.Algo más que rumorología y una sombra en danza. Incluso dejó tirada su propia felicidad por darle a ella la suya.

_¿Es que no lo entiende¿Que no se trata de una simple obsesión o capricho¿Que si tenía sentimientos o corazón se debía precisamente a lo importante de su presencia en su vida?_

Llevándose una mano a la frente, retiró un mechón de pelo rebelde hacia atrás, revuelto producto de la discusión anterior...

Al abrir la puerta la vio, sentada en la silla con expresión confusa y preocupada.

Simuló tranquilidad, a pesar de que sabía que en esos momentos le era imposible. Esto sencillamente estaba pudiendo con él- " Todo está en orden, no hay de qué preocuparse. Solo aclararle algo a la muchacha sobre el trabajo, eso es todo"

Continuó cruzando el salon con la simple intención de ponerse algo más comodo y relajarse, o trabajar, tener la mente en otra parte...pero su mano le frenó

_Y su mirada.¿Le estaba suplicando que le fuera sincero?Dios, no podía evitar que sus sentimientos fueran transparentes ante ella._

"Tengo algún trabajo que atender y tú debes estar algo cansada.Quizás podamos continuar con la música en algún que otro momento.."

Avanzó sus pasos pero escuchó el moverse de la silla y los pequeños zapatos de ella contra el suelo, llegando hasta él y tomando su mano en la de ella. Abrió sus labios, pero frustrantemente su mudez seguía persistente..solo un casi inaudible e incomprensible leve sonido salió de su garganta.

El sentir de su tacto le hizo volverse.Era...todo demasiado complicado como para contárselo en ese momento. Inconscientemente se dio cuenta de que uno de sus dedos estaba proporcionando pequeñas caricias a su mano y sus dedos se habían semi entrelazado con los de Christine.

Suspiró,mirando hacia otro lado brevemente, después a ella de nuevo-"Solo estoy algo cansado, eso es todo..."

Y con esto separó su mano, yendo hasta su cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Bajó su cabeza, resignada. Había visto ese..pequeño brillo de tristeza en esa última mirada...

_Estaba apagado y confuso. Sabía que no la estaba diciendo la verdad_

_Porque pudo escuchar perfectamente a Angie gritar que le odiaba_

_

* * *

_La mañana siguiente fue algo necesario. Aún el recuerdo de lo sucedido estaba en su mente, al igual que lo agridulce de sus brazos confortándola hasta que cayó medio dormida.

Pensó en un pequeño detalle a modo de disculpa, o de intentar comenzarlo todo de nuevo. Quizás una conversación tranquila..

"¡Por Dios, Édmond!-casi rió ante la situación-vigila por donde vas, si llegan a caerse éstas cosas.."

" Mis disculpas -rió-parece que vamos algo precipitados los dos ésta mañana-con el fortuito encuentro, no se había fijado en su melena..estaba iregular y más corta-Querida¿algún accidente?"

Cayó en la cuenta. Claro, su pelo-"Sí..una tontería en realidad,-mintió- no lo tengas en cuenta"-sonrió amable al mismo tiempo que él la retiraba a un lugar menos concurrido.

"En tal caso supongo que no debo de preocuparme,ya te dije que no querría tener que regañarte-medio sonrió -¿Y bien? No he sabido de ti en unos días¿Ha mejorado tu situación? Te fuiste muy bruscamente la última vez que hablamos..."

_Esa última afirmación la dejó casi sin respuesta.¿Debería decírselo?_

Miró hacia un lado, insegura.

" Lo sé, y lo siento mucho. Estaba...bueno, había tenido un día horrible y me quedaban algunas cosas que atender"

"No pasa nada...-la miró divertido-pero creo que no me has respondido la otra pregunta"

Sus facciones se pusieron serias-"Quizás sea porque no quiero hablar demasiado sobre ello...es todo cada vez más duro y lo paso cada vez peor"

_Realmente sentía pena por la chica.Parecía totalmente herida y abandonada a su suerte_

"Vamos, vamos..-su brazo la atrajo hacia él- ¿No tienes demasiada vida por delante como para estar pasándolo tan mal?"

Suspiró-"Tú mismo me dijiste que esas cosas no pueden evitarse...y ahora estoy pagando por ello"

" Pero se te olvida que te ofrecí algo en bandeja"

_Tenía razón.Entregar a Christine..._

"Yo..aún tengo que pensar en ello. No..no estoy segura de si esto está bien.."

"Escucha- la tranquilizó-no tienes por qué tener miedo de lo que pueda pasarte, o las consecuencias. Yo te cubriría las espaldas, y tú tendrías lo que quieres¿no es cierto? Positivo lo mires por donde lo mires..-al verla pensativa, continuó- Ven a verme a mi apartamento en un par de días-la sonrió, extrayendo un papel de su maletín y escribiendo una dirección en el mismo- y hablamos con calma-tomó su hombro-Tengo que irme, pero no lo olvides¿de acuerdo? Nos veremos pronto, Angeline"

Asintió, viéndole marchar.

"Nos veremos pronto..exacto"-su voz poco más de un susurro

_Le miró desde la distancia, ya sabiendo quien era ahora. Su propio hermanastro..Pero¿tendría algún día el valor suficiente para decírselo?_

Con esto se levantó, tenía algo que comprar antes que nada


	48. Rosas

Aún dormía pacíficamente. Sus rizos graciosamente expandidos por toda la almohada de tal modo que su cara parecía estar totalmente inundada en ellos.

Erik la miraba desde el marco de la puerta

Tenía que dejarla ver algún modo de disculpa. Que él también había cometido sus fallos,una pequeña declaración de paz, y que el rencor ya de nada servía. Aunque ahora no pudiera mostrar nada con su garganta, su voz...era evidente en su mirada, en las marcas en sus muñecas y en su actitud que había pasado por mucho.

Pero no quería forzarla, dejaría que ella misma se lo contara. Se retiró despacio, una media sonrisa en sus labios. Jamás pensó que, algún día, volvería a hacer esto...

* * *

Recogió su ahora irregular melena como pudo. A pesar de haberlo hecho, aún dos mechones se quedaron fuera posándose en sus mejillas. 

Sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo era de locos , que todo era un caso perdido, que no podía seguir así... pero ¿podía controlarse?

Lo que sí que tenía claro es que aquel era su último recurso. Los nervios la invadían al tiempo que abandonó el cuarto.

Xxx

Abrió los ojos, incorporándose en la cama y mirando al reloj que tenía frente a ella. Casi mediodía. No era extraño que anoche hubiera sido prácticamente imposible que conciliara el sueño dando vueltas sin sentido en la cama un buen rato,tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Sufría, por ver a Erik así y por ella misma. Porque sabía que le había mentido y que quería ahorrarle una preocupación ¿Acaso no era mejor contarlo todo abiertamente¿Es que había perdido la confianza en ella? Aunque por otra parte, su intuición como una pequeña voz interna le decía que era mejor no saberlo...

_¿Realmente era así? _

Todo entre ellos se había convertido en un silencio casi sepulcral, pero con muchas cosas que contarse a la vez, aún con un poco de aquella magia de el principio.Era extraño y angustioso.

_No podía seguir así. Sin saber con certeza sus sentimientos. Si la odia o la quiere, si era realmente cierto lo que sucediera entre él y Angie. Si...Dios, si cabía alguna posibilidad de recuperarle algún día. A veces parecía que sí, otras remotamente imposible._

Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos por un momento, pero al mover su mirada hacia la mesita sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y sus ojos se iluminaron instantáneamente.

_Una preciosa rosa roja, con un lazo negro, yacía encima de la misma._

La cogió, pero ésta vez no con las manos temblorosas como había hecho antes...

Quizás representaba el principio de volver a ser los que eran.

Sonrió enormemente, perdiéndose en su olor

Xxx

Por fin el silencio invadía con un silecio prácticamente místico la casa. Su cabeza ligeramente inclinada observando con detenimiento la obra y dándole los últimos retoques a su último diseño.

Estos eran los momentos en los que nada asaltaba a su mente, en los que podía evadir todos sus pensamientos y preocupaciones...evadir a Angie...

_Pero¿podría estar así, sin decir nada, durante más tiempo?_

No. Era totalmente imposible. La verdad tendría que salir a la luz, y sentía que no soportaría más el peso de todo aquello si no hablaba con ella, si no se lo decía de una vez por todas.

Del modo más brusco, todo había pasado de la noche a la mañana en una lucha, en frenar a una persona cegada...

_¿Del mismo modo del que él lo estuvo por los celos, por el posesivismo, quizás?_

Se levantó, echando su cabeza para atrás. Ahora lo que temía era enfrentarse a una persona demasiado parecida a él.

Lo que vio cuando volvió su cabeza a su posición inicial no ayudó.

Angeline estaba ahí. Con expresión serena y..

Tres rosas rojas en su mano derecha.

La miró, su cuerpo tenso pero guardando la compostura-"Me sorprende tu visita después de nuestra última conversación"

Sonrió.¿Qué pretendía¿Por qué parecía tan calmada de nuevo?

"Precisamente por eso...-extendió las rosas hacia él-me preguntaba si querrías aceptar mis disculpas. Verás, quizás si hablaramos las cosas con más calma.."

Tomó las rosas en su mano,mirándolas por un momento-"Gracias querida, pero mucho me temo que no puedo aceptarlas..."

Angie frunció el ceño,extrañada y triste-" Es sólo un regalo, Erik"-Su tono era apático

Dejó las rosas aparte, mirándola con dureza-"Un gran detalle, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Además, pensé que por tu parte todo había quedado dicho con respecto a mí-con su tono amargo remarcó a lo que se refería-Las rosas no me traen bellos recuerdos, precisamente"-Ahora estaba de espaldas a ella.

Tomó uno de sus brazos,intentando calmarle,convencerle para entablar conversación-"Entiendo...lo que quieres decir, pero por favor. Simplemente quiero hablar"

Apartó su mano agresivamente y, al mismo tiempo que tiraba las rosas al suelo de un plumazo,se volvió.Su cara a centímetros de la de ella

"No lo entiendes¿verdad?-su voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible-Angeline, esto son mis sentimientos y NO puedes cambiarlos-la apartó de él pero aún estaban cerca-¡No puedes cambiar que la quiera!"

Y tal y como ella le había hecho su revelación, él acababa de hacerle la suya.

_Esa última frase dejó en silencio el salón.Y paró el corazón de Angie_


	49. Broken

_¡No puedes cambiar que la quiera!_

Cerró los ojos. Podía escuchar, poco a poco, como su corazón terminaba de romperse...

Se había prometido que no derramaría ni una lágrima más.Que no iba a mostrarse débil ante él de nuevo.

_Pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Lo poco que quedaba de ella había sido destruído de un soplo,todo...todo._

Lentamente los abrió, el shock aún evidente en su mirada que aún era capaz de mantener en la de él.

Suspiró, tomó aire, relajó los hombros..con tal de no venirse abajo. No ésta vez.

"Bien.."

_Apenas audible, casi en el ahogo de un llanto._

Lo consiguió, se mantuvo firme, siendo fuerte...

O pretendiendo serlo.

Ninguna palabra más salió de sus labios, ni un sonido. Hasta que llegó al marco de la puerta del dormitorio de Christine y se sujetó, bajando la cabeza.

_Hasta costaba respirar._

Tampoco estaba preparada para lo que vio cuando sus fuerzas la dejaron mantenerse en pie...

Ella miraba la rosa roja que tenía entre sus manos con una felicidad que le era imposible esconder aunque se lo propusiera.Cuando alzó la vista y vio a Angie en tales condiciones,su expresión cambió. Su mirada preguntando si se encontraba bien.

_Tanta dulzura, tanta amabilidad, tanta perfección..._

_Realmente comenzaba a hacer que hirviera su sangre._

_¿Por qué la seguía queriendo¿Qué sentido tenía si le había hecho tanto daño?_

Ya no importaba averiguar la respuesta.

Recuperó su compostura, entrando en el cuarto- "No tiene importancia, estoy bien..Mademoiselle Daae-Christine se sorprendió al escuchar esto último- Los mareos son muy normales en mí. Cuando esté lista.."

Se retiró, fingiendo estar bien y que absolutamente nada había pasado. Era mejor así, tener convencida a la adorable soprano de que estaba de su parte...hasta que llegara el momento, por supuesto.

Erik aún estaba de pie, su mano apoyada en la silla, mirando hacia el punto que antes la presencia de ella había llenado.

_Sabía cómo le había afectado. El modo en el que había cerrado sus ojos, su mirada en la de él cuando consiguió abrirlos y el modo de abandonar el salón fingiendo serenidad..._

_¡Sólo le había dicho la verdad! _

Su puño estaba cerrado con fuerza, su respiración conteniendo la tensión que se cernía sobre él en ese momento. Escuchó unos pasos cerca. Se encontraba de nuevo frente a él

Había algo diferente en sus ojos azules¿Serenidad, desengaño...?

_No.Odio_

Ahora era ella la que parecía no reflejar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro-"Entonces...he de suponer, Erik, que lo único que queda por decir entre nosotros es que aproveches su presencia en ésta casa-comenzó a andar hacia la entrada- El futuro es traicionero, amigo"

Frunció el ceño.Le parecía extraña su aparente calma..-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Medio sonrió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sin dejar respuesta.

_Sin dar una justificación_

Giró sobre sus talones, y en una ola de rabia tiró la silla al suelo causando un gran estruendo en medio de todo aquel silencio

_¿Qué pretendía ahora! Se había vuelto impredecible y..lo peor de todo era que su mirada no mostrara más que odio. De hecho, lo que más temía era..lo que ese odio la llevaría a hacer._

Miró hacia su derecha...

Y Christine estaba ahí, la sorpresa evidente en su rostro.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, su respiración calmándose poco a poco-" No puedo explicártelo.Por favor, no ahora"

Pasó por su lado, tomando su brazo brevemente y mirándola de soslayo a los ojos antes de adentrarse en la salita.

Allí se quedó, en pie, asimilando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

_¿Qué pasaba por su mente? Pocas veces había visto a Erik así. Y no lo entendía. La había dicho que no quería dar una explicación ahora. Sin embargo ella sentía que no podía soportar más hechos ocultos.Necesitaba saber qué era lo que ocurría entre ambos que tanto le atormentaba y le echaba atrás a la hora de decírselo._

_Vio temor en sus ojos verdes..._

_¿Hacia qué, o quién?_

Suspiró, poniendo la silla correctamente y sentándose en ella. Quizás si tuviera su voz, sería capaz de salir de dudas.

* * *

Sus manos tomaban la taza de café caliente al mismo tiempo que daba un sorbo y miraba inquieto a su reloj. Dos días, le había dicho. Y por el momento no había dado señales de vida, no sólo en su apartamento, ni siquiera se la había encontrado. 

Era consciente de que estaba arriesgando mucho con todo esto, incluso se había enfrentado a los dos caballeros que, supuestamente, son sus colaboradores.

_Pero el problema es que no buscaban los mismos objetivos._

Más de una vez se había sorprendido a sí mismo..diciéndose que en realidad no quería matarla

¿Qué le llevaba a pensar eso? Conocía la respuesta...

Tenía sentimientos hacia ella. Algo que la llevaba a protegerla, a no querer que la hicieran daño.

_¿Quizás lo mismo que vio Raoul?_

Xxx

Se había vuelto loca. Quizás por los celos, por el modo en el que Erik la había tratado últimamente.

O quizás porque, para ella, ya estaba todo hecho. Él había confesado que la quería, no podía perder nada más. ¿Qué importaba defraudar su confianza ahora? No...ya el amor que sentía no era amor.

_No era la misma chica inocente, enamorada y esperando volverle a ver cada segundo de cada día.._

Desgraciadamente, no era así. Y una parte de ella lamentaba hacer esto.

Agachó su cabeza, volviéndola a levantar para que su pequeño dedo tocara el timbre.

La decisión estaba tomada.


	50. When dreaming ends

"_Today is the day..when dreaming ends"_

Había llegado hasta allí guiada por su instinto, simplemente lo hizo. Un nudo se formó en su estómago...

_Ya era muy tarde para volver_

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la distrajo.

Édmond sonrió, invitándola a pasar-"Me alegra mucho que finalmente decidieras venir, querida. Ya me empezaba a preocupar, apenas te he visto últimamente"

Asintió cediendo a entrar,aunque su mirada por un momento se movió entre el exterior del apartamento y el interior del mismo. Dios, no podía dudar ahora...

"Lo sé. Yo..he estado muy confusa, no sabía qué hacer con respecto a todo esto"

"Puedo entenderlo. Aunque creo que será mejor que hablemos sentados y en calma¿no crees?"

Dentro los dos tomaron asiento, Angie observaba los detalles del apartamento con curiosidad. No solo la zona era buena, también su vivienda.

Una pequeña risa ante su reacción fascinada salió de sus labios -" Resultado de mucho esfuerzo y trabajo. No creas que ha sido fácil"

_Medio sonrió incrédula. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Siempre vestía impecable, no dudaba que tuviera un buen trabajo y una vida perfectamente construída.Al menos su madre había tenido la delicadeza de dejarle con una familia que le protegiera._

"Te aseguro que sería más facil que ser abandonada y vivir escondida en varios sitios perdidos en la calle desde los diez años"

Sus expresión se llenó de pena hacia la muchacha. Ya era lo suficientemente duro que tus padres te dejaran a la merced de otra familia y desaparecer, pero esto...

"Lamento muchísimo oír eso, créeme, lo digo de corazón-apoyó una mano en la de ella - Pero ahora tienes un trabajo y seguro que un sitio en el que vivir"

Era imposible describir el sonido que salió de la garganta de la muchacha..

_No era un suspiro, ni un llanto reprimido_

_Era como si tuviera ganas de gritar pero no pudiera._

"No es precisamente el tema de conversación que quiero tener, por favor.."- Sus ojos mostraban la suplica que acababa de enunciar.

_¿Por qué le había sido imposible dar otra respuesta? Se estaba revelando con mucha facilidad. Eran sentimientos que no podía esconder...salían libres por sus ojos, su voz..._

"De acuerdo-la miró de manera comfortante, sabiendo lo que costaba para ella- ¿Y bien¿Has..pensado en ello?"

Bajó su mirada por un momento. Estaba temblando y los nervios comenzaban a traicionarla poco a poco.

_Las manos de él ya no acariciándola más, sino a ella..._

_Aquellos labios que una vez creyó suyos y devoró con ansia, ahora cruzarían otra piel._

_Más, mucho más, de lo que estaba dispuesta presenciar y soportar._

Le miró a los ojos, su mirada oscurecida con rabia.Asintió-" Te doy mi palabra, Édmond. Colaboraré contigo"

Al mismo tiempo que terminaba la frase le extendió un papel escrito

_El ritmo de su respiración comenzó a ir más rápido. Se sentía como un auténtico Judas..._

_

* * *

_

Las sombras que proyectaba el día que había comenzado con bruma se cernían sobre su silueta sentada y pensativa.

_Envuelto en sombras y oscuridad, así había sido destinado a estar siempre._

Algo en lo que ella había dicho, en esa última frase..le hizo sentir miedo. Quizás por una vez en su vida se veía vulnerable...

Frente a una persona que era tan psicológicamente parecida a él que daba escalofríos.

_Y precisamente era eso lo que le llevaba a pensar que nada bueno podía salir de su aparente calma ante la verdad_

Sabía que Christine estaba envuelta en cualquiera que fuera su objetivo...

No, no iba a permitir que alguien la hiciera daño. Si algo había hecho siempre, era protegerla.

Dos manos se apoyaban en sus piernas, subiendo hasta donde estaban las suyas para cubrirlas.

Volvió su mirada al frente.

Christine estaba de cuclillas. Sus ojos prácticamente vidriosos

_Necesitaba saberlo ahora. Mucho tiempo viviendo en la ignorancia. Algo pasaba delante de sus narices y no podía dejar pasar más días así._

Erik tomó aire, casi derrumbándose al verla de esa manera ante él. Miró hacia abajo, no podía soportar más mirar a esos ojos tristes y exigentes por saber.

"Sólo puedo pedirte que lo entiendas...-volvió a mirarla- Hay algo con respecto a Angeline que nos concierne a ambos, y tengo que averiguarlo-se levantó, cogiendo ésta vez él sus manos- Precisamente por eso, ahora pensaba marcharme"

Paró sus pasos una vez más, ahora pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. ¿Qué pensaba hacer¿ Arriesgar algo importante?Aunque estuviera más o menos al margen, pero aún así era consciente de lo inestable que estaba la muchacha emocionalmente desde que ella llegó.

_La asustaba...y por otro lado sentía que no merecía que arriesgara nada. No después de todo por lo que ella le había hecho pasar._

Fue al mirarle al mismo tiempo que con uno de sus dedos limpiaba una de sus lágrimas de su mejilla cuando lo supo...

No iba a arriesgar nada. Había visto esa mirada antes.

Iba decidido a enfrentarse. Y eso, tratándose de él, no podía implicar nada bueno para Angie.

Soltó sus manos al tiempo que le vió colocarse su chaqueta y abandonar la casa.

Xxx

Por fin lo había conseguido...tenía el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba Christine Daae entre sus manos.

"Estupendo..-sonrió satisfecho- Ya sabes que no tienes nada por lo que temer, querida. Sólo..tengo una pregunta más para ti"

_¿No¿Realmente no tenía nada que temer? Sí lo tenía...volver a mirar a los ojos a Erik después de esto._

Asintió resignada-"Cualquier cosa..."

"Tranquila, ya el gran paso está dado ¿no?-medio sonrió- Pero de todos modos, sólo me queda saber...¿Hay alguien que la tenga bajo su tutela¿O..que pueda interferir?"

_No...no por favor. Todo menos pedir su cabeza._

Cerró sus ojos por un momento.Sólo pedía no tener que responder nada más-"Sí..."-su voz era baja, como no queriendo decirlo realmente.

Sus palabras salieron despacio, intentando calmarla- "¿Su nombre..?"

_Por todos los cielos, no...no quería esto...ser obligada a.._

"...Erik"

Dijo su nombre en un gemido de dolor. Sus ojos casí vertiendo lágrimas,temblaba...

_No le cabía duda. Ese hombre era la persona de la que se había enamorado._

Xxx

No estaba en su apartamento...

Miró frustrado a su alrededor.

Bien, si no estaba, ya tenía algo pensado.

Y ésta vez no saldría sin saberlo absolutamente todo. Lo que quiera que fuera que se trajera entre manos. Se habían acabado las delicadezas.


	51. El tango de Roxanne

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Apoyando su cabeza en la madera y respirando fuertemente

_No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer..._

_Por Dios, todo esto la había vuelto...inestable_

_Llena de locura._

Había salido de su apartamento lo más rápido posible. Antes de volver y arrepentirse de todo

Con lágrimas en sus ojos y empapada por la lluvia que había comenzado a caer miró hacia su cama.

Una rosa blanca yacía sobre la misma.

Se acercó y la tomó con mucho cuidado. Era conocedora de la persona que la había hecho tal regalo.

Algo punzante en su dedo y sangre...

_Le había dejado las espinas._

Comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba

Sus sollozos inundaban todo el cuarto.

_¿Por qué se lo tenía que hacer más difícil de lo que ya era?_

"Trágate tus lágrimas. No van a solucionar nada-la miró sarcástico- Hubiera tenido la educación suficiente que dices que me falta como para llamar a la puerta, pero estaba abierta"

Alzó sus ojos

No.Maldita sea, no. Le tenía enfrente...de entre todas las personas...

"Erik..."

Xxx

Christine escuchó la puerta cerrarse en el apartamento de arriba. Sabía que era el de ella.

_Si no se lo decía él..._

Abrió la puerta con sigilo y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta quedar a la distancia suficiente de la entrada.

Xxx

"Por favor.."-Aún seguía ahogándose, su mirada suplicaba.Por primera vez ,se sentía insignificante ante él

_Ésta vez no la haría razonar siendo amable_

La levantó de la cama bruscamente, hiriendo sus brazos con su fuerza y estampándola contra la pared frontal. Su cuerpo, tal y como en aquel primer encuentro, muy cerca del suyo.

"Pensabas acaso que no iba a ser lo suficientemente inteligente¿hm?- Su voz sonaba áspera, más llena de rabia que nunca- No me ha hecho falta mucho tiempo para saber que los celos te han vuelto a vencer, aún habiendo escuchado la maldita verdad, en vez de aceptarla - Acercó sus labios a su oído-Reconozco a una persona con algo en mente cuando la veo, querida -se retiro,sólo lo justo-¡Dímelo!"

Miraba hacia un lado, intentando evitar su mirada a toda costa.

_¡No podía decírselo! Era...tan difícil.¡Tan difícil estar entre el sentimiento de venganza y el amor!_

Había escuchado un mueble moverse, los pasos de él..

Y sobretodo la conversación que estaban manteniendo. Esa última palabra salida de sus labios como un gruñido.

Posó sus dos manos sobre la pared, angustiada. Cada vez más cerca de el pomo de la puerta

Angeline se intentó deshacer de la situación, haciendo fuerza con sus dos brazos contra los suyos..

Era imposible. Dos brazos musculosos y enfurecidos no podían ser vencidos por otros débiles y ya cansados de luchar.

Notó en seguida su intento de escapar. Acercó aún más su cuerpo al de ella, sus dos manos dañando sus muñecas. Un pequeño quejido salió de la muchacha.

"Me haces daño.."-Apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras

Podía sentir su respiración tan cerca.

Y el furioso sonido que emitió fue como si lo notara vibrar por todo su cuerpo

La obligó a mirarle a los ojos-"¡Según tus propias palabras soy una persona sin sentimientos! Entonces hacerte daño o no,me debería dar exactamente igual¡¿No es así!-medio sonrió-¿Por qué destrozar esa reputación tan excelentemente ganada ahora!-soltó sus manos bruscamente, pero sin separarse de ella- El humor para los jueguecitos se me agotó hace mucho tiempo. Así que..-se iba calmando poco a poco-dilo antes de que se me agote la paciencia por completo"

_Jamás le había visto de aquella manera...era...Brutal. Tan brutal que podía hacerla temer por su vida_

De igual manera ella se iba calmando también..

Podían escuchar sus respiraciones, sucesivamente más lentas pero igual de alteradas. Erik esperando una respuesta por parte de ella, su mirada aún en furia.

_Sencillamente no podía decir nada..su cuerpo estaba temblando bajo el suyo._

Christine aún escuchaba atónita.Sentía que su respiración se había alterado al ritmo de la de ellos.

_Era hora de parar todo esto_

Lenta, muy lentamente, su mano giraba el pomo...

Tomó su nuca y le besó, sin más. Sus ojos aún vertiendo lágrimas sin cesar desde que había salido de aquel apartamento en el que se había comportado como la traidora que pretendía ser, pero no podía.

_Una vez más...sólo el sentir de sus labios una vez más...antes de lo que quiera que depare mi destino..por favor..._

_Esperaba que, al menos esto, le hiciera saber que le quería.Que siempre lo había hecho a pesar de lo que estaba apunto de hacer.._

Sus manos instintivamente fueron a su cuello y las de él se mantuvieron absolutamente quietas. Su ceño fruncido intentando romper el beso pero sin saber cómo.

La puerta se abrió...

Al mismo tiempo que sus labios se abrieron en sorpresa ante lo que veían sus ojos.

_No...y si ella le ha convencido de...señor. Le besaba con tal fuerza. Él parecía responder aunque no con la misma intensidad._

Comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás lentamente...sin controlar sus sollozos..pudo esconderse entre las sombras de la esquina de la habitación

Fue entonces cuando Angie por fin separó sus labios, al tiempo que deslizaba poco a poco sus dedos de su nuca y acariciaba ligeramente su mejilla.

"¡No puedo!"

Rompió en llanto de nuevo al mismo tiempo que conseguía deshacerse de sus brazos y salir corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás.

_Sin perder un segundo fue tras ella..._

Alcanzaó la calle, pero era muy tarde.

Ya iba mucho más adelantada al mismo tiempo que la lluvia iba mojando sus formas

"¡Angeline!"

Sintió el agua sobre su pelo y su ropa, entró de nuevo en frustración..

Lo que encontró cuando volvió sólo empeoró su estado.

Christine le miraba desde el centro del cuarto. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, su respiración muy alterada y le miraba en incredulidad ante lo que acababa de presenciar

_Era imposible que.._

Ni siquiera pudo acercarse a ella. Salió inmediatamente de allí, su labio inferior temblando

Cerró los ojos.

Evidente que había presenciado lo que no debía de haber hecho...

_Quizás si se lo hubiera explicado desde un principio.O quizás si Angie hubiera puesto las cosas más fáciles..._

Tomó asiento en la cama,con rabia.Se le estaba yendo de las manos...

Un suspiro exhausto salió de sus labios al tiempo que accidentalmente distinguió un pequeño papel en el suelo.

Se levantó a cogerlo, tenía una dirección escrita y un nombre. Posiblemente se le caería a la chica del bolsillo en un descuido.

Definitivamente, aquello era lo que lo confirmaba

Miró hacia un lado, metiendo el papel en uno de los pequeños bolsillos de su ahora algo húmeda chaqueta y abandonando el apartamento.

* * *

"Querido amigo Édmond...-Jacques medio sonrió-después de nuestro último encuentro no confiabamos en volverte a ver" 

"Oh por favor, os ruego disculpéis mi pequeña impertinencia-miró a sus dos colaboradores que estaban acompañados por Marie y Emma- pero tal y como dije, tengo noticias...precisamente todo lo que tanto vosotros como yo estamos esperando"

Los demás le miraban expectantes..esperando a que continuara

_Adoraba tenerlos comiendo de su mano._

Sonrió triunfante, tomando el papel entre sus manos- "Aquí está escrita la dirección donde se encuentra Christine..-ante la reacción impaciente de Jacques y Maurice, alzó un brazo- No tan rápido, amigos míos. Si queremos que todo salga bien, hay que organizarlo...- se pausó-y ateneros a mis reglas, por supuesto"

Maurice frunció el ceño-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Mañana al mediodía.Os lo explicaré todo y..traeré a mi fuente de información conmigo"

Con una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza, se retiró tomando su paraguas y abriéndolo al salir para protegerse de la lluvia

Xxx

Le había visto pasar a no mucha distancia de donde ella estaba guarecida. Había conseguido refugiarse en un pequeño callejón oculto entre dos grandes edificaciones.

_Podría salir en su busca y decirle que se echaba atrás..._

_No, aún no. Sería demasiado pronto. Y también había dado su palabra_

Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como el frío se calaba por todos sus huesos.

Ya se habría marchado de allí. No tendría que volver a verle en lo que quedaba de día. Sabía que estaba actuando como una cobarde, pero es lo que el instinto la había llevado a hacer.

Le había escuchado pronunciar su nombre en la distancia

No entendía que su última frase pronunciada en frustración no era porque no quisiera decírselo...era porque sencillamente no podía traicionar así a una persona a la que ha querido, y por suerte o desgracia, aún quiere.

_Sí...una maldita cobarde..._

Recuperó su compostura,saliendo del callejón y tomando su camino de retorno.


	52. Promesas y arrepentimiento

Había cerrado la puerta tras de sí fuertemente, sentándose en el suelo al tiempo que intentaba secar su rostro por las lágrimas ya vertidas.

_No había manera alguna en la que ese beso pudiera abandonar sus pensamientos ahora._

Lloraba. Y no era por lo que podía parecer un motivo más que obvio..ver a otra mujer besándole.No, sorprendentemente, los celos la invadían pero no por eso.

Angeline había conseguido en un gesto tan simple como un beso expresar tal pasión... tan tremendamente evidente que hasta daba rabia. Auténtica rabia porque ella no fue capaz de expresarla así aquel triste día.

_Sí, le besó. Tímidamente la primera vez.La segunda se entretuvo más, perdiéndose en el sabor de sus labios mezclado con la sal de sus lágrimas al tiempo que sus dos temblorosas manos sostenían su cara, proporcionando pequeñas caricias en su mejilla izquierda en ese momento descubierta._

_Lágrimas que eran única y exclusivamente por ella..._

_Y se lo había pagado huyendo al escuchar su voz derrotada, furiosa y exhausta pedir que se marchara._

Una especie de odio hacia sí misma,por ser aún tan...niña la invadió, haciéndola dar un pequeño golpe con su puño en el suelo.

_Quizás todo esto significara que en realidad su destino no está con él..__quizás después de todo Angie sería más merecedora de su amor..._

_Ese amor que parecía poder proporcionarle sin tapujos, en cualquier momento._

_¿Por qué no había sido capaz?_

Llevó sus dos manos a la cara, dejándo descargar todo lo que sentía pero su garganta impedía que expresara con palabras. Ahogadas, silenciosas, sus lágrimas salían de sus mejillas de porcelana.

Erik abrió la puerta, sin saber si podría resistir el venirse abajo y abrazarla ésta vez al verla asi. Se encontraba acurrucada sobre la alfombra del suelo. Sólo podía notar su pequeño cuerpo temblar al ritmo de sus sollozos

_Miserable..ese estado de angustia no se lo había causado nadie más que él..._

Procurando no disturbarla demasiado, se agachó en el suelo para quedar más o menos a la mirma altura que ella. Christine se volvió al notar su gentil mano sobre su espalda.

Sus ojos estaban tristes, tremendamente tristes, tanto o más que los suyos propios.

_¿Estaba igual de angustiado? No, no tenía razón de estarlo,esto no era por su culpa._

"Christine...-su voz era suave al tiempo que la ayudaba a levantarse y cogía sus dos brazos- Sé que debo de explicarte muchas cosas, quizás.."

Fue interrumpido por su negación con la cabeza, apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro al tiempo que hacia lo mismo instintivamente con su cabeza, dejando que su peso se apoyara ligeramente sobre él.

_Había tanta calma, tanta seguridad...tanta paz en su presencia. En sus brazos.._

_Y aún así, no podía decírselo. Y temía que no pudiera hacerlo nunca. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar así¿En silencio¿O viendo como acaba por perderle?_

Erik comprendió lo que quería decir con ese gesto. Muchas veces era capaz de decir más cosas así que con puras palabras. No necesitaba explicaciones, o no las quería. Sabía que intentaba hacerle ver que no era su culpa, pero no podía evitar sentirse así. No soportaba hacerla daño.

Lentamente ella se separó, avanzando unos pocos pasos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Haciéndole ver que estaría bien.

Pero él sabía que no era así. Resignado, avanzó hasta donde ella estaba, tomó su cara entre sus manos y depositó un beso en su frente. Quizás fuera mejor dejarla sola por el momento. Después de acariciar brevemente su mejilla, se retiró del cuarto.

Christine sonrió para sí. Con ese gesto tan simple, la había hecho sentirse mucho mejor

* * *

El nuevo día trajo consigo otras expectativas, pero no cambiaba su estado anímico en absoluto. No había sido capaz de volverle a ver, de dirigirle palabra alguna...nada. 

Con un suspiro, apoyó sus pies descalzos sobre la madera. Siendo consciente de que el momento en el que tendría que hacerlo estaba cada vez más cerca.

_No tenía que dejar que los nervios pudieran con ella de nuevo.._

Utilizó las pocas fuerzas que sus piernas aún pudieran tener para cambiarse su atuendo.

Veinte minutos pasaron hasta que finalmente alcanzó la plaza.

Tampoco tuvo que esperar demasiado hasta que Édmond hiciera acto de presencia.

"Me alegro de verte, Angeline-sonrió tomando uno de sus brazos-Precisamente confiaba en encontrarme contigo hoy..me gustaría que me acompañaras a un sitio en un rato"

No entendía por qué, pero un nudo se le formó en la garganta al escucharle nombrar aquello último

_¿Y si se lo decía ahora¿Sería demasiado tarde?_

Una expresión preocupada, angustiosa, cruzó su rostro-"Escucha, Édmond..yo..tengo que hablar contigo por favor"

Pareció preocuparse, pero su expresion cambió. Se mordió el labio inferior brevemente-" Sabes que me encantaría, querida. Pero..verás, éste asunto es importante y no nos queda mucho tiempo. Tiene que ver con..nuestros planes"

_Los planes...Dios santo. Realmente parecía estar cada vez más cerca, y no sabía si..._

"Los planes-asintió nerviosa-¿Es...que acaso se va a intervenir ya?"

Rió intentando calmarla-" No de modo inmediato, pero en breve. Tú..tienes que prometerme que estarás tranquila¿de acuerdo? Voy a presentarte a unas personas, nada más"

"¿A quienes?"-El temor era evidente en su voz

"Mis colaboradores, están impacientes por verte"

_Tragó con dificultad.._

_Sentía miedo, un miedo atroz. Y no la había dejado que dijera lo que pretendía decirle.._

Que sencillamente no podía seguir


	53. Behind these hazel eyes

**"_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable,like nothing could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep…  
I'm barely hanging on"_**

El pequeño paseo hasta el lugar en el que se encontraría con aquellas personas de las que Édmond había hablado se estaba haciendo eterno. Parecía que cada paso que estuviera dando fuera...un arduo camino de fuego que tenía que saber atravesar, pero que al mismo tiempo no sabía si llegaría al final.

"Ya estamos aquí"

La mirada de su acompañante mostraba tranquilidad al tiempo que suavemente proporcionaba pequeñas caricias en su brazo. ¿Cómo era consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando con esto?

Una amarga sonrisa salió de sus labios en forma de consentimiento para continuar.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió. Emma y Marie los recibían, mirando a Angie con cierta curiosidad.

"Sí, es ella. Me temo que nos hemos entretenido algo más de la cuenta, pero la ciudad está bastante concurrida hoy-la miró con cierta complicidad- ¿Están..dentro los señores?"

Al tiempo que asentía y los dejaba pasar Emma miraba sorprendida a la pequeña muchacha que iba tras Édmond

_Era muy joven,desde luego parecía adulta, pero no lo suficiente...¿podrían confiarle algo tan importante?_

Pensativa, se retiró. El único modo de conocer la respuesta estaba, evidentemente, cuando llegara el momento.

* * *

Camino de vuelta al hostal ,y antes de tener que volver a enfrentarse a todos los problemas que ello representaba, paró en un sitio que sabía que estaba siempre vacío y que había tomado desde hace mucho tiempo como uno de esos pequeños lugares a los que se va a..reflexionar.No era demasiado, pero le proporcionaba más tranquilidad que el apartamento, incluso más que su escritorio en el que gastaba horas y horas trabajando. Hacía ya semanas que el mero hecho de estar en aquel apartamento se le hacía ya de por sí bastante duro 

Dentro de aquel pequeño local estaba todo absolutamente abandonado y lleno de polvo.Sillas aquí y allá acompañadas por algunas mesas, todas cubiertas por plásticos dejando ver que habían sido dejadas en el olvido años atrás. Unos cuantos cuadros colgaban de las paredes, aunque ya no estaban perfectamente puestos sino caídos, simplemente colgando de un extremo.

Se acercó hasta aquella gran ventana que se hallaba al centro del local. Ofrecía unas vistas bastante buenas de la ciudad y...no sabía por qué pero simplemente el estar ahí de pie o apoyado ligeramente sobre uno de los polvorientos y cubiertos muebles le relajaba. Quizás porque, en sus treinta y cinco años de vida, aún no había conocido verdaderamente un momento de paz.

Desde su niñez hasta aquel mismo momento, su vida no había sido más que una constante montaña rusa de emociones, desde su propio nacimiento e infancia. Y aquellas que podrían considerarse gratas, o el intento de serlo, se podían contar con los dedos de una mano prácticamente.

_Y ahora Christine estaba de nuevo en su vida cuando pensaba que jamás volvería a estarlo,pero no sólo eso. También lo estaba Angeline..._

_A la que no había vuelto a ver desde que salió huyendo en medio de la lluvia_

"_¡No puedo!"_

Intentaba sacarle el significado a aquella frase constantemente...había estado en su mente como una especie de mantra desde aquel instante, aquel beso inesperado.

_¿No podía¿No podía confesárselo¿Qué pretendía con todo esto de besarle para luego huír?_

_Totalmente carente de valentía...no como la había visto en otras ocasiones._

Podría al menos haber tenido la decencia de ser honesta con él

No lo hizo, y en el fondo era eso lo que le molestaba.

Algo tenía seguro, y eso era que aunque en ese momento no lo hubiera sido, conseguiría que lo fuera.

Su espalda se apoyó ligeramente en la polvorienta estantería,dejando su vista en el agradable paisaje. Por una vez, quería dejar el tiempo pasar, posiblemente así conseguiría estar aunque fuera por un rato con la mente en blanco.

Xxx

Jacques y Maurice la miraban visiblemente sorprendidos desde los asientos que habían tomado alrededor de la mesilla céntrica. Para ser la persona que les iba a proporcionar dicha información no..cubría exactamente con las expectativas deseadas: Su pelo recogido y no muy cuidado, su vestimenta ya prácticamente roída por el tiempo, su pequeño y delgado cuerpo, su apariencia joven y sus cansados ojos acompañados por una piel demasiado pálida..no proporcionaba demasiada seriedad al asunto.

Maurice sonrió amablemente a la muchacha-"Así que ésta es la señorita de la que nos has estado hablando, Édmond"

Su inseguridad crecía por segundos. Aquellos dos hombres la habían estado analizando de arriba abajo con la mirada y había algo en los ojos de ambos que la intimidaba sobremanera. Miró por un momento a Édmond con cierto temor, cogiendo ligeramente con dos de sus dedos la manga de su chaqueta. Tal y como haría una hermana buscando protección de su hermano

_Qué ironico.._

Él buscó su mirada, volviéndola después hacia sus colaboradores al tiempo que apoyaba una mano en su espalda

"Así es. Por favor, me gustaría que la tratarais convenientemente.Ella..está muy alterada.Su nombre es Angeline"

Emitió un suspiro de alivio..

_Si supiera...si realmente conociera absolutamente todo por lo que ha pasado,"muy alterada" se quedaría en poco. Rota, hecha pedazos, viviendo en la soledad y en la realidad de que nunca le tendrá. Quizás eso se aproximara más a la descripción._

"Por supuesto-Jacques la miró amable-Por favor, Angeline querida, toma asiento con nosotros. Creo que hay algunas cosas que tenemos que preguntarte. Pero, no queremos que te preocupes, nada de extrema importancia.."

Dudó por un momento, tomando despacio asiento al lado del que estaba tomando Édmond. Sí, era extraño, pero saber que estaba allí la tranquilizaba aunque no como para estar absolutamente segura de todo esto.

Se mordió el labio mirando hacia abajo.Alzó la vista-"Gracias, Messieurs.Yo..intentaré ayudar en lo que pueda, por supuesto"

"Jacques y él es mi compañero Maurice, querida. No es necesario que nos mantengamos en el anonimato¿cierto?"

Tímidamente asintió-"Claro..."

Sólo esperaba no delatarse en ningún momento, ni salir corriendo. Tendría que responder a sus preguntas,parecía simple.

"Bien- Maurice rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado- por lo que hemos llegado a saber, has estado hablando con nuestro amigo Édmond éstas últimas semanas...y te ves dispuesta a colaborar con nosotros en esto porque sabes la localización exacta de Christine de Chagny¿me equivoco?"

"No...-su voz aún sonaba algo temblorosa-fue por pura casualidad en realidad que ella acabara en el lugar en el que trabajo. Pero la cuestión es que es así"

Los ojos de Jacques miraban los de ella con curiosidad- "Entiendo. Verás, Angeline, sabes muy bien que Christine es ahora mismo una persona muy buscada...y no sólo por nosotros-medio sonrió- Créeme, hay gente buscando su cabeza con peores intenciones que las nuestras"

_Estaba mintiendo, y Édmond lo sabía, pero decidió callar. Aún todo estaba en su mano._

"Sí, puedo imaginarlo por supuesto"-sonrió triste.

Maurice intervino-"Entonces creo que ya está todo dicho.Lo único que te podemos pedir que hagas por tu parte antes de que procedamos a organizar lo que tenemos en mente es que impidas que cualquier cosa se ponga en medio de todo esto- El cuerpo de Angie tembló. Erik..- ¿de acuerdo?"

_No podía responder, ni hacer nada, era como si su cuerpo no reaccionara y sintiera que todo daba vueltas. Su rostro cambió de color...de nuevo esa angustia._

Su cabeza indicó un pequeño gesto de estar de acuerdo- "Discúlpenme..-se levantó- no...me encuentro demasiado bien"

Fue inmediatamente fuera de la residencia. Si respiraba aire puro quizás la ayudaría.

Ambos miraron a Édmond con extrañeza, pero éste sabía lo que ocurría. Levantando su mano para que esperaran ahí salió por donde mismo ella lo había hecho.

Estaba ahí, su cuerpo tembloroso apoyado en la fachada.

"Eh..-tomó sus hombros, mirándola a los ojos-¿qué te ocurre?"

Comenzó a llorar abiertamente,huyendo de su mirada. Luego la centro de nuevo en sus ojos azules.

" No puedo..-entre respiraciones entrecortadas salían esas palabras- Édmond no puedo hacer algo así. Él..."

Hubo un impulso en él de consolarla que no podía dejar pasar. Realmente todo éste tiempo hablando con ella había hecho que una especie de afecto hacia ella se hubiera formado en él. Aunque su inicial amistad fuera solo por pura conveniencia.

"Shhhh-la abrazó con suavidad- Lo sé-bajó ligeramente su tono de voz- Sé que él es la persona a la que quieres, Angeline"

Sus dos ojos completamente irritados se levantaron mirando directamente en los suyos

"¿Cómo..?"-aún le costaba hablar.

Una sonrisa tierna escapó de sus labios-" Tus gestos hablan más que tus propias palabras, querida. No hace falta ser un genio para saberlo, y también para saber que quieres protegerle y no hacerle daño. Dime¿es eso por lo que estás tan asustada?"

Asintió, temblando y agarrándose ligeramente a su camisa.Sus llantos aumentaron

Levantó su barbilla suavemente-" Escúchame, por favor. Presentándote tan débil ante él estoy seguro que no vas a conseguir nada. No pretendo ser duro ni frío diciéndote esto..-suspiró-¿No entiendes que tiene que ser así? Es precisamente por eso, porque le quieres, por lo que tienes que hacerlo"

Parecía ir calmándose-"¡Pero eso sería traicionar su confianza! No, no puedo Édmond.."-Bajó su mirada.

"No, no nada de eso. Angeline, eres una persona fuerte.Lo sé porque aunque nos conozcamos desde hace sólo unas semanas he llegado a saber de tí lo suficiente. Temes que lo maten o sea herido por esa gente, pero yo puedo asegurarte que no-acarició su mejilla- ¿de acuerdo? Es duro quitarle algo que él parece apreciar tanto, pero ¿no crees que a veces hay que mirar por uno mismo? Ve, con cabeza alta y sangre fría. Sólo así podrás conseguir lo que buscas.Si lo deseas puedo incluso ofrecerte refugio en mi apartamento"

Su alterada respiración fue calmándose al mismo tiempo que asimilaba sus palabras...

_Tenía razón.Y no podía buscar algo contradictorio en todo lo que había dicho. Él había sido egoísta,mirando sólo por sus propósitos. ¿Por qué no serlo ella también? Sí, dentro podría estar rota pero por fuera jamás lo volvería a estar. No lloraría más externamente..a fin de cuentas,aún podía sonreír. Efectivamente, tenía que continuar._

Alzó la vista, expresión dura en sus ojos aún rojos y una medio sonrisa en sus labios. Asintió

"Infórmame de el día en el que todo vaya a tener lugar. Yo tengo algo que hacer...nos veremos en tu apartamento más tarde"

_La miró sorprendido_

_En cuestión de segundos se había transformado en una persona totalmente distinta_

Hizo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza-"Bien, hasta entonces"- La miró amable y volvió dentro de la residencia.

Xxx

La tarde comenzaba a caer y sus pasos firmes se acercaban hasta el hostal.

_Eran las palabras de su hermanastro las que la hacían mantener la cabeza alta. Sí, sus ojos aún estaban muy irritados pero su cara perfectamente seca y su semblante serio._

Subió las escaleras...

Ahí estaba, tal y como esperaba, en su sala. Un lapiz de dibujo en una de sus manos mientras observaba el que posiblemente era su último diseño.

_Un pequeño halo de debilidad la invadió, pero pudo con el._

"Venía a hablar contigo, Erik"

El sonido de su voz le sacó totalmente de sus pensamientos, descolocándole. Nunca había escuchado ese tono en ella.

_Tal vez en él mismo.._

Se levantó con tranquilidad, poniéndose frente a ella. Una media sonrisa en sus labios

"Debe ser casualidad, porque yo llevo bastante tiempo preguntándome dónde demonios te habías metido"

Rió irónica-"Ah¿es que realmente te importa? Lo dudo-dijo esto con toda la rudeza del mundo- De todos modos, ese no es el tema que quería tratar"

_¿Qué era esto? Aquella actitud altiva no dejaba de sorprenderle, pero lo averiguaría_

"Por supuesto que me importa, querida. Llevas meses trabajando para mí,como tu jefe, tengo derecho a preguntártelo"

"Es..precisamente eso de lo que quería hablarte- pausó por un momento- No deseo trabajar más para ti"

_Tuvo que repetirse lo que acababa de decir.Tenía que estar de broma.._

Rió, no precisamente por lo cómico del asunto-"¿Sabes lo que acabas de decir?-la miró con gesto divertido- Debes de tener otro trabajo alternativo entonces..."

Asintió- "Pensaba marcharme en un rato..-ante su mirada ligeramente sorprendida continuó- ¿Ocurre algo? Tú me utilizaste para tu propósito, que era conseguir a Christine. Aquí la tienes, sana y salva. Evidentemente ya no es necesario que yo esté aquí por más tiempo"

_Giró sobre sus talones para marcharse. Otra vez sentía venir sobre ella esa debilidad..tenía que combatir con ella. Y con el efecto que tenía su presencia sobre su ser.No, hacía unas horas había hecho un nudo con su corazón, haciéndolo firmar llorando el trágico juramento de que la razón vencería al corazón._

"Entiendo..-su voz sonaba, sorprendentemente, calmada- y dado que yo te he utilizado, me lo quieres pagar..- sonrió, sabiendo que éste era su golpe final-¿entregando a Christine, quizás?-se acercó a ella, volviéndola. La sorpresa evidente en sus ojos- No sé..puede que esto-extrajo el papel de su bolsillo-tenga ligeramente algo que ver con tu nuevo trabajo"

Su respiración comenzaba a alterarse-"Tengo que irme"

Tomó su brazo con fuerza,Angie hacía lo posible con sus manos para marcharse- "No.-su voz era un suave, amenazante susurro que cayó sobre su cuerpo como una brisa fría- Te comprometiste a trabajar conmigo y lo seguirás haciendo hasta que yo lo crea conveniente. Y como persona que trabaja conmigo, la protegerás. A mí y a ella. A los dos. Así que, sigue adelante con tu magnífico plan, pero antes me darás tu palabra de que cuando ocurra estaremos protegidos"

"No.."-su voz era tan fina como un pequeño hilo.

"¿No?-pudo escuchar su leve risa y sentir su respiración contra su cuello- Me temo que a éstas alturas no deberías desobedecer a la persona que te sacó de la calle y te dio un buen trabajo..-la rabia pudo con él- ¿ O es que se te olvida!"

La volvió, su mano estaba alzada dispuesta a pegarla. Estaba harto de todo, sometido a mucha presión, queriendo terminar con esto de una maldita vez...

_Pero la vió temblar, y sus pequeños ojos volver a ser los que siempre habían sido._

_Bajó su mano, relajando sus hombros y resignándose_

Tomó una gran cantidad de aire, expulsándola poco a poco-"Angeline...sólo te voy a pedir que entiendas algo-sus ojos, ahora de una mezcla entre grises y ese precioso color verde que siempre le caracterizaba, parecían entristecidos- Christine es...una de las pocas cosas que me queda. No puedes hacer esto sencillamente porque con hacerlo no vas a ganarte ni un cuarto de el amor que siento por ella. Más bien al contrario"

_Cerró sus ojos.._

_Y aunque doliera, se ponía en su situación_

_Lo entendía_

_Pero no iba a llorar_

"...Está bien- había costado toda la fuerza del mundo mantener la compostura- Os protegeré, a los dos. Y ahora, por favor, deja que me marche"

Erik asintió, conforme con su promesa, y soltó su brazo lentamente al tiempo que la escuchó correr y cerrar la puerta.


	54. Torn

Sus ojos se abrieron despacio. Incorporándose, miró a su alrededor extrañada y asustada, sin saber cual era el lugar en el que se había despertado...

_Hasta que vio a Édmond cruzar la puerta de el cuarto._

Sonrió-" Vaya, me preocupaba que no fueras a despertar hasta bien tarde"

Angie le miraba aún somnolienta-"¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?"- frotó levemente sus ojos, intentando colocar su pelo lo mejor posible.

Él tomó asiento cerca del borde de la cama-" Te recogí. Parece que tantas emociones hicieron que perdieras el conocimiento. Fui a salir y te encontré cerca de la entrada...-la miraba preocupado- ¿te encuentras mejor?"

Asintió-"No creo que haya sido nada.Oye, realmente te agradezco que me dejes estar en tu apartamento pero..."-Intentó moverse para ponerse finalmente de pié pero sintió un tremendo dolor en la pierna.

Édmond al notarlo frunció el ceño, levantando suavemente la sábana. Tenía una gran herida en la pierna derecha

"No tienes nada que agradecerme-miró hacia la herida-eso necesita un poco de atención"-Apoyando levemente una mano en su hombro se retiró por un momento.

Miró hacia un lado, cogiendo un extremo de las sábanas en una de sus manos, inquieta. Estaba siendo muy amable con ella...

_Pero no, no podría confesarle sin más sobre aquella conversación...y decirle que los iba a proteger. Que sencillamente tenía que hacerlo._

_Costaba admitirlo.Asimilar finalmente que ésta batalla estaba perdida y que, efectivamente, lo que había hecho en un impulso dirigido por sus celos...o sencillamente por el gran amor que sentía no era justo. Ni para él, ni para Christine, ni para ella misma._

Erik no la amaría después de esto, ni siquiera intentaría aprender a quererla de nuevo tal y como hizo cuando no estaba. Se ganaría su odio, y prefería mil veces traicionar a la gente a la que había vendido su alma mediante un pacto fatal antes que traicionarle...que perder lo que habían conseguido.

A los pocos segundos Édmond volvía a aparecer, ésta vez con algunos utensilios para curarla.

Volvió a sentarse donde antes lo había hecho - "Supongo que esto te aliviará el dolor...- comenzó a limpiar la herida- Oh, perdona por no haberte preguntado...-se pausó por un segundo, como si acabara de caer en la cuenta- ¿salieron bien las cosas?"

Suspiró, mirándole algo más animada-"Mejor de lo que esperaba, gracias"

Asintió-" Verdaderamente me alegro. No me gustó absolutamente nada verte tan destrozada, así que me alegro de que todo esté teniendo su desenlace"

_No el que pensaba, desde luego..._

La muchacha sonrió viendo como él terminaba con la cura.

"Esto será suficiente-se incorporó- y ahora ven conmigo, te daré un té y algo de comer. Debes tener hambre y..hay cosas de las que hablar"

* * *

Acababa de despertarse y la sorprendía el tenso, casi sepulcral silencio que había en la casa. Ni siquiera había escuchado Angie. Sin embargo, pudo darse cuenta el día anterior mientras leía en su cuarto que él había tenido una conversación con alguien...no sólo por el evidente movimiento y ruido de puertas y pasos, sino por la expresión de su cara cuando fue a verla. 

_Se situó justo frente a ella, la preocupación evidente en su mirada..._

"_Christine...-suspiró, sus dos ojos expresando toda la sinceridad posible- sabes que si algo saliera mal, yo intentaría que no fuera así¿verdad?"_

_Inquieta por lo que había dicho, asintió. Agarró la manga de su chaqueta a modo de perdir más información._

_-Erik se agachó frente a ella, tomando las dos manos que sostenían su libro--"Puede que estemos en peligro"_

Y con eso, e intentando tranquilizar el modo en el que esas palabras la habian afectado, apoyó una mano en su hombro masajeándolo ligeramente. Luego se marchó.

¿Qué pretendía decir con eso¿Estaban en peligro?...

Por un momento se le pasó por la mente que Angie tuviera algo que ver con la situación. Ya vio esa mirada en él aquella vez que sin querer irrumpió en un momento en el que estaba tan alterado, así que no costaba demasiado establecer la conexión

_Quería creer que era una persona de buen corazón, y en el fondo sabía que lo era...pero quizás el estar tan alterada...y más ahora que había presenciado cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimiento y estando ella en mitad de todo esto.._

_¿Habría hablado más de la cuenta?_

Sus pasos se dirigieron hasta el salón, confiando en encontrarse con él. Estaba asustada, especialmente ahora, pero al menos tenía que agradecer que no la hubiera mantenido al margen ésta vez.

Pero no estaba.

Xxx

"Espero que esto no haga que te desvanezcas más"-Édmond sonreía tras el débil humo que salía de su taza de té

Correspondió mientras daba un sorbo y atendía en seguida al bollito-"No lo creo, necesitaba un poco de comida.Esto me mantendrá en pie..al menos durante las próximas horas"- Un tono divertido salió de ella, comenzaba a sentirse agusto en su presencia.

"Eso era justo lo que buscaba...-la miraba alegre al ver que estaba más animada- porque realmente vas a necesitar energías en los próximos días. Tendremos mucho trabajo por lo que parece"

Su semblante se tornó serio. Dios, lo había olvidado, capturar a Christine...

"Oh-recuperó su expresión normal rápidamente- respecto a eso,me gustaría saber cómo fue todo después de que me marchara, Édmond. Recuerda lo que te dije"

_Afortunadamente, no podrúa ver sus intenciones escondidas detrás de lo que estaba diciendo._

Asintió-"Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo. Verás...la cuestión es que quieren comenzar con todo esto lo antes posible. Están ligeramente impacientes con éste asunto-Su mirada esperando que aquello no la alterara demasiado- no me han dado fecha fija pero no creo que pase de los próximos días, querida"

Se supo mantener indiferente, sabiendo perfectamente cuál era el próximo paso que tenía que dar.

Terminó con su comida, apartando ligeramente la taza de té ahora casi vacía. Se levantó, medio sonriendo-" En ese caso, creo que va siendo hora de que me retire"

Frunció el ceño-"¿A dónde te marchas?"

Rió levemente-"Édmond, se te olvida que yo también..tengo cosas que preparar para el "evento""

La miró ligeramente impresionado ante la entereza que parecía mostrar, dejándola marchar

_Una vez salió del apartamento miró hacia ambos lados de la calle_

_Tenía algo que comunicar, sí, por doloroso que resultara_

Xxx

Al entrar por la puerta no esperaba encontrarse con aquella escena

Christine miraba agradecida porque hubiera vuelto, mientras que Angeline esperaba pacientemente con su espalda apoyada en el sillón.

Miró a ambas, algo extrañado-"¿Ocurre algo?"

Angie avanzó yendo hasta su lado-"Simplemente venía a decirte..-miró a Christine- a ambos en realidad, que no tenéis demasiado tiempo para buscar un lugar seguro.Piensan actuar con bastante rapidez"

La miró, quizás de tal forma que la tensión era evidente.Tomó su brazo y la llevó aparte-"Espero que recuerdes cada palabra de lo que dijistes ayer"

_Se apartó un poco de él, ofendida por sus palabras. Volvía, lo arriesgaba todo ¿para qué¿Para ser recibida así?_

"Sí-respondió en su mismo tono- pero no me pediste que te diera también un sitio"

Pero ella no bajó el tono, lo alzó. A conciencia, que su "enamorada" se enterara bien de las cosas. Empezaba a encontrar una especie de satisfacción personal en todo esto.

Erik la miró en sorpresa y a la vez algo enfurecido-" Muy bien...pues entonces, descuida, que yo lo buscaré por ti-sonrió triunfante- ya que no trabajas más para mí teóricamente, nos cederás tu apartamento entonces"

_No le quedaba más opción, era cierto. De todos modos, sus sentimientos habían pasado por tanto que estaba en total indiferencia. Ya no importaba nada, ni la muerte parecía tan dura a fin de cuentas._

Asintió, retirándose de la casa de nuevo. Resignada.

Christine miraba la situación con la misma tensión que se había cernido sobre ambos..

_Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Esa advertencia, la ausencia de Angie..todo quedaba explicado y sólo podía significar algo_

_Habían averiguado su nueva localización_

_

* * *

_El ambiente de la residencia después de aquellos días estaba especialmente denso. Por fin, todo parecía ir a la perfección para ejecutar lo que llevaban tanto tiempo planeando.

"¿Entonces está la muchacha dispuesta?"-Maurice miraba impaciente.

"Sí, está totalmente segura de esto"-Édmond miraba satisfecho

"De acuerdo-Jacques medio sonrió-pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...quiero que sea una puesta en escena perfecta"

Con esto, los tres emprendieron el camino hacia el hostal


	55. Away from me

"_Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins_

_I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed_

_I can't go on like this, I loathe what I've become"_

Miraba a través de la ventana. Desde el día anterior habían estado oscilando entre la casa y el apartamento de Angie. Su mano ligeramente temblorosa apoyada en el marco de la misma.

_Comenzaba a dudar de que esto fuera a dar algún tipo de resultado. _

_Sobretodo dudaba de Angie..._

_Cierto, les había confesado todo lo que ocurría, sus averiguaciones_

_Pero también sabía que estaba buscando su venganza. ¿Y si esto no era más que otra tomadura de pelo?_

Suspiró, moviéndose hasta el centro del pequeño apartamento.

* * *

-"Todo esto es absurdo-Maurice estaba visiblemente furioso- si cree que nos va a tener a su merced..." 

Una risa salió de Jacques -"Déjale, querido amigo. Pronto se dará cuenta de que su papel de manda más no le corresponde-apoyó una mano en su hombro- Hasta entonces, sigámosle la corriente"

Su compañero asintió, una medio sonrisa en sus labios.

Angie esperaba impaciente en el lugar que él había indicado. Mirando aquí y allá buscando su cara, se preguntaba realmente en qué se había convertido.

_¿Había perdido todo sentido¿Todo orden lógico de comportamiento?Ahora no era más que un alma sin rumbo fijo_

_Sí, por él. Por haberla hecho tan dependiente de su presencia, porque le dio todo y a la vez nada..._

Una sóla lágrima escapo a su mejilla al mismo tiempo que, finalmente, vio a Édmond dirigirse a ella.

"Querida-estaba visiblemente alterado- hemos de marcharnos. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer¿verdad?"

Asintió, tomando su camino de acuerdo a lo planeado. , con decisión.Dejó a Édmond que tomara otro rumbo.

Estando casi a mitad de camino, sus dos colaboradores le esperaban pacientemente.

"No podemos permitirnos perder más tiempo,Édmond"-el tono rudo en Jacques era evidente.

Asintió-"Por supuesto que no...-iban a emprender de nuevo el paso cuando su voz les paró de nuevo- Sólo una pequeña "norma" que si no os importa me gustaría aplicar..-medio sonrió- no se usarán las armas a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario o yo lo indique"

Los ojos de Jacques se oscurecieron con furia- "Escúchame tú a mi, maldito chaval con aires de grandeza.Haremos lo que creamos conveniente y cuando lo creamos conveniente. Siento romper tu burbuja y decirte que no eres precisamente tú el que nos tiene que imponer las órdenes"

Alzó una ceja. No le iba a dar el lujo de bajarse a su nivel-"Estamos perdiendo tiempo¿recuerdas?"

Dicho esto, comenzó a retomar el camino que habían dejado a medias.

Xxx

Esperaba cerca de la entrada de el hostal.Puede que aún un resquicio de arrepentimiento y nerviosismo se dejara notar en su estómago, pero había aprendido a controlarlo.

_No tanto como cuando le vio frente a ella._

Su mirada se alarmó-"Erik, por Dios¿qué haces aquí precisamente ahora?"

Él mantuvo su frialdad.Podía notar perfectamente que jamás lograría perdonarla por hacer esto

Frunció el ceño, extrañado-"¿Precisamente ahora? Aparte de el hecho de que vivo aquí, no sé qué otro asunto podría traerme hasta este lugar, Angeline"- su rudo sarcasmo sonó claro

_Comenzó a alterarse.Tenía que sacarle de ahí..._

Un suspiro exhausto salió de sus labios-" Entra en el apartamento, por favor. Ellos.."

Asintió, entendido perfectamente lo que quería decir.Pero antes de retirarse la miró a los ojos sujetando sus hombros.

"Sólo espero haber hecho bien en fiarme de tu palabra" - la amenaza en su mirada la estaba dejando un mensaje claro.

Se fue inmediatamente, casi sin que ella se diera cuenta.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse fue de lo que la distrajo. Sus ojos que estaban centrados en el suelo se levantaron encontrando su mirada

"Escucha..-Sus pasos se dirigieron hasta Christine- no debes moverte de aquí, parece que ya han decidido actuar-ella ser mordió el labio inferior, visiblemente temerosa- Puede que intenten entrar aquí, pero yo me encargaré de eso"

_Llevó una de sus manos a sus labios..._

_¿Pensaba exponerse?_

_No,de ninguna manera...no iba a permitir que algo ocurriera. _

Movía su cabeza, tomando una de sus manos. Intentando suplicarle que no lo hiciera

Erik la miraba ligeramente sorprendido

_Desde que se volvieron a encontrar no había sentido que su corazón diera tal vuelco..pero había vuelto a suceder._

Tomó su barbilla con genrtileza

Ese par de dulces ojos oscuros clavados en los suyos sencillamente no ayudaban.

Suspiró, resistiendo con éxito una vez más el efecto que inevitablemente tenía en él

"Creo que no tienes de qué preocuparte...sé cómo pasar desapercibido-sonrió débilmente intentando animarla- Parece que se te hubiera olvidado quién soy"

La vió corresponder a su sonrisa, quizás algo más tranquila.

Retiró su mano, abandonando el apartamento silencioso

_Podría haberse rendido, haber confesado todos los sentimientos que llevan tanto tiempo atormentándole y haberla incluso besado en aquel instante..._

_No. Ésta vez esperaría a que fuera ella la que le dijera sus sentimientos. Él los tenía muy claros, pero dudaba de los de Christine._

Una serie de pasos y voces sonaban cercanos.Desapareció por una zona de el hostal que sólo él conocía.

Xxx

"¿Te has asegurado de todo?"

Los tres se situaron frente a ella, pero Édmond se había adelantado para hablar.

"Sí.."-su tonó salió algo débil.

"Estupendo-apoyó una mano en su espalda-entonces creo que será mejor que vayamos a ello"

Miró a sus dos compañeros, que ya iban unos cuantos pasos adelante.

_Pedía que estuviera en el apartamento o en un lugar seguro..._

Tragó con dificultad al tiempo que vio como Jacques y Maurice abrían la puerta inspeccionando cada rincón del lugar. Ella se quedó apoyada en la pared de la entrada.Sólo sentía haber hecho esto por su hermanastro. A pasos, realmente se había conseguido el título con su actitud hacia ella.

Édmond observaba incrédulo lo que ocurría ante sus ojos...

Miraron cada habitación, cada sala, cada rincón

Y la persona que precisamente estaban buscando no estaba

Jacques salió a paso rápido de una de las habitaciones. Rojo con ira y su ya no tan joven cuerpo tenso.Se pasó una mano por su pelo cano, revolviéndolo con la brusquedad del gesto-"¿Puede saberse qué broma es ésta, Édmond? Más vale que tu querida compañera nos dé una respuesta rápida o si no créeme que no dudaré en utilizar ésta pistola más de una vez"

Le frenó-"Hablaré con ella"

Fue hasta ella que seguía en el mismo lugar, sólo que dando pequeños paseos hacia un lado y otro sin sentido

Tomó sus dos hombros-"¿Puede saberse qué es lo que has hecho?-por primera vez se dirigió a ella con algo de furia en su voz- Me estoy jugando el cuello aquí, y es evidente que esto no ha sido un fallo de cálculo"

Le miró suplicante, confirmándoselo. Cogió su brazo-" ¿Los has visto, Édmond? Esos hombres podrían disparar a todo lo que se interponga en sus propósitos sin pensarlo dos veces...¡sentí miedo!"

Un pequeño gruñido escapó de su garganta-"¿Y no pensaste en que ahora son ellos los que te quieren disparar a ti? Por Dios Angeline..."

_Estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que no estuviera enfadado con ella, ni realmente furioso, sino preocupándose por lo que a ella le pudiera ocurrir. Era la primera vez que alguien hacía eso._

Sonrió amargamente- "Eso ya me da igual"

Cerró los ojos brevemente, y con un suspiro se retiró hacia sus compañeros

La miró desde la distancia- "No sabe absolutamente nada sobre el asunto. Parece ser que el hombre que la está protegiendo se nos ha adelantado"

Maurice dudó por un momento, mirando a Angie no con buenos ojos.La irritabilidad clara en sus facciones algo más jóvenes que las de su compañero-"Entonces registraremos éste maldito hostal hasta que demos con ella. Y con él, con los dos"

Los tres comenzaron su búsqueda

_Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios. No la había delatado, después de lo que había hecho..._

_Pero un nudo se formó en su estómago._

_Sólo le quedaba esperar y dejar la suerte en las manos de el destino_

_Y la frustración de no poder hacer nada_

Apoyó su cabeza en la pared acompañada por su puño. La desesperación ya no sólo por él, sino por todo, comenzaba a apoderarse de ella lentamente.

Xxx

Los resultados de la búsqueda hasta el momento seguían siendo nulos, al menos por su parte

Y aún no entendía cómo es que no había sacado las fuerzas suficientes como para no enfadarse con Angeline. Había esperado hasta el último momento para verle fracasar sabiendo que lo que menos había conseguido de sus compañeros era precisamente su simpatía, y que le colgarían por algo así.

_Pero lo cierto era que seguía apreciándola a pesar de todo.A fin de cuentas no es más que una chiquilla, y bastante valiente había sido ya..._

Al ir hacia otro de los apartamentos, una voz masculina, grave y potente fue escuchada en medio de aquella aparente tranquilidad

"Creo, Monsieur, que no son horas para armar tal escándalo en un hostal en el que bastantes personas tienen su residencia particular. Aquí no hay absolutamente nada que ver, así que yo que usted me marcharía por donde ha venido."

El tono en el que lo dijo, prácticamente como si fuera una órden más que una petición amable fue lo que le dejó prácticamente parado en su sitio.

Se volvió poco a poco, añadiendo carne y hueso al autor de aquellas palabras.

Un hombre alto, bien vestido y con una medio sonrisa burlona en sus labios estaba ante él.Su mirada clavada en sus ojos azules hablaba por sí misma...

_Lo que no esperaba ver es que una máscara cubriera la mitad derecha de su cara_


	56. La rosa blanca

Durante unos segundos no se escuchó ninguna palabra por parte de ambos. Édmond estudiaba con paciencia el mejor modo de no mostrarse visiblemente sorprendido o intimidado, sabía que era precisamente eso lo que el hombre que tenía frente a él estaba buscando.

_Y esa máscara...pequeños retazos de rumores venían a su mente pero no conseguía conectarlos_

_El ópera populaire, gran y famoso palacio de la ópera..._

Le miró con cierto gesto de indiferencia, apartando sus pensamientos-"Entonces supongo, Monsieur, que usted debe ser el dueño de éste hostal. De otro modo..-su tono desafiante comenzó a alzarse- no entiendo a qué viene esa orden. Se está buscando a una persona y no podemos salir de aquí hasta encontrarla"

Erik sentía curiosidad hacia el tipo que tenía delante, a la vez que una mezcla de mofa irónica. Sus facciones eran fuertes al igual que lo era el resto de su constitución, sus finos labios completamente rectos en tensión.

Pero eran los ojos que le habían mirado antes en sorpresa por su presencia los que le recordaron a alguien.Una situación parecida con un pobre, débil Vizconde intentando luchar por la mujer que amaba.

_¿Quería desafiarle? Lo que no sabía es que en el pasado bastante gente se había atrevido a hacerlo..._

_Bueno, no habían vivido para contar la maravillosa experiencia_

Rió casi para sí mismo ante sus palabras-"Bueno, ciertamente he de decirle que no es así. Aunque no soy un novel en tal campo si es lo que está preguntando...-su ironía se tornó frialdad- Escuche,preferiría ser lo más claro posible: No voy a dejar que usted y sus adinerados compañeros entren en mi casa y por tanto en mi intimidad simplemente porque se les ha antojado cortar el cuello de alguien más.Quizás es que la metodología comienza a fallar, ya que han tenido que acudir a una pobre muchacha para localizar a la persona que tanto dicen buscar"

La arrogancia en su tono comenzaba a hacer hervir su sangre...

Y más lo que acababa de decir. Si algo odiaba era precisamente que le metieran en el mismo grupo que a ese par de hienas llamadas Jacques y Maurice

Hubo algo de lo que había dicho que su oleada de rabia no le había permitido asimilar. Acababa de nombrar a Angeline

_Ahora absolutamente todo le encajaba_

_Sí, la famosa historia que tanto había oído hablar en boca incluso de los pocos colegas que llegó a tener. Una hermosa soprano llamada Christine Daaé sobre la que se cernía la sombra de un monstruoso ángel oscuro que una noche, víctima de su obsesión y locura ,en mitad de la representación de uno de los grandes números, se la llevó consigo. Ambos desaparecieron, y el desastre quedó sembrado al caer la gran araña sobre la audiencia causando un incendio abismal._

_Recordó que el que una vez fue su más íntimo amigo le remarcó que muchas de las chicas del ballet habían visto una hermosa y brillante máscara blanca reluciendo en mitad de algún rincon oscuro, máscara que ocultaba un rostro que jamás debiera ser visto. O el suave sonido de una capa al moverse entre bastidores.._

_Un fantasma..._

Que resultaba ser nada más que el hombre que tenía frente a él. Dios santo...y el hombre del que se había enamorado tan desesperadamente Angie. Y la había hecho llorar lágrimas de soledad, derrumbarse ante sus propios ojos, agonizar de dolor y perder el conocimiento. Erik

La rabía volvío a él con igual o más fuerza que antes

Se aproximó.La mirada en la de él, dejando mostrar que no tenía miedo de el tan temido y aclamado fantasma que había mantenido a todo el teatro aterrorizado-"Usted tiene a Christine.Así que más le vale facilitarme las cosas...-Medio sonrió, triunfante-¿O es que acaso me equivoco...Monsieur Erik?"

* * *

Christine había abandonado el pequeño rincón del cuarto en el que estaba acurrucada al escuchar las voces. Sabía que una era la de Erik... 

Y también que estaba hablando con Édmond. Así que había venido a terminar lo que había empezado

Sujetó brevemente las faldas de su vestido blanco con fuerza en gesto de rabia.La había utilizado ¿y pretendía seguir haciéndolo ahora?

Fue aproximándose lentamente hasta la ventana, intentando ver algo de lo que sucedía fuera.Pero por desgracia no pudo por lo pequeño de la misma.

Escuchó pasos venir del otro lado..

"Nos están tomando el pelo, maldita sea"-

Maurice ya llevaba su chaqueta color camel colgada de su brazo,agitado por el fracaso que todo estaba resultando. Retiró de su frente un par de mechones morenos ya con algunos signos de edad hacia atrás.

"Esperemos a Édmond-Jacques sonrió con malicia- más le vale venir con algo útil"

Xxx

Aquella situación le resultaba cada vez más interesante. Claro, cómo no esperar que se lo hubiera contado.

Le miró divertido-"¡Bravo! Realmente estaba en agonía esperando a que lo dijera de una vez. No creo que le haya resultado demasiado difícil sacar tales conclusiones¿verdad?-su voz era un bajo gruñido al tiempo que se acercó tomando el brazo de Édmond-Ha debido agradecer tener una fuente de información tan fiable¿hm?-sin soltar su brazo, aún retorciéndolo más, tomó su camisa- No es de su incumbencia saber si la tengo conmigo o no"

Reprimió el dolor que le estaba haciendo, sólo por no darle el lujo de verle sufrir.Los reflejos le permitieron deshacerse de su fuerte mano hábilmente y coger la pistola que llevaba consigo

Aún costándole recuperarse de el dolor, entre respiraciones entrecortadas por la rabia, fue capaz de responder-"Ésta pistola puede volar su maldito cráneo en menos de un minuto si no me lleva hasta ella"

Un puñetazo le pilló de improvisto, haciendo que se debilitara y su labio sangrara en abundancia. Se vió contra el muro exterior, su propia pistola ahora en la mano de Erik, fuertemente contra su pecho al tiempo que con la otra le sujetaba con fuerza. A centímetros.

"Tengo la sensación de que eso no es del todo cierto, Monsieur-pronunció aquellas palabras entre dientes, acercando sus dedos aún más hasta el final de el gatillo- márchese, porque puedo asegurarle que disparar éste arma no me va a costar ni un parpadeo"

_Aquella media sonrisa volviía a formarse en sus labios...esa sensación volvía a invadirle después de tanto tiempo...  
_

_Entre sus propias manos, de nuevo, pendía la vida de alguien._

_Matar_

Édmond cerró sus ojos. Sí, tenía miedo ante su brutalidad, pero no pensaba mostrarlo.Volvió a abrirlos, mirándole con dureza- "Dígame..dónde está"

Después de unos segundos, le soltó, tirándole bruscamente al duro suelo.

"Vaya e intente encontrarla, inepto.Dudo que pueda hacerlo"

Con esto, simplemente se esfumó de su vista

Se incorporó tocándose el labio inferior aún sangrante y sacudiendo sus ropas. Extrajo un pequeño pañuelo de el bolsillo de su chaqueta para limpiarse un poco la herida.

_¿Este era realmente el hombre del que Angeline se había enamorado? Por todos los cielos¿cómo se podía estar tan ciega? La persona que había tenido delante durante todos esos tensos minutos no era más que un simple asesino, arrogante y un maldito bastardo._

Miró hacia el frente, encontrándose con un apartamento que no había llegado a revisar aún.

Y está vez nadie le iba a frenar. Es más, posiblemente en menos de diez minutos tendría a esos dos carroñeros sobre sus talones y lo que menos quería era eso.

Xxx

Angeline había escuchado el gran alboroto, pero no quiso salir de la casa. Sólo se atrevió a asomar ligeramente su cabeza al exterior por la puerta principal. Y juraría que pudo vislumbrar la silueta de Erik en la distancia desapareciendo por la esquina a paso rápido

_Seguía vivo.._

Era, probablemente, una de las pocas cosas buenas de ese día

Le había costado que la puerta cediera, pero por fin lo había hecho. Satisfecho por haberse adelantado a ellos, comenzó a inspeccionarlo todo. Aparentemente estaba vacío, pero una persona con un cuerpo tan fino como ella podría estar escondida en cualquier hueco.

"Christine...-su voz era vagamente audible- prometo no hacerla daño. Por favor, salga"

Sus ojos oscuros ahora llenos de lágrimas se cerraron aún contrayendo más su pequeño cuerpo dentro de el pequeño armarito.

_¿Dónde estaba Erik¿Por qué no había vuelto aún¿Le habrían herido gravemente?_

Siguió llorando silenciosamente con su cabeza apoyada en la falda de su vestido.

Continuó mirando a su alrededor. La pequeña cama cubierta por viejas sábanas, una mesita con una silla ligeramente movida de sitio.

Algo en el suelo captó su atención.

Una rosa blanca, ahora marchita, que yacía en el suelo. Dos gotas de sangre seca a su lado. Uno de los pétalos ya se habían desprendido de la preciosa flor, apartado a escasos centímetros de la misma.

Parecía..perfecta dentro de su trágico mensaje. Quizás,una de las cosas más bellas con las que se había topado. Tanto que ni siquiera la tocó

Miró debajo de la cama, y en los armarios grandes... sin rastro. Se aproximó al más pequeño que estaba en la pared contigua.

La puerta no cedía, debía de estar estancada con el paso de el tiempo. Y por más que lo intentó por varios métodos, era imposible.

"Veo que, una vez más Édmond, nos has demostrado tu gran "eficiencia""

El tono irónico de Jacques le hizo girarse para tenerle de frente.

"No es mi falta si resulta que una tercera persona ha intervenido sin que lo supiéramos"

Asintió, como dándole incredulidad a sus palabras. Se llevó una de sus ya ligeramente envejecidas manos a la barbilla-" Hemos escuchado ya bastante basura salir de ti, así que no nos queda más remedio que pedirte amablemente que nos dejes. O si no, tendremos que recurrir a otros medios-medio sonrió-es tu elección-miraba con curiosidad a su herida y a sus ropas-Vaya, realmente parece que te has metido en un granero"

Le miró furioso-"¿Sinceramente? No me importa en absoluto. Aquí hemos fracasado los tres. Si me créeis o no, es cosa vuestra. Otra oportunidad que perdéis para cumplir con esto más tarde o más temprano-miró amenazador, ahora era su turno- o aprendemos a entendernos, Jacques, o si no ni vosotros ni yo conseguiremos a Christine Daaé"

"Está bien. Pero ahora,te sometes a nosotros y a nuestro sistema.No vamos a perder de vista éste hostal durante bastante tiempo. Y lo que se haga con la señorita Daaé, o Madame de Chagny, dependerá única y exclusivamente de lo que-remarcó-nosotros, decidamos"

No le quedaba más remedio que aceptar las nuevas condiciones.

"Creo que aquí no hay nada más que por hoy podamos hacer"

Édmond se marchó, escuchando tras de sí el cerrar de la puerta y los pasos de ambos

Christine le dio una patada a la puerta de el armario cuando notó que se habían ido.

_Esto era el fin...la encontrarían..le encontrarían..y todo terminaría._

Sus ojos estaban irritados por haber llorado y la gran cantidad de polvo acumulada ahí dentro. No había estado por mucho tiempo, pero sus ojos dolieron al notar la pequeña claridad a través de la ventana.

Vio el pomo girarse, se echó hacia atrás como un perro asustado pensando que eran ellos de nuevo cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

"Querida, tranquila...todo está bien"

Relajó sus hombros, su respiración y apartó sus manos de su cara al escuchar aquella tan familiar voz

Prácticamente corrió hacia él, abrazándose a su cintura con toda la fuerza del mundo y vertiendo lágrimas sobre su pecho

Erik no supo cómo reaccionar..sólo pudo rodearla del mejor modo posible

_Un abrazo demasiado fuerte hasta para una persona tan pequeña_

Tímidamente, una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar sus largos rizos al tiempo que la otra se mantenía en su espalda.

* * *

"¿Angeline?"- Entraba tímidamente en la casa en la que la había dejado. 

Salió de un rincón del salón-"¡Édmond!-una sonrisa se formó en sus labios- Me alegra mucho saber que estás bien..pensé que no iba a volverte a ver..-la amargura salía en su tono. Se fijó en su aspecto, abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa- Por Dios¿quién te ha hecho eso?"

_No podía decírselo...después de todo por lo que había pasado la pobre criatura...quitarle esto último casi la mataría_

Suspiró, mirándola amable y tomando asiento-" Me encuentro bien,de verdad, no es nada.Una caída inoportuna, eso es todo"

Asintió, aliviada ante la explicación-" Por un momento pensé que habían sido ellos"

Rió-"No, no..aún no han llegado a tal extremo, querida- su expresión divertida se tornó seria y volvió a levantarse- La cuestión es que venía a despedirme"

_Fue tan rompedora la reacción de la pobre muchacha..se acercó hasta él con la mirada vidriosa._

"¿Des...despedirte?-sujetó una de sus manos- Si es por lo que he hecho, yo..."

Posó un dedo en sus labios-"No. Escúchame. No voy a decir que lo que hicistes estuviera bien...pero puedo llegar a entenderlo. Vengo a despedirme porque otros deberes van a tenerme ocupado durante mucho tiempo, y no creo que podamos vernos tan a menudo"

Angie miró hacia un lado, la tristeza evidente en su rostro. Él había sido su paño de lágrimas y casi su única compañía durante todo éste tiempo...

_Y de algún modo, dentro de ella, sentía que ésta era la última conversación que iban a tener._

No esperó que se colgara a él de tal forma, emitiendo pequeños sollozos contra su cuello. Sus pequeños pies de puntillas sobre el suelo mostrando la diferencia de altura entre ambos. Édmond acarició su melena, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

A los pocos segundos consiguió separarse. Apoyó una mano en su camisa.

"Has sido como un hermano mayor para mí todo éste tiempo. No sé como darte las gracias..."

_Sí, sabía que había camuflado la verdad en una expresión rutinaria, pero aún no había encontrado el valor de decírselo. Y temía que nunca lo haría_

Una cándida sonrisa cruzó su expresión mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos- "No hay nada que agradecer. Ya sabes que las puertas de mi apartamento están abiertas siempre que quieras¿verdad?"

_Se encontraba realmente movido por aquella frase...como un hermano mayor..._

_Jamás había pensado que llegaría a ser así, y la verdad es que era cierto_

Ella asintió al tiempo que le volvió a abrazar, más tiernamente ésta vez.

"Cuídate¿de acuerdo?"- su voz era un susurro. Ahora fue ella la que depositó un cálido beso en su mejilla.

La apartó, tomando sus dos brazos y acariciándolos suavemente, como siempre hacía.

"Lo haré, hermana"-un gesto divertido acompañó su última palabra al tiempo que se iba retirando

Entre el llanto y la risa, asintió, viendo como se marchaba

"Adiós..."

Fue lo último que dijo débilmente en mitad de aquel silencio y vacío.


	57. Goodbye to you

**Nota de autora: **Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores el haber llegado hasta, lo que creo que es ya, el tramo final de el camino de ésta historia. Y es que, éste capítulo representa un bloque entre una etapa y otra.

Mientras escucho Goodbye to you de la estupendísima Michelle Branch, la verdad es que me entra bastante pena por lo que está "apunto" de suceder. Todos habéis compartido conmigo la pasión y el amor por mi personaje, Angeline, del cual por primera vez en mi vida creo me siento orgullosa. Ha sido mucho más que un simple personaje metido con calzador en la historia, o una Mary Sue. Con el paso de los capítulos la hemos cogido un cariño especial. Su inocencia, pero a la vez madurez, sus penas, sus alegrías y...su final. Todo. Al igual que Édmond, siento que ésta muchachita simple pero a la vez tan compleja es como alguien más de mi familia a éstas alturas.

Y creo que ese Adiós con el que termina el capítulo 56 no iba dirigido sólo a él. También es una forma peculiar de haceros ver que también se despide de vosotros, lectores, que me habéis animado tantísimo y habéis revivido mi pasión por escribir de una manera alucinante que ni yo misma me creo. A veces me veo como en una especie de trance, y muchas veces ni recuerdo haber escrito algo de tal manera. Es curioso. Y fascinante.

Todo esto, amigos, no es más que para anunciaros...que a partir de aquí nuestra Angeline no va a aparecer más. Sí, nos va a dejar. Me da pena hasta a mí, pero es lo que tiene que suceder. "Todo ocurre por una razón" Tened eso presente, que esto me duele tanto como a vosotros, pero es el destino.

La echaré mucho, mucho de menos. Y posiblemente vosotros también...al igual que cierto personaje principal. Ya veréis

Adiós, Angeline. Ha sido un placer, "crearte".

Gracias, de nuevo, por vuestra fidelidad. Y recordad, "The show must go on!" ;)

Lovephantom83

* * *

La calma se hacía reinante una vez más en el hostal y sus alrededores. Christine se había tranquilizado considerablemente en sus brazos. Una hora después estaba plácidamente dormida en su cuarto.

_En sus brazos. ¿Sonaba creíble?_

Se había visto tan sorprendido ante tal reacción que aún no conseguía asimilarlo. Jamás pensó que por voluntad propia buscaría su tacto. Su presencia. Quizás meses atrás un gesto como ese le hubiera dado todas las esperanzas del mundo. De que podría llegar a quererla, y a ser correspondido por ella también.

Pero no ahora.

Después de un día como éste, lo único que buscaba era simplemente lo que tenía ahora. Un sillón, su oscuridad y ver como la ciudad descansaba.Su pensamiento estaba tan invadido por tantas cosas que ya se le hacía cansino el hecho de centrarse en una sola.

"Sé que es muy tarde..."

Su conocida voz volvía a sonar de nuevo dentro de aquella sala. Ésta vez parecía más calmada, quizás sonando igual que en aquellos primeros encuentros. Tímida, pero a la vez con seguridad.

Alzó la ceja ante la inesperada visita-"No esperaba que nos encontráramos hoy..-miró brevemente su reloj-me imaginaba que después de un día tan duro estarías descansando"

Angeline asintió, sonriendo amargamente hacia él- "Sólo quería saber cómo te encuentras. Pensaba que...podrían haberte herido.Últimamente me cuesta mucho dormir"

Se volvió, apoyando sus dos manos brevemente en la mesa. Tomando aire, pensando qué respuesta exacta darle ésta vez.

_Intentaba que la ira no saliera de él esta vez, pero es que le resultaba incluso irónicamente cómico. Le traicionaba, y sin embargo ahí estaba..a su lado de nuevo._

"¿Vienes a preguntarme cómo me encuentro?- volvió su cuerpo lentamente, un atisbo de furia en sus ojos- Tienes el descaro de entregar a Christine para que la asesinen delante mío y posiblemente a mí tambien¿Y vienes a preguntarme si estoy bien!- Angie suspiró, mirando hacia otro punto de la sala- Si no te llego a obligar a que desveles lo que pretendían esto sería ahora mismo una carnicería"

Continuando con su mirada en el mismo sitio en el que la había situado anteriormente comenzó a negar con su cabeza al tiempo que sentía que sus ojos se humedecían

_Aunque ya ninguna lágrima salía al exterior_

Fijó sus ojos en los de él. Llenos de dolor. Y decepción- "No lo entiendes¿verdad?-alzó su voz-¿Es que acaso no sabes por qué lo he hecho?"

Emitió un ligero sonido ante lo obvio de la respuesta -"¿No lo entiendo? Por supuesto que lo entiendo,Angeline. Lo hiciste porque yo te lo ordené así. ¿O es que acaso vas a intentar convencerme de lo contrario?"

Su frustración y enfado eran tan grandes que creyó que se le encendía el cuerpo

"Claro-alzó ambas cejas, evitando su mirada de nuevo brevemente- ¿Y no te has planteado algo, Erik?-estaba sorprendentemente calmada, pero visiblemente molesta-¿Qué quizás sea porque cometí el error de enamorarme, de necesitar protegerte?- Su voz tembló ligeramente - Pero tú nunca entenderás eso...nunca..."

_No quiso esperar una respuesta, no quiso estar allí ni un segundo más. Estaba demasiado frustrada consigo misma como para torturarse más._

La observó marcharse. Cerró los ojos brevemente y al abrirlos de nuevo tomó asiento.

Precisamente era ella la que no entendía, o no quería entender, muchas cosas. Ni siquiera lo hizo desde que se lo confesó limpiamente.

Se levantó de nuevo y fue a su escritorio. Aún le quedaba el resto de la noche para trabajar

* * *

No se había acostado, y ya ni le interesaba. Durante la semana que había transcurrido desde aquello no había conciliado el sueño. A veces su mente la premiaba con una hora de descanso, cuando no eran veinte minutos. 

Y es que aún no podía borrar su actitud de su cabeza.

_Su falta de consideración.Ni siquiera agradeció que hubiera arriesgado tanto por él. Incluso cuando le dijo abiertamente el verdadero motivo, como siempre había hecho, poniendo su corazón sobre la mesa como un libro abierto..._

_Era una estúpida, una auténtica estúpida, y se odiaba por ello_

¿Qué había ganado con todo esto? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Incluso si no se hubiera derrumbado al verle suplicante por la vida de la mujer que ama...si lo hubiera hecho...

Sí, estarían posiblemente ambos muertos. ¿Y qué importaba¿Acaso él había apreciado su confesión, o el hecho de que gracias a ella estaban ambos respirando de nuevo y a salvo?

Tomó las escaleras que daban a su apartamento.

Al abrir la puerta miró a su alrededor...

_Jamás se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que realmente detestaba ese lugar ahora. _

Recuerdos de pasión, de pena, de rabia, de agonía pasaban por su mente

Miró detenidamente el cuarto durante unos segundos.

Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y fue primero hasta la mesa, tirándola al suelo con fuerza acompañada por la silla

_¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!_

Hincada de rodillas en el suelo observó la flor...de aquel día que marcó una barrera entre la persona que era antes y en la que se había convertido

Sí, justamente se había convertido en esa flor. Parecía que estuviera mirándola desde una distancia, mofándose de ella y su destino.

Quería llorar...

_No más lágrimas...recordó._

Fue entonces cuando una idea cruzó su mente.

Bien, si no había tenido el valor suficiente cuando debiera haberlo hecho...

Se levantó, una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Colocó un poco mejor su vestido y se hizo su recogido de costumbre acompañado por una bonita cinta como complemento.

Ahora era el momento. Tomó un trozo de papel antes de salir.

La querida señorita Daaé debería estar lista para un paseo a media tarde.

Y la anticipación se hacía insoportable

Xxx

"¿Me podéis explicar una vez más por qué estamos aquí de nuevo? Ya os dije que esa pobre muchacha no nos era útil"-Édmond miraba confundido a sus acompañantes

Jacques le miró de soslayo-"Precisamente porque no nos fiamos de tu palabra fue por lo que decidimos..asegurarnos"

Frunció el ceño-"¿Aseguraros¿Es que hay algo que no sé?"

Medio sonrió, sabiendo que ésta vez era él el que llevaba la ventaja-"Bueno, según tengo entendido creo que hay cierto dato que la señorita Margueritte Giry no nos dijo"

La curiosidad le invadía-"¿Y..qué clase de dato es ese que parece tan transcendental?"

Maurice intervino-"Sencillamente que la persona que vive con ella no es quién les dijo a Marie y Emma que es...porque resulta ser su madre"

Estaba impresionado ante tal confesión. Y teniendo en cuenta eso y que Meg le había dicho que era mejor amiga de Christine...

Una media sonrisa de formó en sus labios-"Dejádmelo a mí ésta vez. Por poco que os guste que tenga tanto tacto en el trato con la gente a la que vosotros asesinaríais de un plumazo-dirigió una mirada a Jacques- creo que ésta vez...podría ser necesario.Buscaré a Mademoiselle Giry, os veré en no mucho tiempo"

Con esto y el consentimiento de ambos se retiró. Esperaría pacientemente, así tendría más tiempo para pensar cómo convencerla...

Xxx

Entró en el apartamento, mirando hacia todas partes para asegurarse de que realmente no había nadie. Él estaría fuerta, tal y como esperaba que estuviera a éstas horas. Aunque no tardaría mucho en llegar, pero tenía el tiempo justo.

_Oh, cuánto saborearía su reacción..._

Se adentró hacia los cuartos, encontrando a Christine distraída escribiendo algo en una pequeña libreta.

"Precisamente la persona que quería ver...-sonrió amable. No, no la iba a asustar aún- Ya que Erik no volverá hasta dentro de un rato, pensé que podríamos dar un paseo. Ahora se está agradable ahí fuera y no hace tanto calor como al mediodía"

Al escuchar la voz de Angie soltó la pluma lentamente, mirándola.

Parecía estar bien, tranquila, amable...y sin dirigir ningún tipo de actitud rencorosa o ruda.

_No sabía si eso era bueno o malo.El hecho de estar sola con ella la intimidaba, la asustaba._

Mejor disimular su temor

Asintió, sonriendo levemente al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla. Una vez llegó hasta la puerta ambas comenzaron a andar hacia la entrada dejando finalmente el hostal tras de ellas.

Tocó su bolsillo por un momento, sus ojos mostrando satisfacción. No podía esperar a...sorpenderla

Xxx

Había conseguido relajarse. Acababan de llegar a su destino y todo había transcurrido del modo más normal y rutinario posible. Pequeños comentarios por parte de Angie en los que se caen a diario, pero nada más.

"¿Cuál es el sentimiento, Christine?-la pregunta la pilló por sorpresa, sus ojos la miraban sin entender. Angie devolvió una mirada fría- ¿El de ser..centro de todas las miradas? –rió irónica- Una persona como tú ha tenido que disfrutar mucho eso¿no? Los aplausos, las caras maravilladas de la gente al ver tu rostro iluminado por las luces del escenario¿hm? Supongo...que también disfrutaste haciendo lo que has hecho. Jugar con sus sentimientos, abandonarle y aparecer de la nada justo cuando él parecía estar..-éstas palabras las dijo lentamente. Quería ver el dolor en su expresión-Bien sin ti, sintiéndose querido sin ti"

_Sintiéndose querido sin ti..._

Negó con la cabeza, su respiración comenzando a alterarse ante la situación

_Debía de haberlo supuesto antes...que aquella actitud amable no podía ser posible_

Comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás.Pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos,pero los reflejos hábiles de Angie la sorprendieron.

La había cogido por ambos brazos contra ella...

Sintió algo metálico y frío sobre su hombro.

Un cuchillo

* * *

Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el paisaje permanentemente. Las nubes habían aterrizado amenazadoras sobre las montañas reflejando los sentimientos que en ese momento le embargaban. 

_No quería que todo hubiera salido así...Dios..no pretendía matarla..._

_¿Acaso había tenido otra elección?_

Aún no podía creer como todo había sucedido de un modo tan repentino.

Cerró sus ojos, aún temblando. Una sóla lágrima cruzó su mejilla...

_La tarde se había presentado tranquila, y dado que una vez más le habían premiado por sus esfuerzos su mínima autoestima había dado un pequeño salto.Poco a poco, durante aquellos días las aguas comenzaban a volver a su cauce._

_Hasta el momento en el que volvió al hostal._

_No le sorprendió el hecho de que no hubiera nadie en la casa. Angeline había vuelto a sus deberes habítuales estando más pasiva y relajada: Hacía su trabajo, y algunas veces se marchaba con Christine así que no le sorprendía que hubiera elegido aquella tarde para otro de sus paseos. El final de la primavera se acercaba, casi dando lugar al verano._

_Fue al aproximarse a su lugar de trabajo cuando se alertó._

_Sobre el escritorio había un papel escrito.Lo tomó entre sus manos, extrañado._

_Leyó su contenido..._

"_Perdóname"_

_Sus labios se abrieron en sorpresa. Esa no era la letra de Christine..._

_Angie._

_Inquieto, movía su mirada hacia un lado y otro de la casa. Comenzaba a intuír algo, y no era bueno._

_No estaba ella, no estaba Christine y sólo podía pensar en aquella nota._

_Se marchó como si le fuera la vida en ello.Si sus sentidos no le fallaban, creía saber dónde encontrarlas._

_Antes de que,posiblemente, fuera demasiado tarde._

_Cerca ya de los arbustos que daban al parque sintió como si sus dos pies se quedaran fijos en el suelo por el horror de lo que escuchó_

_Un grito ahogado..._

_Era ella.Sabía que provenía de su propia garganta.Había recuperado su voz, justo para hacerle saber que estaba en peligro._

_Inmediatamente saltó el muro que se presentaba ante él. _

_Cómo había podido hacer esto..._

_-"Por favor,Angie..."-Su voz aún algo débil y su respiración rápida ante la presencia de aquel cuchillo con el que empezaba a amenazarla._

_-"Una lástima que hayas recuperado la voz...-Se acercó aún más a ella. La punta de el arma casi contra su garganta- pero no te molestes en gritar más porque él no te escuchará"_

_Su cuerpo temblaba. El miedo invadía cada fibra, cada vena dentro de su ser.La muchacha que un día fue una ayuda ahora estaba apunto de darle su muerte_

_-"Por favor...".-La súplica salía en un hilo de voz, intentando que así entrara en razón_

_No sirvió_

_-Gruñó,ahora el cuchillo casi apunto de hacer sangrar su cuello- Basta ya de tanta súplica maldita princesita consentida-odio, auténtico odio, emanaba de su voz- Siempre tan perfecta. Con tu dulzura, tus gestos. Acaparando toda su atención¿verdad? No has sido más que una pesadilla para mí desde el primer día que te trajimos al hostal"_

_-Tragó con dificultad, intentando no llorar. Su debilidad sería su fin-"Conozco a Erik desde hace mucho tiempo como tú tan bien pareces saber. ¿Pretendías acaso que nos tratásemos como desconocidos?"_

_En enfurecimiento recorrió todo su ser.Quitó el cuchillo del cuello y la tomó fuerte de ambos brazos. Sus ojos claros ahora llenos de rabia._

_-"Sí, eso parece.Pero, dime Christine, ya que tanto dices amarle y conocerle¿Estuviste aquí en su mayor momento de debilidad, suplicando por ti y con tanto odio hacia sí mismo que se hirió?-gritó-¿Mostraste algo más que piedad cuando viste su rostro completo?- La tomó de la manga, y sus siguientes palabras salieron entre dientes-¿Le mostraste alguna vez lo que es sentirse amado? No entiendo como una persona que le ha hecho tanto daño puede creerse merecedora de su amor"_

_Las lágrimas ahora bajaban libremente por sus mejillas..._

_Y es que era cierto¡todo era cierto! Pero sabía que lo hacía para salir victoriosa en la batalla que ella sola había configurado._

_-Intentaba controlar sus sollozos- "No oses a chantajearme con el daño que le hice, porque te juro que es algo con lo que no puedo vivir desde entonces. Si soy merecedora o no,creo que sólo lo puede decidir una persona...te guste o no"-Su voz tembló al terminar la frase._

_Emitió un grito sofocado de asombro al sentir que ésta vez el cuchillo estaba contra su estómago._

_Angie la contemplaba, una sonrisa triunfante, maliciosa en sus labios al saber que la tenía en su trampa. Ella había sido la causante de todo, por ella no tenía el amor del hombre al que quería, por su culpa había sido utilizada del modo más...ruín. Los odiaba, los odiaba a ambos._

_La voz que se escuchaba a pocos metros la distrajo de su golpe final..._

_-"Angie, por tu vida te aconsejaría que soltaras a la señorita Daaé de inmediato"_

_Ni se iba a molestar en fingir sorpresa. Su pequeño mensaje había hecho el efecto deseado. Y ahora le tenía, enfrente,y presenciaría cómo el amor de su vida va perdiendo su vida por segundos..inundándose en la sangre que ella misma derramaría..._

_Christine se volvió.Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su expresión llena de angustia y miedo..miedo a que ésta podría ser la última vez que le vería.._

_-"¡Erik! Gracias a Dios Erik..."_

_No le dio tiempo a terminar, la mano de Angie cubría sus labios. Ahora estaba detrás suya, el cuchillo aún amenazante cerca de su cuello._

_-"¿Crees que voy a obedecer tus órdenes otra vez más? Claro, la estúpida muchacha que no sabe nada se limitará a obedecer de nuevo. Estás muy equivocado"_

_-"...Suéltala..."-su respiración comenzaba a alterarse dejándose consumir poco a poco por la rabia._

_-Una risa llena de rencor salió de ella-"Pobre Erik. Mírate. Estás sudando¿Cómo sienta el tener a la persona que amas entre la vida y la muerte..hmm?"_

_-" Si la sueltas ahora te daré una explicación, pero hazlo antes de que tome otra determinación"-no podía ocultar la preocupación en su mirada, pero se mantenía firme._

_-No pudo evitar que su mirada se tornara vidriosa al tenerle en frente-"Me..hiciste creer que era especial, que prácticamente había sido la única persona que ha podido entenderte...me diste sentimientos. ¡Malditos sentimientos que eran falsos!-su respiración se alteraba por cada palabra que decía-Pero todo tiene sus consecuencias...y vas a verlas dentro de no mucho"_

_El cuchillo estaba apunto de ser clavado en el cuello de Christine, pero sus manos y reflejos fueron más rápidos._

_-"No si yo lo impido"_

_Dicho esto, sacó el pequeño estilete. Lo clavó en su espalda. Sin pensar. Maldita sea, sólo quería salvarla.._

_Vio cómo se debilitaba poco a poco. Christine miraba horrorizada, rompiendo en llanto, unos pasos más lejos. _

_Erik tumbó su cuerpo, tembloroso y sin saber qué hacer..._

_Imágenes rápidas pasaban ante sus ojos ahora idos, perdidos en el cielo mientras cada vez más sangre emanaba de su cuerpo. Partes de su horrible pasado viviendo en la calle, cada uno de sus besos, de sus caricias, cuando le conoció, Édmond...y ese abrazo las pocas fuerzas que quedaban, en su último aliento de vida, tomó la manga de la chaqueta de Erik que la tenía entre sus brazos.Arrepentimiento escrito en su mirada. Temblaba._

_Quisó tomar su mano, y lo hizo muy costosamente.Su cuerpo empezaba a dejar de responder..._

_Se estaba yendo...tenía mucho frío..._

_-" Tu amor es para una persona-dijo,ya agonizando-pero yo..estaré contigo..siempre.."_

_En tranquilidad cerró los ojos antes de..marcharse. Notó como la mano que sujetaba la suya ya estaba totalmente inerte en el suelo._

_¿Qué había hecho? Por el amor del cielo lo único que quería era apartarla de ella...lo único..._

_Su cuerpo y mente experimentaron el sentimiento más horrible del mundo.La culpabilidad comenzaba a emerger dentro de sí.Era sólo una pobre mujer...buscaba cariño,comprensión, estaba enamorada desde el principio..y él le había dado manipulación y la muerte._

_Enamorada desde el principio..._

_Agachó su cabeza, comenzando a llorar mientras sostenía una de sus manos en la de él._

_-"Lo siento mucho..lo siento mucho Angie.."_

_Sintió cómo Christine se acercaba, sollozando aún._

_-La miró. Sus ojos enrojecidos-"Marchate a casa, por favor..."_

_-"Erik..."_

_-La frenó-"Necesito estar solo.Si no te encuentro allí cuando vuelva lo entenderé"_

_Vio su reacción. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus labios aún abiertos en gesto de sorpresa. Asintió y comenzó a andar lentamente, retirándose._

_Estaba convencido de que después de esto no volvería..._

Xxx 

Habían pasado dos horas, sin embargo se sentían como minutos. Definitivamente solo. Se había encargado de dejar el cuerpo en un lugar en el que pasaría perfectamente todo el dolor del mundo, pero debía hacerlo así

Se sentía tan miserable...tan terriblemente miserable.Sí, era un monstruo, un maldito monstruo y no se merecía ningún otro título.

Otra lágrima salía de sus ojos cuando sintió los brazos de Christine que rodeaban su torso en el gesto más amoroso que había sentido en su vida. ¿No había huído en horror¿No le había traumatizado el verle asesinar a alguien? Lo único que sabía era que la sensación de sus pequeñas manos posadas en su torso era lo más reconfortante que podía sentir en aquel trágico momento, y quizás lo más reconfortante que había sentido nunca..

_No Christine..no trates con amor a éste diablo..._

Apoyó su mejilla en su espalda.Había salvado su vida a cambio de otra,había parado a la mujer que se había enamorado de él en su ausencia del único modo que pudo. No podía culparle, ni pensar de él como un asesino. Verle tan destrozado partía su corazón, lo único que quería en ese momento era hacerle saber que ella estaba allí, dándole su calor, su cariño.

Movió sus manos apoyándolas en sus hombros, aproximándose a su oído- " Hiciste lo que te dictó el corazón- su voz era un susurro- sé que no pretendías que muriera.."

Cerró sus ojos. Le había entendido. Por una vez, había entendido la razón de su crimen. De su horrible y lamentable crimen. No había podido oír nada mejor.

Se volvió, tomando sus dos manos- "Christine..."

Ella le hizo callar, abrazándole con fuerza. Rompió el abrazo, ésta vez tomando su cara entre sus manos. Sus dos preciosos ojos verdes estaban inundados de pena, su mejilla derecha aún húmeda por el llanto. Debajo de la máscara, una lágrima se dejaba ver. La apartó delicadamente con uno de sus dedos. Tras una última mirada a su rostro, depositó un beso. Breve, suave, pero dulce, en sus labios.

_No podía explicar el dolor que con ese simple gesto ella se había llevado de golpe. _

Rompiendo a llorar, mezcla de la dicha que sentía y la tristeza de lo sucedido, la volvió a abrazar, aferrándose a ella con fuerza.

" Te he echado tanto de menos..."-Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios en ese momento

Al escuchar esa frase se dio cuenta de algo. Se estaba rindiendo a ella ahora, cuando acababa de matar a la persona que había sido capaz de quererle libremente desde el principio a pesar de todo.

Se volvió, tomando aire y recuperando su postura.

" Me alegra saber que has necesitado la muerte de tu marido y un asesinato para llegar a tal conclusión"

Christine frunció el ceño extrañada y molesta. Si algo no se esperaba era esa clase de reproche

"¿Qué?- aún estaba incrédula ante su actitud- Pensé que me conocías lo suficiente como para saber que yo no soy de esa clase de personas"

No dio respuesta.Cerró su puño con fiereza al mismo tiempo que bajaba su cabeza. Sólo quería que se marchara. Estar solo. Sólo eso..

Su falta de respuesta aún empeoraba más las cosas. Comenzaba a estar realmente furiosa.

"Bien.."

Sus pasos se alejaban en decepción, pero sintió que Erik tomaba su brazo con fuerza para atraerla hacia él.

_La miró durante unos segundos antes de comenzar a besarla. No delicadamente como ella lo había hecho...quizás con necesidad..._

_Christine inicialmente suprimió un suspiro de sorpresa ante su beso pero inmediatamente se dejó llevar por sus labios respondiendo de la misma manera. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía cómo eran sus besos que ya casi lo había olvidado..._

Al tiempo que ella apoyaba su mano en su camisa él terminó el beso. No, se estaba perdiendo otra vez y no podía permitírselo

**-**La agarró delicadamente por los hombros, abandonando depues su tacto-"Deberías marcharte a descansar"

Frustrada por la extraña mezcla de sensaciones se retiró.

Una vez se cambió y se tumbó en la cama comenzó a llorar


	58. Melancolía

Hola a todos, de nuevo :)

mirando hacia un lado y otro nerviosa

¿No me ha asesinado nadie? Vaaaya, ya me pensé que venía una bandada de lectores furiosos hasta málaga con las antorchas y tal. Me estaba preparando para romper los espejos de mi dormitorio y escapar ;)

Bueno, fuera de bromas. Me alegro de que todos hayáis llevado tan "bien" el asunto. Bien en el sentido de que no habéis tenido ganas de cortarme el cuello ni nada, jaja. Sinceramente, Julia, yo también he llorado escribiendo éstos capítulos..se pasa mal cuando se tiene cariño a un personaje¿eh?

** Little Lotte: **Claro que te conozco, eres pryingpandora de phantomgerry un gusto que estés siguiendo mi historia. Ya te mandé un email, pero reitero mi agradecimiento por aquí

Sin más preámbulos, os dejo con el capítulo 58.

Besos, abrazos y cleenex para toda esa gente que como yo aún no se ha recuperado del "shock" ;)

Lovephantom83

* * *

Tomó el periódico de la mañana en sus manos con frustración en su mirada. No la encontró aquella tarde.Había sido bien informado de el lugar exacto en el que estaba el pequeño apartamento, y llegó a llamar al mismo 

Pero sin éxito. Nadie contestó.

Se le hacía bastante obvio que no habían querido abrir la puerta. Y no estaba precisamente de humor para que jugaran con él o le pusieran las cosas difíciles.

Abandonó el apartamento rápido.Mientras caminaba hacia su destino una ola de nostalgia le invadía...

Angie.No había recibido visita suya desde aquel momento en el que se despidieron. Y realmente la echaba de menos...de algún modo su rutina no era la misma sin conversar con ella sentados en un banco, o simplemente en mitad del tumulto de la gente.

Una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios al recordar el primer momento en que la vio.

_Por pura casualidad, un simple choque entre dos extraños...pero se le hizo muy familiar_

Con un suspiro se aproximó hasta el lugar en el que tomaría su necesario café.

_Lo que desconocía era que la suerte ese día iba a estar de su parte..._

Cerca de aquel lugar se topó con aquella pequeña mujer de larga melena rubia de nuevo

* * *

Observaba el salón desde una esquina.Todos los sentimientos de la tarde anterior aún permanecían en él, clavándose en su alma como una daga. Ni siquiera se había planteado descansar "Tu amor es para una persona, pero yo estaré contigo siempre" 

Aquella frase se había quedado fija en su mente.

La visión de su cuerpo paralizándose, pronunciando aquellas palabras en un máximo esfuerzo mientras su corazón daba sus últimos latidos.

Todavía se negaba a creer que estuviera muerta. Aún una parte de él esperaba verla entrar por la puerta como al principio...sonriente y dispuesta a enfrentar un nuevo día.

Cubrió su cara con sus manos 

_18 años, 18 inocentes y cortos años que ella debería de haber vivído en felicidad. Y muchos más que se hubiera merecido vivir._

_Él había sido el centro de todos sus pensamientos. Se había enamorado pidiendo tan sólo ser correspondida...tan sólo..._

_Lo mismo que él pidió desesperadamente de Christine. Y secretamente, seguía pidiendo._

De nuevo aquellas voces internas gritaban en su interior. Insultándole, recordando una y otra vez que la había asesinado vilmente.

La culpabilidad.

Supo contener las lágrimas que, de nuevo, tentaban con volver a salir.

"Espero que algún día sepas perdonarme..."

Pronunció esas palabras para sí mismo en un susurro ahogado antes de marcharse cerrando la puerta tras de sí, derrotado.

Xxx

"Mademoiselle Giry, supongo.Vaya una coincidencia.."-Rozó ligeramente su hombro, intentando no asustarla.

Se sorprendió al escuchar la familiar voz y luego encontrarse con aquellos ojos claros de nuevo.

_Había sido el que la había secuestrado en mitad de la noche en la calle que daba a su casa...pero a la vez el que más amablemente la había tratado._

_Inconscientemente,no podía evitar sentir cierta clase de atracción hacia sus facciones elegantes y masculinas. Curiosamente durante su secuestro y bajo la situación de presión no llegó a fijarse en ello.En que era un hombre considerablemente guapo.._

Le miró algo distraídamente al tiempo que intentaba no enrojecerse ante sus pensamientos- "¿Monsieur Édmond?-Estaba algo inquieta.¿Querrían algo más de ella de nuevo?- No confiaba en que nos volviéramos a ver...Y, por favor, llámeme Meg simplemente.Así es como me llama todo el mundo, y será más cómodo para usted"

Sonrió. Le sorprendía la inocencia y dulzura que parecía mostrar hacia él después de que en un pasado la secuestrara.

"Está bien, Meg-su expresión se suavizó- Sinceramente yo tampoco lo esperaba pero me he visto obligado a intentar localizarla de nuevo"

Le miró extrañada-"¿Por qué? Oiga yo sólo les dije a usted y a sus compañeros.."

Apoyó una mano en un hombro-"Será mejor que se lo cuente en un lugar menos concurrido"

Delicadamente la apartó y ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas

"La cuestión es que tengo que proponerle algo..-medio sonrió-quizás a usted y a su madre"

Esperaba su reacción. Sus pequeños ojos color miel se abrieron en sorpresa.

"¿Mi madre¿Cómo sabe..?-Decidió dejar la pregunta aparte.La preocupación pudo con ella- Édmond, por favor, lo que sea pero no me gustaría que a ella se la hiciera ningún daño"

Rió débilmente ante el nerviosismo que la muchacha presentaba-" No se preocupe. Lo único que necesito es hablar con las dos. El mérito de averiguar tal información no es mío desde luego, sino de mis compañeros- su actitud comenzaba a intimidarla- Verá..-se acercó ligeramente a ella-es sobre la señorita Daaé. Usted me dijo que es su mejor amiga¿cierto?"

Asintió-"¿Ella..está bien¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?"

Desde ese momento supo que tratándose de ayudar a una persona tan importante para ella, la tendría a su merced enseguida.

"Precisamente, querida, es de eso de lo que trata mi propuesta. Si fuera tan amable, me encantaría hablar con las dos...-la miró amable- No me gustó haberla tenido que secuestrar aquella vez y no querría que volviera a suceder"

Se asustó, dudando por un momento. ¿Qué estaba pasando¿Por qué habían ido a buscarlas de nuevo?

Por otro lado, Édmond inspiraba cierta confianza...

Asintió, levantándose de la mesa. Él se limitó a seguir sus pasos

Xxx

Paró por un momento antes de seguir su camino.Aún era temprano y no le importaba demasiado si llegaba con cinco minutos de retraso.

Se quedó estático y con su cabeza gacha. Tan solo una mínima parte de su máscara era visible.

Dejó que el viento moviera su capa con fuerza al tiempo que observaba las ramas de los árboles más cercanos zarandearse emitiendo dulces susurros.

Quería centrar sus pensamientos, quitarse de algún modo las horribles sensaciones que le invadían desde ayer. Imposible hacerlo, sólo lo remediaría el retroceder hasta aquel momento y evitar lo inevitable.

_Estaré contigo siempre..._

Le sorprendía lo cierto de aquellas palabras ahora que, una vez más, reflexionaba sobre ellas.

_Sí...desde luego que lo estaría. Haciéndole lamentarse cada día, culparse cada día y odiarse más cada día.Pensando que debería de haberla dado tantas cosas que no hizo, haberla correspondido en lugar de seguir enamorado de la persona que le abandonó._

Una inocente hoja seca cayó sobre uno de sus pies...

Al tiempo que dos lágrimas salían de sus ojos, la apartó continuando su rutina.


	59. Duele hablar, Christine

Hola a todos de nuevo :)

**Pryingpandora: **Ah¡asi que la que me dejó la review fue tu amiga, la que también se registró contigo en phantomgerry! Dile de mi parte que lamento mucho la confusión, xD. Y¿hasta las 4 de la mañana? Ouch...me siento un poquito culpable :p Bueno, espero que te sirva de consuelo que yo muchas veces me he quedado hasta las 3 escribiendo.. ;) Muchísimas gracias por dejar review

Os dejaré hasta el capítulo 60 y mucho me temo que durante unos días no tendréis updates continuados (ohhhhhh) pero es que me marcho a Italia durante el fin de semana. Pero calma, pienso llevarme mis folios y un lapiz bien afilado para venir con nuevos capítulos bajo el brazo...

Disfrutad del siguiente capítulo, como siempre.

Lovephantom83

* * *

Édmond removía el café con la pequeña cuchara. La tensión era evidente en el pequeño salón en el que durante unos segundos sólo se podía escuchar el marcar de el reloj. 

Observaba con curiosidad a la mujer que tenía delante pensando en lo obvio que resultaba el parentesco entre ambas. A pesar de que Margueritte se lo hubiera explicado todo mientras él esperaba fuera,aún parecía tener serias dudas y desconfianza con respecto a su persona.

"Monsieur-Su tono era frío, tal y como lo era siempre con los desconocidos- no termino de entender lo que pretende con ésta visita.El hecho de que haya ayudado a mi hija en una situación tan difícil obviamente no me puede decir que podamos confiar de su palabra"

Suspiró, mirándola amable. Meg observaba la situación inquieta- " Madame, puedo comprenderla dado que no estamos precisamente en los tiempos más tranquilos para Francia. Pero, tal y como ha dicho su hija, estoy siendo sincero. Cierto, las condiciones en las que nos encontramos no fueron precisamente las más idóneas y dudo que tenga un buen recuerdo de ello...-sus ojos eran suplicantes-pero juro que quiero ayudar. Si deja que me explique, comentaré mi propuesta"

Asintió, aunque aún parecía analizar cada uno de sus movimientos y palabras en busca de algo que la hiciera sospechar.

Medio sonrió al ver que cedió...

_Si algo tenía que agradecer, era su gran capacidad de convicción_

"Bien..-dio un sorbo a su café- Tal y como les decía, mi trabajo me lleva a estar en toda clase de ambientes. Lo cual me ha hecho averiguar algo bastante transcendental, tanto para mí como...hasta lo que yo sé, para ustedes-se pausó un momento antes de continuar-Recientemente he encontrado el lugar en el que Mademoiselle Daae se encuentra guarecida. Lo malo es que no he sido el único en averiguarlo. Ya se sabe que hay gente buscándola, pero no todas con las mismas intenciones...me temo"

"Entiendo-Nada de esto tranquilizaba a la buena mujer-¿Y qué es lo que quiere exactamente?"

Rió ligeramente, intentando calmar la situación-" Escuche, yo sólo quiero lo mismo que quieren ustedes-se levantó-Tengo en mi mano la oportunidad de evitar que asesinen a Christine. Me encantaría contar con la colaboración de Margueritte- la miró- y la mantendría a salvo. No tendría de lo que preocuparse. Pero, por supuesto, no exijo respuesta inmediata. Saben donde encontrarme"

Con un caballeroso gesto de despedida, se puso su fina chaqueta y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar. Meg, en un impulso, le siguió hasta la entrada.

Observaba la situación sorprendida..

_Era la primera vez que veúa a su hija tan centrada en la atención de un hombre. Y eso..la preocupaba. No quería que sus ilusiones volaran para luego salir con el corazón roto. Y tampoco terminaban de convencerle las explicaciones de aquella nueva, misteriosa persona que se había adentrado en sus vidas de repente. _

Se adentró de nuevo hacia la cocina. Tendrían tiempo para hablar de ello.

"Édmond...espere un segundo"-apoyó una mano en su hombro

Se volvió, sorprendido ante la reacción de la muchacha

Bajó el tono de voz y se acercó a él-"Disculpe la actitud de mi madre. Verá, las dos hemos pasado por mucho...y eso hace que aún me trate como a una niña-sonrió débilmente- Estaré dispuesta a colaborar si es necesario"

La miró con gesto divertido- "No debe disculparse. Y tampoco debe precipitarse en su decisión, tiene una semana de plazo para estar segura de lo que quiere hacer"

Antes de comenzar a retirarse, volvió a mirarla de nuevo...

_El simple vestido verde esmeralda, su pelo perfectamente recogido con un pequeña cinta del mismo color...y su tranquilizadora y cándida expresión dispuesta a dar una respuesta_

Poseía una belleza natural de la que,posiblemente, ni ella era consciente.Quizás por el motivo que acababa de exponerle, aunque veía un reflejo de frustración en su mirada cuando lo hizo...

" Lo tendré en cuenta"

Asintió-"De acuerdo, entonces. Espero verla de nuevo, Margueritte"

Como una formalidad, tomó su pequeña mano en la de él y depositó sus labios brevemente abandonando finalmente la entrada.

Sonrió para sí al tiempo que le veía marchar...

_Era extraño el sentirse tratada como una dama y no como una cría, prácticamente por primera vez en la vida_

_

* * *

_Prácticamente entrada la noche fue cuando se decidió a volver. No deseaba estar en aquella casa que ahora le atormentaba con una fuerza indescriptible. Tampoco se veía capaz de afrontar la presencia de Christine.

Simplemente quería estar consigo mismo.

Dejó su capa y su chaqueta delicadamente sobre la silla haciendo ver su camisa y chaleco

"He estado esperándote..."

Escuchó su voz cristalina en medio de aquel silencio que ahora mismo veía tan necesario. Para él, para su alma, para intentar curarse de la permanente herida que esto le había causado.

Se situó frente a ella, su mirada relajada --"¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo durante mi ausencia?"

Parecía inquieta y tremendamente triste.Avanzó un par de pasos más hasta que consiguió apoyar una mano en su hombro con cierta inseguridad.

_Sabía que estaba roto, que se estaba callando todo el sufrimiento por ella..._

Iba a intentar que no fuera así

"No-le miró tiernamente- Erik¿quieres hablar? Yo...-la timidez la invadió por un momento.Suspiró- sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa¿verdad?"

Se retiró de su tacto, bajando su mirada y tomando asiento. El peso de su cabeza totalmente apoyado sobre su puño cerrado.

_Hablar..._

_Lo había dicho de un modo tan sencillo. Como si confesar que se sentía el ser más horrible que podía existir en el mundo fuera, tan sólo, cuestión de decirlo y la sensación se marcharía inmediatamente._

_Claro, ella estaba a salvo. Bajo su protección. ¿Sería eso lo único que buscaba?_

_Por supuesto¿qué otra cosa más? Era lo que siempre había hecho._

Devolvió la atención a su expectante mirada, lleno de rabia-"Duele hablar, Christine. No tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto-se levantó, mirándola con frialdad- Tanto que te agradecería que cada vez que ente por la puerta no vinieras a mostrarme lo mucho que lo sientes por mí"

Con esto se marchó, yendo hasta su pequeña sala y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_¿Pensaba que todo esto lo hacía fruto de su piedad?_

_¿Qué había sido de él¿De su ternura, de aquellos momentos en los que pensó, ahora sabía que inútilmente, que se podría recuperar lo perdido?_

Nada. Sólo la muralla que él se había encargado de construír entre ellos

_Si la dejara apartar todo ese sufrimiento de él...si tan solo la dejara hablar..._

_Oh Erik..._

Frustrada se dejó caer sobre el suelo, sus piernas pegadas a su cuerpo y su cara escondida bajo sus largos rizos.

Xxx

"Deberíamos de esperar a Édmond si pensamos empezar ya con la vigilancia ¿no crees?"- Maurice observaba a su compañero dudoso.

Jacques rió, mirándole con gesto divertido- " Déjale. Ha caído en nuestra propia trampa. Nos traerá la presa directamente hasta nosotros...-medio sonrió- pero nos es útil, así que sigamos fingiendo que él lo es para nosotros"

Este asintió al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a caminar. Tomara el tiempo que les tomara, no iban a perder de vista aquel lugar.


	60. Retrato de un ángel

Buenas noches a todos ;)

**Little lotte **¿eres de Málaga? Wow, menuda coincidencia. Yo no soy de Málaga, málaga..sino de marbella. Cerquita, a una hora cosa así :p Si quieres podemos quedar, pero no para que destruyas mi pequeño "dungeon of my black despair" xDD.

Como os prometí, aquí tenéis el capítulo 60. Recién terminado...

Y con ésto os dejo hasta el Lunes :) Un pequeño flashback Angie/Erik para todas aquellas personas que la echen de menos, como yo. Es que no he podido evitarlo

Por adelantado os pido disculpas por dejaros en ese punto...ya entenderéis por qué. Bueno,al menos tenéis cuatro días para pensar qué ocurrirá hasta que vuelva¿no?

Ciao por el momento, fieles lectores ;)

Lovephantom83

* * *

Sus ojos oscuros miraban a ninguna parte, su mente se hallaba inundada en confusión y sus ojos estaban ya cansados de llorar. 

_Por él._

Durante aquella semana todo había sido como estar sola. Totalmente sola. Exceptuando las escasas ocasiones en las que se encontraban, apenas sabía de él. Y siempre que intentaba hablar, la evitaba.

No había nada diferente en el día de hoy. A veces gastaba las mañanas yendo a dar pequeños paseos, otras encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes,dejando que la tristeza se fuera haciendo dueña de ella cada vez más...

_Ahora entendía esa sensación...la desesperación que crea la soledad...el no tener a nadie_

Sus ojos amenazaban con verter lágrimas de nuevo, pero no lo hicieron.

Aunque comprendía su situación. Que necesitara un tiempo y espacio para reflexionar consigo mismo y asimilar lo ocurrido. Conocía esa sensación, aunque cuando murió Raoul todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para ello.

_¡Pero todo esto dolía mucho! Que la rechazara a cada momento, que ni siquiera deseara verla..._

_¿Es que se había dado cuenta de que realmente no la quería¿Acaso ha sido ahora cuando ha pensado que Angeline era...la persona adecuada, a pesar de lo que había hecho, y ella ya no significaba nada?_

Lo peor es que él no dejaba que ella tuviera ocasión de solventar sus dudas

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a seguir así? Rechazando la realidad. Rechazando lo que es obvio: Que no iba a volver, por más que se sufriera.Y que ella estaba ahí.Deseando curar sus heridas, confesarle sus sentimientos que tanto tiempo ha tenido escondidos en su corazón...

Irónico que ahora fuese él el reacio a ello. Y ella la persona deseosa de darlos.Se habían cambiado los papeles progresivamente.

_No...no podía ser de esa manera. _

Con un suspiro se incorporó, levantándose de el extremo de su cama en la que había estado sentada.

Lo sabría, y sería pronto Tenía que dejar las cosas claras. Por ella...y por él. Se estaban haciendo daño, y lo sabía.

Cruzó el salón hasta llegar a la puerta, Necesitaba aire e intentar que sus pensamientos dejaran de bombandearla.

* * *

Miraba hacia el gran grupo de gente que se acumulaba alrededor de la plaza 

_Se preguntaba si vendría..._

Lo dudaba. Poco a poco, el resultado entre él y la gente con la que acababa relacionándose de algún modo siempre era el mismo: O bien de pura conveniencia,

o bien le abandonaban una vez habían conseguido de él todo su afecto. Incluso su propia familia, por la cual se veía haciendo todo esto.

Y a fin de cuentas Meg no era más que una pobre muchacha a la que se vio obligado a secuestrar. Posiblemente no tuviera interés en volver, aunque ésta vez voluntariamente, a su secuestrador.

Pero sin ella el plan que estaba trazando en su mente y que pensaba realizar a espaldas de Jacques y Maurice no sería posible.

Christine volvía de nuevo a sus pensamientos. Sabía, sabía que había estado cerca de encontrarla...

_Y que se había ocultado de él._

¿Sería cierto que ese tal Erik realmente la estaba protegiendo?

Realmente tenía que reírse de un pensamiento así. Un hombre como ese no sería capaz de proteger absolutamente a nadie.

_No, se equivocaba. Por supuesto que sí. Le atacó precisamente porque protegía algo muy suyo._

Pero imposible que una persona tan absolutamente diferente como ella, representante de absolutamente todo lo contrario, haya accedido a su protección. Al menos voluntariamente.

Le enfurecía el hecho de pensar que podría haberla hecho daño...

Esos sentimientos, otra vez.

Cuando se disponía a levantarse una voz que comenzaba a serle familiar sonó justo detrás de él

"Siento muchísimo el retraso"

Meg le miraba bastante agitada por el calor del día y el gran número de gente.

La miro amable -"Por favor, no se preocupe-suspiró- en tal caso debo ser yo el que tiene que disculparse por no saber esperar"

La ofreció asiento y la vio sonreir al tiempo que lentamente accedia a sentarse.

_Había algo en él...la inquietaba. Quizás era esa especie de aura peligrosa que le rodeaba...o quizás el hecho de que apenas sabía sobre su persona._

_Pero empezaba a atraerle_

_No, no estaba bien..._

Se obligó a apartar sus pensamientos-"Bien.Me-pausó por un momento, meditando cada palabra- gustaría que me explicara exactamente lo que ocurre. Todo esto sobre Christine..."

"La tiene muy preocupada-rió divertido al ver su cara sorprendida- Oh querida no me tome por un lector de mentes, es evidente en su expresión-Meg rió tímidamente ante su sentido del humor al tiempo que Édmond tomaba brevemente su mano- Precisamente por eso es por lo que necesito su ayuda. Con lo que usted sepa y lo que yo sé podríamos evitar algo...bastante grave. Dígame¿ tuvo más noticias de su mejor amiga aparte de aquella única carta?"

Aquella carta...¿debería decírselo? Oh Dios si había acudido a ella era porque Christine había dejado de estar protegida por él. ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo?

Oh, señor. Deseaba que eso no fuera cierto.

Asintió algo insegura-"Recibimos otra carta...tiempo después. Nos aseguraba que estaba bien y a salvo, también nos advertía de que no intentáramos ir hasta allí por los riesgos obvios..."

Escuchaba con atención sus palabras en gesto pensativo-"Imagino que las conocería de antes si sabía de su dirección y de ustedes...al igual que de la relación tan íntima con Mademoiselle Daaé"

Por la vida de Christine tenía que hacer esto...

Tragó con dificultad, un resquicio de temor cruzó su cuerpo.Pero al volver a mirar a sus pacientes ojos se calmó

"Se trata de su mentor, Monsieur.Él la salvó-sus ojos mostraban preocupación-¿sabe si le ha pasado algo?"

La miró sorprendido.

_Erik las conocía...debería ser del ópera Populaire. _

_¿La salvó? Eso lo cuestionaba si se trataba de la misma clase de hombre que le rompió el labio y le tiró al suelo como a un trapo sucio._

"Ese es el problema que se nos plantea, y por eso me gustaría que me ayudara, Margueritte- Cuando finalmente pude alcanzar el sitio...ella no estaba. Se revisó absolutamente todo, pero aún así..."

Se mordió el labio al recibir la noticia...

Esto sólo aseguraba lo que temìa.

Medió sonrió tranquilizándola- "Averiguaremos lo que quiera que haya ocurrido. Quizás se ocultaron por temor de los revolucionarios. Últimamente los grupos andan muy activos"

Aquellas palabras la animaron- "Le ayudaré en todo lo posible, Édmond- le sonrió cándidamente- Ha...sido muy amable de su parte buscarme para algo tan importante"

"No hay de qué- se levantó, y gentilmente la ayudó llevándola aparte antes de despedirse- Escuche, quiero evitar que vuelva a toparse con aquellos dos tipos que la trataron tan duramente-tomó su hombro. Tendría que medio mentir ésta vez- Sus intenciones se han vuelto hostiles y pretendo separarme de ellos. Por desgracia no hay mucho tiempo. Vaya, descanse y la espero el Martes..-sonrió- ¿seguro que no la estoy presionando demasiado con tanta responsabilidad?"

_Podía jurar que era la sonrisa más convincente que había visto en su vida..._

"Claro que no. Haré tal y como me ha dicho...sin falta"

Se volvió, pero antes de retirarse un impulso la sobrevino

"Édmond...me encantaría saber más sobre usted"

_Hubo algo en su tono que le pareció,quizás, adorable_

Rió-"Para eso siempre hay tiempo, querida"

Con esto la vió marcharse

Xxx

"¿Estás segura de esto, Margueritte?"

A través de la dura y cuestionante mirada de su madre podía intuírse la preocupación

Asintió, quizás con una seguridad que pocas veces había visto en ella- "Madre, tengo que hacerlo por Christine..."

Suspiró-"¿Crees que Monsieur Édmond es sincero entonces?"

Apoyó la mano de ella en la de su madre-"Fue el único que se mostró amable conmigo y prácticamente gracias a él pude volver. ¿Aún no confías en su palabra?"

Miró hacia su derecha, visiblemente inquieta. Volvió a mirarla con una leve sonrisa en sus labios retirando un pequeño mechón de pelo que había ido a parar sin querer a su frente

"Me cuesta...pero también sé que eres lo suficientemente mayor. Si quieres hacerlo, adelante...-se pausó por un momento, mirándola con sinceridad- pero no dejes nunca que el corazón se interponga a tu razón¿de acuerdo? Muchos hombres pueden parecer auténticos ángeles y luego no serlo.Y viceversa"

_La miró sorprendida entendiendo el significado de aquellas palabras..._

_Era como un libro abierto para ella._

Meg sonrió, levantándose del sillón y plantando un beso en su mejilla.

A pesar de su sobrado proteccionismo, aún había ocasiones en las que era capaz de ver las cosas de otra manera.

Y ésta vez lo agradecía.

Xxx

La blanca, brillante y serena luz de la luna apenas entraba por la ventana llegando hasta su pelo negro azabache que ahora mismo caía sobre su frente en un gesto tenso y agotado.

_No podía concentrarse..._

Cuando se había dado cuenta llevaba más de 15 minutos sentado en su pequeña sala, con su lapiz en la mano y esperando a que algún rayo de creatividad cruzara su mente.

Lo soltó con brusquedad.

_Era esa angustia, acompañada por los miles de sentimientos que oprimían su pecho noche y día._

Lo había intentado. Juraba que había intentado purgarse de todos ellos a lo largo de éstos días. Pero no había manera posible de que eso ocurriera. Los hechos sucedían en su mente como si fuera una especie de película a cámara lenta, dejándole en un estado de shock permanente. Ni siquiera había querido ver a Christine.

Su dulce expresión, sus preciosos ojos tiernos, amorosos, amables al tiempo que le suplicaba hablar...que le confesara libremente como se sentía. ¿Cómo hacerlo,cómo?

_Dios. ¿Qué le hacía sentirse así¿Tan miserable, tan inhumano, tan poco merecedor de tener a la mujer que ama cerca y a salvo?_

No podía engañarse y decirse a sí mismo que no sabía lo que era, porque lo hacía.

_Porque la quería.Quizás no como ella hubiera deseado, quizás no en el modo romántico y pasional de la palabra..._

_Debería de haberlo hecho.Maldita sea._

Apoyó una de sus manos en su frente y comenzó a recordar.

Todo...desde el primer momento en el que la vio. Tan tímida, tan encantadoramente vulnerable frente a él.

_-"Monsieur...-su voz temblaba exageradamente. Su cabeza gacha y sus ojos clavados en los de él- Espero serle de ayuda en todo cuanto pueda. Madame Maeghan dejó encargado que..."_

_Especialmente su reacción a la primera vez de las varias en las que su mano tomó la suya. Pequeña, pálida y en aquel momento muy temblorosa. Podía asegurar que la escuchó contener la respiración_

_-"Lo sé, Mademoiselle Angeline-medio sonrió-Así es como ella me dijo que se llamaba¿cierto?"_

_Vio sus pecosas mejillas enrojecerse al escucharle decir su nombre y retirar su mano de la de él lentamente. No queriendo perder aún el contacto_

_-"Entonces creo que debería retirarme y comenzar...-otra duda asaltaba su mente- Disculpe mi indiscrección pero..."_

_-La frenó, sabiendo lo que pretendía decir.Una sonrisa irónica en sus labios-"¿Mi nombre?-Se acercó- Por el momento, no creo que sea necesario que lo sepa...-Se centró en sus ojos. Investigándolos con una intensidad que se tornó en amabilidad- bienvenida"_

_Y se retiró._

Había sido tan duro desde el principio. Y ella, siempre admirándole. Observándole. Esperando una mirada, un beso, un simple roce...

Aquellos besos, tímidos al principio y llenos de dramática pasión al final. La hacía perderse en ellos en un principio por motivos egoístas. Luego intentando buscar su redención.

_Las dolorosas discusiones en las que ambos demostraban ser tan iguales..._

Ella se había entregado. Y él se dejó llevar, seduciéndola para luego tirar su corazón a la calle.

¿Qué felicidad había podido dar a una pobre criatura desesperadamente enamorada, y utilizada?

También finalmente asesinada. Por él.

Sólo dentro de aquella oscuridad interna y externa, bajo la simple claridad de una lámpara de gas, fue cuando permitió que sus lágrimas salieran libremente de él al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza sobre la fría madera de su escritorio

"Angeline..."

Pronunció su nombre en un sollozo ahogado.

_Y entendió lo que ella pretendió decir, que algún día se daría cuenta de cuánto daño la estaba haciendo..._

Sus lágrimas cesaron por un momento.

Buscó uno de los múltiples papeles en blanco que mantenía organizados en un cajón.Ésta vez cogió uno que sería especial para sus propósitos.

Verdad que ya no podía hacer nada por ella en vida, pero al menos lo intentaría ahora.

Tomando su lápiz comenzó a dibujar hábil y rápidamente, sus manos reflejando sobre el papel todos y cada uno de sus rasgos con claridad.

Apenas tardó diez minutos en terminarlo.

_La había dibujado con su melena suelta y sonriente..._

Tal y como a él le hubiera gustado verla siempre.Tal y como quería recordarla.

Exhausto, ya no sabía si porque apenas dormía o porque el sufrimiento realmente estaba pudiendo con él, lo guardó muy cuidadosamente y se levantó.

Iría a aquel lugar al que llevaba yendo todas las noches desde hacía ya días. Donde sólo escuchaba el viento y el silencio, donde por un breve espacio de tiempo no existían los tormentos.

* * *

"Una semana¡una semana! Y no hemos conseguido absolutamente nada-Maurice suspiró exhausto-Jacques creo que es bastante obvio que nuestro "colega" se encargó muy bien de tenerles sobre aviso. Estoy cansado de venir a éste lugar tan a menudo y de ser tan piadosos con ese malcriado" 

Ambos se hallaban cerca de la entrada, en una discreta y abandonada tienda de licores.

Miró divertido a su compañero. Sus facciones ansiosas y su camisa descolocada casi a la par que su pelo castaño que estaba desordenado.

"Ese lenguaje, Maurice-Se colocó mejor la chaqueta oscura que ensalzaba su ya algo desgastado cuerpo- Hemos de ser pacientes.Quien quiera que sea que esté protegiendo a Christine no puede estar demasiado lejos-le miró cómplicemente- Muerto su brazo protector, tendremos acceso completamente libre a la Vizcondesa"

Rió irónico-"Eso será si a Édmond no le entra de nuevo el complejo de caballero valiente"

Su compañero le calló apoyando su mano en su hombro.

Vio a alguien pasar bastante cerca. La perfecta silueta de un hombre alto envuelto en una capa que mantenía su cara apenas visible.

"Bingo"

Fue lo único que susurró antes de salir de su escondite...

Erik comenzaba a sentir la tranquilidad a medida que sus pies seguían avanzando.

No había nadie en la calle a esas horas, sólo las farolas iluminaban ambos lados de la misma proyectando su sombra a medida que avanzaba...

Pero al llegar a la esquina se rompió el silencio.

_Un disparo..._

_Y su sangre que comenzaba a emanar con fuerza._

En la relativa cercanía Édmond escuchó en horror aquel sonido. No era el mejor modo de volver a encontrarse con ellos.

Aceleró el paso.


	61. No me dejes

Hola a todos :)

Bueno, tal y como prometí he vuelto de Italia. Me lo he pasado muy bien y he llegado con capítulos nuevos, por supuesto

Little lotte, no sufras más por Erik que no se va a morir..ya averiguarás lo que ocurre con éste update. Y cuando tú quieras nos vemos, puede ser muy entretenido:)

Gracias de nuevo por vuestra fidelidad, hasta el próximo capítulo

Lovephantom83

* * *

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban consiguió abrir la puerta.Estaba débil, muy débil, y su brazo no dejaba de sangrar 

Su mano temblorosa y ligeramente ensangrentada apenas rozó el pomo...

_Podía sentir que se iba a desplomar..._

Iba pudiendo con él una especie de aturdimiento quizás debido a la pérdida masiva de sangre.

_¿Puede que fuera esto lo que se mereciera¿Morir lentamente hasta que ya no quede una sola gota de sangre en su cuerpo, a modo de pago por lo que había hecho?_

_El destino tenía maneras muy curiosas de devolver los golpes_

Los ojos le pesaban enormemente y las piernas ya no podían sostener más su peso.

_Oscuridad_

Sólo un nombre pasó por su mente antes de caer sobre el suelo

_Christine..._

_

* * *

_"¿Actuando a mis espaldas quizás, caballeros?"

Édmond esperaba impaciente la respuesta al tiempo que los fulminaba con los ojos en gesto severo.

Jacques le miraba chistoso- "Teníamos entendido que tú te estabas encargando de otras obligaciones. Así que...-movió sus labios en un gesto indiferente- no entiendo por qué nosotros no podemos seguir con los nuestros"

Su expresión se llenó de furia-"Porque lo quieras o no, Jacques, estamos juntos en esto-Medio sonrió-Porque aunque desees verme muerto, sabes que me necesitas aquí"

Maurice no esperó a que su cumpañero respondiera-"¿Tan prepotente eres como para venir aquí , confesando la supuesta "superioridad" que ejerces sobre nosotros?-una risa burlona escapó de sus labios- Es lo már ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida. Deberías ser consciente de lo que estás arriesgando con esto, y recordar también que gracias a nosotros saliste de la miseria"

Él le frenó, alzando una mano-" No lo intentes-volvió su mirada a Édmond- Sigue así, y te aseguro que el cuerpo que yacerá junto al de Christine Daaé será el tuyo"

Cierto que por un breve instante aquellas palabras frías le dejaron sin saber qué responder, pero era lo bastante consciente como para no aterrorizarse ante unas simples amenazas. Como meras palabras que eran, se las podía llevar el viento.

Suspiró, visiblemente harto e ignorando esa última frase-" ¿A quién habéis disparado?"

_Tenía que saberlo. No, no creía que ella saliera a tales horas sabiendo el peligro que corría..._

"¿Por qué hemos de decírtelo?"-Maurice le observaba sorprendido ante la pregunta salida de ninguna parte

Sonrió triunfante-"Porque no tenéis la autoridad suficiente como para despedirme, lo que teóricamente quiere decir que sigo trabajando para vosotros"

Jacques le miró furioso pero resignado. El maldito tenía razón

"No llegamos a saberlo exactamente.Aquel hombre supo irse antes de que pudiéramos averiguarlo"

_Aquel hombre..._

Interiormente escuchó como su corazón emitió un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

"¿Sospechábais de él por alguna razón?"

El tono sarcástico en su voz era evidente-"¿Te parece suficiente razón que saliera del hostal, Édmond?"

Reflexionó antes de dar respuesta

_Era él. No le cabía duda. Ya había demostrado ser tan escurridizo como un gato en aquel enfrentamiento_

"Bien-miró satisfecho- No hay que darle más importancia, a éstas alturas habrá caído muerto en alguna parte"

Ambos se miraron por un momento

"Sí-Jacques concluyó la conversación- Y ya que muy probablemente tengamos nuestra oportunidad más al alcance de la mano que nunca...te esperamos el martes. Recuerda traer contigo a la muchacha"

_Margueritte_

De repente vino a su mente. No era nada más que otra víctima de sus mentiras que se marcharía en un momento u otro de su lado.

_Pero había sido dulce y amable con él...confesándole libremente que deseaba conocerle mejor._

Intentó no reírse ante el tan inocente comentario.

Era una pobre mujer que no sabía lo que realmente estaba arriesgando, lo que estaban arriesgando ambos con todo esto.

Asintiendo hacia ellos se marchó con paso rápido

Xxx

Imposible rendirse al sueño

Había estado dando vueltas sin sentido entras las sábanas durante una hora.El calor de aquella noche mezclado con su tristeza no daba buen resultado

_Escuchó la puerta abrirse...y a los pocos segundos aquel fuerte golpe_

Se incorporó rápido, ajustándose el camisón al cuerpo.

Un sudor frío recorría todas sus facciones

_¿Habían decidido actuar por la fuerza?_

Tragando saliva y sacando el valor de donde su mente no la dejaba en ese momento,salió del cuarto

Sintió que se quedaba sin respiración al llegar al salón

El cuerpo de Erik estaba en medio del mismo. Había caído de boca y el brazo herido que yacía recto a su lado derecho estaba totalmente ensangrentado.

_No...que no esté muerto...por Dios santo_

Fue hasta él urgentemente. Las lágrimas comenzaban a nublar su vista

Pero era algo que sencillamente no podía permitirse

Movio su cuerpo como buenamente pudo dejándole bocarriba y con su cabeza desacansando en su regazo.

Su vista se dirigió hacia la gran hemorragia. Comenzó quitándole la capa, el chaleco y posteriormente la camisa con brusquedad. Arrancando un trozo de la misma fue capaz de atar la herida con fuerza para intentar frenarla.

_No podía perderle. No así, no ahora_

"Erik, Erik..."

Con una de sus manos daba pequeñas palmadas en su mejilla descubierta tiernamente, esperando algún tipo de reacción.

_Pero no la había.Sus labios continuaban entreabiertos y sus ojos cerrados_

El llanto la sobrevino casi instantáneamente. Se acurrucó sobre él, tomando su nunca de manera que su cabeza quedara apoyada en su hombro.

"Por favor...no me dejes...no me dejes..."-Susurró aquellas palabras víctima de la desesperación.

Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó. Un pequeño gemido de dolor y su mano agarrándose muy fuertemente a su espalda.

Intentó hablar, pero no pudo...sólo consiguió comenzar a toser con insistencia.

"Shh.."

Lágrimas de alivio brotaban por sus mejillas mientras acariciaba su nuca. Se separó, depositando un suave beso en su frente manteniendo después el peso de su cabeza apoyado sobre la misma.

Él la miraba aún sin aliento

Había estado aquí para que no cayera en la eterna oscuridad...

_Podía jurar que nunca había creído en los ángeles guardianes ni en ninguna ideología religiosa_

_¿Acaso él se merecía a alguien así?_

Podía ver sus enrojecidos ojos de cerca. Los largos rizos caían de forma casi artística entre ambos...

Acarició su brazo lentamente, dejando la mano apoyada en su homrbo al tiempo que tomaba aire para intentar hablar

"Christine..."

Apoyó un dedo en sus labios apartándolo pasados unos segundos-" No digas nada-le ayudó a levantarse- hay que intentar curar eso..."

El dejar de sentir el calor de su cuerpo le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo de cintura hacia arriba. Su camisa, ahora rota y ensangrentada, su chaleco y su capa estaban tirados en el suelo pocos metros más allá.

Christine vio que sentía frío y le sonrió al tiempo que recogía la capa del suelo y la ponía sobre sus hombros.

En el proceso pudo fijarse en todas las cicatrices y marcas que iban salteadas por su torso, costado y abdomen...

_¿Quién había sido el animal que le había hecho eso?_

Supo controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

_Si pudiera le tomaría entre sus brazos y colmaría de besos todas y cada una de ellas._

Pasando su brazo sano por encima de su hombro con el propósito de que descansara su peso sobre ella, le llevó al cuarto.

Se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama mientras la miraba con atención

Había visto las lágrimas y la desesperación en sus ojos.

_¿Por él, o por quedarse sin su protección? Realmente ya no lo sabía..._

Ella le miró amable al tiempo que se retiraba para volver a los pocos minutos: Un cuenco con líquido desinfectante en una mano y en la otra bastantes gasas y un trapo.

Se sentó a su lado tomando con cuidado el brazo herido.Erik observó con admiración el pequeño apaño que había conseguido hacer para frenar la hemorragia.

"¿Quién te ha hecho esto?"-La preocupación era evidente en su voz

"No lo sé...-comenzaba a recuperarse, volviendo su mirada hacia ella-pero no me es difícil intuír quién o quienes han sido"

Se quejó ligeramente al sentir que liberaba la herida,tenía suerte de que la bala no se quedara ahí dentro.

Asintió, tomando el trapo y mojándolo en el líquido-"Hay que tener cierta precaución, especialmente ahora...-notó como él inconscientemente, había apretado su mano al sentir el desinfectante sobre su piel- Dejándote ver corres muchos riesgos, Erik, aunque sea en plena noche..."-Le miró con ternura al tiempo que comenzaba a poner la primera de las vendas

_De nuevo la compasión y la piedad se posaron sobre su mente como un águila rapaz._

La ironía se escribía en su rostro-" No es necesario que te preocupes, querida-sus labios se torcieron ligeramente mostrando su rabia- Mi presencia o no presencia en éste mundo no te apartará de tu lugar seguro"-Apartó su mirada, seco.

_¿Cómo podía estar diciendo esto?_

Ahora era ella la que no podía más

Frunció el ceño, terminando de colocar la primera venda y levantándose.. Su respiración alterada con furia.

"¿Te salvo de una muerte segura, temo por tu vida y porque me abandones y sigues pensando que sólo persigo mis propósitos materiales?-suspiró-no lo entiendo"

Escuchó esas palabras, y vio la sinceridad de ellas a través de la furia en sus ojos...

¿Había temido por su vida¿Por qué la abandonara?

_Si supiera que él nunca sería capaz de hacer eso..._

Pero aún así el desengaño no le permitía creerse aquella sutíl confesión de sentimientos. Su razón no le dejaba

Intentó levantarse pero el apoyar los pies sobre el suelo ya le provocaba de por sí una sensación de mareo insoportable. Christine al verle en tal estado fue hasta allí, obligándole a quedarse tumbado. A pesar del gesto por parte de ella, apartó con cierta sutileza las manos con las que le estaba terminando de ayudar para hacerlo él mismo. Mantuvo su mirada en ella al tiempo que vio cómo se sentaba a su lado en resignación.

"¿No lo entiendes? Bueno, quizás ahora realmente te estás sintiendo como yo lo hago muchas veces"-Fríamente dejó de mirarla, centrando sus ojos en otro punto indeterminado.

"¡Y quizás si tú dejaras de autocompadecerte de modo constante verías muchas cosas!- Se incorporó de golpe y ,antes de abandonar el cuarto, volvió a mirar a donde él estaba, resignada-Deberías ponerte el resto de las vendas si quieres que eso se te termine de curar"

Con esto se fue,sin querer escuchar su respuesta.

No había esperado su reacción, ese arranque de rabia. Una fuerza que parecía estar siempre oculta en ella

_Había tanto de cierto en sus palabras..._

Apoyó su cabeza contra el pequeño cojín en frustración, tomando con esfuerzo el resto de las vendas para aplicárselas.

Xxx

Meg caminaba hacia su destino en aquella extrañamente lluviosa tarde. Su paraguas color crema la guarecía

Y se sorprendio pensando en él. Era extraño lo que Édmond la había hecho sentir tan solo en el par de encuentros que se sucedieron durante aquellos días.

_Como una especie de imán...en lo agradable que era su actitud, en cómo la trataba. Era esa caballerosidad que la hacía sentirse tan halagada..._

También tenía en cuenta el consejo de su madre, que no dejara nublar su razón

Era cierto. No debía estar sintiendo todas éstas cosas tan deprisa

_Aunque no pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo_

Xxx

Aún no había vuelto y aquella tarde se encontraba vagando de un sitio a otro de la casa

_Nada podía hacerla tranquilizarse..._

Desde aquella última conversación no se habían visto

Como si eso hubiera sido lo que había roto el último hilo que les unía

Ese pensamiento era el que la había mantenido en vilo

¿Era éste el final de ellos¿De todo lo que habían conseguido construír...?

Se llevó sus dos manos a la cara, exhalando un suspiro triste

_¡No quería creer que éste era el fin!_

Pasó por delante de la sala de Erik. Observó los hermosos diseños que se extendían sobre su escritorio como una manta y se sentó tímidamente en la silla.

Cogió algunos de ellos con admiración. Era agradable saber que, aunque fuera en una mínima parte, estaba mostrando su tan valioso genio al mundo.

Sonrió para sí y lo volvió a dejar en su sitio. Pudo captar por el rabillo del ojos la esquina de un papel que sobresalía entre todos los demás. Lo extrajo y lo desdobló.

Vio aquel bellísimo dibujo que se mostraba ante su mirada

_Angeline_

Había captado su pelo, su expresión y sus ojos a la perfección. Se la veía incluso más bella de lo que siempre había recordado

_Ahora lo entendía_

Él consiguió ver su particular belleza, intrincarse en su complicada mente a través de su corazón...

Recordaba aquellos retratos de ella misma situados a modo de mural

_Sí, reconocía que en una primera impresión aquello la asustó. Una persona tan pasional, con tal enamorada fijación hacia ella...incluso lo vio como algo peligroso_

Pero esto demostraba lo contrario.

La delicadeza, el esmero y el amor con los que éste dibujo había sido hecho...

Era especial, muy especial para él

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto. Si con alegría o con tristeza.

Resultaba bastante sorprendente que hubiera sido capaz de seguir manteniendo sus sentimientos hacia ella a pesar de todo. La traición, la locura, el verse prácticamente obligado a matarla.

Sin embargo, en su caso había sido diferente. Una mala decisión en medio de la mente de una chiquilla algo más joven y confusa, asustada e intimidada por los sentimientos que él le inspiraba y ella no pudo asimilar.

_En parte la enfurecía..._

Pero¿de qué servía? Era inútil la celosía ahora...

Quizás en su ausencia aprendió a ser querido, y a dar aunque no lo mismo como parecía evidente por el sufrimiento que la había causado. Lo trágico y pasional de aquel beso

Resultaba incluso tierno. Y ahora lamenteaba, aunque no con el mismo sentimiento, que no estuviera.

_Pobre Angeline..era muy joven..cualquier hombre hubiera sabido darle lo que deseaba. Pero eligió al más especial, al que surgió de las sombras para ofrecerla trabajo y refugio._

Finalmente lo dejó donde estaba con un halo de nostalgia en la mirada.

Se marchó, enjugándose una lágrima que había escapado a sus ojos


	62. Historia de un sueño

Cerró su paraguas y se guareció bajo la entrada justo donde él le había dicho que la esperaría. Pocos minutos después le vio llegar, con su abrigo ligeramente mojado pero sin perder su aire de elegancia.

"Buenas tardes-la miró amable- Ah, he de reconocer que es muy valiente al hacer esto"

Movió su cabeza en negación - "Sólo lo hago por Christine, Monsieur. Ha pasado por mucho como para que tenga un final así. Y yo me sentiría totalmente culpable si..."

Su mano ,que se posó suave y brevemente sobre su barbilla, fue la que hizo que no pudiera terminar la frase.

"La responsabilidad sería enteramente mía en todo caso, Margueritte, créame"

Sonrió,centrando sus ojos en los de él por un momento. Después su mirada se desplazó a su alrededor,cambiando su expresión alegre por una confusa.

"¿Qué lugar es éste, Édmond? Sólo me dió la dirección, pero..."

Rió-" Es la entrada a mi apartamento...-cortésmente ofreció su brazo- pero supongo que podremos mantener una conversación relajada dentro en otro momento-Alzó una ceja en gesto divertido- Dijo que quería conocerme mejor¿cierto? Pero ahora tenemos otros asuntos que tratar"

_Se sonrojó..aquella confesión había salido de sus labios de un modo tan impulsivo..._

Tomó su brazo con extrema inseguridad.

Causada por esos extraños, intensos sentimientos que sólo él sabía producir

_Desconocía si era amor, pasión, simple atracción física..._

_Pero lo que sí sabía es que a su lado el tiempo pasaba rápido, y siempre buscaba la ocasión de poder mirar directamente a aquellos ojos azul cielo_

Fueron caminando, uno sujetando el brazo de el otro, sus manos rozándose inconscientemente hasta llegar al hostal.

Todas las preocupaciones y riesgos que ambos sabían que aquello conllevaba ahora parecían lejanos...

* * *

Se acomodó en el sillón después de haber gastado todo el día trabajando. La herida producida por el disparo al menos ya le permitía moverse. 

Primero yendo a ver a Jacob con respecto a un nuevo proyecto y posteriormente continuaba con lo que ya se había convertido en rutina: Diseñar y diseñar sin salir de aquellas cuatro paredes.

Y evitando a Christine...

_¿Por qué resultaba todo tan difícil¿Por qué no dejaban de distanciarse cada vez más?_

Aunque la real duda que asaltaba su mente era si sería falta suya. O de ella

O de ambos

Ya no sabía que hacer. Resultaba muy fácil en sus pensamientos, pero siempre que intentaba llevarlo a la práctica era inútil. Aún aquella voz interna le alertaba cada vez que se producía un acercamiento, una mirada, que parecía posible

_No era más que el temor a ser rechazado, otra vez_

Dios, estaba tan cansado que ya dolía hasta pensar...

Paz. Sólo quería paz. No más lágrimas, no más sufrimiento. Toda una vida de ellas estaba ya llenando el cupo

Tal y como si el mismo silencio hubiera escuchado su plegaria, una extraña sensación de tranquilidad comenzó a invadirle.

_Apoyó su cabeza, dejando que sus hombros se destensaran. Se fue adormeciendo progresivamnente y sin que tan siquiera se lo propusiera..._

Xxx

El lugar se alzaba ante sus ojos. Sólo lo recordaba de aquella ocasión en la que, furtivamente, lo visitó.

"¿Ocurre algo?"-La mirada atenta de Édmond la devolvió a la realidad

Distraídamente se volvió hacia él-"No, nada..es sólo...-suspiró-Estaba recordando la única vez que vine sin consentimiento alguno. No fui capaz de entrar y verla...-su tono denotaba tristeza.

Apoyó una mano en su hombro-"¿Y teme que se volverá a sentir igual?"

Una suave risa escapó de su garganta-"Claro que no, Édmond. Si he llegado hasta aquí es porque realmente estoy dispuesta"

Medio sonrió-"Eso es lo que esperaba escuchar de usted-la apartó con gentileza-Será mejor que vayamos por la parte trasera"

Meg asintió yendo tras de él

_No esperaban ver aquel no muy agradable panorama_

Jacques y Maurice los esperaban con sonrisa satisfecha.El primero con sus dos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Ah, justo las personas que esperábamos-sonrió con malicia-¿Ibas a alguna parte, Édmond?"

Estaba aterrorizada, su mirada y cuerpo temblaban. Sutilmente se situó él antes que ella.

Miraba con sarcasmo-" Creo recordar que me indicásteis que estuviera aquí el martes¿no? Bien, eso hago. Si vengo con las mismas intenciones que vosotros o no, es otra historia"

Maurice reía incrédulo-"¿Qué demonios pretendes decir con esto? Entréganos a la chica-jamás había sentido a alguien aferrarse con tanta fuerza a su brazo como ella en ese momento- llévanos hasta Christine y acabemos con esto de una vez"

Negó con la cabeza-"Lástima que esos no fueran mis planes iniciales-suspiró, mirándola y luego a Jacques, desafiante-Póngase a salvo, Mademoiselle.Los señores y yo tenemos algunos asuntos de los que hablar"

Comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás asustada, muy asustada. Las cosas se estaban tornando de una manera no esperaba.

"¿De qué estás hablando,maldito cabrón?-Jacques fue hasta él,apretando su cuello con fuerza al tiempo que sentía su arma apuntada contra su sien- Espero que no me obligues a tomar ésta iniciativa"

Se mantuvo rígido, conteniendo su respiración. Miraba a Meg en periodos breves, la disculpa escrita en sus ojos.

Ella gritó en horror, sencillamente no podía sorportar ver aquella escena. Esto sorprendio al honbre de pelo cano, aún buena forma y entrado en edad con el que ya se había encontrado aquella vez

La miró irónico por un momento, volviendo de nuevo a Édmond-"Vaya, parece que la señorita tiene sentimientos hacia el joven¿eh?-Apretó aún más el arma-esto pone las cosas verdaderamente interesantes-hizo un gesto a su compañero con la cabeza-Maurice, coge a la muchacha escurridiza"

Éste obedeció inmediatamente, yendo hasta ella y tomando sus dos brazos hacia atrás con brusquedad.

"¿Para esto la queríais aquí?-Hablaba entre dientes bajo la presión de la pistola-No es la persona a la que queréis eliminar, bastardos, así que dejadla tranquila"

Al volver a dirigir la mirada hacia ella vio la súplica escrita en aquellos ojos color miel.

Sintió un fortísimo puñetazo en el costado que le dejó totalmente doblado.El dolor recorría todo su cuerpo...

Miró a Jacques con sus dos ojos en fuego. Había aprovechado que estaba bajo guardia

"Yo diré lo que se hace o no¿entendido?-Le forzó a incorporarse- Ahora dime¿piensas colaborar o tendré que volar tu cabeza?"

El silencio inundó el callejón.Sólo los intermitentes sollozos de Meg eran audibles...

_Sentía que su cuerpo iba a vencerse..._

Pero no podía.Sería un lujo para ellos.

Con una mano temblorosa tomó la de su "captor" que sujetaba su cuello apretando como buenamente podía su muñeca hasta que consiguió apartarla. No dejó que volviera a moverla.

"Mucho me temo que no caerá tal suerte para ti..."

Aún recuperaba aire, pero decidió gastar las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban en apartarle con un soberbio puñetazo frontal en la nariz.

Vio como comenzaba a sangrar y ,aprovechando su debilidad,con la mano más fuerte le torció el brazo con todas las ganas empujándole al suelo como a una lagartija, incluso manteniendo el pie sobre su espalda.

Ella observaba la escena con una mezcla de terror y fascinación.

Maurice quería actuar, pero sabía de éste tipo de cosas y que si lo hacía haría justamente lo que él estaba buscando

"Magnífico papel...-atrajo a su víctima más hacia él, haciendo que el dolor para sus pobres brazos fuera casi insufrible- pero se te olvida que aún tengo al objeto de nuestra disputa y que su vida cuelga entre mis manos"

Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, analizando la situación, centraba sus ojos en los de su rival.

En un movimiento rápido pateó a Jacques en las piernas de modo que estuviera lamentándose los minutos necesarios si actuaba deprisa. Su pistola se había desprendido de su mano y ahora estaba en el suelo a pocos metros de él.

La tomó con habilidad, medio sonriendo.Su expresión se suavizó

"Muy cierto...-ya que le había denominado gran actor, lo sería por unos momentos.Miró a Meg cómplicemente mientras se acercaba hasta él- No deberíamos arriesgar nuestras ambiciones por una estúpida niña que cree saber más que nadie¿hm?-Fue a ofrecerle su arma, sabiendo lo que quería hacer- Pensándolo mejor me da exactamente igual si sigue viva, no es que aporte mucho y lo único que me interesa es Madame de Chagny. Acaba con ella y podremos seguir adelante¿no crees?"

Jacques intentó levantarse...quería intervenir

Imposible. Su pierna debía de estar rota porque no podía moverla.Maldito

Maurice sospechó ante el cambio de actitud. ¿O sería que realmente había entrado en razón si valoraba lo suficiente su vida?

Cuando la tomó entre sus manos fue cuando lo llevó a cabo

Un golpe rápido y seco en la cabeza con el arma...

Y estaba en el suelo

"¡Ahora, márchese!"

Por un momento dudo. No quería irse sin él

Éste la miraba confuso, la urgencia escrita en sus ojos mientras miraba al primer rival desbancado que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas incorporarse de nuevo

"¡Maldita sea hágame caso!"

Se fue tan rápido como sus piernas dieron de sí. En pocos segundos ya desaparecía por la esquina.

Un gran suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios...

Miró a Jacques con indiferencia y, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de allí

_Otra oportunidad desperdiciada...pero había tenido que salvarla. Pretendían deshacerse de ella y de él _

_Le habían engañado_

Aunque por otra parte se alegraba de haber hecho esto.Las ganas de darles lo que se merecían venía ya de tiempo atrás

_Y ella...posiblemente estaría demasiado asustada como para volverle a ver_

Sus pasos crecieron en celeridad hasta que fueron descendiendo conforme alcanzaba el apartamento de nuevo

Estaba allí.Su pequeño cuerpo empapado acurrucado contra la puerta de su casa, sus manos temblorosas sobre su cara y sus sollozos incontrolables

_Pudo sentir algo en su corazón al verla tan adorablemente atemorizada en busca de protección...pero no era capaz de reconocerlo_

Fue acercándose a ella poco a poco.Se acuclilló frente a ella y tomó sus dos hombros

"Margueritte...¿se encuentra bien? Lamento lo ocurrido..."

Retiró sus manos poco a poco.

Vio su cara y pelo empapados por la lluvia que había estado cayendo hasta hace unos minutos que había comenzado a despejar.Su mirada atenta y compresiva en la de ella...

Se colgó de su cuello, llorando mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Él la rodeó con cierta timidez

"Todo está bien ahora, tranquilícese. Yo hice lo que buenamente pude. No pensé que..."

Abandonó la agradable cercanía de su presencia y la mezcla de olor a tierra húmeda y a su perfume que se mezclaba en el cuello de su camisa, cogiendo su cara entre sus manos y sustituyendo sus lágrimas por una sonrisa.

_Un impulso, un acto dirigido plenamente por su corazón..._

Besó sus labios.Tímida, suavemente como haría quien comienza a descubrir el amor.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente, pero no dejó de mirarle, las pequeñas manos aún tomando su cara

"Gracias, Édmond. Por salvarme...por todo"

La miraba bastante sorprendido, sin decir nada

_Esa sensación de sus labios contra los de ella...la ternura de sus palabras..._

_¿Por qué lo había hecho¿Qué la había llevado a besarle? _

_Esto era realmente desconcertante. Ella era desconcertante._

Miró hacia el suelo brevemente y después de volver su atención hacia la muchacha comenzó a ayudarla a levantarse

"Deberías marcharte, Margueritte. Todo esto ha sido un error, no debería de haberte expuesto de ésta manera"- Intentaba evitar su mirada tanto como podía

_¿Un error? Pero¿de qué estaba hablando? No había sido más que amable y atento con ella.La había protegido en aquella situación..._

"Édmond, no digas eso...yo..."

Se limitó a tomar sus dos manos en las suyas.

"Por favor. Lo hago por tu bien...-ésta fue la única vez que la volvió a mirar de forma directa a los ojos- y también por el mío"

Triste, fue abandonando sus manos asintiendo lentamente. Cruzó el umbral mientras seguía avanzando por la calle principal

Con un suspiro y una última mirada hacia su distante silueta, entró en su apartamento

Xxx

Estaba en el salón de nuevo...

_No lo entendía¿se había vuelvo a despertar?_

Miraba confuso hacia un lado y otro. Se asomó por la ventana, intentando asegurarse.

¿Era mediodía?Se había vuelto loco.Cuando se durmió podía jurar que...

Una risa. Una adorable risa le distrajo.

Frunció el ceño, mirando hacia todos lados a la defensiva

"¿Quién...?"

_Aquella risa otra vez_

"Si me das la espalda veo ligeramente complicado que me veas"

_Imposible.No podía ser. Estaba delirando_

_Esa voz._

Sin querer confirmarlo, con temor de volverse y no ver nada, fue moviendo su cuerpo

_La tenía ante sus ojos. Su pelo en el mismo recogido y con aquel irregular peinado.Aquellos ojos que tan bien conocía, que durante un tiempo no reflejaban más que amargura ahora estaban de un azul mar tan bello...Y sobre su cuerpo el mismo vestido de aquel triste día._

Angie. Estaba ahí, carne y hueso, su mirada tierna esperando una reacción por su parte

Fue hasta ella, aún sin convencerse del todo.Tocó con una mano insegura su brazo, sintiendo perfectamente su tacto. Ella le miraba divertida, como si se lo esperara

_No puede ser real...esto no puede ser real...tenía que ser una alucinación._

"Sí Erik, soy yo realmente"- se lo confirmó tomando su mano como siempre había hecho.

Prácticamente sin darse cuenta, una lágrima cruzó su mejilla

La abrazó. Con toda la fuerza del mundo ésta vez, no queriendo que se desvaneciera en ningún momento.

Quería decir tantas cosas...

Angeline también parecía sobrecogida. Derramó dos lágrimas mientras cerraba los ojos al responder a su abrazo

_Era la primera vez que la había abrazado de verdad. Y había tenido que esperar tanto para esto.._

Se separó, sonriéndole cándidamente apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro

Consiguió hablar. Realidad o sueño, no importaba.Iba a hablarla-"Angeline-tomó su cara entre sus manos. Ternura y pena en su mirada-¿cómo...?"

"¿Estoy aquí?-medio sonrió- Sólo puedo decir...que te debía una visita"

La miró sorprendido

_¿Era un ángel¿Por fin alguien había conseguido redimirla de la horrorosa existencia que él le había impuesto?_

Vio como asentía, a modo de confirmación de sus pensamientos 

No quiso soltar su cara- "Lo siento...lo siento muchísimo-su tono era tan amargo que se entristeció y cubrió su mano con la de ella.Era tan pequeña en comparación...- No quería, te juro que no lo pretendía..."

Le frenó con una suave caricia de uno de sus dedos alrededor de sus labios. Las manos de él descansaban sobre sus hombros ahora- "No hace falta, Erik. Lo sé...-sonrió amargamente- te he visto-notó su reacción, pero no le dejó responder- Hiciste lo correcto, créeme cuando digo que debía ser así. Hubiera sucedido de un modo u otro-Su tono era de preocupación ahora- No te guardo rencor,pero...-suspiró-prométeme algo, por favor"

_Sintió como el peso que angustiaba su corazón se liberaba poco a poco. Esas palabras...había necesitado tanto escucharlas de sus labios..._

La miró atento y algo confuso-"¿Qué promesa quieres que haga?"

Su expresión se tornaba seria-"No quiero que sufras más, y menos por mí. Aunque no te lo haya dicho nunca, pero es algo con lo que no puedo-sonrió ligeramente-Sé...sé que piensas que no me has causado más que sufrimiento, pero eso no es del todo cierto. Me diste muchas cosas-su voz tembló- ¿Es que no recuerdas nuestros paseos,nuestros pequeños momentos, cuando me llevaste a ver mi primera y única opera? Recibí de ti compañía, un sitio en el que vivir y amor..a tu manera. Yo ya soy feliz, he llegado a entender todo lo que antes no hacía y ahora es turno de que tú dejes de hacerte daño"

Movió su cabeza en gesto de negación--"Me comporté horriblemente mal...-acarició su mejilla- no mereciste toparte conmigo.Yo...debí de haberte correspondido.No te dí amor.Te dí discusiones, palabras rudas. ¡Te asesiné y manipulé para mis propósitos!"

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento, sin soportar sus palabras. Poniéndose de puntillas, besó su frente.

"¿Ves? Ese es el problema-se mostró extrañamente paciente- Escucha lo que yo digo, no aquello con lo que te autoculpas constantemente. Dices que no merecí toparme contigo, cuando resulta que los meses en tu compañía formaron posiblemente la mejor etapa de mi vida. Dices que no me correspondiste, pero sí lo hiciste, con otra clase de amor que no era el que yo egoístamente buscaba. Pretendía cambiar un corazón ya enamorado... –apoyó su mano en su pecho- terriblemente, de una persona que está sufriendo tanto o más que yo por ti"

_Comenzaba a ver luz en todo lo que decía._

_Era verdad, la estaba haciendo sufrir. Y desde el principio se prometió no herirla en ningún momento_

_Y lo estaba haciendo. Con su actitud, con su temor, con su cabezonería_

_La iba a perder...lo único que le quedaba..._

"Christine..."- pronunció su nombre en un susurro doloroso

Asintió-"Te quiere, Erik. Más que todo lo que has podido pensar.Casi agonizó temiendo por tu vida¿es que no te diste cuenta? Lo sé, te resulta extraño que yo lo diga, pero...he aprendido muchas cosas-tomó sus dos manos- Quiérela, porque sé que no hay otra cosa en el mundo que desees con más fuerza. Y ella también, pero tú no dejas que te lo muestre...-le miró triste, sus ojos vidriosos-no la hagas pasar por lo que pasé yo, por favor. Ámala, tanto como yo lo hubiera hecho"

_Esto le abrió los ojos, y le entristeció al mismo tiempo_

_¿Le quería¿Tanto como Angeline confesaba decir?_

_Quería, necesitaba saberlo. Por su alma, y por la de ella._

"Intentaré cumplir la promesa.."– la sonrió con sinceridad, decisión y admiración

Quería responder, pero comenzó a mirar inquieta a un lado y otro. El tiempo se estaba agotando

Su tono era triste-"Mucho me temo que no me queda tiempo...pero no me voy a ir sin despedirme ésta vez"

Le abrazó, ocultando su cara en su cuello y suspirando,respirando de nuevo ese aroma que tan familiar le era. Acarició su nuca, tomando su cara y depositando dos suaves, pero ésta vez sinceros, besos en sus labios

_Al menos se llevaría caricias, gestos sinceros,y su final redención_

"Sé feliz¿de acuerdo? Esto ya no depende de mí...eres tú el que debe de seguir el viaje. Aún te queda mucho por vivir- Le vio asentir.Aún se mantenían cerca- No olvides que te quise..."

Con una sonrisa amarga, tomó su barbilla.

_Podía reflejarse en sus ojos...esa sensación de navegar en ellos volvía. Cuánto lo había echado de menos._

"No pienso olvidarte, Angeline.Yo también te quise"

Fue lo único que necesitó decir para que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar por sus mejillas

Separó su mano de la de él. Lenta, muy lentamente.No quería irse, pero debía hacerlo

"Adiós, Erik..."

Fue lo último que escuchó

Abrió los ojos bruscamente al tiempo que se incorporaba

_Tenía que haber sido un sueño...sólo eso. _

_¿Pero cómo podía ser posible cuando aún sentía lo dulce y amargo de sus palabras, la sensación de aquella lágrima recorriendo su mejilla, las caricias y los dos abrazos que compartieron?_

Encontró la respuesta al llegar a su sala.

_Una ráfaga rebelde de viento había hecho que el retrato apareciera muy cerca de sus pies, sobre el suelo. _

Lo tomó entre sus manos sonriendo para sí y fue a dejarlo de nuevo donde estaba.

Avanzó sus pasos hasta llegar al cuarto de Christine, observándola con detenimiento desde la puerta que abrió con mucha delicadeza

Estaba seria. Había recogido su larga melena rizada en un cómodo peinado. Sostenía el libro entre sus manos, pero su mirada estaba ausente a través de la ventana

_La quería. Más allá de sus propios límites si cabía..._

Suplicaba que ya no fuera demasiado tarde, que no la hubiera perdido otra vez

Los pasos sigilosos le llevaron hasta detrás de el pequeño sillón estampado en el que estaba sentada.

"No pretendía interrumpir..."-apoyó una mano en su hombro

Al notar su presencia movió ligeramente su cabeza, dejando su libro sobre la mesilla distraídamente

"Sólo interrumpías mi lectura, y no es algo tan importante como para disculparse-su tono era árido- ¿Ocurre algo?"

Una sonrisa amable cruzó sus labios al tiempo que proporcionó una pequeña caricia por su cuello con suavidad-"Nada...-su tono era incluso tierno.Acercó sus labios a su oído- sólo me preguntaba si querrías que cantara algo para ti-rió ligeramente.La sensación de su respirar contra su cuello la estaba haciendo temblar- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que lo hice?"

Comenzó a tararear de modo que sólo ella pudiera escucharle

_Asintió, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que sonreía. Dejándose llevar por su voz...aquella hipnótica voz. A veces pensaba que podría estar horas así...sencillamente escuchándole_

Puede que fuera eso lo que la hizo no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría

¿Qué pretendía ahora con esto¿Volver a ser el que era de nuevo con ella¿Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

Por todos los cielos¿se pensaba que podía utilizar sus sentimientos a su antojo siempre y cuando quisiera?

Sus ojos se abrieron progresivamente.Su expresión serena, pero la tensión era evidentemente palpable en ella.

Suspiró, mirándole con seriedad-"Las cosas no funcionan así, Erik-comenzó a pasar por delante de él para marcharse- Si algún día estás decidido a hablar las cosas sin gritar o demostrarme lo poco que confías en mis palabras o acciones, hazmelo saber. Pero yo no puedo seguir así. Tenlo en cuenta porque puede que la próxima vez que cierres los ojos yo ya no esté"

Con esto se retiró del cuarto. Dejándole sobre aviso y con el corazón en la garganta

_Si cumplía sus palabras no le quedaría nada..._

_El vuelo de los buitres de la soledad se cernía sobre él _

_No...no iba a dejarla ir de nuevo_

"Porque te quiero demasiado..."

Sólo escuchó esas palabras él mismo. Tomó asiento en el mismo sillón en el que ella lo había hecho antes, mirando hacia su derecha en gesto apático


	63. No going back now

Muy buenas a todos :)

Antes que nada, quiero agradeceros la paciencia que habéis mostrado. Parece ser que no admite más documentos de extensión ".doc" y llevo desde ayer intentando subir éste capítulo que sé que muchos estáis esperando..¿verdad, Little lotte:p

Después de ésto, muchas gracias de nuevo por las reviews. Sí, quería darle el homenaje y la redención final al que creo que es mi personaje secundario favorito de ésta historia.

Con respecto a la pregunta (volviendo a tí, Little lotte ;) ) Averiguarás la respuesta con éste update

Sólo puedo decir algo. Siéntate y...disfruta.Je

Besos,

Lovephantom83

* * *

Desconocía por qué aquellas palabras salieron de su boca. 

_En el fondo ni siquiera había sido su intención decirlas..._

La tensión que había acumulado en su interior durante éstos días era la que había hablado por ella,pero no se arrepentía.

Porque realmente se sentía así, porque el sufrimiento por el que había estado pasando desde que fue rescatada no se puede compensar con una simple canción, o actuando como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

_¿Acaso no tenían cosas que hablar? Maldita sea¿era hasta incapaz de dar una disculpa decente?_

No, eso nunca. El orgullo es una de las más destacables caracterícticas de su carácter.Jamás caería tan "bajo" como para decir lo siento.

Estaba absolutamente harta. A lo mejor la creía hasta incapaz de cumplir su propia palabra

Cerró su puño, su cara enrojecida en frustración mientras miraba por la ventana en medio de la oscuridad de su cuarto.

Los árboles eran sacudidos ferozmente por el viento, nubes oscuras se extendían por todo el cielo. Intermitentemente los rayos de aquella tormenta de principios de verano iluminaban sus cansadas facciones.

_Ahí estaba. Pensando en él, sin poder conciliar el sueño, sintiendo que ya no quedaba un rincón de su alma que no se sintiera angustiada_

Y así había sido durante ya seis días...

Porque le quería tanto, necesitaba de tal manera que derumbara esa barrera entre ambos que sencillamente no sabía si podría soportarlo durante más tiempo.

Con un suspiro ahogado se incorporó poniéndose la bata sobre los hombros para cubrir su camisón. No quería estar más tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos

Quizás un vaso de leche caliente e intentar no pensar en nada frente al fuego era lo que necesitaba

Pocos minutos después salía de la cocina con la taza en su mano, yendo hasta el salón.

Sus intenciones eran simplemente las de estar en tranquilidad, pensando que no había nadie

_No esperaba verle. Al menos no en ese momento_

La luz de la pequeña hoguera que comenzaba a agotarse era la única que lo iluminaba todo. Un vaso de vino colgaba de su mano derecha, la otra sujetando su barbilla en gesto pensativo.Su mirada relajada y situada directamente en la llama haciendo que sus ojos se vieran de un precioso tono verde.Vestía un elegante batín negro que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo aunque sus pantalones se podían dejar ver ligeramente, al igual que el gesto cómodo de sus largas piernas. Parecía que aún no se había quitado la formal camisa blanca y la luz proyectaba sombras sobre la porcelana de su máscara.

_Parecía tan calmo, pero a la vez conservando esa seriedad que siempre le caracterizaba._

_Y no podía evitar pensar que se le veía realmente bello bajo la luz de aquel fuego..._

_No, no guapo como lo fuera Raoul,era un tipo de belleza...extraña. Etérea.Salía de su interior_

"Supuse que estarías descansando..."

La profunda, masculina voz de Erik rompió el silencio sorprendiéndola

* * *

Maurice daba una profunda calada a su cigarrillo, mirando con atención a su compañero.Dos tazas de té con limón encima de la mesa redonda. 

"Ese estúpido chaval te ha dejado la pierna destrozada, Jacques.Creo que ya no necesitamos más motivos para deshacernos de él inmediatamente"-Soltó la ceniza en el pequeño cuenco de cerámica y tomó la taza entre sus manos

Negaba en frustración-"Tonterías-medio sonrió-quince días de recuperación no interferirán en mis intenciones-se movió costosamente en la silla- Está claro que no sabe lo que hace-Una risa sarcástica salió de su garganta -¿Quién no quiere proteger a una jovencita rubia? Sólo por orgullo pienso seguir teniéndole con nosotros.Cuando se le pase el capricho, volverá"

Su compañero le miraba inseguro-"¿Crees que haremos bien?"

Dio una palmada en su brazo amistosamente-"Se te olvida que siempre tengo un plan b"

Xxx

Estuvo sin saber qué decir durante los siguientes segundos

Sorprendente el modo en el que podía captar cada pequeño sonido, cada paso. Una especie de sexto sentido

_Y el tono que había utilizado al dirigirse hacia ella...se había quedado grabado en su mente_

Tímida fue acercándose hasta que alcanzó el otro sillón que se encontraba frente al suyo. Sólo la mesa de madera les separaba

Erik observaba con detenimiento sus movimientos. La calma con la que se sentó, apartó su bata dejándola en el posabrazos y volvía a tomar la taza entre sus manos al tiempo que colocaba correctamente aquel camisón blanco que definía sus formas a la perfección. Sus rizos ahora sueltos y alborotados. La luz del fuego resaltaba sus facciones

_¿No tenía ni idea de lo que le costaba tenerla en frente? Todo esto era como una especie de tortura continua, teniendo a pocos metros de él la tentación más fuerte que se pude ofrecer pero a la vez temiendo tanto caer en ella..._

Christine suspiró,dando un sorbo de su leche y dejándola sobre la mesa- "Me...costaba conciliar el sueño"

No se atrevió a decir nada más.Únicamente esa frase seca

Su mirada en ese momento era tan intensa que hasta se sentía intimidada

Pero la apartó inmediatamente, dirigiéndola hacia las llama al igual que él hacía antes

_Tenía que sacar el valor de donde fuera. Si no aclaraba las cosas ahora, por los dos, sería imposible hacerlo después. No aguantaba más_

Le vio asentir comprensivo, dando un sorbo a la copa que aún mantenía en su mano y soltándola luego en la mesa

Finalmente decidió romper el incómodo silencio-"Erik, yo...-la seguridad comenzaba a volver a ella poco a poco- me gustaría hablar contigo"

Había conseguido llamar su atención, sus ojos se centraron en ella nuevamente casi de inmediato

Una sonrisa leve se formó en sus labios- "Según tenía entendido era yo el que tendría que hablar la próxima vez que nos viéramos¿no es así?"

El suspiro exasperado que emitió fue más fuerte de lo que realmente había sido intencionado

_Bien, que siguiera con aquella ironía que utilizaba como escudo, pero pensaba hablar. Ya le daba igual_

_Había estado callada demasiado tiempo_

Le miró con furia- "No lo entiendes¿verdad?-por primera vez en su vida estaba siendo capaz de dirigirse a él en un tono tan rudo- ¿Tú sabes...tienes alguna idea de todo por lo que he pasado hasta ahora?-Vio que intentaba responder, pero sencillamente no le dejó- Me sentí sola, Erik, sola en un momento bastante delicado. Tanto que me hizo huír en mitad de el funeral del que fue mi marido. Desde entonces se aprovecharon de mi debilidad: Caí exhausta en una residencia de la que salí con heridas por todas partes. Tratada del modo más horrible física y psicológicamente- La expresión de él comenzaba a palidecerse por segundos..recordando aquellas marcas en sus muñecas, y tantas que no había llegado a ver- Se aprovecharon de mí, utilizaron mi bondad para luego pisotearla-las lágrimas comenzaban a querer salir- tanto que casi me llevan hasta mi propia muerte. ¡Te echaba de menos, necesitaba que estuvieras a mi lado!-sollozó, sin querer mirarle a los ojos- Había pasado tantas noches llorando porque pensaba que estabas muerto, que no tendría oportunidad de decirte tantas cosas...hasta pensé que quizás uniéndome a ti sería el único modo de conseguir la paz- se calmó un poco, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire entre sus lágrimas. Tanto como le permitía su alterada respiración-¡Y cuando me veo dándole gracias al cielo porque estabas a mi lado y con vida me encuentro con alguien que aún me odia por algo que sucedió hace meses!"

Bajó su mirada al suelo, secando sus ojos como pudo

Aún se mantenía pálido, casi temblando,intentando buscar su mirada

_Christine...su pobre Christine..._

_Realmente le había necesitado_

_Pero¿ y él¿Acaso no había sufrido también¿Acaso no había vertido las mismas lágrimas por ella en el pasado?_

No iba a mostrar su rencor.. Si era verdad lo que Angie le había dicho en aquel encuentro onírico, lo pensaba averiguar. Ahora

"Christtine..."-Fue lo único que salió de sus labios en un pequeño susurro.

Se levantó, queriendo consolarla, pero ella inmediatamente huyó de su tacto y se levantó

"¡No!-ambos estaban de pie, pero a la suficiente distancia uno del otro- Ahora me gustaría hablar a mí, si tu orgullo te lo permite-le vio abrir sus ojos en sorpresa ante su actitud-Crees que fue fácil para mí¿no? Abandonarte como supuestamente crees que hice"

Lo que antes había sido un gran estado de angustia por ella comenzaba a tornarse en rabia- "Bueno, querida, al menos así me lo hicistes ver entregando el anillo como tal cosa y marchándote sin tan siquiera despedirte. No me quedó más opción que pensar que sencillamente querías despojarte hasta del último de mis recuerdos para marcharte con él "

Alzó una ceja mirándole en absoluta incrédulidad ante sus palabras-"Eso piensas¿no?-estalló-¡Por Dios,era una niña en muchos sentidos todavía! Estaba confusa, insegura y asustada. Sí, por ti, pero no por lo que piensas-su tono se suavizó- sino porque tus sentimientos hacia mí eran tan increíblemente intensos y lograbas despertar tanto en mí que era incapaz de asimilarlo. Yo aún empezaba a descubrir el amor,y tú pretendías que de la noche a la mañana supiera corresponderlo¿Cómo podía encontrar seguridad contigo? Eras el sinónimo del peligro, mataste a Buquet en plena función de Il muto, como comprenderás no me quedó más remedio que correr a la primera persona que me abrazó y calmó. No tenía claro absolutamente nada, Erik. Sólo que tenía miedo-suspiró-Me...aterrorizaba ese lado brusco de ti-La rudeza volvió a ella-Quizás deberías plantearte que fue por eso por lo que,aparentemente, huí. Aparte de el hecho de que tú mismo nos dijste a los dos que nos marcháramos,y yo siendo la persona insegura que era tomé el camino fácil.Pero si quieres continuar odiándome por ponerme tú mismo junto al hombre por el que te abandoné, adelante. Olvidaba por un momento que no confías en ninguna de las cosas que digo o mis acciones"

Frunció el ceño, asumiendo sus palabras

_Podía dejarse notar el cambio que había sufrido su carácter. Sobretodo en el valor y madurez que ahora parecía salir de ella por sí sola. Tenía razón, antes era mucho más insegura...pero eso no quitó que aquello la hacía parecer una persona que juega a ir y venir entre una persona y otra sin ser capaz de determinarse. No podía culparla por sentirse asustada hacia su actitud, en eso si veía razón. Y por eso la dejó ir..._

_Tomó el camino fácil..._

_¿Quería decir eso que tampoco fue su intención marcharse con Raoul, que no basó esa decisión en sus sentimientos?_

Intentó no gritarla, ni intimidarla.Simplemente cerró sus ojos por un momento-"Y tú parece ser que no entiendes que eso lo hice precisamente por ti y tu felicidad-su tono era frío- Aunque es evidente que no, ya que mi intento por solucionar las cosas de hace seis días fue absolutamente en vano"-Retiró su mirada de la de ella

Otro sonido incrédulo salió de su garganta-"¿Solucionar las cosas? Lamento decepcionarte, pero hacer como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada después de haberme tratado como si no existiera durante días y días NO es solucionar las cosas-esto hizo que la volviera a mirar- Pero ya veo que el explicarme tampoco ha servido de mucho-comenzó a dar pasos furiosos hasta la puerta- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que entiendas finalmente,Erik¿Necesitas que muera también para darte cuenta?"

Ésta última frase la dijo al borde del sollozo al tiempo que continuaba su camino hacia la puerta

_No..no iba a permitirla preguntar tal cosa y marcharse_

Avanzó hasta ella, cogiendo su brazo con fuerza y volviéndola hacia él. La obligó a mirarle a los ojos cogiendo su barbilla. Ambos podían sentir la furia, la pena y la frustración al mismo tiempo en sus respiraciones

"Ni pienses..-esto lo dijo prácticamente entre dientes- volver a decir algo así¿me has entendido? Cargar con la muerte de una persona a la que se aprecia ya es suficiente castigo. Así que te rogaría que no te permitieras el lujo de pensar tal ridiculez porque si hubo algo con lo que no pude luchar fue con el pensamiento de que finalmente te perdería al rescatarte del lago y ver que pasaban los días y no despertabas-Vio que su expresión se suavizaba y sus ojos humedecerse- No juegues con la idea de perderte porque me aterra...-finalmente colapsó, pasando de coger su barbilla a casi dejarse caer apoyando sus manos en sus hombros, bajando su cabeza manteniendo sus labios cerca de su oído-porque te quiero aunque me haya intentado empeñar en lo contrario...-lágrimas comenzaron a rodar libremente por su cara dejándose asomar también bajo su máscara´- no te odiaría ni en un millón de años, porque no puedo.Lo siento-su voz tembló- siento haberte tratado de tal manera, no...simplemente tenía miedo, y estaba asumiendo muchas cosas"

Al fin escuchaba esas palabras. Al fin mostraba lo que realmente sentía

_Porque te quiero..._

¿Realmente lo había dicho?

Durante unos minutos fue incapaz de decir nada, dejando que su corazón y su alma fueran reconstruyéndose poco a poco

Sólo pudo alzar sus brazos y estrecharle contra ella. También lloraba, pero no de tristeza ésta vez.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, simplemente sintiendo su cercanía, intentando calmar su llanto enredando sus dedos en su pelo

Él se separó ya algo más uno de sus dedos limpió las lágrimas que empapaban su cara, mirando en esos preciosos ojos oscuros ahora brillantes.

_Cómo no rendirse a ella...olvidar todo pasado y centrarse en el presente si veía tanta admiración y amor en ellos_

_¿Acaso no han sido siempre los ojos el espejo del alma?_

Sus miradas se quedaron bloqueadas durante unos minutos.Todo parecía congelado alrededor de ambos, hasta el mismo tiempo.

_Necesitaba que lo dijera...que sentía lo mismo. Y ya no le cabrían dudas_

Lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de ella hasta que finalmente se unieron.

_Volvía a sentir la suavidad de ellos sobre los de él...tan agradable sensación_

Su mano pasó de su cara progresivamente hasta su nuca, comenzando a perderse de nuevo, dejando que su aroma fuera inundándole poco a poco

Ella respondía, inconscientemente, exigiendo más de aquel beso y sintiendo aquel atisbo de calor que comenzaba a extenderse por su cuerpo. Abrió sus labios dispuesta a probarle con toda la intensidad del mundo.

No había sido así con Raoul.En su corto matrimonio jamás había despertado en ella lo que él hacía. Sencillamente porque eran amores diferentes, porque esto, lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, era el motivo por el que su corazón ardía

_Agradable sabor a vino, mezclado con el de sus tiernos labios que comenzaban a responder con la misma ansiedad_

_Sólo había necesitado esas palabras. La sinceridad, que volviera a ser el que siempre había sido...el hombre del que se enamoró_

Un suave sonido escapó de su garganta al sentir su mano ligeramente posada sobre su cuello.

La atrajo aún más hacia él tomándola por la cintura

Tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla, ver sus propios sentimientos reflejados en ella al responder, escuchar la reacción a su tacto...

_Ni siquiera en sus sueños había sido así._

Comenzaron a separarse lentamente

Christine le sonrió. Una mano apoyada en su pecho y la otra acariciando su mejilla izquierda con ternura e insistencia

Le vio corresponder, y sintió que su corazón se congelaba al ver la felicidad y el deseo escrito en su mirada.

El mismo con el que la miraba desde la otra punta del escenario durante _Don Juan triunfante_

_Su idéntico atuendo negro perfectamente confeccionado para la ocasión, la máscara negra que cubría parte de su cara haciendo resaltar los ojos que analizaban cada gesto suyo desde la distancia_

_Aquella voz rica, llena de seducción, comenzó a sonar_

_"Tú has venido Persiguiendo con necesidad Persiguiendo el deseo que estaba en silencio, silencio..."_

No dudaba ahora de lo cierto de esas palabras. Su obra maestra era como una confesión abierta de lo que siempre habían sido, de lo que siempre habían sentido

_Había estado ahí.Amándola como nadie hará jamás_

_Por Dios, y ella siempre había estado tan ciega._

_Aunque ahora no, y eso era lo que importaba.Quería darle su vida, hacerle olvidar sus tormentos y entregarle todo de lo que fuera capaz_

Le volvió a abrazar, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Lo ves ahora?-su voz era dulce y suave en su oído- ¿Qué siempre he sentido lo mismo, que tan sólo tomé una decisión equivocada?-comenzó a acariciar su espalda al tiempo que depositó un beso en su cuello- Siempre te he querido,aunque no tuviera el valor suficiente de corresponderte en otro tiempo"-Esto lo dijo tan apasionadamente que hasta se sorprendió a ella misma

Cerró sus ojos, sin querer dejar que aquellas palabras abandonaran sus oídos

_Sus palabras...su susurro apasionado..._

_No necesitaba más respuesta.Ahora la tenía con él, y finalmente le correspondía.Parecía increíble, y a la vez palpable, real._

_Quería demostrar cuánto significaba para él, cuánto había estado esperando escucharla decir esas palabras_

_Ya no tenía delante a la niña inocente e insegura,sino a una mujer tan pasional y dispuesta a dar su amor como él._

_"Su mente sólo piensa en ser feliz.  
¡Y sueña solo con el corazón!"_

_Recordaba aquella cristalina, angelical voz cantando las primeras notas de modo perfecto._

Ambos querían lo mismo.Ser felices, terminar con el dolor que se habían estado haciendo el uno al otro durante todo éste tiempo y dejar de formar estúpidos muros entre ambos que sólo querían derrumbar

Comenzó a dar salteados besos por su cuello moviendo los rebeldes rizos que interrumpían su trayectoria.Vio sus mejillas enrojecidas mientras echaba su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, facilitándole el acceso.

Nunca la había visto tan bella como en ese momento. Suspirando, entregada...

_Decidida, rendida_

Volvió a subir su cabeza viendo la frustración en sus ojos al ver que dejaba la zona.Dirigió sus labios hasta su oreja, besando y a la vez mordiendo suave su lóbulo sacando otro suspiro de ella- "No me dejarás..."

Sintió su respiración alterada, sus labios prácticamente pegados a su oído pronunciando aquellas palabras.

Estaba haciendo una súplica, tal y como haría en el pasado mientras acariciaba con timidez su cuello y le cantaba al oído en aquel tono tan triste, desgarrador, desesperado...

_¿Dejarle? Ahora estaba más segura que nunca de que no lo haría. Sólo le necesitaba a él, sus besos...las simples caricias tan delicadamente dadas que la hacían encender sólo con un roce, tenerle a su lado. Siempre_

Separándose ligeramente, le obligó a mirarla apartando un par de mechones de pelo que habían caído sobre su frente

"Mira y dime si lo que ves en mis ojos es que te voy a abandonar, Erik"-sonrió tiernamente tomando una de sus manos y besándo la palma de la misma

_Podía verse claramente la respuesta en ellos.Era innecesario interrumpir el momento con más palabras_

_Iba a perder todo autocontrol. Quería besar cada centímetro de su piel, acariciarla, llenarla de dulces susurros...tomarse su tiempo única y exclusivamente en ella_

_Hacer el amor a la mujer que tenía ante él_

Él medio sonrió observándola atentamente por un momento antes de volver a atraerla hacia él, una vez más, y comenzar a besarla sin poder dejar la adicción de sus labios.

Con más seguridad,expresando aquella pasión que tanto había deseado proporcionarla siempre en el mismo.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse por su espalda ascendente y descendentemente hasta ir un poco más allá situándose en la falda de su camisón, subiéndola lentamente dejando sentir lo suave de su piel bajo sus dedos

Pudo escuchar su suave ronroneo mientras, sin dejar el beso y entre pequeñas separaciones para tomar aire, sus pequeñas y blancas manos comenzaban a situarse sobre su pecho e iban descendiendo hacia el nudo con el que mantenía su batín atado

_Creía que si moría en ese momento, no temería. Teniendo su alto, fuerte cuerpo contra el de ella, sintiendo sus dedos jugar sobre su piel y cada uno de sus músculos tensarse bajo su tacto al querer desabrochar la prenda.Amando cada respiración suya._

Finalmente lo hizo, pero para su sorpresa él no dejo que lo deslizara sobre sus hombros.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, emitiendo el mensaje claramente con su gesto y sus ojos, tomó su mano entrelazando con cierta inseguridad sus dedos con los de ella.

En realidad aún eran como dos niños,aunque ya adultos,descubriéndose, descubriendo el entregarse el uno al otro.

Ambos fueron en silencio, dirigiéndose miradas breves, hasta llegar al cuarto de Erik.

Llegaron hasta el centro del mismo, sus manos aún unidas.

_Aún le costaba tanto asimilar que esto era real..._

Miró en sus ojos, conscientes de lo que iba a ocurrir. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios mientras que ella acariciaba sus hombros de modo que pudiera terminar lo que había tenido lugar en el salón.

El atuendo cayó al suelo justo detrás de él

_A pesar de un pequeño halo de temor latente en los dos, no frenaban sus intenciones. Se amaban, y no querían más que demostrárselo el uno al otro_

Su mano se alzó hasta la máscara de porcelana manteniéndola ahí por unos segundos

"No necesitas llevar esto en mi presencia y lo sabes..."

El tono con el que lo dijo fue tan tierno que se le hacía imposible decír que no, que aún el miedo a que todo se desvaneciera una vez la quitara persistía en él.

Pero asintió levemente al tiempo que la mano de ella procedió. Quizás tembló un poco

Consciente de el atisbo de temor en su mirada y su cuerpo, acercó su mejilla a la suya ahora libre, pasando su mano por su nuca

"Yo me enamoré de ti, Erik, no de una máscara-susurraba tiernamente mientras la dejó sobre la mesilla- tu alma vale mucho más que el más hermoso de los rostros...y te necesito, no sabes cuánto-su tono era ahora suplicante-Por favor..."

_El cielo, esto debía ser el cielo en la misma tierra_

Sus ojos se sentían vidriosos al tiempo que agachó su cabeza, suspirando fuertemente contra su cuello

Una vez se separó,la sentó con mucha delicadeza en la cama centrándose en ella con una sonrisa dibujada en sus facciones:Sus labios con los signos evidentes de su ferocidad en ellos, formando un gesto feliz y sus ojos relucían

Ésta vez fue Christine la que decidió iniciar aquel juego pasional de nuevo. Sedienta, nunca teniendo suficiente de él.

Sus manos se deslizaron por los botones de su camisa entre cortos pero intensos besos,desabrochándolos uno a uno hasta que consiguió despojarse de la misma al tiempo que él la tenía bien sujeta por la cintura, sus piernas semi acomodadas en su cuerpo

Poseía una buena musculatura, probablemente producto de los avatares en los que la vida le había situado.

_Aquellas marcas...sabía que no podría ya curarlas, pero sí el daño que dejaron en su alma_

Comenzó a acariciar su torso suavemente, escuchando como contenía la respiración y sintiendo su corazón comenzar a latir más fuerte. Frenéticamente sus labios recorrieron sus mejillas, su boca,su cuello, pasando por sus hombros y volviendo a su torso observando la reacción de su cuerpo. Medio sonriendo siguió por su costado, pero una mano seductoramente agresiva la incorporó de nuevo

Un gruñido salió de su garganta al tiempo que la pegaba bruscamente a él haciendo que sus piernas rodearan sus caderas mientras que la recostaba. Besándola, acariciándo su muslo,perdiéndose totalmente en ella.

_Efectivamente, ya no había vuelta atrás_

No podía dejar su piel ni un segundo. Continuó descendiendo por sus hermosas formas. Bajó los tirantes de su atuendo de noche besando su hombro derecho. Posó sus manos tímidamente cerca de su escote. Buscando el consentimiento en su mirada y recibiéndolo de inmediato, siguió dejando más piel expuesta hasta que básicamente sólo estaba en sus ropas íntimas.

Observó su cuerpo por un momento. Su piel color nácar a excepción de sus mejillas rosadas, los rizos totalmente esparcidos por la almohada y sus labios entreabiertos, esperándole una vez más.

Casí necesito tomar aire cuando sus ojos la volvieron a mirar...

_Se veían tan hermosos, tan brillantes, tan llenos de.._

_Luz_

_Y eran los más bonitos que había visto en toda su existencia_

Su control no le dio para más.Ahora era él el que frenéticamente recorría enteramente su cuerpo con sus labios, parando en sus pechos. Cuando su lengua decidió tomar una pequeña parte pudo sentir sus uñas clavarse suavemente en su espalda, escuchándola decir su nombre.

Esto no hizo más que motivar sus caricias aún más. Paseó un dedo por su vientre, viendo las marcas ya no tan visibles pero que aún estaban en sus caderas. Por un momento sintió rabia hacia las personas que habían cometido tal atrocidad, pero agachó sus cabeza acariciándo las heridas con besos, y lentamentese se movio hasta estar cerca de ella, removiendo con ternura un rizo que había ido a parar a su frente

Christine sonrió, tomando su cara entre sus manos y acariciando su maltrecha mejilla derecha.

_Necesitaba más, mucho más de él, en ese preciso instante.Su cuerpo se consumía en llamas_

Relajó sus piernas y sus manos se deslizaron por su abdomen dando con el botón de sus pantalones. Conociendo sus intenciones, Erik la sonrió y, uniendo sus manos a las de ella, la ayudó a despojarse de ellos.

Volvieron los besos, volvieron las caricias hasta que se encontraron desnudos. Él sobre ella y sólo con un paso que dar hasta que finalmente fueran uno...

Lo dieron, quizás con algo de temor pero sabiendo lo que esa fusión de ambos estaban representando. Una nueva vida , llena de nuevas posibilidades.

_Buenas o malas, eso ahora no importaba_

Continuaron, disfrutando uno del otro, progresivamente convirtiendo la inicial timidez en algo desenfrenado hasta que cayeron exhaustos.

Ella yacía acurrucada sobre su torso, jugando con los pequeños vellos cariñosamente mientras él sencillamente no podía dejar de mirarla. Ambos cubriendo sus cuerpos aún desnudos y sudorosos con las sábanas

Un bostezo escapó a su garganta -"Erik...cántame una canción. Quiero escuchar tu voz antes de dormirme"

Sonrió ante la inocencia de su petición. A pesar de ser toda una mujer, una pequeña parte de ella seguía siendo aquella niña de siete años...

Besó su frente mientras cumplía con su petición, comenzando a cantar algo que conocía de hace tiempo y seguro la adormecería

"Seguiremos juntos, ocurra lo que ocurra con nuestro destino¿verdad?"-su pequeña mano cogía la de él con fuerza mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco

Cuando se dispuso a responder ya estaba totalmente dormida

"Por supuesto que sí..."

Entonces sopló la pequeña vela y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada

Xxx

Meg estaba acurrucada en el sofá, sus ojos miraban preocupados a ninguna parte. Su pelo ahora suelto y una taza de infusión entre sus manos.Su madre hacía un rato descansaba, pero ella no podía

_Y es que no iba a permitir no volverle a ver_

No sabía cómo lo había hecho,pero había creado como una especie de dependencia hacia él. Si no le veía, nada era lo mismo

¿Por qué la había hecho marcharse¿Es que acaso no era consciente de lo mucho que significaba lo que había hecho por ella?

Suspiró, echando su cabeza hacia un lado.

No pensaba rendirse. Tenía que conocerle,porque había hecho mucho por ella, porque se estaba convirtiendo en alguien especial

_¿Quizás porque le quería?_

Levantó su cuerpo de donde estaba, retirándose a descansar. O a intentarlo

Xxx  
El típico frescor de una mañana posterior a una noche tormentosa inundaba el cuarto. Las cortinas se movían de modo elegante sobre sí mismas creando un movimiendo hipnótico

Erik abrió los ojos, su mejilla derecha apoyada inconscientemente contra la almohada. Miró hacia un lado, viéndola aún entre sus brazos con una plácida sonrisa en sus labios.

_Definitivamente no había sido un sueño..._

Apartó su brazo y su cuerpo lentamente intentando no despertarla, pero fue imposible. Emitió un pequeño quejido al dejar de sentirle a su lado.

Sonrió para sí mismo, y una vez recuperó su máscara se inclinó hacia ella depositando un par de besos en su cuello y mejilla

"Buenos días, Mademoiselle Daaé"-Lo dijo contra su oído, en un tono grave y aún con síntomas de sueño

La reacción fue inmediata. Comenzó a moverse entre sus sábanas finalmente abriendo los ojos. Una gran sonrisa se reflejó en sus labios al verle, tomando su nuca y besándole profundamente

"Buenos días..."

Divertida se volvió a incorporar en la cama estirando sus brazos con delicadeza y arqueando su espalda.

Tal y como lo había hecho la noche anterior mientras gritaba su nombre en una ola de maravilla placentera

_Diciéndolo quizás del modo más bonito que se lo había escuchado decir nunca_

Una medio sonrisa cruzó sus labios-"Siento haberte despertado, si quieres seguir durmiendo..."

Con un suspiró se incorporó en la cama cubriendo algo más su cuerpo-"Creo que es un poco tarde para decir eso¿no?"

Tomó su barbilla,sonriendo débilmente-"Sí, sí lo es-ahora fue su turno de estirarse como lo haría un gato, y se sentó de espaldas a ella tomando su batín del suelo que estaba junto con el resto de ropa- pero por si acaso quieres descansar más..-se volvió para acariciar su mejilla-estaré en el salón"

La vio asentir y apoyar de nuevo su cabeza sobre la almohada mientras terminaba de colocarlo sobre su cuerpo y se dirigió al baño

El olor a tierra mojada después de la tormenta inundaba sus sentidos. Observaba a través de la ventana abierta mientras respiraba de la limpia atmósfera.

_Se sentía extraño, una sensación en su corazón totalmente nueva_

_Y es que por primera vez en semanas había tenido un buen descanso, por primera vez había amado a la mujer de su vida, y..._

_Por primera vez encontraba paz_

"¿En qué piensas?"

Su voz le pilló desprevenido al igual que sus dos brazos que le abrazaban con fuerza desde atrás mientras sus manos se ocultaban bajo el batín y escondía su cara en su cuello aspirando su aroma a jabón

Volvió su cuerpo tomando sus manos en las de él, mirándola cándido

"Pues...en todo y en nada- la miraba curioso-¿Descansaste bien?"

Dirigió sus ojos hacia otro lado,simulando dudar por un momento-"No, si te soy sincera descanse fatal a tu lado"-Alzó una ceja, esperando una reacción

Miró en sorpresa, acercándola hacia él gentilmente

"Bien-jugó por un momento con el pequeño lazo de su vestido- entonces supongo que tendré que privarte de mi...-la miró cómplicemente-compañía durante la noche si tan poco agradable la ves"

Abrió sus ojos enormemente, dándole un toque en el brazo y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la escuchó reír

"Ni se te ocurra"

Inevitable que él riera también. Ambos se sentían interiormente igual de felices

Su risa paró por un segundo, sin dejar de mirarle y apoyando una mano en su mejilla

"¿Qué ocurre?"-la miró extrañado

Christine negó con la cabeza-"Nada, sólo que...deberías reír más a menudo-sonrió- Tu cara se ilumina cuando lo haces. Es agradable verte feliz, Erik, muy agradable"

Medio sonrió, besando una de sus manos brevemente-" Lo tendré en cuenta, querida,aunque eso sería perder mi esencia ¿no?-la miró divertido- ¿Querrás café?"

Se limitó a asentir con gesto amable

Una rutina con él, viviendo en la misma casa...ya, por fin, juntos. Resultaba tan extraño...

_Pero le gustaba que las cosas estuvieran así_

Fue hacia la cocina, esperando para compartir el desayuno


	64. A change is coming

Hola a todos :)

Primero que nada quiero darle la bienvenida y las gracias a la nueva "adicta" a mi historia que ha dejado review. Me alegra muchísimo saber que causa tal efecto en los lectores :p

Little lotte, yo también me moría de ganas de escribirlo, créeme, que 62 capítulos esperando ya eran muchos xD.

Ahora, disfrutad con el siguiente capitulo. Cambios, muchos cambios se avecinan...

Gracias por vuestra fidelidad, como siempre

Lovephantom83

* * *

Mientras cruzaba la calle llena de gente, carruajes y demás actividad típica de la gran ciudad no podía lograr detectar por qué se sentía tan extraño, vacío quizás, éstos días.

_¿Era posible que una parte de él la echara de menos?_

Pero¿cómo se podía echar de menos a alguien que se había conocido de tan sólo unos pocos encuentros?

Ah, era esa sensación de desconcierto que siempre le invadía cuando conversaban.Quizás, de algún modo, veía entretenido el hablar con ella.

No podía ser nada más que eso

_¿O no quería ver que quizás era algo más que eso?_

Más de tres largas semanas habían pasado desde el momento en el que la suplicó que se marchara.

Y las cosas estaban tranquilas, excesivamente tranquilas, y eso no podía indicar nada bueno. Sí, dejó a Jacques sin poder andar durante un tiempo considerable y a Maurice golpeado...

Pero si algo tenía era una buena intuición, y estaba seguro de que tanta quietud no iba a durar demasiado.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa interrumpiendo de modo brusco toda clase de pensamiento que pasara por su mente

Christine Daaé estaba unas calles más allá. Paseaba en un hermoso vestido violeta con un parasol para cubrirse del calor que conjuntaba muy adecuadamente.

Se apartó ligeramente evitando que ella mirara en algún momento hacia su dirección

_Había algo distinto en la gracia con la que andaba, la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en su expresión y en sus ojos..._

¿Estaba feliz?

Medion sonrió. No, no hablaría con ella ahora, sería demasiado precipitado.

Aunque sí lo haría pronto, muy pronto.

Satisfecho, Édmond se dispuso a entrar en la cafetería de costumbre.

* * *

Habían sido las tres semanas más placenteras y tranquilas que había pasado en mucho tiempo. En realidad, que ambos habían pasado en mucho tiempo. 

Se habían creado casi sin quererlo un modo de vida. Como siempre él continuaba con sus quehaceres, y ella intentaba no dejarse ver por la ciudad sola demasiado, aunque de vez en cuando salía por la mañana a comprar cualquiera cosa o a dar un paseo.

_Ahora todo era muy distinto, en un sentido agradable._

Sabía que no le gustaba ser interrumpido en su tiempo de trabajo, o de inspiración, aunque en muchas ocasiones simplemente se acomodaba en una pequeña silla a una distancia y silenciosamente observaba cómo sus manos creaban los diseños.Pero él siempre detectaba su presencia, por más absorbido que se hallara en ello. No decía nada, sólo de vez en cuando paraba el lápiz por una fracción de segundo y la miraba, sonriendo levemente.

La relajaba simplemente estar a su lado, aunque no se dijeran nada...pero en muchas ocasiones no hacía falta. Ya podía estar ella leyendo un libro mientras él continuaba trabajando que aún así aquella conexión persistía.

Pero de todos modos prefería cuando se sentaba al pequeño piano y cantaba alguna composición de las que había conseguido recuperar y que finalmente había sacado del destierro en aquel cuartillo. Se sentaba a su lado pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras que, con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza apoyada en su hombro,se deleitaba escuchándole.

A veces sentía la tentación de pedirle que volviera a entrenar su voz...de volver a la ópera.

_Eso ahora era algo demasiado arriesgado, sobretodo en París_

No era lo que más importaba ni tampoco la entristecía. Estaba a su lado, por fín eran honestos el uno con el otro con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Las conversaciones que mantenían durante horas en el sillón mientras Erik la mantenía en su regazo abrazándola, aquellos momentos de besos, caricias y pasión que compartían o incluso simplemente dormir abrazados el uno al otro importaba muchísimo más que eso.

Ya habría tiempo...por el momento, se conformaban con estar a salvo.

Suspiró, retirándose a terminar de colocar algunas cosas aquí y allá que durante la mañana no había podido hacer.

Poco después sintió aquellos dos conocidos fuertes brazos rodearla por la cintura,atrayéndola hacia él

"Siento mucho no haber llegado antes, no era mi intención dejarte sola tanto tiempo"

Una sonrisa cruzó los labios de Christine al tiempo que se volvió dejando una mano en su mejilla y plantando un breve beso en sus labios.

"No tiene importancia"- con mirada amable descendió su mano hasta que paró en la solapa de su chaqueta

Está bien.Pero de todos modos...-se acercó a ella apoyando una mano en su hombro- hay un sitio al que no te he llevado y quiero que veas-medio sonrió-Espero que compense mis horas de ausencia"

Asintió y, con una última caricia a su brazo, se retiró a su cuarto.

Xxx

La tarde iba llegando a su fin. En aquel recóndito y hermoso lugar no se escuchaba nada más que a los escasos pájaros que ya desaparecían dispuestos a descansar para empezar un nuevo día al amanecer.

Y desde el más retirado y cómodo lugar del parque ambos lo observaban todo.

_Se había prometido a sí mismo que la próxima vez que volviera sería con alguien especial._

No había sido capaz de hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

De hecho, no desde aquella vez en la que estuvo aquí con Angie. Le resultaba tan lejano ahora...aunque no por ello la olvidaba. Era un recuerdo especial, bello incluso, que permanecería en un rincón de su corazón siempre hasta que encontrara la ocasión perfecta para manifestar algún modo de homenaje hacia su persona.

Lo máximo que podía hacer por haberle hecho ver tantas cosas. Y por hacer que ella estuviera ahora a su lado

Volvió su mirada encontrándola con expresión relajada,fascinada mientras mantenía su mano en la de él haciendo pequeños círculos en la palma de la misma.

"Erik...¿no temes a veces que todo esto se acabe?-vio la confusión en su rostro y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente- Me refiero a ésta calma, el no tener ningún problema a la vista y poder disfrutar de algo como este lugar"

Podía entender su pregunta y el pequeño halo de preocupación que invadió su mirada por un momento.

_Tenía razón,más de una vez había temido despertarse de aquel sueño en el que parecían estar sumergidos._

"Lo cierto es que sí...-Su incial tono algo apagado pasó a uno ligeramente más alegre- pero también he aprendido a valorar mucho más lo que tengo en el presente inmediato-la miró cómplicemente al tiempo que se levantaba y la ayudaba con gentileza.Una vez estaba de pie junto a él la abrazó por los hombros. Notando que comenzaba a refrescar la envolvió un poco con su capa- Deberíamos volver"

Con esto, muy discretamente, tomaron el camino de vuelta por entre las pequeñas calles.

Sacó despacio sus desnudas piernas de la cama al tiempo que se cubría con parte de la sábana.

Miró hacia la derecha.Estaba profundamente dormido: Un brazo cruzado a través de su torso mientras el otro había estado sujetando su cintura posesivamente. Tenía la cabeza relajada hacia el lado izquierdo...

Sonrió divertida al verle fruncir el ceño, notando perfectamente que se había separado de él.

Acercándose deposito una leve caricia en su mejilla

Notó que,aún dentro de su ensoñación, aproximó una mano a la de ella.

"Sigue descansando, sólo será un momento"-su voz apenas un susurro

Pudo escuchar su pequeño suspiro de resignación al tiempo que se movía tomando más espacio.

Era temprano todavía y no pretendía quitarle tiempo de descanso. Ya dedicaba demasiadas horas al día a trabajar

Fue levantándose poco a poco dispuesta a arreglarse y cambiarse.

Posteriormente,abandonó la casa silenciosa, pero no lo suficiente como para que él no se levantara.

_Palideció ante la presencia de alguien mirándola con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios._

"Buenos días, Christine"

Édmond la observaba justo desde el umbral.

_Sabía que todo esto no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo_

"¿Puedo saber a qué ha venido?"- Su expresión en tensión esperando la respuesta.

La miró divertido-"Vaya.Menudo arranque de genio, querida.Realmente la recordaba más asustadiza-se pausó-ese tal Erik debe haberla influenciado en su carácter por lo que veo"

En seguida se puso a la defensiva y le fue posible detectar el miedo en sus ojos-"¿Cómo sabe de él?"

Rió-"¿Seguro que no lo sabe? Me sorprende que no escuchara nuestra "agradable" conversación desde su escondite. Un hombre encantador, sin duda"-el sarcasmo era evidente en sus palabras.

Todo su cuerpo se inundó de rabia ante su arrogancia. Yendo hasta él le pegó una torta en plena cara.Su mirada clavada en los ojos claros de él.

"¿Acaso esperaba una actitud cortés ante una persona que venía a matarme? No tengo intención de entregarme a usted ni a sus matones,así que ya puede estar marchándose"

Cuando se disponía a volverse la mezcla de la alteración producida por el encuentro y una fuerte y extraña sensación de mareo y nausea pudo con ella.

No tuvo más remedio que dejarse apoyar en el hombro de Édmond.

Su expresión se suavizó, ayudándola rápidamente-"¿Está bien?"

Retiró el cuerpo de su tacto inmediatamente, a pesar de que todavía seguía sintiéndose mal-"Estoy bien, gracias-cerró los ojos tocando su frente por un momento- Y ahora déjeme sola. Tengo cosas que hacer ésta mañana"

Enfureció ante su cabezonería-"¿Querrá hacer el favor de escucharme?-levantó su mirada, aún desafiante- Si he venido ha sido precisamente para advertirla. Necesito hablar con los dos.Además es evidente que no se encuentra en condiciones"

Christine miró brevemente hacia otra parte, luego devolviendo su mirada a él con rudeza-"¿Y cómo sé que puedo confiar en lo que está diciendo¿Acaso olvida que estuvo dispuesto a llevarme a la muerte?"

Intentó calmarse tomando algo de aire.

_¿No sabe que precisamente fue el acto de dejarla marchar aquel día lo que comenzó a despertar en él aquellos sentimientos?_

"Si me deja entrar prometo dar una explicación"

Asintió, dudando por un momento

"Más le vale"

Comenzó a volver de nuevo a las escaleras abriendo la puerta con cuidado

Erik se encontraba próximo al sillón.Al volver la cabeza se sorprendió.Miró primero a Christine preocupado al ver cómo se encontraba y luego a Édmond

"¿Y bien?"

Su exigente tono lo expresaba todo. Ella fue enseguida a su lado, tomando su brazo

"Quiere hablar con nosotros.Estaba justo en frente cuando salí, yo..."-bajó ligeramente el tono de voz

Asintió, calmándola, al tiempo que le miraba con agresividad. Volvio su mirada a Christine haciéndola ver que tenían una conversación pendiente y dejando que tomara asiento.

Observando la situación fue cuando se dio cuenta

_Era más que evidente el cambio de actitud, la forma en la que ella había ido a su lado al entrar por la puerta y aquella evidente complicidad._

_¿Acaso era la relación entre ambos más...especial de lo que pensaba?_

_¿Romántica? _

_De algún modo le resultaba irreal..._

_¿Podía ser que una parte de él se sintiera ligeramente decepcionado?_

"Monsieur- fue hasta Édmond- Debe de tener una razón de peso para ésta visita, porque creo recordar que en nuestro último encuentro dejé lo suficientemente claro que no deseaba volverle a ver por aquí"

"Bueno-le miró con la misma dureza- yo diría que el hecho de que les están buscando a los dos con intención de eliminarles,y dudo que sobrevivan ésta vez puesto que los comuneros no dejan de vigilar este hostal muy a menudo, es...suficiente razón de peso¿no cree?"

Christine no podía hablar, solo asimilar en horror las palabras que él decía.

_¿Y si estaba diciendo la verdad? No podía arriesgarse a que ocurriera tal cosa_

Medio sonrió con sorna-"No me cuenta absolutamente nada nuevo. El disparo que recibí en el brazo no creo que fuera casualidad.Posiblemente esté al tanto de eso...o incluso puede que diera las órdenes para que me mataran¿hm?"

Incluso su mandíbula estaba apretada en tensión-"Podría haberlo hecho perfectamente, pero dele gracias a que tengo un poco más de consideración-suspiró fuertemente- ¿Y ahora dejará que hable o seguirá interrumpiéndome con ingeniosas respuestas?"

Aquello fue suficiente para despertar su rabia

"Hablar.Creo que ya lo ha hecho demasiado, así que márchese"

"Si es así como cree que va a protegerla..."-remarcó esa última palabra en un tono agrio.

"No necesito que me digan cómo tengo que hacer las cosas, y menos usted, así que ¡haga el favor de irse de una maldita vez!"

"Erik...deja que se explique"-Su voz irrumpió entre ambos.

Su tez aún estaba pálida y podía notarse cómo su respiración se había alterado.

"Hable"-Finalmente cedió,tomando asiento cerca de ella con evidente preocupación en su mirada.Édmond frente a ambos.

"Las cosas están especialmente crudas ahora. Yo simplemente me ofrezco a ayudarles. Pueden tomarlo o dejarlo"

Vio que daban su consentimiento para que continuara

Sus facciones se calmaron-"No creo que estén a salvo...a menos que dejen París"

"Bien-Erik le miraba incrédulo-Dice que estamos en peligro y que necesitamos marcharnos de aquí, también que sus intenciones son buenas-rió irónico- No sé por qué no termina de convencerme"

Ella le miró comprensiva

_Podía ser perfectamente también otra táctica de manipulación_

Édmond se levantó con brusquedad-"He hecho lo que he podido. Estaré aquí dentro de diez días para que lo piensen, pero con ésta actitud tan cerrada no creo que salgan vivos"

Se disponía a girar sobre sus talones para marcharse pero la voz de Christine, que había estado todo el tiempo escuchando atentamente, sonó de nuevo. La vio de pié,ya recuperada y dirigiendo decididamente sus pasos hacia él.

"¿Cómo es capaz de entrar aquí e implantarnos tal orden esperando que nosotros la aceptemos a ciegas? Si ambos desconfiamos de usted es porque nos ha dado motivos para ello.Creo que los dos hemos oído suficiente por hoy, me temo que no le necesitamos más en esta casa por el momento"-Su tono era totalmente impasible y frío

Mantuvo su mirada fija, llena de rabia, en ella durante unos segundos -"Sorprendente lo bien que congenia con su...amante-esto lo dijo en tono de burla- Volveré en diez días, y espero que para ese entonces haya salido de su burbuja y vea la realidad de las cosas"-Dirigió una mirada despectiva a Erik.

Alzó su mano,intentando controlar el pegarle de nuevo- "Creo que eso no le incumbe a alguien tan indeseable como usted"

Erik escuchaba alucinado y no pudo evitar que una muy satisfecha sonrisa saliera de sus labios al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho

"Ya ha escuchado a la señorita..."

Con una última, molesta mirada, se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de él

Inmediatamente fue hacia ella tomando sus dos brazos

"¿Te encuentras bien?-la preocupación volvió a él por un momento- Antes no tenías buen color..."

Le miró extrañada.Había olvidado su malestar anterior-"Oh-una sonrisa cándida se reflejó en su rostro - Sí, estoy bien...sólo que este tiempo me afecta demasiado, eso es todo-suspiró algo inquieta-¿crees que puede estar diciendo la verdad?"

Gentilmente tomó una de sus manos en la de él, ya más tranquilo-"Me temo que eso es algo que sólo podremos averiguar más adelante"

Asintió, abrazándole-"Sería triste abandonar París"

Tranquilizadoramente, tomó su cara entre sus manos-" No plantees eso todavía-la besó- siempre se buscará el modo de seguir adelante-fue apartándose lentamente de ella mientras cogía su chaqueta llegando hasta la puerta-Descansa, no creo que sea muy conveniente que salgas ahora. Volveré lo antes posible"

Con un suspiró asintió marchándose a preparar algo de café

Xxx

Aún sentía herbir la sangre dentro de cada una de sus venas.

No le enfadaba el cómo lo habían tratado, aunque en gran parte era así...más bien era ella y el cambio que había experimentado lo que había hecho que se enfureciera.

_Evidentemente influenciada por él..._

Y temía que todo fuera exactamente como lo fue con Angie. La sedujo, utilizó y manipuló para que luego acabara acudiendo a su ayuda. Desesperada, rota y angustiada

Miró hacia arriba por un momento,encontrándose de nuevo con el apartamento que registró aquella tarde

La misma en la que se despidieron y no volvieron a saber más el uno del otro

_Todo éste tiempo preguntándose qué había sido de ella...por qué no había ido a visitarle.La había echado de menos_

Era la oportunidad perfecta para recuperar el contacto.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente hasta que llegó al mismo. Llamó a la puerta varias veces hasta que optó por abrirla.

No había nadie. Estaba todo tal y como lo recordaba exceptuando la mesa de madera bruscamente tirada en el suelo junto con la silla. Llenos de polvo y edad. Aquella marchita flor que vio en el suelo ya era inexistente

"Si busca a Angeline, murió hace prácticamente un mes"-El tono solemne de Erik podía escucharse.

_Casi necesitó algún tipo de sujeción para asimilar esas palabras._

Ahí estaba, apoyado sobre la puerta con expresión seria

"¿Cómo que muerta?-habló aún con el estado de shock en el que le había dejado escuchar aquello-explíquese"

"Sencillamente que no va a poder sacar más jugo de su fuente de información porque no está, al menos en éste mundo-le miró con indiferencia-aunque no creo que le importe demasiado- suspiró - Fue un desgraciado accidente"

Empezaba a intuír lo que había ocurrido

"¿Qué clase de accidente?"-controlaba su respiración, rogaba que no fuera lo que pensaba.

Todo estuvo callado durante los minutos siguientes. La mirada de Erik se desvió hacia otro punto del cuarto de modo nostálgico,sintiendo que aquel nudo volvía a formarse en su garganta

"Por mi causa"-arrastró las palabras, aún con un atisbo de dolor

No fue capaz de medir el sentimiento de odio que le invadió en aquel momento.

_Su confidente, su amiga..._

_Muerta por su causa...en manos de la persona que tanto la hizo pasar..._

El control fue imposible de adquirir. Tan solo en un plumazo fue hasta él y aprovechando su momento de baja guardia le cogió fuerte del cuello.

"¿No tuvo bastante con hacerla sufrir hasta la saciedad, también tuvo que matarla?-ahora fue su turno de sonreír triunfante- Me da verdadera pena por Christine¿qué, acaso no sabe que también la está utilizando a su antojo, maldito?"

Sentía que la asfixia le sobrevenía, pero aún le quedaban unas pocas fuerzas como para deshacerse de sus manos utilizando las suyas contra su abdomen y apartándole haciendo que al caer de frente un saliente rasgara su camisa y la piel.

"Bravas palabras, Édmond pero me temo que aún no me conoce lo suficiente como para hacer tal afirmación-tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire- no pensaba que la persona a la que usó para volverla contra mí le importara tanto"-Su tono era irónico.

Consiguió incorporarse poco a poco,aún sintiendo el dolor tanto por la noticia de la que se había enterado como por la herida.

Yendo hasta él y con una patada directa en la espalda le derrumbó en el suelo. Sintió que su máscara se clavaba aún más en la carne de su ya maltrecho lado derecho y el gran impacto que hizo que saliera sangre de su boca.

"Mucho más que lo que le importaba a usted, Erik, seguro-le miraba con auténtico desprecio desde arriba, preguntándose si debería coger su arma y dispararle ahí mismo Pero por desgracia pensaba en ella y la luminosidad que aparecía en sus ojos cuando miraba al hombre que tenía en el suelo. Había tenido suerte-No le mato porque sería caer demasiado bajo, tanto como pudo demostrar en su momento, por el cual espero que pague durante mucho tiempo-vio que intentaba levantarse y con una risa despectiva se apartó-Tenga un buen día, Monsieur"

Se marchó a grandes zancadas dejándole en medio de aquel vacío.Por suerte la sangre ya apenas brotaba pero el dolor en su espalda todavía duraba. Entrando en el cuarto de baño, se limpió los restos de la misma antes de abandonar el lugar con una última mirada alrededor.

Xxx

Terminó de quitarse la destrozada camisa para dejarla sobre el respaldo de la pequeña silla.

_Podía jurar que escuchó pena en su tono cuando le dijo la noticia_

Quizás dentro de su alma todavía quedaba algún resquicio de bondad.

¿Cómo no? Tuvo la prueba ante sus ojos en aquella conversación. Esas miradas y gestos que se escapaban para con ella.

Aún así, nada de eso le hacía inocente de que la había matado, aunque fuera accidental

Se encontraba a mitad de camino para coger algo con lo que limpiarse la herida cuando el sonido de el timbre le interrumpió.

No esperaba a nadie, y menos a quien encontró tras la puerta

"Margueritte. Por Dios¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Sus ojos se mantuvieron tímidos en los de él

_Muchas veces había intentado llamar al timbre, pero nunca había sido capaz hasta ahora_

"Yo...simplemente necesitaba saber cómo estabas –se preocupó enormemente al ver la gran herida sobre su torso- ¿estás herido?"-Entró urgentemente.

Suspiró,intentando frenarla-" No es nada grave¿de acuerdo? Escucha, no deberías de estar aquí..."

"Recuerdo perfectamente lo que me dijistes, Édmond, pero no pienso dejarte aquí con eso sangrando"

_Le sorprendió su decisión,esa naturalidad que parecía tener para enfrentarse a lo que fuera sola._

No le quedó más remedio que asentir, cerrando la puerta tras los dos

Leyó el mensaje en sus ojos y su sonrisa amable

"El líquido desinfectante está en aquel mueble, puedes coger un trapo de la misma cocina y vendajes"

Asintió y fue inmediatamente hacia donde le había indicado volviendo al poco tiempo.

Estaba sentado cómodamente con expresión reflexiva en aquel sillón

_Sentía que sus piernas temblaron al analizar su bonita silueta_

_No...no podía ser algo tan fuerte..._

Finalmente se situó frente a él empapando el trapo en el líquido y comenzando a pasarlo con mucha, casi inocente, delicadeza por su torso

"¿Cómo te has hecho esto,fueron ellos?"

Negó con la cabeza-"La cuestión es que...llegas en un momento bastante oportuno"-escuchó su leve quejido al sentir el líquido.

Sin quererlo su otra mano se apoyó en la zona sana intentando contrarestar la sensación de escozor al tiempo que iba colocando los vendajes

_¿Cómo sería acariciarle siempre de esa manera?_

"¿Por qué, qué ha ocurrido¿Has podido volver?"

Su mirada eracálidad mientrasintentaba incorporarse como podía, apartando sus manos de su torso, haciéndola ver que ya era suficiente con esa cura.

_Era extraño sentir su cercanía, aquella intimidad forzada pero natural a la vez..Como la de aquel beso..._

_Y reconocía que la había echado de menos_

Sonrió-"Te agradará saber que he visto a Christine"

Su reacción fue inmediata. De un salto se puso a centímetros de él

"¿Has podido hablar con ella, está bien?"

La miró amable-"Por suerte, ésta vez pude. Está bien, y su...-dudó en la definición-mentor, también"

Casi inconscientemente apoyó una mano en la de él, la emoción se escribía en su rostro.

"Me encantaría poder verla...por favor, Édmond"

"Es imposible ahora, Margueritte-desvió su mirada pasando brevemente una mano por su pelo- no dejan de mantener vigilada la zona y ya me ha costado un enfrentamiento y no con ellos, sino con el protector de tu amiga"

Le miró algo triste.Sabía de lo que era capaz, a pesar de todas las cosas que le había contado su madre, no quitaba su brutalidad

Apretó su mano ligeramente esperando a que la mirara-"Deja que te ayude con todo esto, sabes que no puedes solo"

_Desconocía si se refería a lo concreto de su situación con respecto a Jacques, Maurice y salvar a Christine...o a él mismo, a ellos._

Medió sonrió, acercándose y acariciando su mejilla- "No puedo dejar que me ayudes, porque eso supondría un gran riesgo...-la ayudó a levantarse gentilmente- Todo a su tiempo, querida"

_Vio el subconsciente brillo en sus ojos a decírselo, el sentir de su tacto..._

"¿Podré volver a visitarte?"

Asintió-"Claro, siempre que seas discreta"

Era una promesa de más visitas, de más palabras, de más momentos...

¿De ellos, alguna vez?


	65. La noticia

Madre e hija cenaban. La mesa central compuesta sólo por sus dos platos y algunas lámparas de gas que ayudaban con la iluminación.

Por primera vez en la vida de ambas, una extraña tensión se había formado en su relación.

_¿Debería decírselo¿Que estaba enamorándose del hombre en el que ella no confiaba, que la había protegido tal y como prometió…y que sabía sobre el estado de Christine?_

Con un suspiró dejó delicadamente la cuchara a un lado-"Tengo que hablar contigo"

Ésta volvió su atención hacia ella, casi sin sorprenderse.

"Me preguntaba cuándo lo ibas a decir-la miró gentil- te escucho"

_Admiraba tremendamente la intuición de su madre. Conocía como la palma de su mano todas sus reacciones, preocupaciones…sentimientos…_

Ya parecía más relajada-"Le volví a ver, madre, a Édmond-vio su expresión tensarse. Se sentó más recta, acercándose a ella, intentando calmarla- No ha querido dejar que me exponga a más peligros, y pudo averiguar sobre ella…y él"

Detectó cómo brillaban los ojos de su hija, como ponía el corazón en cada palabra que decía.

A fin de cuentas el chico había cumplido con su palabra descartando cuando la vio llegar a casa esa tarde: Su vestido empapado y sus ojos rojos con lágrimas de sufrimiento.

"Bueno, es lo que dijo que haría¿no?-miró por un momento a otro punto del pequeño comedor-¿Te dijo si se encontraban bien?"

Rió suavemente- "Lo están, de verdad-detectó el alivio en sus ojos cuando volvió a mirarla. Suspiró- Fui a visitarle ayer, entonces me lo dijo…-pausó por un momento, decidiendo si debía continuar-¿madre?"

Distraídamente movió su cabeza, animándola a continuar

"Creo que le quiero"

No supo cómo reaccionar a aquellas palabras.

_¿Alegría o preocupación¿Actuar como la madre consejera que siempre había sido o no hacerlo? Se sentía incapaz de no angustiarse, de no pensar que podría hacerse mucho daño con esto_

Terminó lo que quedaba en su plato y se incorporó. Fue hasta ella, tomando su hombro-"Asegúrate de lo que sientes antes de decirlo, mi pequeña"

Con esto se retiró a su cuarto, dejando a Meg pensativa

* * *

No entendía por qué se encontraba así esos días. Inicialmente le había dicho, intentando convencerse a ella misma también, que era el tiempo o el calor que la alteraban sobremanera. 

Pero la sucesión de aquellos diez días empezaron a confirmar algo muy distinto.

Había llegado a ir a peor. En periodos intermitentes del día le venían aquellos ataques que la dejaban débil durante un breve pero considerable tiempo.

Él también mostraba preocupación. Las pocas veces de las muchas que se había encontrado de esa manera que había logrado verla así siempre daba sus cuidados. Poniendo paños de agua fresca sobre su frente, ayudándola a recostarse mientras se quedaba a su lado. Cogiendo su mano y acariciándola hasta que caía dormida.

Había sido tan dulce…

Siempre estaba ahí por ella. De modo incondicional, fiel, atento y apasionado.

_Jamás en un pasado pensó que llegarían a donde ahora están _

Aquella mañana la sobrevino esa horrible sensación de nuevo, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte, prevaleciendo de forma intensa la nausea. Tuvo incluso que acudir al baño hasta que consiguió sentirse mejor.

Limpió su cara y boca como pudo

Cuando se miró en el espejo fue cuando vino a su mente

_El retraso...poco después aquellos síntomas…_

_No, no era posible que…_

Y lo peor de todo era que aún no había tenido el coraje para contarle sus sospechas.

¿Quizás porque tenía miedo, estaba insegura de su reacción?

¿Cómo podía sentirse así?

_Aquella noche hicieron una promesa: Física, verbal, casi mística_

No se separarían, jamás. Todo esto no podría hacer más que plantar un nuevo campo de probabilidades, de más vida…

Un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió repentinamente

Raoul. No había sido capaz de darle lo que posiblemente ahora tenía. Y es que no debió de haber confundido el amor con el de una gran amistad de niñez

Fue a levantarse de la pequeña silla, pero fue imposible

Todo daba vueltas, ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir los colores…

Volvió a acomodarse torpemente, temblando y cruzando sus dos brazos sobre el vientre

Erik acababa de volver. La buscó con su mirada por el salón y la cocina sin dar con ella.

_Se paralizó cuando entró en su cuarto y la vio_

Su cuerpo básicamente convulsionando en temblores, su cabeza incapaz de mantenerse recta y su pequeño cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante.

Fue hasta ella de modo inmediato. Tomando una de sus manos y con la que le quedaba libre frotando su brazo para darla calor

"Christine, Christine-la desesperación en su tono era sobrecogedora, iba buscando la respuesta en sus gestos- escúchame por favor¿de acuerdo? Voy a…intentaré encontrar a un doctor en seguida. No tardaré"

Alzando su vista como buenamente pudo, se soltó de la mano que sujetaba la de ella y la llevó hasta su mejilla, acariciándola de arriba abajo.

"Puede…que sea lo correcto- iba a levantarse con la intención de ayudarla a ponerse cómoda y retirarse en seguida a buscar ayuda, pero le frenó- Erik, no, espera-su voz era un susurro- creo que se trata de algo más importante..."

Frunció el ceño, confundido y a la vez temiendo lo peor

"¿De qué se trata? Por todos los cielos, no me tengas en ascuas"- Su mirada estaba llena de terror al tiempo que llevaba una temblorosa mano a su barbilla.

Sonrió costosamente. Quería tranquilizarle, hacerle saber que no iba a dejarle solo

"Es…-tragó con dificultad. Lágrimas de dicha y confusión rodaban por sus mejillas- puedo estar esperando un niño"

_Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre él como una losa. Sin saber si de felicidad o miedo_

Xxx

Lo que precisamente había pensado que tarde o temprano sucedería estaba ante sus ojos dentro de aquel callejón

Era Jacques

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro, muchacho"

No supo cómo reaccionar en un principio. Tampoco intuir lo que pretendía con tal actitud.

Recuperó su compostura-"Sí, aunque no esperaba volverme a encontrar ni contigo ni con tu colega de nuevo-la ironía era perfectamente perceptible en sus palabras- Pero veo que tu pierna se ha recuperado"

No perdió más tiempo. Se acercó a él tomando su brazo con brusquedad-"¿Sabes? Cada vez me gusta menos andarme con rodeos así que iré al grano, chico listo: Tendrás una oportunidad más para dejar de hacerte el héroe y pensar realmente lo que te conviene-le soltó- Pero eso de jugar a dos bandas ya se te está acabando.¿He sido claro o tendré que hacerte un esquema? –Medio sonrió-Que seas joven, enérgico y tengas ganas de comerte el mundo no nos va a privar de conseguir nuestros objetivos, sean cuales sean"

Sin darle opción a respuesta, tampoco queriendo dársela, se marchó. Con la rabia y frustración acumuladas por la tensión que suponían estos días, siguió sus pasos.

Xxx

"Esperando un niño…"

Lo repitió apenas audiblemente, la mirada fija en el suelo mientras intentaba asimilar la información.

Ahora era ella la que buscaba su mirada con insistencia, haciendo subir su barbilla con una de sus manos. Cuando miró en sus ojos los vio vidriosos pero a la vez con miedo, mucho miedo.

_Entendía su temor. Resultaba tan extraño, para él, para los dos…pero a la vez maravilloso_

"Yo…-aún intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas- Christine, esto es…"

Le abrazó con fuerza cayendo inconscientemente junto a él sobre la alfombra del cuarto. La mantenía sujeta por la cintura.

Tomó su cara entre sus manos, sonriendo aún sin saber qué sentir exactamente, pero a la vez el malestar iba desapareciendo- "Muy confuso, lo sé, también para mí-le besó brevemente. Notaba que ambos estaban temblando-Erik, consultaremos a un médico¿de acuerdo?-acarició con delicadeza su pelo mientras apoyaba un dedo en sus labios- Lo prometimos¿te acuerdas? – le vio asentir mientras hundía su cara entre sus rizos- Nos podrá decir algo más seguro- ambos comenzaban a relajarse ligeramente- y en caso de que sea verdad…"

Apartó su cabeza de entre sus cabellos. Pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos que estaban en los suyos llenos de sinceridad.

"¿Desde cuando piensas que puedes estarlo?"-Las palabras luchaban por salir de su boca en un susurro.

Se mordió el labio inferior dubitativa

_Dios…cómo decírselo…que sólo habían sido días, que no se lo había dicho antes porque temía su reacción e incluso asimilarlo ella misma…_

"No…no supe llegar a tal conclusión hasta hace tan sólo un par de días-vio su mirada sorprenderse y decepcionarse a la vez ante tal confesión. Tomó su hombro con cariño- Entiéndeme, no sabía qué pensar y no quería decírtelo por temor a preocuparte sin motivo"

Erik suspiró retirando su mirada de la de ella por un momento, volviendo a mirarla después.

"…Creo que necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto, Christine- Fue ayudándola a levantarse poco a poco con una mano apoyada en su espalda hasta llegar a la cama en la que la recostó. Besó su frente- Voy a intentar que venga un doctor a primera hora mañana, mientras tanto guarda reposo"

Asintió apoyando una mano en su pierna, insegura de dejarle ir. Su reacción no había sido negativa ante lo que había hecho, pero aún así un pequeño tono de dolor se dejaba entrever en su respuesta.

"Sabes perfectamente que confío en ti¿verdad? Que no sería capaz de…"

La sonrió amable tomando sus dos manos-"No es eso lo que me preocupa en éste momento, querida-finalmente se levantó-Descansa"

Con esto se retiró. La dulce calma que reinaba dentro del cuarto fue lo que la ayudó a irse adormeciendo

Xxx

Un par de horas después una serie de insistentes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la calma. Erik abandonó con furia la pequeña sala.

Evidentemente no ayudó que tras la puerta estuviera Édmond.

Puso los ojos en blanco- "¿Puede saberse qué quiere ahora?"

Le miró irónico-"Gracias por la bienvenida-suspiró- No sé si recuerda que le dije que iba a volver"

"Por desgracia, lo hago"-Resignado, le dejó pasar

Vio que sus pasos se dirigían hacia un cuarto a la izquierda. Éste se limitó a seguirle sin entender muy bien lo que ocurría.

Hasta que entró en el mismo con cierta timidez, entonces lo hizo

Christine estaba incorporada en la cama mirando hacia ellos. No tenía mucho mejor aspecto que la última ocasión en la que se vieron y parecía agotada.

La preocupación cruzó sus facciones

_¿Acaso estaba enferma? _

_Recordó su malestar durante el agrio reencuentro, casi no pudo mantenerse en pie_

_¿O acaso era indicador de algo muy distinto?_

Miró hacia ella y después a Erik

"¿No se encuentra bien?"

Este le miró con rudeza-"Eso no le incumbe, diga lo que tenga que decirnos y márchese"-Se dirigió hacia la cama situándose a su lado al tiempo que apoyaba una mano en su brazo.

Cerró los ojos intentando acumular paciencia-"Monsieur¿vamos a comportarnos y hablar como seres civilizados, si no es mucho pedir?"

Dio a entender con su silencio que estaba de acuerdo

"Bien. Tal y como les dije, espero que hayan sabido pensar las cosas coherentemente con respecto a todo esto. Se acaba el tiempo y tengo que saber qué opción van a tomar para dar los pasos necesarios. Tienen mi palabra de que les ayudaré tanto como pueda, y créanme cuando les digo que yo también estoy arriesgando mucho"

Lo habían olvidado

_Pero todo esto lo cambiaba absolutamente todo. Ya no dependía única y exclusivamente de ellos dos…_

_Y sus palabras parecían sinceras_

Ella se disponía hablar pero no quiso que lo hiciera

La miró con complicidad-"Me temo que no nos queda otra opción sino aceptar"

Édmond reaccionó impresionado ante el cambio de actitud

"Erik…"-lo dijo discretamente mirándole con súplica

Se agachó un poco, acercándose a su oído-"Es lo mejor que podemos hacer si queremos estar a salvo, especialmente tú"

Con un suspiro, asintió a modo de confirmación

No necesitó más que le hiciera conocedor de que efectivamente, ocurría lo que había pensado

Medio sonrió-"De acuerdo entonces. Creo que lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora, especialmente Christine, es buscar un lugar retirado y tranquilo en el que tengan refugio, tanto para ustedes como para… futuros acontecimientos que puedan sucederse"-Los miró a ambos prácticamente transmitiendo lo que quería decir con aquella frase

Él asintió, tenso-"¿Y qué nos ofrece?"- Por una vez su tono era amable al dirigirse hacia su persona

"A eso iba. Yo podría mover los hilos necesarios…el único inconveniente es que sería muy complicado, por no decir imposible, volver durante un periodo bastante grande de tiempo dada la situación- pausó por un momento- Lo que pretendo decir con esto es que tan sólo ella podría salir de aquí por el momento-Vio como se entristecía su expresión. Miró hacia Erik- Sé que usted es conocido aquí, razón de más para levantar sospechas si ambos abandonan la ciudad de la noche a la mañana"

Se hizo un gran silencio

_Estaba en lo cierto. Durante su ausencia él había formado un trabajo y una vida…¿cómo dejar sus proyectos inacabados?_

_Pero sólo pensar en estar un tiempo sin él, con la inconsciente angustia de pensar que le puede pasar algo grave_

"Aceptamos la oferta-Pudo sentir cómo Christine apretaba su mano. A él también le estaba costando pero quería mantenerla a salvo por encima de todo- Y más le conviene darme su palabra de que lo cumplirá"

"Ya le he dicho que yo también estoy arriesgando mucho con todo esto"

"Édmond- la casi orden que emitió con su nombre le sorprendió- Tiene…tiene que haber alguna otra forma"-su voz tembló

La miró con cierta pena-"Mucho me temo que no-tuvo un poco de consideración, pensando que quizás necesitaran hablar-Le esperaré en el salón"

Se retiró y en seguida tomó asiento al borde de la cama.

"Erik, no puedo irme yo sola…"

Acarició su mejilla -"Sí que puedes, así estarás a salvo- su tono era suave- Deja que hable con él"

Negaba con insistencia-"Fuera de París no tengo familia, amigos o alguien que me acoja...y no puedo dejarte aquí"-

La sonrió, tomando una de sus manos y besándola-"Yo estaré bien. Escucharé qué planes tiene, quizás sea lo mejor"

_Sabía que tenía que aceptar…por los dos, por esa nueva vida que iría creciendo en su interior_

Tomó su cara entre sus manos, sonriendo amargamente- "Aprovecharás la primera oportunidad para venir conmigo¿verdad?"

_Por Dios cuánto pesaba todo esto. Ver esos ojos dulces, suplicantes, tristes…_

"Claro que sí, ya lo sabes"

Sin querer desprenderse de su tacto, tomó sus dos manos dejándolas en su regazo y marchó hacia Édmond. Se encontraba de brazos cruzados en mitad del salón.

"¿Han tomado ya una determinación?"

La frialdad volvió a sus fuertes facciones- "Así es-se iba a disponer a hablar, pero alzó una mano- Pero antes de que empiece con su palabrería quiero dejarle claro que pienso supervisar absolutamente todos los movimientos que se hagan con respecto a esto"

**-**Suspiró exhausto-"Escúcheme. Si realmente la quiere deje que explique lo que tengo en mente- Vio que este relajaba su gesto esperando que continuara- Verá, por una serie de circunstancias conozco a la familia De Chagny…"

Rió sarcástico- "¿Es eso lo que pretende que la salve? Porque si es así no creo que sea el principio de un plan demasiado brillante"

"Y si me dejara terminar…- su paciencia se iba agotando- Gracias. Tal y como iba diciendo, llevo tratándome con ellos bastante tiempo hasta ahora. El modo más fácil y seguro para que pudiera salir a salvo de aquí sería contactando con ellos, podría conseguir en poco tiempo dinero y un pasaje al extranjero. Obviamente todo esto dependería de Christine, si me deja tener unos minutos comentaré la idea con ella. Usted…podría ir donde esté pasado un tiempo"

Movió su mirada pensativo durante unos segundos

No había más opción. Se levantó a la vez que él y con no mucha confianza supervisó sus pasos hasta el cuarto de nuevo.

Ella miraba con preocupación y con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos. Édmond fue hasta ella algo inseguro mientras Erik miraba con seriedad desde el marco de la puerta.

"Hemos tomado una decisión, la que creo que es la más adecuada. Para usted y para los dos"

De modo instantáneo sus ojos buscaron los de él que asentía con seguridad desde la distancia.

"¿Y cuál es?"- Su tono denotaba confusión.

Suspiró, finalmente decidiéndose a decirlo-"Escribir a los Chagny para pedirles algo de dinero y un pasaje al extranjero"

Miró a otro lado del cuarto-"No acabé demasiado bien con la familia, dudo que sea buena idea que…"

"Espere-sujetó su brazo-hay una parte que no he dicho - ¿Y diciendo que está esperando un hijo de Raoul, que necesita marcharse de París para salvar al que será posiblemente el único heredero que les queda?- No podía dejar de mirar sus ojos en la distancia, ajenos pero a la vez conocedores de absolutamente todo- Él podría ir con usted más adelante. Piénselo"

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, una pequeña lágrima escapaba a su mejilla derecha

_Había dudado de él, pero vio intenciones de ayudar en sus ojos y desde el principio había planteado algo civilizado y lógico. Tenía que ser así. Por más duro y doloroso que resultara_

"De acuerdo-apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras-lo haré. Pero, por favor, ahora necesito descansar"

Miró comprensivo al tiempo que comenzaba a abandonar el cuarto

"Cuanto antes se ponga a salvo, antes acabará todo esto para los dos"

Dicho esto se retiró, dejándolos solos. Lentamente sus pasos fueron hasta ella de nuevo

"Es realmente lo mejor que podemos hacer…"

Tomó asiento a su lado, abrazándola con fuerza- "Aún nos queda tiempo para pensar en eso¿de acuerdo?"-La miró tiernamente, incorporándose- Vendré a verte más tarde"

Mientras le veía marchar fue incorporándose hasta llegar a la pequeña mesilla.

Sentada y con decisión, tomó un papel aparte y comenzó a escribir…

Xxx

La tetería estaba completamente llena. Completamente bien arreglada en un elegante recogido y un vestido oscuro, le comenzó a buscar con la mirada…

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en los labios de Meg cuando le vio entrar por la puerta. Por fin había accedido a verla fuera de situaciones tensas.

_Sí…tenía que estar segura de sus sentimientos. Y eso era, precisamente, lo que esa tarde quería averiguar._


	66. Tic tac, asi suena todo al amar

Hola de nuevo a todos :)

Lo primero que quiero hacer es dar las gracias a todas las personas que han dejado review como siempre. Pero he estado de vacaciones y apenas he tenido tiempo de escribir. Lo he hecho, pero no lo he podido pasar a pc hasta ahora. Ah, amigas que te distraen,celebrar tu cumpleaños y escribir no es muy compatible :p

Julian¡muchas gracias guapa! Me alegro de que, con la manía que tienes al personaje de Christine, xD, te esté gustando la de mi historia :) Y, hey! Espero que te lo pasaras bien en tu viaje de fin de curso, ya me contarás

Little lotte... como siempre esperaba una review tuya, jajaja. Con respecto a lo de el pequeño Erik...uhmmm...bueno, es mejor que lo averigues tú misma, sólo espero que no me mates definitivamente ;)

En este capitulo vais a conocer a más gente interesante. Aparte de que los que querían a Édmond y Meg como pareja...

Disfrutad

Besos,

Lovephantom83

* * *

"Lamento el retraso, pero he tenido que atender algunos asuntos antes de venir"-Édmond tomaba asiento frente a ella 

Sonrió amable-"No hay problema- Suspiró, mirando brevemente hacia la camarera situada en la barra- Me agrada que hayas venido, tenía…ganas de hablar contigo-Iba a incorporarse- Oh, pediré que nos traigan un par de tés"

No dejó que lo hiciera. Se levantó y, tomando con delicadeza su pequeña mano en la de él, sonrió cándido.

"De ninguna manera, yo me encargaré. Hay ciertas cosas de las que también necesito hablar-la miró divertido- ¿Limón o leche?"

_Pudo sentir que su cuerpo se congeló por un momento._

_Si no se lo decía esa tarde…limpiamente, sin rodeos…_

"Leche…gracias"

Volvió a tomar asiento mientras le veía alejarse. Su fina chaqueta color crudo, una camisa blanca bajo la misma acompañado por aquella elegante corbata y esos pantalones a juego que colgaban de sus piernas a la perfección.

A los pocos minutos volvía de nuevo a su lado.

Suspiró- "Vendrá en seguida- Miró a sus ojos con sinceridad- Tal y como dije, necesitaba hablar contigo"

Se sentía repentinamente ansiosa e intrigada por conocer sus palabras. Asintió, dejándole continuar.

"Pensé que debería contártelo. En parte porque mereces ser informada sobre el asunto y porque…eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar abiertamente ahora mismo"

_El tono tierno con el que dijo las palabras, ese pequeño destello que de nuevo se dejaba ver en sus ojos_

_Cuánto necesitaba deshacerse de ese peso interno_

"Me alegra saberlo, Édmond"-Fueron las únicas, tímidas palabras que salieron de su boca

Fue al ver su expresión iluminada, el gesto al coger la taza y darle un sorbo, su exquisita timidez que nunca la había llevado al extremo, la belleza de sus facciones…

_Por primera vez sintió su corazón latir con fuerza_

_Esto no podía ser otro sentimiento, sino amor._

Se dispuso a continuar- "La cuestión es que he vuelto hace no mucho del hostal. He tenido la oportunidad de ver de nuevo a Christine"

"Oh, señor…eso es fantástico-sonrió- ¿Podrá salvarse de todo esto?"

Emitió una suave risa- "Te lo prometí, Margueritte, y pienso cumplirlo. He averiguado el modo mediante el cual podrá salir del infierno que ahora mismo es París"

Parecía alegre y sorprendida ante la noticia. Quizás también algo triste

_¿Se marcharía con él?_

"Son buenas noticias-su tono era nostálgico-¿Y tendrá alguien que la acompañe?"

"Precisamente con eso quería continuar. Durante un tiempo lo dudo. Aunque tiene quien se trasladará con ella cuando pase el tiempo necesario"

La miró con complicidad haciendo obvia la respuesta ala subconsciente pregunta que había surgido en su mente.

Veía incluso tierno que él se haya ofrecido a seguir con su brazo protector incluso más allá de Francia.

Sabía que las cosas para ella habían cambiado, y por eso necesitaba conversar, aunque fuera antes de que abandonara la ciudad.

"Querré despedirme de ella…te pido esto fuera de protocolos, por favor…"- Su mirada reflejaba la súplica que había alzado con su voz.

_Era tan terriblemente amable que le resultaba imposible negarse_

"Te entiendo, querida- dio otro sorbo a su té- No era mi intención negarte el derecho a despedirte ni mucho menos. Y me ofrezco a acompañarte hasta el hostal una vez esté todo más aclarado para que lo hagas. Así podréis mantener una breve conversación y os contáis…- paró intentando no revelar demasiado- las novedades"

Casi saltó impulsivamente de su asiento para abrazarle

_Estaba haciendo tanto que ya no le cabían dudas de sus intenciones, de su bondad…ni de sus sentimientos_

"Édmond…-Alcanzó su mano a través de la mesa, acariciándola ligeramente- Muchísimas gracias- La decisión volvió a ella de manera espontánea, pensando en lo que se había prometido a sí misma-- Yo…hay algo que quisiera contarte. Fuera de todo asunto oficial"

Le vio sorprenderse. Su mirada ahora llena de expectación

"¿De qué se trata?"- Sin darse cuenta, aquella frase había salido en un susurro.

Jamás pensó que, llegado el momento, gran parte de su seguridad desaparecería.

"Tomó aire, sacando el valor de donde podía –"He estado pensando en ti, en…nosotros- una pequeña lágrima de temor cruzó su mejilla- En lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos.Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber de ti. Cómo has llegado a donde estás ahora, tu vida...todo"

_No esperaba aquella confesión. Pero eso era algo que siempre sucedía cada vez que se encontraban _

Decidió seguir a aquel latido que salió de nuevo de su corazón. Limpió gentilmente la lágrima con la punta de uno de sus dedos

"Yo también"

_Meg sintió que su alma no cabía en alivio, que una extraña sensación de felicidad la invadía_

Veinte minutos después abandonaban el local 

No dijeron nada durante los primeros metros del camino. Sólo intermitentes miradas entre ambos.

Sabiendo que habían confesado sus sentimientos, cada uno a su manera.

Pararon cerca de un pequeño paseo bastante discreto cerca del humilde apartamento mientras el sol caía lentamente y la brisa se hacía más intensa. Ella se volvió, amable y apoyando una mano sobre su camisa algo insegura.

"Ha sido una bonita tarde, Édmond. No sé cómo darte las gracias-desvió su mirada, viéndose incapaz de mirar a sus ojos-¿Podré volverte a ver pronto?"

Notó su alteración y sonrió,tocando su hombro de modo que volviera a mirarle. Sus ojos observándola de manera inesperadamente intensa.

_Momentos así no podían volver a repetirse..._

Por una vez iba a ser sincero con sus sentimientos. No quería continuar con esa lucha interna. En realidad, no quería continuar con ese sentimiento de soledad que en el fondo le afligía.Necesitaba una compañía,alguien con quien hablar abiertamente...

Ella 

Pausadamente, teniendo realmente miedo de estropear todo lo que ese bonito escenario les estaba proporcionando, cogió su fina cintura. Notó su reacción ante su cercanía, sorprendida por su iniciativa.

Así estuvieron, con sus miradas bloqueadas, durante los siguientes minutos. Tanto que ni se dieron cuenta de que se habían ido acercando y estaban a centímetros uno del otro.

_Sin más respuesta que la unión de sus labios._

Ella tembló ligeramente, no recordaba la sensación desde aquella vez

Resultaba tan diferente ahora. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, poniendo cada uno de los cinco sentidos en él y el beso. Con la timidez de quien besa en sus primeras veces, fue avanzando por pasos,trasladando sus manos desde su camisa hasta reposar en sus hombros, profundizando en el mismo poco a poco pero no con menos intensidad o deseo.

Él correspondía tomando su cara entre sus manos tiernamente. Antes podría tener dudas, pero ahora ¿cuál podría haber?

_Sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo, con la misma intensidad..._

Se separaron, aún preguntándose cómo había llegado a suceder aquello.

Acarició su mejilla, riendo-"¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?"

Enrojeció ligeramente-"Sí...supongo que sí"

La acompañó justo hasta el portal, sus dos manos unidas

"¿Querrás que te recoja mañana?-una extraña, positiva emoción salía por su voz-no tengo nada especial que hacer-suspiró- Hay cosas que aún tenemos que hablar"

Una risa de alegría, de incredulidad ante tal sueño, de...felicidad escapó de su garganta

"Creo que no puedo decir que no-Le miró con cierta complicidad- Hasta mañana"

Sonrió al tiempo que la veía adentrarse en el apartamento-"Hasta mañana, Margueritte"

* * *

Una leve sonrisa satisfecha salió de sus labios cuando terminó de escribir y cerró el sobre. Aquello tendría que convencerles a la fuerza, era conocedora de lo mucho que importaba para el matrimonio el honor de la familia, y que los De Chagny siguieran una línea continua a lo largo de todas las generaciones. 

Era precisamente esa insaciable ambición lo que tocaba sus nervios. Al igual que el egoísmo que Aurora había demostrado para con ella. Con tal de mantener a su familia y orgullo intactos la había prácticamente forzado a casarse cuando ella estaba demasiado llena de confusión, pena y arrepentimiento como para dar tal paso.

Phillip ,sin embargo, había sido algo más amable con ella. Pero eso no importaba.

Su mujer siempre impondría su vara de mando

Abandonó el cuarto

_Quedaba rogar porque accedieran, por tener a Erik de nuevo a su lado pronto una vez sucediera todo_

Iba a ser difícil, extremadamente difícil

Avanzando sus pasos hasta la salita y le vio. Sentado, concentrado en algo que no sabía exactamente lo que era, pero sin trabajar en nada.

Fue hasta la cómoda silla, colocándose ante él.

Apoyó las manos en sus hombros-"¿Interrumpía algo?"

Inmediatamente alzó su mirada, sonriéndola—"Sólo mis pensamientos-Con esto la atrajo hacia él hasta que quedó sentada en su regazo. La abrazó, depositando un beso suave en su cuello- ¿Te encuentras mejor?"

Su mirada estaba relajada mientras se acomodaba sutilmente a su cuerpo-"Sí-pasó sus dos brazos por su nuca tiernamente- No podía descansar más tiempo y…simplemente quería conversar. Ha sido un día muy intenso"

Estuvo pensativo durante unos segundos.

_Cierto. Durante esa hora en la que había estado solo no había dejado de darle vueltas a la cabeza_

_Un nuevo modo de vida. Fuera de la ciudad y…con un hijo_

_Un hijo_

Sonaba totalmente increíble, y siempre que pensaba en ello cantidad de sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo

Felicidad. Por el hecho de traer al mundo algo de él, de ella, de ambos. Resultado de todo lo que compartían. Por otra parte…tenía miedo.

El recorrido de su vida había sido arduo, horrible y agotador. Todo por su aspecto.

Podía suceder. Que esa criatura inocente nacida del amor no encontrara más que odio, mofa y dolor fuera del nido familiar.

"Lo ha sido sin duda-miró algo inquieto- Estaba pensando en bastantes cosas"-No la soltaba ni un segundo. Desplazó una de sus manos a su espalda proporcionando intermitentes caricias

Detectó en seguida la preocupación en su tono

_Cómo quisiera tranquilizarle, hacerle saber que todo esto no era más que otro paso…_

Pero no podía convencerse ni a sí misma de ello

Sonrió levemente- "¿Cómo crees que será todo, Erik? Una vez salgamos de aquí, se acaben los tiempos de revolución…"

Correspondió- "No lo sé. Todo cambiará, se nos presentará un futuro diferente-Apoyó su mano libre con cuidado en su vientre- Es…extraño. Por más que me lo planteo, parece que algo me impidiera terminar el cuadro"

Y ella conocía perfectamente cuál era ese miedo subconsciente que se cernía sobre sus pensamientos

Desplazó sus manos de su nuca hasta que lentamente tomaron su cara. Le miró tranquilizadoramente-"Pasará lo que el destino quiera que pase, y nosotros estaremos dispuestos a recibirlo-Medio sonrió- Alguien me enseñó la importancia del ahora"

Era una gran verdad.

En ese momento. Teniéndola entre sus brazos, mirándose en sus ojos, observando cada uno de los gestos que hacía...

Como olvidarse de lo demás y pensar que sólo existía aquello. Sin nada, ni nadie, que pudiera interponerse. Ni siquiera la distancia que tan cercana se aproximaba

La miró. Sus ojos llenos de admiración, respeto, amistad...

Simplemente la de un hombre enamorado 

Asintió, viendo cómo ella se acercaba con delicadeza a sus labios.

Posiblemente una de las últimas ocasiones en las que podría estar tan cerca suyo antes de marcharse.Antes de que comenzara la eterna espera por la calma final.

Aquellos pensamientos eran tan tristes que la hicieron atraerse más hacia él, profundizando en el beso y deslizando sus manos hasta posarse sobre la simple camisa algo desabrochada que lucía en ese momento acompañada por sus pantalones oscuros de costumbre.

Correspondía de la misma manera y con la misma urgencia

Siempre que se besaban tenia la misma sensación La de estar en el lugar más apartado del mundo

Xxx

"Es lo máximo que puedo decirle, Monsieur. Siento mucho no haber podido acudir con más anterioridad, pero afortunadamente aún estamos a tiempo de hacer algo por Mademoiselle Daaé"

Erik observaba con detenimiento al doctor Terrierè. Había logrado conocerle por su trabajo, y fue la primera persona que cruzó su mente ante tal situación

"¿Sabe cuál es exactamente la causa de su estado?"-Dirigió una breve mirada hacia ella que yacía semi dormida en la cama

Buscando las palabras exactas, decidió responder- " Lamento decirle...que no se trata de lo que ustedes sospechaban"

Frunció el ceño, extrañado-"Entonces¿no se trata de...?"

Suspiró inquieto- "La señorita Christine no está embarazada-No supo cómo reaccionar a esas palabras que hicieron palidecer su rostro- El estado de su salud ahora mismo es grave, no voy a engañarle"

Comenzaba a temblar. Lo que menos hubiera querido oír salía por la boca del doctor

"¿Qué quiere decir?"-Su voz era el fiel reflejo de sus sentimientos

"Lo que quiero decir-Tomó aire, preparando el terreno- Es que después de haberla observado con detenimiento durante éste tiempo, he sacado la conclusión de que su estado se debe al estrés...producido seguramente por una situación muy tensa. Cosa nada sorprendente en estos días.Aparte, sería imposible que pudiera soportar un embarazo- le miró con tristeza- porque lo más probable es que muriera durante el parto. Las posibilidades de que saliera de el mismo de modo natural y sano son prácticamente nulas"

No...no podría soportar eso.

Una parte de él se sentía tremendamente triste.Habían estado jugando con la idea. Aceptándola, asumiéndola incluso.

Pero por la otra, sintió un extraño alivio

Cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, tragando con dificultad- "¿Y cuál es su recomendación para ella, para su salud?"

Le miró amable. Quitando el hecho de las rarezas que componían parte de su carácter y esa máscara de porcelana, siempre había sido educado con él. Ya anteriormente le ayudó con las reformas para su consulta. No vio mejor manera de devolverle el favor que esa.

"Descanso, mucho descanso. Y un cambio de ambiente- Cogió su ajada chaqueta, poniéndosela. Era el típico hombre de facciones cansadas y llenas de edad- Si ocurriera algo más, sabrá donde localizarme"

Movió ligeramente su cabeza en gesto ausente mientras notó que se marchaba

Poco a poco se acercó a donde Christine descansaba. Sentado junto a ella, acarició su mejilla suavemente Despertó,moviendo la cabeza hasta que dio con su presencia y sonrió.

Fue incorporándose- "¿Qué te dijo el médico?- Su tono aún era somnoliento

Entonces vio sus ojos oscurecerse con tristeza

Acarició su larga melena cuidadosamente, intentando suavizar la situación-"Me ha dicho...-Resultaba duro, increíblemente duro- que tu salud se encuentra en estado grave- Escuchaba atenta, sin dejarse llevar por el pánico aún- También-suspiró, agarrando fuertemente su mano- que no esperas ningún niño y por lo visto...tu cuerpo no podría soportarlo"

Su ritmo respiratorio comenzaba a alterarse con fuerza.

Ella tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar. Representaba que aquello que tanto tiempo les había costado asumir...

No existía.Más aún, jamás sería posible 

Dos inocentes lágrimas cayeron casi sin darse cuenta.

Sentía rabia. Rabia por saber que jamás será capaz de darle algo que tanto se merecía, que tanto merecían ambos

Él también se sentía apunto de verter lágrimas mientras la miraba atento. Por ver su sufrimiento, por frustración...porque no soportaba ver su llanto.

Sus dos brazos se colgaron a su cuello como si la vida fuera en ese pequeño gesto. En silencio, derramó más lágrimas.

"Lo siento,mucho..."- Esas palabras susurrantes mezcladas con la angustia de sus sollozos le rompían.

Besó su cabeza tiernamente primero, dejando sentir la suavidad de sus cabellos bajo sus labios. Después los desplazó a su frente y a su mejilla, correspondiendo al abrazo.

_¿Por qué decir lo siento¿Acaso no sabía toda la felicidad que había traído a su vida, que es lo único que alegra su existencia?_

Ella importaba más, mucho más que todo eso. De ningún modo iba a perderla.

"No, no- tomó sus hombros con gentileza- Christine, escúchame- Centró su mirada en la de ella, aún humedecida por las lágrimas- No tienes necesidad de disculparte¿de acuerdo?- Ella asentía al tiempo que secaba su mejilla con una de sus manos- Me...importa que tú estés bien, sólo eso"

Creía que iba a morir al terminar de escucharle.

Y es que estaba en lo cierto. No podrían formar una familia, ni componer el prototipo de matrimonio perfecto...

Pero estaban ellos dos. Sin necesidad de más, sobrándose el uno con el otro.

"Lo sé, lo sé-suspiró, sonriendo levemente- Pero pensé que...Dios, te mereces tantas cosas que sentí haberte decepcionado"

Rió débilmente, tomando una de sus manos-"Eso nunca- su mirada era tierna- Me conformo con lo que tengo, es más de lo que puedo pedir"

No pudo evitar abrazarle de nuevo. Sintiendo sus fuertes brazos rodeándola, su perfume. Una mueca feliz se formó en sus facciones al tiempo que caía una última lágrima al cerrar los ojos.

Se separó de él lentamente- " Es en ocasiones como esta en las que me pregunto cómo voy a poder estar sola en el extranjero tanto tiempo"

"Podrás-Iba proporcionando suaves caricias a lo largo de su brazo- Has pasado por bastantes cosas y como era de esperar ha tenido sus consecuencias en ti. Allí te recuperarás, que es lo que importa"

Asintió, con algo de tristeza y resignación en su mirada.

Sí, iba a ser dificil no tenerla a su lado a diario. Echaría de menos escuchar su voz, verla sonreír,sus miradas, sus besos...

Pero todo tendría compensación. Su bienestar

Medio sonrió, tomando su barbilla y volviendo su atención de nuevo a él-"Cuando menos lo esperes, podré ir contigo-Abandonó su lugar a su lado despacio, retirando un rizo de su frente-Necesitas descansar"

Sabiendo que esas palabras la habían tranquilizado, avanzó sus pasos fuera del cuarto.

Christine volvió a tumbarse recostada a un lado con expresión ya no tan tensa.

Tenía esa magnífica cualidad de dar tranquilidad, de envolverla en paz con cada gesto o mirada. Sólo con aquel mensaje esperanzador la había devuelto algo de fuerzas para dar ese gran paso.

Bostezó. El sueño de nuevo entrando en ella...

Xxx

"Mira por donde va nuestro Romeo"-Jacques observaba con gesto sarcástico a ´Édmond que se disponía a entrar en su apartamento

"¿Crees que aún sigue actuando a nuestras espaldas?"-Su compañero también tenía sus ojos centrados en lo que sucedía

"¿Qué si lo creo? Me apuesto cualquier cosa a que tiene entre sus manos la forma de salvar a la Vizcondesa"

Una medio sonrisa escapó a los labios de Maurice-"Entonces nos moveremos más allá de las fronteras de Francia si es preciso"

Ambos se perdieron en el callejón. Mejor no decir nada, hacer parecer que se mantienen al margen, antes que arriesgar...el plan maestro.

* * *

"_Aurora,_

_Soy consciente de que no habéis tenido noticias mías desde la desgraciada muerte de Raoul, y debo disculparme tremendamente por ello. Pero las cosas no han sido, ni son, fáciles para mí y me ha sido imposible escribir hasta ahora._

_Aún no encuentro el modo de describir exactamente el motivo por el que os mando esta carta. Uno de ellos es una noticia que he recibido con sorpresa y felicidad difíciles de contener. Creí que lo más apropiado sería hacerte conocedora, y también a Phillip, de la misma._

_Estoy esperando un hijo de Raoul, y no sabéis cuánto me entristece que él no esté para saberlo. Le hubiera hecho muy feliz._

_Con esto mi miedo a incrementado. Durante estos meses no me ha quedado más remedio que irme refugiando aquí y allá siempre por cortos espacios de tiempo. Por fortuna, ahora he conseguido alojarme en un discreto lugar._

_Lo malo es que los comuneros no tardarán en saber de mí.No han cesado de buscarme y temo que no estarán satisfechos hasta ver mi cuerpo y el de mi futuro hijo sin vida._

_Necesito salir de París. Lo único que os pido es ayuda. Por mí y el pequeño De Chagny. Carezco de dinero para un pasaje y creo que el único sitio en el que podría estar a salvo sería en el extranjero._

_Sólo eso, por favor. La forma de salvarme...de salvarnos._

_Suplico desde mi corazón una respuesta rápida_

_Afectuosamente,_

_Christine"_

La carta yacía en su escritorio al tiempo que la observaba por última vez pasando una temblorosa mano por encima del papel.

"No sé qué pensar de todo esto, Phillip"

Su marido se hallaba justo tras su silla,apoyando sus dos manos en el respaldo de la misma.

Era demasiada información en una sola carta. A la muchacha no la habían visto desde el día del funeral en el que, sin que nadie lo esperara, salió del cementerio corriendo despavorida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Querida, parece una carta bastante sincera. No la subestimes. Sé que tuviste tus diferencias con ella, pero..."

Aquellos ojos que un día fueron intensamente azules miraron hacia la ventana. Movió su cuerpo ya no tan joven aunque sin haber perdido forma alguna a su lado, pasando una mano por su pelo entre castaño y cano.

Algo la llevaba a pensar lo contrario...a acceder a su petición 

Era ese crío. Lo único que quedaba de Raoul, la única posibilidad de un heredero con pura sangre familiar.

Y que los mataran los mismos indeseables que habían hecho lo mismo con su hijo.

Todavía recordaba esa tarde de Julio, cuando su pelo era rubio, largo y brillante y sus facciones carecían de las arrugas que hoy día se reflejaban en ella...

_Una época en la que estaba enamorada de su marido, en la que pensaba que no existirían infidelidades ni tiempos agrios para aquella familia tan extremadamente perfecta._

_-"¡Madre!- Un hombrecito de pelo corto castaño claro de 13 años se situaba ante ella. Una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- Hace un día precioso¿por qué no vienes conmigo a dar un paseo?"-Se acercó a ella tomando su brazo amable_

_Aquel pequeño paraje natural había sido parte de su vida desde su misma infancia, pero era una costumbre que jamás consiguió quitarse._

_-Sonrió paciente, dejando el libro que leía a un lado-"Raoul hijo, tengo mucho que hacer en breve y tu padre debe estar al llegar.Ya puedes ir perfectamente tú solo"_

_Con un suspiro de resignación decidió marcharse_

_La villa a las afueras era realmente preciosa. Había constituído prácticamente su vida. Desde niño había vivido entre todos esos verdes paisajes que con el tiempo veraniego se resaltaban aún más. Un sitio en el que no tenía lugar más que la tranquilidad.El único que lamentaba que estuviera tan lejos de la gran cuidad era su padre que siempre tenía varios negocios que atender allí._

_Mientras seguía caminando por entre los pequeños caminos trazados de aquel enorme sitio y las agradables sombras que proporcionaban los árboles sentía que sólo había algo que echaba de menos._

_Amistades. Sus padres siempre le andaban presentando a los hijos de gente muy importante de aquí y allá, pero la verdad era que se veían de temporada en temporada y cuando lo hacían resultaba extremadamente monótono._

_Se sentó delicadamente sobre el césped, observando el mar limpio y el efecto que la luz del mediodía le daba con sus dos brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, extendidos hacia adelante._

_Observó la tierna escena que tenía lugar unos metros más allá. Una adorable niña de diez años miraba con admiración a su padre que tocaba el violín con una maestría inmejorable. Una vez la hermosa melodía dejó de sonar ella fue dando pequeños pasos rápidos que hacían que sus rizos se alborotaran y se sentó en su regazo._

_-"¡Papá!-le abrazó con fuerza haciendo sonreír al no muy mayor pero visiblemente agotado Gustave- Adoro tus canciones¿volverás a tocar para mí ésta noche? Por favor..."_

_Lentamente se fue levantando.Sabía que la mejora que había sufrido desde su última crisis no era una buena señal ni mucho menos. Cada día se sentía con menos fuerzas, más enfermo y más débil_

_Quizás el motivo por el que estaba resistiendo tanto era esa preciosa niña que tenía a su lado. Era todo su mundo...y sabía lo horrible que sería para ella saber que la iba a abandonar definitivamente, que una enfermedad horrible estaba consumiéndole por dentro poco a poco._

_-Un pequeño ataque de tos le sobrevino.Su hija fue en seguida hacia él con expresión preocupada-"Tranquila, estoy bien, mi pequeña- sonrió amable- Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa¿no crees? Empieza a refrescar y supongo que querrás que vuelva a tocar para ti esta noche"_

_Se calmó. Al ir a darle la mano a su padre para comenzar el camino de vuelta la brisa se hizo notablemente más intensa haciendo que la bonita bufanda roja que él con tanto esmero había conseguido fuera a parar al agua._

_Hizo lo posible por recogerla yendo hasta la orilla. Pero fue demasiado tarde, la corriente ya se la llevaba._

_Por un momento miró a su padre con ojos vidriosos antes de sumerger un poco sus piececillos para intentar de nuevo alcanzarla._

_-Gustave se aproximó a ella-"¡Christine! No hagas eso¿de acuerdo?-tomó su brazo con calma- Te conseguiré una nueva, lo prometo"_

_No quiso moverse.Por más que intentaba que se apartara era incapaz de lograrlo._

_Cuando vio lo que ocurría en seguida se puso en pie dispuesto a ayudar. Por alguna razón,no soportaba ver así a esa encantadora niña de largos rizos._

_Sintió una mano gentil apartándola de la orilla. Al mirar hacia el frente de nuevo captó la presencia de el chico de apariencia más mayor que ella que se adentraba sin preocuparse por mojar sus ropas.Ambos observaban sorprendidos_

_Le vio salir del agua dirigiendo una sonrisa hacia ella. _

_No supo hacer nada, sólo fijarse con detenimiento en el bonito, amable aspecto que presentaba._

_-¿Mademoiselle?-La miró divertido entregando la prenda entre sus manos- Creo que esto es suyo"_

_-"Gracias"- Con una tímida, quizás algo infantil reacción, fue de nuevo al lado de su padre._

_-Raoul dirigió su atención hacia él-"Discúlpeme, Monsieur. Estaba cerca y no he podido evitar querer ayudar"_

_-Emitió una suave risa ante su gran cortesía-"No hay de qué, chico. Por Dios estás empapado,espero que vivas cerca"_

_Él sintió los pasos cercanos y agotados de su madre volviendo su mirada hacia ella._

_-"Hijo¿puedo saber qué te entretiene tanto aquí? Llevas más de una hora fuera y tu padre quiere verte-Frunció el ceño al ver su aspecto y la gente que le acompañaba- Oh señor¿qué ha ocurrido?-Miró al hombre que estaba a su lado- Discúlpeme, si mi hijo les ha causado algún problema, yo..."_

_-Sorprendentemente, Christine se decidió a hablar-"No, ninguno Ma..Madame-se sintió ligeramente intimidada, parecía gente muy adinerada- Él sólo quiso coger mi bufanda"-Lo dijo en un susurro._

_Aurora volvió su atención a la niña que estaba agarrada a la chaqueta de su padre._

_-Agachó ligeramente su cuerpo hasta ver con claridad su cara. Sonrió- "Bueno, no me extraña que Raoul quisiera ayudarte. Su carácter es así- Volvió a donde estaba inicialmente- Me temo que hemos de irnos, pero si quieren pasar a tomar algo caliente..."_

_-"No, gracias por la oferta pero...mucho me temo que Christine está agotada, y yo también lo estoy"_

_Estando de acuerdo comenzaron a andar. Ella sonrió de nuevo al chico que la miró por última vez antes de que definitivamente le perdiera la pista._

Suspiró, con lágrimas apunto de brotar en sus ojos. Aquel fue el inicio de la gran amistad entre ellos. Cada día se marchaba a hablar con ella, incluso alguna que otra vez la trajo a merendar a casa.

Era adorable,él tenía gran aprecio por ella. La quería incluso, pero nunca pensó en ella como esposa de su hijo.

Quizás, por eso, palideció cuando años más tarde vio a su hijo de vuelta después de mucho tiempo sin verle...con ella de su brazo.

_Christine terminaba de retocarse el pelo frente al espejo.Intentaba parecer feliz, una novia enamorada, pero esa no era la imagen que devolvía el espejo_

_Sus ojos no se mostraban radiantes, sino vacíos. A veces sentía que sus sonrisas, las románticas palabras de amor que dirigía a Raoul no eran más que un guión pre-establecido._

_¿Qué estaba pasando, por qué no se sentía increíblemente afortunada por casarse con un apuesto Vizconde que la llenaría de seguridad, tranquilidad y miles de bienes?_

_Cerró sus ojos, dejando el cepillo a un lado._

_Sabía de lo que se trataba. No había conseguido olvidarse de él, de pensar en su cuerpo sin vida entre la ruína que dejaría toda aquella gente_

_Que aún tenía sentimientos hacia él._

_¿Todavía? Jamás se habían ido._

_Pero claro, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de hablar o rectificar. Sentía miedo de decírselo_

_-"Querida¿estás lista?"_

_Las mano de el hombre con el que se iba a casar la semana próxima se apoyó gentilmente en su hombro_

_No lo hacía más que por él...por no hacerle daño..._

_-Se incorporó, sonriendo-"Sí, sí lo estoy Raoul-lo miró preocupada- Estoy un poco nerviosa"_

_-Él tomó su barbilla,besándola brevemente- "¿Por qué? Mis padres estarán encantados de saber la noticia"_

_-Miró ausente hacia otro punto de la preciosa habitación de aquel hotel céntrico-"¿Tú crees?"_

_-Tomó su mano, calmándola-"Por supuesto que sí-suspiró, acariciando su mejilla- el carruaje nos está esperando"_

_Resignada, le siguió_

_Una hora después ya estaban frente a la gran villa De Chagny_

_Por Dios...aún no la había visto y ya resultaba demasiado grande para ella._

_La ayudó a bajar y fueron hasta la puerta. Él tomando su brazo y sonriéndola. Ella correspondiendo como podía_

_Al llamar al timbre la puerta se abrió al instante. Una de las sirvientas les atendía_

_-"En seguida avisaré a los señores"-cortésmente dejó que pasaran a la entrada principal._

_Cuando Aurora apareció ante los ojos de ambos se volvió a sentir como si tuviera de nuevo diez años.Phillip la siguió a los pocos segundos_

_-"Madre,padre- fue hasta ella, abrazándola, repitiendo el proceso con su padre- Seguro que recordáis a Christine...- Ambos la miraron amables desde su posición mientras él volvía a su lado- Ella es la mujer con la que me voy a casar, tal y como os comenté de forma breve en mi carta-sonrió- Estamos prometidos"_

"¿Te ocurre algo, Aurora?"

Aquello la devolvió a la realidad de lo que era ahora su matrimonio. Si es que se le podía llamar así. Estaban uno junto al otro por obligación, después de ser conocedora de su infidelidad todo cambió a un mundo de rutina y frialdad.

"Sólo pensaba-su tono era frío- Quizás sea lo mejor, que la ayudemos. Hay que tener en cuenta que está embarazada"

Phillip tomó sus hombros con cariño- "Lo ha pasaso muy mal. Quieras o no ha formado parte de nosotros, es lo justo, dale una oportunidad a la chica- Fue hasta la ventana, mirando pensativo a través de la misma- Aunque me viene a la mente otra idea"

Suspiró exhausta-"¿Y qué magnífica idea es esa?"

La miró con rudeza-"Aún no me he explicado y ya pones pegas-intentó relajarse, pausándose por un momento- Quizás sea mejor que yo mismo viaje a París"

Hizo un gesto de incredulidad-"No puedes dejar la casa así como así sabiendo cómo están las cosas"

"Ten un poco de compasión por la muchacha¿quieres?-alzó ligeramente el tono de voz- Está sola, embarazada y con comuneros tras ella. Necesita protección y no veo otra forma de dársela. Y si no te lo permite tu amor propio, al menos piensa en ese niño"

Emitió un pequeño gruñido de frustración-"Haz lo que creas conveniente entonces"

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó sus facciones-" Saldré al amanecer"

Cuando se retiró, pequeñas lágrimas invadían sus mejillas

A pesar de todo, era su marido, los sentimientos por él no habían cambiado aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.


	67. Desde el puerto

Hola de nuevo, mis lectores :)

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza en subir este capítulo. Pero al estar a un paso del final ( si, lo sé, ohhhhhhh) estos capítulos van a ser especialmente largos e intensos en contenido

Little lotte! Mujer de Dios, no te preocupes que Édmond y Meg siguen juntos. De hecho lo averiguarás en este capítulo ;)

Y con respecto a Christine...sí, sé que no os va a gustar ni a mí tampoco que tenga que irse pero. Nuestra pareja se despide, por el momento claro. Los reencuentros, eso siempre ya se sabe, siempre son intensos, dulces y..quién sabe si apasionados

Ahí lo dejaré por el momento. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo

Besos, y de nuevo gracias por vuestra fidelidad

Lovephantom83

* * *

Las seis menos cinco de la mañana era la hora que marcaba el reloj en ese momento. 

Phillip abandonaba la gran vivienda dirigiéndose hasta el establo que se encontraba unos metros más allá.

Cogió a uno de los caballos, en el que siempre montaba en su tiempo libre y dándole un par de golpes cariñosos en el lomo se subió con urgencia.

_Tendría que llegar a la ciudad lo antes posible, y no podía perder más tiempo_

_

* * *

_Sentado en el sofá pensaba en miles de cosas al mismo tiempo.

No podía evitar recordar la tarde de el día anterior, aquel beso mientras los últimos rayos de la tarde caían sobre el dorado de sus cabellos.

Jamás sintió algo así por nadie. Había conocido a mucha gente a lo largo de su vida, pero esto...

Era un sentimiento tan grande el que le embargaba cada vez que estaba con Margueritte que le resultaba hasta increíble

_¿Quizás porque, por primera vez en su vida no se sentía ni engañado, ni decepcionado, ni abandonado¿Por qué se estaba...enamorando?_

Sonrió para sí ante la ridiculez de la ansiedad casi infantil que invadía su cuerpo cada vez que pensaba que aquella tarde-noche estaría de nuevo con ella

Devolvió su mente a otros asuntos.

Los Chagny probablemente ya habrían recibido la carta.

Que a fin de cuentas se había convertido en la mejor de las tácticas.

Estaba convencido de que ante tal nota de alarma, el buenazo saldría rápidamente para salvarla de tan horrible situación.

Oh, cómo desconocía en lo que se acababa de meter tan solo por eso...

Y ahora todo era cuestión de continuar con el trazo de todas las cosas que había estado planeando

Observó el pequeño sobre que se encontraba sobre la mesilla esbozando una media sonrisa.

Sólo faltaban un par de detalles más y estaría hecho.

Apresuradamente Édmond abandonó el apartamento. Aún era por la mañana y tenía varias cosas que hacer.

Xxx

Dos meses, hoy hacía exactamente dos meses.

Y esto era algo que necesitaba hacer...pero no solo, no podría sin su apoyo.

Miró con nostalgia hacia su mano derecha que sostenía el retrato

_Esto era una de las mínimas cosas que podía hacer por ella...por todo_

Suspiró, desviando su mirada. Sintiendo que por un momento la tristeza le invadía de nuevo. Pero no, no iba a ser así después de haber escuchado sus palabras

Christine abandonó el cuarto. Se detuvo justo en el marco de la puerta que daba acceso al salón observándole.

Había suplicado como quien suplica a la persona en la que más confía, como el mayor secreto entre mejores amigos...un pacto del que solamente ellos eran conocedores.

Imposible no hacer nada, lo que fuera, por el hombre que tenía ahora mismo ante sus ojos.

Erik notó en seguida su presencia.Alzó su mirada y sonrió al verla.

Lucía un respetuoso vestido negro. Plano, apenas con algún tipo de detalle. El tono oscuro del mismo resaltaba la palidez de su piel. Un hermoso recogido complementaba su aspecto.

Y al verla así, tomándose aquel acontecimiento como si fuera algo también muy suyo...

No, era imposible quererla más de lo que ya hacía.

Se levantó del asiento con calma, tomándose el tiempo necesario para mirarla antes de llegar hasta ella ofreciéndole su brazo

"¿Estás segura de que deseas acompañarme?"

Sonrió cálida al tiempo que con una mano tomaba su barbilla cariñosamente

"Ya sabes que me comprometí a ello, es algo que pienso y quiero hacer"

Asintió mirándola amable mientras, de brazos unidos, abandonaban el hostal.

Lo brumoso de aquel día proporcionaba un ambiente especial al lugar.

Una bella explanada. A través de la neblina, a lo lejos, podía distinguirse perfectamente bien el resto de la ciudad.

Estar ahí era como un mundo totalmente distinto. Toda la vegetación que lo envolvía, el olor a campo, aún no tocado por la mano del hombre

Miró hacia abajo con ojos tristes ante la pequeña tumba que él muy delicada y discretamente había logrado hacer.

_¿Cómo de duro tendría que ser labrar una tumba para la persona a la que tú mismo habías dado final?_

Observó sus ojos perdidos en el mismo punto que ella.

No quiso decir nada, tampoco llamar su atención. Este era su momento para llorarla y homenajearla y no quería estropearlo.Se limitó a estar a su lado, reconfortándole como sabía muy bien que necesitaba entrelazando sus dedos con los de él

Se dio cuenta de la fuerza con los que los tomó, haciéndola consciente de lo mucho que necesitaba tenerla simplemente a su lado en ese momento.

"A menudo solía venir aquí a pensar- su voz tembló- En realidad a recordarme a mí mismo lo que había hecho, una...manera de mutilarme por dentro"

Sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, abrazó su cintura por debajo de la capa.

Eso era algo que él definitivamente haría. Torturarse una y otra vez hasta que se sintiera tan miserable que no pudiera soportarlo. Sin querer palabras compasivas, sólo su soledad.

Pero había cambiado, definitivamente de un tiempo a esta parte era una persona distinta. Al igual que ella. Ambos habían aprendido cosas que les hacían mucha falta.

_Habían depurado sus demonios internos para finalmente encontrarse el uno con el otro_

Tan sólo una pregunta cruzó por su mente en ese momento

"¿No hay ocasiones en que la echas de menos?"-Su tono era suave

Se separó lentamente de su abrazo, aproximándose hasta el pequeño nido de muerte con el precioso marco que sujetaba el retrato entre sus manos- "En un principio sí- miraba sorprendida ante la solemnidad con que lo dejó sobre el mismo- Ahora, pensándolo-miró hacia el fiel reflejo de sus facciones, recordando el sueño- es..mejor desear que esté en un lugar mucho mejor y seguir adelante"

Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras volvía de nuevo a su lado y tomaba su cintura con delicadeza.

Christine miraba sincera en sus ojos- "Si conseguiste ver en ella toda su bondad y belleza tanto como lo logró hacer contigo, estoy más que convencida"

Estaba movido por esas palabras.

_No solo había logrado ponerse en su posición,entender cómo lo había pasado con aquello, sino que a pesar de presenciar todo lo que presenció cuando aún estaba en vida...la respetaba, creía en su bondad y transmitía su simpatía, mejores deseos para ella._

Pudo notar que sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos. Tomó sus dos manos en las de él,resultaba casi cómico el hecho de que siempre cubrian de sobra las suyas.

La abrazó dejando descansar su cabeza en su hombro.

No soltó ninguna lágrima, ningún sollozo...

Sólo quería estar así. Tenerla cerca, porque eso era lo único que podía mantenerle calmo en ese momento.

Ella cerró los ojos, pasando una de sus manos gentilmente por su pelo.

Comprendía perfectamente el hecho de que ya no fuera capaz de llorar

_Ya había derramado mucha lágrimas. Durante toda su vida, y probablemente en este pequeño santuario_

Abandonó el abrazo, aún sosteniendo sus hombros.

"Gracias"-Fue lo único que su voz le permitía decir, lo único que era capaz de expresar en ese momento a través de un susurro.

Se limitó a sonreír mientras que con delicadeza quitaba las manos de sus hombros para tomar una de ellas y comenzar el camino de vuelta.

"Siempre estará en tu recuerdo, en nuestro recuerdo"

Lo último que dijo antes de que ambos echaran una última mirada con nostalgia, la brisa envolviéndoles a ambos como una preciosa sinfonía

Una bonita hoja cayó del árbol más próximo yendo a aterrizar suavemente junto al retrato, casi a propósito.

_Algún tipo de señal¿quizás?_

No sabían lo que encontrarían al volver

Un pequeño sobre aguardaba, como si los hubiera estado esperando durante horas, ante la puerta.

Y su nombre estaba escrito en el reverso.

Christine miró algo extrañada hacia Erik por un momento antes de cogerlo entre sus manos.

Se adentraron en la casa mientras, con dedos inquietos, lograba abrirlo dando paso al contenido

"Dios mio..."

Esa pequeña exclamación fue suficiente para que se situara inmediatamente tras ella

Lo primero que sostenía era un pasaje de barco que saldría en exactamente dos semanas desde el _Port Le Havre_ hacia Londres.

En la otra mano una gran cantidad de dinero, y tan sólo una pequeña nota

"_Querida,_

_He respondido lo antes posible. _

_Ese dinero te será suficiente como para una buena temporada_

_Adjunto, te mando la dirección del mejor hotel de la ciudad, allí podrás hospedarte._

_No tendrás más que dar tu nombre_

_Lamentando la tardanza y deseando lo mejor para ti y el bebe,_

_Phillip"_

Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos aún estaban incrédulos, fijos como platos, en la carta

La salvación estaba ahí, todo en aquella escueta carta, el pasaje y el dinero

Y también la definitiva despedida

Esa terrible sensación de angustia invadió su cuerpo espontáneamente. Se sujetó con fuerza a la solapa de su chaqueta volviéndose hacia él

Sonrió amargamente sintiendo que su mirada se humedecía.

Un gesto de gran tristeza cruzó sus facciones.Llevó una de sus manos hasta su mejilla mientras ella, como queriendo mucho recibirla, movió ligeramente su cabeza para sentir aún más su tacto

Xxx

Se arreglaba el pelo de manera alegre frente al espejo de su cuarto.

Todavía parecía increíble lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida.

Aquella tarde aún no podía sacársela de la cabeza, y menos aún el hecho de que en breve le volvería a ver

Una risa escapó de su garganta

Como volver a vivir los quince años de nuevo, santo cielo...

Su madre la observaba con detenimiento desde una distancia prudencial.

El día anterior no pudo esperar ni tan siquiera un rato para contar lo ocurrido. Lo hubiera dicho o no, era más que evidente en su actitud y en su mirada

Completa y absolutamente enamorada.

Emitió un leve suspiro de resignación mientras entraba a verla.Aún tenía muchas dudas

Meg se volvió en cuanto notó su presencia, y no pudo evitar más que sorprenderse al observar su aspecto.

_No, definitivamente ya no era la niña tímida que, recorriendo los pasillos del ópera populaire, se limitaba sólo a sus clases de ballet y a estar bajo su protección_

Sonrió para sí misma. Lucía un bonito vestido con tonos entre púrpura fuerte con adornos claros que se ceñía perfectamente a su figura. El pelo lo llevaba semi recogido dándole un aspecto de auténtica mujer adulta

El sonido del timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos. Inmediatamente la notó tensarse

**-**"Me siento algo inquieta..."- Su tono era preocupado al tiempo que iba hasta ella.

La miró comprensiva apoyando una mano en su hombro-"Yo no estoy aquí para frenar tu camino ni lo que hagas, lo sabes. Sólo...ten en cuenta todo lo que te he dicho¿de acuerdo?"

Sonrió, agradeciendo su honestidad. Cierto que no había recibido alegremente la noticia, pero estaba ahí para ella y eso era lo que contaba

A fin de cuentas, a pesar de que estuviera luchando por abandonar su nido, necesitaba de su presencia y consejos.

Con una última mirada nerviosa hacia ella fue rápida hacia la puerta. Vio que se perdía en la cocina.

Fue a abrir la puerta con urgencia, sonriendo enormemente al verle.

Correspondió-"Veo que estás lista"

Tuvo que contener la respiración por un momento ante la elegancia de la persona que tenía en frente.

"Por supuesto"

Miró por un momento hacia el vacío salón yendo definitivamente con él. Notó la manera en la que miraba su aspecto, con una nueva complicidad a la que aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

"Espero que a tu madre no le parezca incorrecto..."-Un atisbo de temor se dejaba ver en su voz mientras caminaban hacia su apartamento y pasaba un inseguro brazo por su cintura

Rió levemente-"Bueno, ya sabes la opinión que tiene sobre ti. Creo que costará que varíe"

Ya frente al portal, tomó sus dos hombros besándola brevemente

"Tendré que tener una charla con ella entonces para convencerla"

Con gesto divertido abrió la puerta, dejándola pasar.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá. Ella miraba con atención a Édmond y lo que contaba, sosteniendo el vaso con su bebida en una de sus manos.

"No puedo creerlo. Este apartamento, todo lo que tienes ahora...¿lo obtuviste sólo con tu esfuerzo, con trabajo?"

Asintió-"La familia con la que me crié me trataba bien, pero quizás fue por orgullo propio que los abandoné"

Frunció el ceño extrañada

Llevaban tan solo poco más de una hora hablando y ya su fascinación hacia él era cada vez mayor.

_Nunca parecía tener suficiente de su voz, de sus maneras, de escuchar cosas sobre él._

Miró a sus ojos tierno-"Cuando uno ya empieza a ser mayor siempre quiere averiguar la verdad con respecto a todo. Me mantuvieron engañado el tiempo suficiente, y si se trata de algo tan importante como saber cuál es tu verdadera familia...-suspiró-se convirtió en una prioridad para mí. Una prioridad que me llevó a hacer bastantes cosas"

Sabía, sabía que una persona como él tendría que haber pasado por mucho

Acercó su cuerpo ligeramente más al suyo, apoyando una mano en la de él.

"Debe de haber sido bastante complicado para ti-miró, por un momento ausente, hacia uno de los bellos muebles que se situaban fente a ella- Yo...no tengo recuerdos de mi padre, salvo fotos, lo poco que mi madre me contaba"

Esbozó una sonrisa confortante mientras llevaba a sus labios la mano que había estado sujetando la de él- "Bueno, al menos ambos hemos conseguido seguir adelante. Yo empecé a conocer gente, socios que me fueron ayudando. Algunos más y otros menos pero...pude llegar a donde estoy ahora. Y tú- centro sus ojos en ella- bueno, qué decir, has estado toda la vida sobrada de protección"

Rió ante el comentario- "Hemos tenido que estar prácticamente hasta mi adolescencia también de aquí a allá. Un pequeño golpe de suerte nos vino y llegaron mis años de bailarina, de tener mi grupo de amigas-miraba nostálgica- de temor también-sonrió levemente- Fueron tiempos felices, después de todo"-Dando un último sorbo, dejó la pequeña copa sobre la mesilla de madera.

Édmond la miraba fascinado.

Se había convertido en tan poco tiempo en un libro abierto para él

_Un libro del que, progresivamente, iba leyendo más páginas_

"Bueno, para algunas personas los mejores momentos siempre vienen de forma inesperada"

Enrojeció, sonriendo y entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo

De nuevo sintiío esa inevitable atracción, impulso, que le llevó a hacer lo que aquella tarde y de lo cual, más ahora, no se arrepentía

Tomó su nuca con cuidado mientras acercaba sus labios, esta vez con menos temor.

Ella sucesivamente fue cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por él y por todos los nuevos sentimientos que, poco a poco, iba mostrando, descubriendo con cada paso

_Sí, todo esto era nuevo para ella pero eran tantas las ganas que habían yacido expectantes en su corazón de amar, de ser finalmente la mujer en la que se había convertido..._

Aún podía sentir lo dulce en sus labios, sensación totalmente deliciosa

Continuó saboreando, perdiéndose,cada vez de un modo más eufórico mientras sus dos manos se iban desplazando aquí y allá, danfo finalmente con lo ajustado de la corbata, desatándola poco a poco

Fue separándose del beso, posó una mano en su mejilla con una sonrisa en sus labios y una luminosidad en sus ojos inexplicable

"¿Has sentido alguna vez algo así por alguien?"-Su respiración estaba evidentemente alterada.

Se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sus ojos sin dejar de abandonar los de ella por ningún momento

_No quería dejarla ir de su lado...nunca..._

Al mirarse en sus ojos, era como perderse en el mar. Más aún que parecían oscurecidos por el mismo sentimiento que de seguro también la recorría de pies a cabeza.

En esta ocasión fue ella la que, víctima de la ambientación y todas las emociones que la envolvían, volvió a tomar su boca.

Édmond la atrajo hacia sí por la cintura. Sin darse cuenta la había recostado ligeramente de manera que estuviera completamente acomodada a su cuerpo.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su espalda, mientras que iba repartiendo besos por su cuello.

_Inicio de un sueño. De un fantástico, interminable sueño..._

¿Tenía sentido? Ninguno. ¿Resultaba posible que en tan poco tiempo tal intensa pasión se hubiera formado? Quizás no

Aunque¿acaso el amor entendía de razones?

Podía escuchar cada temblor, cada suspiro, cada pequeño susurro mientras la tenía entre sus brazos.

Cautelosamente una de sus manos abandonó su espalda yendo hasta la falda del bonito vestido, topándose sin querer con la suavidad de su piel

La notó temblar ante su tacto. Este sonrió dándose cuenta de que las orquillas que sujetaban su pelo ya se habían soltado.

A modo de intentar calmarla, abandonó el calor de su cuerpo momentaneamente antes de ofrecer disciplinadamente su mano. Sus ojos reflejando la más cómplice de las miradas

La inquietud invadía su cuerpo conforme pasaban los segundos

_Pero¿qué había que perder, después de todo?_

Xxx

Sus ojos se abrieron, notando la desnudez de su cuerpo bajo las sábanas,viéndole plácidamente dormido a su lado.

Esbozó una sonrisa, y es que era una sensación extraña.

Los nervios de repente comenzaban a consumirla.

_¿Y si todas esas horas de besos, de caricias, de palabras y gestos apasionados daban a su fin con el amanecer que estaba presenciando, con los fulgores del alba?_

Miró hacia él una última vez y se incorporó rodeando su cuerpo en la sábana despacio.

Observó en el suelo el chaleco negro que había vestido la noche anterior

Lo cogió entre sus manos, aproximándolo más hacia su cara.

Todavía era posible oler su propia esencia

Había conseguido llevarla lenta, tranquilamente hasta envolverla en un mundo que en un pasado sólo soñó conocer.

Sonriendo para sí misma, volvió a dejar el chaleco en el suelo

Iba a recoger toda su ropa con la intención de ducharse

_Por un momento pensó en marcharse, dejarle algún tipo de nota o..._

No, no podía hacer eso cuando le vio comenzar a despertar, moviendo sus brazos por toda la mitad de la cama como preguntándose dónde estaba

Resultaba tan tremendamente adorable

"¿Margueritte?"-Fueron las primeras palabras somnolientas que salieron de su garganta

"Estoy aquí"

Édmond fue moviéndose hasta que, apoyando el peso sobre sus propios brazos, dio con ella. Envuelta tan solo en la sábana y mirándole con atención. Su larga melena expuesta sobre los hombros bastante revuelta

Parecía totalmente imposible parecer conservar su lado tímido y a la vez parecer tan adulta.

"¿Tenías pensado marcharte ya?"-La decepción podía dejarse notar en su tono.

Le miró amable-"No, no. Yo...bueno, iba a darme un baño y no quería despertarte"

Suspiró, tomando la camisa del suelo que yacía cerca de su lado, pasándola por sus hombros desinteresadamente. Siguió el mismo procedimiento pero ésta vez con los pantalones.

Una vez de pie, sin querer estropearlo con palabra alguna, fue hasta ella abrazándola y depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

"De acuerdo, entonces-sonrió- pero deja que al menos te de los buenos días propiamente antes de marcharte- la miró chistoso, acercándose a su oído- Cuando estés lista, te esperaré en el salón"

Asintió mientras iba hacia el baño.

Inesperado y sorprendente lo que encontró al salir

Sobre la mesa habían miles de cosas deliciosas: Croissants, bollos, mermelada, café...

Y al fondo de la sala, en la misma apariencia especialmente atractiva desordenada que al despertar, estaba él.

"Santa madre de Dios, Édmond..."-Lo miró con sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa ante tanta amabilidad

Rió-"Bueno, sí, pensé que te gustaría- se acercó a ella dejando su taza sobre la mesa y besando su mejilla- ¿desayunamos?"

Una hora después le vio en la entrada ya con sus vestimentas habituales.Tomó sus manos en las de él,mirándola con tristeza

"Meg, verás...Tengo todavía que atar algunos cabos con respecto a algunas cosas, en especial mi trabajo. Quiero terminar con todo el asunto de una maldita vez porque ahora mismo lo que busco-la miró cómplice-es tranquilidad"

_¿Se estaba despidiendo? No, no ahora..._

Acarició su mejilla intentando hacer la situación más liviana

"Esos tipos siguen tras de mí, y puedo asegurar que ya deben conocer de sobra mi plan para salvar a Christine-vio sus ojos color miel aterrorizarse- Por eso pretendo hacer algo que posiblemente me lleve varios días. Tengo que encubrirme, protegerte y hacer lo posible porque todo salga como esperaba¿de acuerdo?"

Su mirada se humedeció-"¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver entonces?"

"Pronto, puedo asegurártelo. Entiende que odiaría que te pasara algo por mi causa, recuerda que intentaron matarte"- El timbre suave de su voz la sobrecogió.

Sí, curioso que recordaba ese día como angustioso pero especial de la misma forma.

"De acuerdo- con gesto resignado fue hasta la puerta principal, no sin antes acariciar sus labios con la punta de sus dedos- Ten mucho cuidado¿vale?"

Este asintió,pero cuando iba a volverse la agarró por el brazo.

"Un momento, antes de que te vayas-Cogió una pequeña bolsa que tenía en un cajón, extrayendo de la misma una sencilla pero enormemente bella pulsera. La miró cándido mientras volvía para ponérsela- Obtuve esta antigüedad hace años , y...me encantaría que te la quedaras. A modo de recuerdo de éste día –Medio sonrió- Y de los que estén por venir"

No supo qué decir, simplemente observaba el objeto reluciente en su mano.

Le besó con profundidad en gesto de agradecimiento-" Es muy bonita"

Era mucho el tiempo que había esperado para dársela a la persona adecuada. La conservó de uno de sus primeros trabajos y siempre había estado guardada en el mismo sitio.

Tomó su cintura- "Me alegra que te guste, querida"

Sonrió amargamente-"¿Vendrás a buscarme cuando vuelvas?"

"Claro que sí-suspiró- Ahora ve a casa y espera noticias mías"

En el modo en el que abrió la puerta, sin querer hacerlo,como si fuera una obligación, se dejaba ver su amargura

El mensaje que ambas miradas transmitieron antes de que se fuera parecía claro

Se echarían de menos

Una vez la vio marcharse a través de la pequeña ventana con nostalgia, tomó asiento en su escritorio

Se preguntaba qué pensaría la señora De Chagny sobre la carta que iba a recibir en breve.

Xxx

Posiblemente, llegaría en cualquier momento.

Jacques y Maurice esperaban exhaustamente pacientes

"Como no venga dentro de cinco minutos juro que no tardaré en disparar esta pistola contra su sien- Maurice emitió un pequeño gruñido- Ahora nos ha contactado, pero puedo asegurarte que se me está agotando la paciencia con tanto juego absurdo"

Rió-"Quién sabe, a lo mejor ha decidido utilizar su inteligencia. Nunca descartes nada , querido amigo"

"¿Interrumpo alguna conversación importante, caballeros?"

Ambos se volvieron, evidentemente sin esperarse la rapidez del encuentro

"Cuando quieres hasta llegas a tiempo para nosotros"- La remarca sarcástica de Jacques, al menos esta vez, no iba a poder con su estado de ánimo

"Siempre tomo lo que me interesa- Su tono era claro - Escuchad, si he vuelto ha sido porque creo- miró más que fulminante a la persona que tenía a su lado- que podremos hacer algo sin acabar matándonos vivos"

Después de una mirada de duda entre sus dos interlocutores, le invitaron a seguir hablando

"Bien. Antes de que empecéis a acusarme de traidor...- notó la reacción defensiva inmediata con una media sonrisa- tengo a la Vizcondesa convencida de que la voy a llevar a un lugar seguro-estos miraban curiosos- Hice que escribiera pidiendo ayuda a los Chagny, y...-se pausó- si no llegamos a tiempo, y puedo contar con vuestra colaboración, no podremos parar a la persona que viene al rescate. A fin de cuentas¿quién puede resistir a no salvar a un futuro heredero?"

Maurice parecía analizar sus palabras con extrema cautela al igual que su compañero.

Lo peor de todo, es que resultaba un plan excelente

Accedieron mientras, apresuradamente, emprendieron el camino

Por fín, estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

No podía esperar a verse cara a cara con su _padre _

Después de haber hecho noche y dormir durante escaso tiempo, finalmente estaba cerca. La frontera, y por tanto el acceso a París se hallaba prácticamente a un paso.

Aceleró el trote con su magnífico caballo negro pura sangre, cada vez con más convicción de que ese mismo día podría ayudar a la pobre muchacha.

Sin embargo,hubo algo que su oído captó al instante

Trotes de más caballos.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo detectarlos. Exactamente, eran tres.

"Mierda"

Fue lo único que consiguió decir para sí mismo, al tiempo que intentaba acelerar el paso.

Pero esos jinetes a los cuales aún no había podido identificar físicamente iban cada vez más rápido, estaban prácticamente en sus talones

Despistarlos era imposible, y desconocía de cualquier otro camino.

Sin tan siquiera pensarlo se vio desbancado de su caballo y con esos tipos frente a frente

Palideció cuando vio al joven que estaba al centro con una sonrisa irónica en los labios

"¿Iba a alguna parte, Phillip?"

Cielo santo, era como un maldito calco de su persona, joven

Sus pensamientos parecían cruzar por su mente atropellados

No, no podía ser...

Fueran las que fueran las deducciones que estaba formando en su mente, no tuvo tiempo de aclararlas. Los dos tipos que iban con él le tomaron cada uno de un brazo con mucha fuerza.

El muchacho que parecía quien creía que era se situó justo frente a él, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

"Mucho me temo que viene con nosotros"

Intentó decir algo, pero fue totalmente noqueado por el hombre situado a su izquierda

* * *

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que le había dicho que se mantuviera al margen hasta que volviera... 

Pero no podía contenerse. Había pasado ya prácticamente una semana. Estaba preocupada, le echaba de menos y si no cubría ese agujero pronto sentía que enloquecería

No servía el haber hablado abiertamente con su madre, no servía ya absolutamente nada.

Con un suspiro, abandonó el apartamento dándose cuenta de que era temprano en la mañana

Recién había preparado su café. Aquel día iba a ser complicado. Tendría que preparar todas las cosas para tomar camino. Había que pasar varios pueblecitos antes de llegar a _Le Havre_.

Todo estaba organizado. Erik la iba a acompañar en el arduo viaje hasta allí...

Para luego despedirse, y encontrarse con Édmond.

_Despedirse_

Se lo había dicho a sí misma todo este tiempo, y a veces se creía realmente con fuerzas para dar tal paso, pero otras...sencillamente no era capaz de asimilarlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo estaría sola en Londres¿ Llegaría realmente a volverle a ver?

Preguntas estúpidas, lo sabía, pero que no dejaban de invadir sus pensamientos.

Tres suaves golpes en la puerta la pillaron de sorpresa

Christine se incorporó del sillón prácticamente en un salto, bastante inquieta. Él no estaba y...tampoco esperaba a nadie.

Fue hasta la puerta mirando con atención por la pequeña mirilla.

No podía creer a quién veía a través de la misma

_¡Por Dios¿Quién la había facilitado el lugar...?_

Sin poder más con la alegría que producía el encuentro abrió la puerta

Meg la observaba sonriente. Por fin, la tenía en frente

Había algo diferente en su mirada, en su aspecto

"Cómo me alegra verte -abrazó a su mejor amiga que aún estaba asumiento la situación- No sabes cuánto he intentado hablar contigo..."

La miraba en incredulidad de arriba abajo

"¡Meg! Señor¿cómo...cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"

Rió- "Puede que si me dejas pasar dentro, te lo explique"

"Claro claro-suspiró a modo de disculpa- adelante"

Inmediatamente la dejó pasar con sonrisa amable, aún muy sorprendida

Meg observaba con detenimiento la casa.

No gran cosa, los muebles bien conservados pero ya con síntomas de edad...

Se centró en el piano, viendo composiciones musicales sobre el mismo. Y un violín bastante cerca

Aquello ya decía bastante.

De nuevo centró su mirada en ella mientras la ofrecía asiento

"Te veo bien, Christine, muy cambiada. Me alegra. La verdad es que hemos estado muy preocupadas por ti"

Ahora que la observaba, también parecía haber sucedido un cambio en ella. Su actitud era la misma quizás, pero...distinta. Con más madurez, posiblemente.

"Gracias-dio un sorbo a su café y enseguida soltó la taza para tomar las manos de su amiga. Ya comenzaba a ser como en aquellos viejos tiempos..- Oh, tengo tantas cosas que contarte"-Una sonrisa emocionada cruzaba sus facciones

"Lo sé, yo también-miró por un momento algo incómoda hacia otro punto- Mamá y yo supimos de ti por aquella carta"

Frunció el ceño en confusión-"¿Carta?"

"La que mandó...- su tono de voz bajó –él. Fue hace mucho tiempo"

Casi tuvo que reír. Aún sentía esa especie de miedo-respeto de siempre hacia su persona

Así que a pesar de todo mientras ella había estado sin voz había tenido el detalle de tranquilizarlas

"Erik, su nombre es Erik-rió levemente con gesto divertido- Y no está en el momento así que puedes hablar en tono normal"

Vio el brillo en sus ojos al referirse a él y su cara cambiar totalmente.

¿Era posible? Tendría que comprobarlo

"¿Te ha tratado bien todo este tiempo? Yo...-se mordió el labio inferior- fue un alivio saber que estabas bien, pero una parte de mí también estaba preocupada"

La miró cándida-"¿Bien? Me rescató del lago- abrió su boca enormemente en sorpresa al escuchar aquellas palabras- Estaba al borde de la muerte, una serie de circunstancias innombrables me llevaron a ese punto"

Tan sólo por eso ya tenía un mundo que agradecerle al siempre misterioso hombre, "fantasma" o ángel del cual ya conocía el nombre

Sus ojos atendían su narración, aterrada- "¿Qué te hicieron?"-Fue un susurro invitándola a continuar

Tomó aire-" Cosas horribles. Escapé del funeral de Raoul porque sencillamente no podía soportar más la presión de aquella familia. A partir de ahí todo fue una montaña rusa hasta ahora, Meg. Pasé por todo: No tenía donde ir y el primer sitio que encontré fue una residencia de la cual salí bien escarmentada en absolutamente todos los sentidos. Todo fueron formas diferentes de aprovecharse de mi persona.Una vez conseguí salir de allí como pude, de nuevo caí en otra trampa...siendo prácticamente secuestrada, quizás de una forma muy sutíl-aquellas palabras la dejaron pensativa,fría- y llevada casi a mi muerte. Si no llegara a ser porque encontré el modo de huír a tiempo-la miró, seria-Todo eso fue mucho para mí, y...cuando viniste a visitarme a la villa con su máscara. Puedo jurarte que no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza, amiga mía.La tensión, la locura, qué se yo...me llevaron a hacer lo que hice en el lago. Mi siguiente recuerdo fue-miró satisfecha a su alrededor- esto, y que él estaba vivo. ¡Vivo! No sabes cómo me sentí. Y ahora...-la miró directamente a los ojos-puedo asegurarte que soy feliz, a pesar de que tenga que marcharme"

Asimilaba la información, sobretodo aquellas ultimas palabras que eran en realidad respuesta a su pregunta interna

_No había escuchado tal admiración, alegría en su voz ni siquiera el día en que, hizo aquella supuestamente feliz confesión._

Todavía recordaba cuando, secretamente, la había pedido que fueran a dar un paseo. Sin ninguna de las demás compañeras del ballet. En un susurro había añadido que fuera lo más lejos del edificio de la ópera posible.

Por el tono serio de su voz le pareció bastante importante y, preocupada incluso, accedió.

_El parque lucía verdaderamente hermoso. Las farolas redondas iluminaban todo con parcialidad y a esa hora de la noche no había prácticamente ningún alma circulando._

_Su piel parecía pálida, demasiado, y sus ojos normalmente llenos de vida ahora estaban apagados y un pequeño círculo negro se iba formando alrededor de cada uno de ellos._

_-"Por Dios¿qué ocurre? Estás temblando"-Tomó cariñosamente su brazo_

_Lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin esfuerzo. ¿Cómo decirlo? Era tanto por lo que su corazón estaba pasando que veía imposible expresarlo en dos, cinco, diez palabras._

_-"Meg-tomaron asiento en un banco cercano al tiempo que ella intentaba secar sus lágrimas- Estoy...aún no puedo creerlo-con un suspiró que pareció darle las últimas fuerzas añadió- Raoul me ha pedido que me case con él"-sacó con discrección el anillo de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo_

_La miró con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. _

_Qué afortunada era. Era en momentos como este en los que una envidia saludable hacia ella la invadía, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía orgullosa._

_-"Christine¡eso es maravilloso!"-vio su expresión cabizbaja alzarse, riendo levemente_

_¿Por qué no se sentía feliz?_

_-Miró hacia otro lado, muy ausente, como durante esos largos seis meses había estado, después volvió su mirada hacia ella- "Por lo que más quieras, que nadie lo sepa-emitió un pequeño ahogo-por lo que más quieras"_

_Se limitó a asentir mientras la abrazaba y retornaban al edificio_

_Después fue cuando entendió el motivo de su sufrimiento. En aquel baile de máscaras_

"¿Lo eres, realmente Christine?"

A modo de confirmación se incorporó un poco más en su sillón para estar más cerca y apretó su mano

"Sí-sonrió- esto es tan diferente"

Parecía cierto. Que por fín había encontrado su destino en brazos de su ángel oscuro

Sabía que su madre los apreciaba a ambos tanto como si fueran su propia familia y ella certeramente se había convertido en su hermana prácticamente.Por alguna extraña razón, no podía esperar a que lo supiera.

"Me alegro, has pasado por tanto que no mereces otra cosa. ¿Y pensáis..-rectificó-piensas marcharte¿A dónde?"

"Londres-sonrió- No tuve más remedio que pedir ayuda a los padres de Raoul.Por el momento, tendré que partir sola"-una nota de tristeza podía notarse en su tono.

Apoyó una mano consoladora en su hombro-" No tienes de qué preocuparte ahora. Erik...-no se terminaba de acostumbrar a su nombre-él podrá ir contigo¿cierto?"

Movió su cabeza en gesto afirmativo. Tras un largo silencio, volvió a hablar

"Bueno, creo que he hablado bastante de mí-la miró- Y me tienes en ascuas"

Rió, sabiendo que había llegado su turno no sabía por dónde empezar

"Más o menos todo ha seguido su mismo curso, al menos hasta hace un tiempo. Las cosas comenzaron a complicarse con los comuneros, no dejaban de buscar información sobre ti a toda costa. Y...fui secuestrada- Christine la miraba en shock- Afortunadamente, gracias a-se pausó-alguien logré escapar-se sonrojó ligeramente, sincerándose- Hay algo que creo debes saber"

La miraba con una curiosidad cada vez más creciente.

Por supuesto que sabía que tenía algo que contar, desde que la vio tan diferente lo hizo

Con una pequeña palmada cariñosa en su mano la animó a contarlo.

Sonrió-"Puede que te resulte extraño, y en un principio hasta para mí lo fue-suspiró- Te he dicho que alguien me ayudó a escapar de mis secuestradores¿cierto?-esta asentía expectante, y ella sencillamente no sabía cómo decirlo exactamente- Bien, pues.. resulta ser la persona de la que me he enamorado"

Se impresionó ante tal noticia, en un sentido positivo.

Era una alegría escucharlo. Siempre se había preguntado como nadíe se había fijado en una persona tan especial como ella.

Incluso parecía romántico que en medio de aquella horrible situación una mano especial, amiga,la ayudara.

" Esas son excelentes noticias, Meg-no pudo contener una risita contagiosa. Inmediatamente ya ambas reían, como cuando cuchicheaban a escondidas sobre la gente del teatro, o se burlaban de La carlotta y sus tan famosas reacciones- Y dime¿quién es?"

Dudó por un momento y su mirada cambió por una soñadora-" Es bastante alto, tiene el pelo castaño claro, ojos azul cielo. De complexión fuerte..."

Su rostro iba palideciendo conforme seguía con la descripción

_¿Cómo iba a ser posible? No...sencillamente..._

"Su nombre es Édmond"

Inmediatamente todas sus facciones se congelaron.

Aún se mantenía mirándo a su amiga, con sus dos ojos muy abiertos, como aún esperando a que lo dijera.

"¿Christine, pasa algo? Por todos los santos estás en estado de shock"

_Si se trataba del mismo hombre que se había aprovechado de ella, del cual aún no se fiaban con certeza, que ridiculizó delante de sus narices su relación con Erik..._

_Y que posiblemente la había utilizado todo este tiempo para llegar hasta ellos_

Un sonido indeterminado salió de su garganta acompañado por una medio sonrisa aún incrédula en sus facciones-"Disculpa, pero...-lo dijo muy lentamente-¿puedes, puedes repetirme su nombre?"

La miró con gesto divertido y confuso a la vez-"Édmond-suspiró impacientándose- Y ahora¿puedes explicarme TÚ por qué te altera tanto esto?"

Por un momento desvió su mirada volviendo al instante su atención hacia ella-" Meg, Édmond es el hombre que me sacó de la residencia con la mera intención de entregarme a los comuneros a modo de venganza porque su verdadera familia nunca quiso aceptarle, sobretodo por parte de su padre que resulta ser el de Raoul. Es el hijo bastardo nunca reconocido de los Chagny-la furia asomaba a su tono- Así que o es pura coincidencia o yo diría que tienes alguna consideración que hacer en todo esto,amiga mía"

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Esas palabras la dejaron clavada en el asiento

_¿Era esa la familia de la que habló anoche, aquella que lo abandonó?_

_Qué cosas tenía el destino. ¡Enamorada del medio-hermanastro del que fue marido de la persona que tenía enfrente! _

_Puede que la diferencia estuviera ahí. En la palabra "enamorada"_

Se quedó sin palabras momentáneamente-"Bueno, quizás fue gracias a él por lo que pudiste escapar. Al igual que hizo conmigo...cuando me secuestró"-esto lo añadió en un tono más bajo

Casi se cayó su mandíbula-"¿Te secuestro, te expuso a ellos para luego ayudarte a huír? Pero qué clase de..."

La frenó antes de que terminara la frase-"No, no es como piensas. Él es buena persona, puedo jurarlo. Me dejó huír porque vio que lo estaba pasando mal, porque esos tipos-remarcó- que son los realmente detestables me tenían a tiro de pistola prácticamente-suspiró-Tienes que creerme cuando digo que sólo quiere lo mejor para mí, y para ti también, de hecho no estaría aquí hablando contigo si no fuera por él. Arriesgó mucho para pedirme ayuda"

"¡Eso es lo que él te ha hecho pensar!-No pudo evitar decirlo de aquel modo, tan sólo quería proteger a alguien que era como su hermana pequeña, pero inmediatamente se suavizó- Tienes que entender que fue tu secuestrador a fin de cuentas.Hizo cosas que no están bien"

Puso sus ojos en blanco mirándola posteriormente con furia ante su testarudez- "¿No es tu caso el mismo¿Qué me dices de el "ángel de la música", cuando estabas tan convencida de que él lo era realmente, acaso no utilizó eso en su ventaja para que estuvieras cerca suyo,añadiendo que mató a dos personas más adelante? Era tan evidente que ni siquiera me fié cuando me lo contaste. Y ahora sin embargo¡mírate! Te llegaste a enamorar de él, aunque te hayas dado cuenta tarde. Porque te sedujo, porque poco a poco descubriste sentimientos nuevos a su lado aunque en ese momento te diera demasiado miedo como para reconocerlo abiertamente y guiarte por tu corazón-La miró algo más amigable pero con algo de ironía en su mirada- Me temo que hay más cosas coincidentes en nuestras historias que diferencias, y deberías agradecer que el tiempo te diera esa segunda oportunidad"

Por un momento se hizo el silencio.

Intentaba ver lo que decía, dar algún tipo de aprobación a todo esto...

En parte lo hacía, porque veía razón en su relato y a fin de cuentas era injusto reaccionar así cuando ella había sido tan dulce al contarle el motivo principal de su felicidad.

Sí.Había estado desde el mismo día en que la rescató dando las gracias a todas las cosas por esa segunda oportunidad. Y aún lo hacía.

Lo que temía no era lo que la pudiera pasar.Sabía que siempre había sido más valiente que ella, a pesar de todo

Tan sólo a él, y el daño que sería capaz de hacer para conseguir un objetivo concreto. Completamente impredecible

"Escucha, lo siento mucho. Puede que me haya dejado llevar por lo negativo de todo lo que he pasado con él y se ve que tú has tenido ocasión de conocerle mejor, no sé hasta que punto-Meg ante esto enrojeció mirando brevemente al suelo. Su amiga simplemente sonrió para sí misma- Sólo necesito asimilarlo-tomó algo de aire- Así que Édmond y tú estáis juntos.Édmond y..tú"-Ya estaba más tranquila, pero aún era como si tuviera que repetírselo hasta que encajara

Rió-"Sí, lo has dicho bien, no hay errores Christine. Édmond y yo-la miró divertida-¿Y ahora piensas alegrarte por mí después de la palabrería o vas a seguir gritando y enfureciéndote?"

Por un momento se mantuvo simuladamente seria para ver su reacción. Al ver que su tez de quedaba recta en tensión sonrió cálidamente yendo hasta ella y dándola un abrazo.

"Me alegro, realmente lo hago-Fue separándose.Apoyó las dos manos en sus hombros- Sólo te pido precaución, y por supuesto que todo vaya igual de bien para ti que hasta ahora-Al sujetar de nuevo sus manos se fijó en la bonita pulsera- ¿Esto es..?"

Asintió-" De él. Me lo dio esta mañana antes de que me fuera-sonrió- Es una excelente persona, me encantaría convencerte de eso"

Correspondió-"Lo que importa es lo que sientas tú, Meg.Nada más-suspiró-Si fuera realmente malvado,no se habría fijado en tí"

Y tampoco la hubiera ayudado a salvar su cuello, a pesar de que tuviera sus dudas...

Ella se incorporó, tomando cariñosamente sus dos brazos

"Te he echado mucho de menos todo este tiempo-su expresión pareció entristecerse-No sé si volveremos a vernos pronto, pero te deseo toda la suerte del mundo. Bueno, a los dos..."

Por última vez antes de que se volvieran a ver, sin saber exactamente cuándo sería, compartieron un abrazo.

"Lo mismo digo- un halo de nostalgia se exteriorizaba en su mirada- me temo que has de volver con tu madre. Sabes que quisiera estar hablando horas, pero parto mañana y hay miles de cosas que hacer"

Comprendió perfectamente la situación y fue caminando hacia la puerta mientras la acompañaba.Pararon por un momento en el umbral

"Por favor, dile a tu madre sobre todo esto. Se alegrará"

"Sabes que si no lo hago lo acabará averiguando-esto sacó una última risa de Christine- -hasta pronto, amiga"

Movió su mano ligeramente en gesto de despedida mientras la veía marcharse-" Hasta pronto"

Casi emitió un suspiro de impresión cuando se encontró con quien hizo doblando la esquina

"Mademoiselle Giry, ya sabe que es muy peligroso que ande sola por esta zona"

Alzó sus ojos poco a poco. Provocaba miles de sensaciones tener tan tremendamente cerca al que siempre había sido una sombra andante rondando por todo el teatro, tan sólo el pequeño esbozo de una silueta oscura de la que sólo podía distinguirse la brillante máscara

Pero ahora se le podía ver claramente. Su expresión tranquila, seria y a la vez afable, pero sin perder ese aire amenazador y misterioso que recordaba. Sus ojos la miraban expectantes de respuesta

"Lo sé,Monsieur...yo..."

Dio fin a su inquietud apoyando una mano en su hombro. Una medio sonrisa en sus labios-"Tenga cuidado"

Sólo esas palabras fueron suficientes antes de que despareciera, literalmente, de su vista.

Confusa, continuó andando

Aquella misma madrugada, un carruaje salía apresurado por la puerta trasera del hostal...

Xxx

El puerto se alzaba por fín reluciente ante los ojos de ambos. Lo verde rodeaba el muelle y las gaviotas revoloteaban sin cesar.

Pero internamente aquel día era igualmente gris para ambos

Christine sujetaba su brazo mientras que en el otro sostenía un gran bolso y las dos maletas estaban al lado de él que se había ofrecido amablemente a llevarlas.

Édmond había querido reunirse con ellos a modo de supervisión y para tener una última palabra con ellos, pero aún no había llegado.

Le miró con ojos tristes-"No puedo creer que finalmente sea el día..."

Erik se volvió tomando su cara entre sus manos-"Yo tampoco, pero todo saldrá bien"

Pudieron distinguir la silueta de Édmond aproximándose, con alguien más.La última vez que contactaron fue para ponerse al día, también para acordar el momento y día exacto del encuentro.

"Buenos días. Lamentamos el retraso, pero cada vez es más difícil viajar-miró hacia el joven que tenía a su lado, ambos observando la situación algo extrañados-Oh, olvidaba presentarles: Este es Hester. Se crió en Lyon pero es de madre Británica, protegerá y ayudará a la señorita Daaé durante el tiempo que sea necesario"

Podía detectar que, ya que de por sí no era muy hablador, su amigo se veía más que intimidado por él.

"Mademoiselle-el tímido chico la miró amable- será un placer"

Dirigieron una mirada por un momento hacia él . Con menos altura que Édmond y complexión, pero con un brillante pelo negro brillante bien peinado. Facciones que inspiraban cierta dulzura acompañadas por unos ojos marrón oscuro. Las vestimentas que lucía eran sencillas.

Esta se limitó a sonreír levemente mientras el muchacho comenzó a tomar las maletas para dejarlas lo más cerca posible del barco.

"Veo que ya lo tenía todo más que organizado"-Erik lo miró quizás ya con menos desconfianza

Se encongió de hombros-"Inmediatamente contactó conmigo me puse en marcha. Fue lo que me exigió¿no? Es una buena persona, le conozco desde hace bastante"

"No lo dudo- fue ella la que intervino-¿Tiene la certeza de que no le han acompañado?"

"Completamente"

"Eso es bueno saberlo-una sonrisa irónica se formaba en los labios de él- Debería asegurarse ya que aparentemente tiene a alguien esperándole impaciente en París. ¿Cuántas mentiras habrá tenido que decir hasta este punto, hm?"

Silenciosamente, le daba la razón

Desde el mismo día en que se lo dijo estaba absolutamente inquieto porque fuera precisamente él la persona a la que Meg había elegido. Era algo más que el hecho de que no le gustara la idea

Ya pasaba a ser algo personal. Y se lo había dejado claro en su propio estilo el día en el que se volvieron a encontrar

Suspiró exhausto-"Ha buscado a la persona inadecuada contra la que descargar su frustración porque ella se va, lo lamento-se volvió hacia Christine- ¿Lo tiene todo listo?"

Miró por un segundo hacia atrás viendo a Hester volver ya hacia ella de nuevo. Aún quedaba tiempo, pero la gente ya comenzaba a moverse.

Asintió, sintiendo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta

"Entonces me temo que mi labor se termina aquí-los miró amable- Deseo que tengan mucha suerte y hayan pocos baches en el camino"

Iba a volverse, pero su mano le interrumpió

"¿Édmond?-este la miró esperando que continuara- Cuídela bien.Es una de las muchas cosas que dejo en París y quiero saber que la dejo en buenas manos"

Con un gesto de confirmación se retiró dejándoles solos.

"¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarla?"

Le miró amable-"Por el momento nada, sólo espere y avíseme cuando vayamos a partir. Aunque, no tardaré mucho. Sólo necesito unos minutos"

Con una mirada insegura hacia Erik, se retiró

Uno frente al otro y en soledad, sencillamente parecía no salir ninguna palabra.

Al tenerle tan cerca, con sus ojos llenos de tristeza aunque pretendiera camuflarla no pudo reprimir las ganas de llorar.

_Se abrazó a su cintura, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y dejándola descargar. Él cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras besaba sus cabellos. Dos lágrimas salieron de los mismos_

Cierto que siempre había sido él el que había visto esto con más fuerza. Pero no podía evitar que se hiciera tremendamente duro el tener que separarse de su presencia. Le era tan fundamental...

Se fue separando mientras secaba sus húmedas mejillas con los dedos.

"Me está costando mucho todo esto"-Su voz se quebraba por segundos

Acarició la suavidad de su piel con detenimiento, como para de algún modo grabarla,tenerla siempre en un vano intento de que no la echaría de menos si fuera así

Era imposible, y lo sabía

Besó sus labios una sola vez, pero con profundidad, ambos aferrándose a ello con la máxima fuerza que les daba

Finalmente lo rompieron, los ojos de ambos estaban húmedos

"También a mí. Pero tienes que pensar esto¿lo harás?-ella asintió- Mientras estemos separados, recuerda los momentos buenos. Todo lo que nos ha pasado hasta ahora, y no...promete que no sufrirás por mí, por favor"

_¿Cómo ser capaz de prometer algo así? Sufriría por él, claro que lo haría.Por no tenerle cerca, por echarle de menos, por preguntarse cada día si estará bien,todo..._

"No voy a poder evitar pasarlo mal..."-Apoyó una mano en su mejilla tiernamente

Suspiró mientras cubría su mano con la de él-"Inténtalo, será difícil para los dos, pero...-sonrió levemente-imagínate el día en el que nos volvamos a ver, siempre y así estaré contigo cada vez que quieras"

Iba a responder, pero pudo divisar al joven que la hacía una especie de seña con la mano y cargaba las maletas

Fueron separándose muy poco a poco. No dijeron nada, tan sólo un pequeño gesto con las manos...

Una vez dentro de su camarote aún podía divisarle. Sus manos escondidas entre su capa, su mirada directamente en la de ella

_Adiós, mi corazón_

Sin poder soportarlo se volvió, llevándose una mano a su frente y con la cabeza gacha comenzó a sollozar a la vez que el barco zarpaba.


	68. Londres

Hola a todos :)

Bueno, se acerca el final. Estamos ahora mismo a un solo capítulo del mismo por desgracia.

Pero vamos a ahorrarnos los agradecimientos y las lloreras para otro momento ¿no? xD

Little Lotte, no temas por Édmond. Las palabras que dijo a nuestros malos malísimos fueron simplemente para ganar la atención de ambos y llevarles a donde quería ( esto es, a su padre)

Muchas cosas interesantes en el casi desenlace de esta historia.

Oh, quisiera comentaros algo. Veréis, he hecho recientemente un blog en imageshack con wallpapers, muchísimos de ellos inspirados en esta historia que me encantaría que viérais y opinárais, por favor :) Lo he creado hace no mucho. Bueno, aparte de eso tengo algunas otras cosas más hechas por mí

Aquí está el link

http/img273.imageshack.us/gal.php?gangiewall5bw.jpg

Disfrutadlo, y espero vuestras opiniones ;)

Hasta el último capítulo,

Lovephantom83

* * *

Podía notar sus músculos entumecidos contra el duro suelo de aquel lugar que aún no lograba identificar. 

Sus ojos estaban irritados , tal era la oscuridad de aquella especie de calabozo que la poca claridad que entraba por la pequeña ventana era como si le quemara la vista.

Le habían golpeado tan fuertemente que no había recuperado el conocimiento hasta entonces.

Fue levantándose poco a poco tanto como sus doloridas piernas le dejaban, mirando a un lado y otro confuso

No escuchaba absolutamente nada.Sólo el aterrador silencio, el húmedo frío que se iba calando en todo sus huesos

Se podían distinguir pasos en la lejanía aproximarse cada vez más hasta donde temor, apoyó en su cuerpo en la pared por más que fuera consciente de que eso no le iba a sacar de allí, ni le iba a salvar de la brusquedad de sus captores.

Aún tenía su imagen en la cabeza. De hecho, el último recuerdo claro que conservaba antes de ser bruscamente golpeado eran sus ojos desafiantes y una medio sonrisa en sus labios.

_Si él era su hijo...el producto de aquel romance furtivo, prohibido, oculto y...también uno de los mejores recuerdos que conservaba en su vida_

_Cuando se casó, jamás pensó que algún tipo de infidelidad fuera a estropear su matrimonio. Se casó enamorado de su esposa, en profundidad. _

_Sólo que cuando se es joven y se pasa más tiempo en la ciudad que en la tranquilidad del hogar a veces no se piensa, o uno se deja encandilar por una belleza especial, natural como la que encontró en ella. Inocente curiosidad que llevó a un saludo, después a un encuentro que dio paso a varios...hasta desembocar inevitablemente en lo que lo hizo._

_¡No podía ser de otra manera! O al menos a eso le llevaban sus altas sospechas_

Era su propio reflejo, pero la intensidad de sus ojos era de ella

_Tan solo la había visto en los ojos de Janine_

-"No esperábamos que recuperara el conocimiento tan pronto"

Delante suyo estaban Jacques y Maurice

Apenas reaccionó, sólo para tragar con dificultad.

-"¿Qué quieren de mí?"-dijo las palabras entrecortadas por el evidente temor.

-El primero rió sonoramente-"Inteligente pregunta, si señor- Fue aproximándose hacia él moviendo su cabeza en gesto de negación a modo de burla- Puesto que nosotros somos los que le hemos traído hasta aquí, me temo que tendrá que limitarse a responder aquello que nosotros tengamos que preguntar, no al contrario"

Antes de que se fueran a retirar le empujó con brusquedad a través de los barrotes

No tuvo más opción sino intentar sentarse sin pronunciar palabra en medio de aquella oscuridad y , de nuevo, silencio.

* * *

Aurora entraba en el despacho de su marido con urgencia mientras sostenía una carta abierta entre sus manos. 

Tuvo que sentarse para leerla por segunda vez

"_Madame_

_Siento realmente ser el portador de tan desagradable noticia_

_Pero quizás si su marido no hubiera sido tan descuidado las cosas hubieran salido de otra manera¿no cree?_

_Entiendo que esta nota la sorprenda. Créame, no era mi intención tener que recurrir a algo así pero cuando una situación se presenta lo mejor es aprovecharla_

_Mis compañeros tienen preso a Phillip desde hace aproximadamente unas horas, y puedo hacer que vuelva sano y salvo a la gran villa que con tanto fervor protegen_

_Sólo una condición pendiente._

_A cambio de tal favor, pediré una cosa._

_¿Recuerda aquellos documentos que en su día se negó a firmar?_

_Es lo único que pido, un par de firmas a cambio de que continúe con vida y a su lado,no acepto más acuerdos ni esperas ni facilidades_

_Édmond"_

Sus ojos aún más oscurecidos de lo que ya de por sí eran miraban sin poder creer.

Tenía que ser únicamente él, resultado que produjo el abismal agujero negro que había entre ellos, que destrozó lo que en su día fue...casi perfecto.

Fue una completa ilusa. Y por eso, por dignidad, por orgullo propio se había negado a aceptarle como si tal cosa en su familia y propia casa. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo ahora, cayendo en el cúmulo de sarcasmos, ironías y arrogancias de esa nota?

_Pero era Phillip...primero había sido su hijo..._

Sentía que su cuerpo ya no daba más de sí. Con fiereza, soltó la carta sobre la gran mesa y comenzó a buscar como una desesperada por todos los cajones.Su respiración excesivamente alterada, un extraño sudor frío comenzaba a invadirla poco a poco...

Xxx

En la parte exterior del barco Christine dejaba que la brisa marina moviera delicadamente su pelo mientras aspiraba el yodo, todo lo que emanaba del mar con el ridículo intento de no pensar en él.

¿Acaso era posible? Llevaba tan sólo horas en aquel viaje y ya las sensaciones de hastío, angustia y soledad se empezaban a adueñar de ella.

Movió sus ojos hasta el cielo nocturno, cubierto por aquellos conocidos brillantes luceros llamados estrellas. Podían distinguirse perfectamente desde aquel lugar en el que no había demasiada luz por el barco.

_Recordaba cuando en un pasado muchas veces las miraba para pedir algún tipo de deseo. Y de algún modo la tentación de volver a pronunciarlo, de pedir a las estrellas y al mismo mar por su bienestar y su cercano encuentro...el que él la había indicado que imaginara siempre..._

-"Debería volver a su camarote a descansar, Mademoiselle.El viaje hasta que lleguemos al puerto _Shoreham_ es bastante largo"

Volvió su mirada distraídamente para encontrar a Hester con un halo de preocupación en sus ojos

-"Sí, yo...-fue retirándose poco a poco-me iré enseguida, gracias. Estaba...-suspiró, apoyando ligeramente una mano en su hombro antes de sobrepasarle- no es nada"

Dando pequeños pasos consiguió dar con la puerta colindante al interior del barco.

-"No se preocupe-el sonido de su voz la pilló de sorpresa haciéndola volverse- yo también conozco lo que es estar lejos de un ser querido. Todo pasará más tarde o más temprano, ya verá"

Asintió con una leve sonrisa en sus labios

-"Gracias"-Fue el pequeño murmuro que emitió antes de ir dentro.

Xxx

Mientras dirigía los pasos hacia la "celda" en la que Jacques y Maurice habían decidido encerrar a Phillip no podía evitar que una medio sonrisa saliera de sus labios.

Sí, cierto era que no debería de aprovecharse de la situación para saborear la tan ansiada venganza, pero era prácticamente inevitable.

No solo tenía al que siempre había sido su padre a pocos metros y totalmente a merced de lo que él o ellos hicieran, sino que aquella nota extra mandada a su mujer también tendría su efecto por la otra parte

Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba ganado para dar el último paso.

Había preferido venir en un momento en el que aquellos bastardos no estuvieran cerca.Pensaba disfrutar de la ocasión él solo.

Le vio profundamente dormido con su espalda apoyada contra la pared y una expresión incómoda en su cara.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza de modo que no pudiera despertarle, pero en seguida notó el movimiento a su alrededor y comenzó a moverse lenta y costosamente

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando vió a la persona que había decidido visitarle.

_Y cada vez le quedaban menos dudas_

-"Lamento tener que despertarle, pero esto no es un hotel"

-Con torpeza apoyó sus pies hasta incorporarse, el temor que todavía no abandonaba su cuerpo- " Dime qué es lo que quieres exactamente"

Édmond se vio bajo guardia ante la pregunta.

Las miradas entre ambos hablaban por si mismas. Se reconocían perfectamente el uno al otro, pero no esperaba, al menos por parte de un padre que abandona a su hijo casi al nacer, que lo hiciera tan pronto

-Mezcla de ironía y odio cruzaban sus facciones en ese momento-" Eso entonces me lo tendrá que decir usted, ya que parece saberlo todo con tanta exactitud"

Phillip suspiró desviando su mirada por un breve periodo de tiempo

¿Cómo explicar, cómo explicar que entendía el resentimiento y dolor hacia él? No le quedó otra opción más que esa, ella lo había querido así. Por otra parte pensaba en el matrimonio que había conseguido crear, su hijo y esposa.

-La tensión se marcaba en su rostro, preparándose para lo que iba a decir-"Un padre siempre reconoce a su hijo, Édmond.Si dejas que de una explicación podría..."

Palideció. Con un brazo apoyado en uno de los barrotes, miró hacia el suelo

_Ahora que tenía la confirmación delante de sus ojos, de que había pronunciado su nombre...no sabía cómo reaccionar. Si odiarle o simplemente empezar a hacer eternas preguntas que siempre habían estado guardadas en su interior._

Ya era demasiado tarde. La furia comenzaba a extenderse por todo su ser como una infección.

-Volvió su cuerpo, su intensa mirada clavada en la de él-" ¿No crees que es demasiado tarde para decir eso?-Avanzó unos pasos- Llevo desde los dieciocho años investigando sin parar, buscándome la vida en miles de formas posibles, con la estúpida idea de que algún día encontraría a mi verdadera familia que al menos tendría la decencia de tener unas palabras conmigo sobre el asunto-lo miró con rudeza-Bueno, Phillip, mucho me temo que ese no ha sido tu caso ni el de tu esposa que se limitaba a rechazar toda propuesta razonable que yo pudiera hacer.No tuve más remedio que acudir a hacer cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso, como manipular a la propia Christine en base a mis propósitos y meterme en todo esto-el tono de su voz comenzaba a alzarse- Así que no me creerás tan iluso de sentarme a escuchar las falsas palabras que tengas que decirme porque me niego en rotundo- Se disponía a salir- No pienso gastar ni un maldito minuto más aquí"

-"¡Creo que yo también estoy en mi derecho de hablar!-le sorprendió enormemente la demostración de coraje- Entiendo tu frustración, y reconozco que no he sido precisamente la mejor de las personas en asumir mi posición de padre-suspiró- Era un momento muy complicado en mi vida, Édmond- su mirada se llenó de nostalgia- Janine quiso ponerte ese nombre- poco a poco se iba calmando y atendiendo a lo que decía- Las cosas en el trabajo no me iban demasiado bien, tenía una familia a la que mantener y alimentar y...ella, tu madre, enfermó gravemente al poco de que tú nacieras. Se encontraba peor por días, no sabíamos lo que hacer.Algunos médicos decían que era depresión, otros que no le diera importancia, que la observara a ver si mejoraba. Me preocupé en exceso cuando tosió una gran cantidad de sangre-su expresión fue cambiando a una de seriedad y preocupación- Lo hablamos y pensamos antes de hacer nada, era imposible. Acabé por contarle la verdad a mi esposa porque no quería mantenerla más en la mentira de un matrimonio perfecto cuando no lo era por respeto hacia ella, también por el hijo que teníamos en común-sonrió amargamente, apoyando una mano en su hombro.Sorprendentemente no se apartó de su tacto- No podía estar entre la villa y la ciudad para cuidarte conociendo el hecho de que no le quedaba mucho de vida. Estuvimos de acuerdo en darte en adopción y así lo hice-le miró con sinceridad- Ahora que lo sabes todo, te suplico que consideres darme una oportunidad para intentar solventar todo el daño que sé que te he hecho-se pausó- A fin de cuentas,sigo siendo tu padre. Haré lo que sea, pero ayúdame a salir de aquí "

Posó sus ojos en una esquina de la sala, reflexivo.Después de haber escuchado lo que en realidad llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escuchar, la otra parte de la historia,simplemente el por qué había sucedido de esa manera...todo comenzaba a cambiar

_¿Acaso era esto lo que había estado buscando?_

_No, no había sido ni el dinero, ni el título de los Chagny ni Christine..._

_Tan solo había querido lo que en realidad era suyo, simplemente una familia. La clase de reconocimiento que acababa de escuchar._

Eso era en realidad lo que le había llevado a todos esos actos egoístas y rudos que en un pasado hubiera podido hacer

Ya no necesitaba esta vida, ya no quería seguir siendo un maldito fugitivo y criminal. Tan solo quería volver a la mujer de la que se había enamorado lo antes posible, sacar a su...padre, tan extraño como sonara decirlo, de allí lo antes posible

También pensó en su madre, su pobre madre...le agradó haber sabido más de ella, aunque ya evidentemente no fuera a tener oportunidad.

Una pequeña lágrima asomó a su mejilla pero supo secarla con la suficiente rapidez.

-Finalmente asintió, sacando una pequeña llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta con cautela y hablando lo más bajo posible-"De acuerdo, nos marcharemos en seguida-medio sonrió- A fin de cuentas, eres mi padre"

Miró por un momento hacia un lado y otro observando por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa satisfecha de Phillip.

Una vez pasada la tensión de abrir la gran puerta sin despertarles llegaron hasta la entrada.

Lo más rápido posible Édmond tomó a uno de los caballos mientras él hacía lo mismo

-"Volvemos a la finca"

-Su padre le miró extrañado-" ¿La finca? Pero Christine...¿ella estará bien?"

-Comenzaba a impacientarse-"¿Te servirá si te digo que me aseguré de que tomara el barco a Londres? Por el amor de Dios,no podemos perder más tiempo"

Éste asintió algo inseguro y montó en su caballo, ambos emprendiendo el camino con rápidez

Unas horas después los ojos de Maurice se abrieron en sorpresa al ver algo inédito

La celda estaba completamente vacía. Y no había ninguna maldita señal de Édmond

-"¿Jacques?"

Su compañero en seguida fue hasta él con cierta confusión en su rostro y lo suficientemente adormilado aún como para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía

-"Ah¿qué ocurre ahora?"

-Le hizo situarse donde él había estado antes-" Que nos la han vuelto a jugar"

Xxx

Aquella tarde fue cuando por fin llegaron. Decelerando el paso con los caballos se dirigieron al establo

Mientras dejaba al suyo observaba con admiración la fachada y sus dimensiones. Era tan tremendamente extensa que llegaba a intimidar

Una vez abandonaron el mismo Phillip abrió con torpeza y cierta prisa la llave de la puerta principal indicándole con un gesto leve de su mano que esperara

Echó una mirada por todas partes pareciéndole bastante extraño no haberla escuchado por ninguna parte. Al notar su preocupación, Édmond fue hasta él pero din dejar de mantenerse por el momento en un segundo plano.

Le vio adentrarse en un despacho enorme y evidentemente bien decorado al igual que toda la gran villa en sí.

-"Dios santo, Aurora..."

Fue esa exclamación la que llamó su atención y le hizo avanzar hasta allí.

_Su padre estaba en medio del despacho inmóvil, sus dos brazos completamente pegados al cuerpo en tensión y ambos puños totalmente cerrados. Podía notarse cómo temblaba su cuerpo._

No fue hasta que lentamente se arrodilló en el suelo cuando lo vio

_Su mujer yacía muerta a su lado.El gran escritorio próximo estaba totalmente revolucionado y la gran mayoría de los cajones abiertos. Sobre la mesa habían miles de papeles dispersos._

Cerró sus ojos, cayendo en la cuenta de cuál podría haber sido el motivo de su muerte.

Lágrimas caían libremente por las mejillas de Phillip al tiempo que tomaba su mano temblorosamente y la observaba por última vez.

El gesto severo en su expresión no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, pero ahora con los ojos cerrados y sus labios ligeramente abiertos le daban una sensación de paz increíble a su cara. Su recogido estaba descolocado posiblemente con el impacto de la caída lo cual añadía un aspecto desordenado y natural a su persona. El brazo derecho descansaba sobre su vientre

Si hubiera llegado a saber que ese día sería la última ocasión en la que la vería con vida...le hubiera dicho algo más que lo que hizo, hubiera intentado no terminar con una estúpida discusión.

Al menos poder decir abiertamente que la quería, que a pesar de todo siempre lo había hecho. Era su esposa, la quiso con locura durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, le proporcionó un hijo...

_¿Por qué no pudo hablar sobre ello antes, por qué su estúpido ego nunca se lo había permitido?_

Lentamente comenzó a soltar su mano, volviéndola a dejar sobre su ya inerte cuerpo. Cuando alzó la vista Édmond estaba cerca del escritorio. Sin pronunciar palabra, simplemente observando la escena con gran pesar.

-"Lo siento"-Apretó sus labios al tiempo que pronunciaba aquellas palabras en un susurro

Se fue levantando poco a poco dirigiendo una mirada amable al que ya podía llamar hijo. Extrayendo un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos intentó secar su húmeda cara.

-"Debí de haber tenido más en cuenta que su corazón estaba sufriendo últimamente...santo cielo"-Cubrió ambos ojos con sus manos en gesto de frustración

-Suspiró, observando el documento que acababa de divisar-"Parece que quiso dejar una última voluntad cumplida"

Phillip centró inmediatamente su atención en el mismo abriendo sus labios en sorpresa

Era el documento que le acreditaba como Chagny, por tanto, también heredero

- Lo miró con detenimiento -"Sé que no es el día más agradable, pero imagino que esto es una especie de bienvenida a la familia"

Una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios. Se disponían a atender el cuerpo de Aurora pero hubo algo que los interrumpió

-"Tierna escena, pero si por algo se me conoce es por estropearlas"

Reconoció la voz inmediatamente, encontrándose con el desgastado, marcado rostro de Jacques y,como no, Maurice aparecía un instante después

Dio unos pasos más hasta encontrarse justo frente a ellos.

-"Ya me resultaba extraño que no hubiérais salido corriendo nada más ver la celda vacía-esbozó una sonrisa irónica- Empezaba a pensar que os retrasábais"

Por un momento todo se mantuvo en silencio. Phillip miraba la situación con cierto temor y confusión desde la misma posición en la que se quedó

-Frunció el ceño y, cruzando los brazos, miró a Édmond desafiante- "Qué inteligencia la tuya, me dejas absolutamente pasmado- en un acto reflejo extrajo su pistola- Pero estoy demasiado harto de ti como para soportarlo un segundo más, ese es el problema"

Se dio cuenta de la pequeña señal que había transmitido a su compañero que muy sútilmente se acercaba a su padre

-Medio sonrió-"Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo"

Un movimiento rápido y tenía su arma con él. La alzó en su dirección, su mirada y gestos decididos a apretar el gatillo.

Pero,sorprendentemente, se desvió hacia Maurice. Justo en el pecho, cayó fulminado

Dio un salto ante la cercanía del disparo y del cuerpo que acababa de caer a pocos metros de donde él estaba.

Quedó sin palabras ante la frialdad con la que manejaba la situación, un frialdad y astucia que ni siquiera él había tenido en sus tiempos jóvenes. Mero producto de haber vivido gran parte de su vida yendo de un sitio a otro

-"Bien-miró a Jacques de arriba abajo- creo que acabo de dejarte sin refuerzos así que tan poco inteligente no puedo ser¿verdad?"

El odio incendiaba sus ojos. Observó brevemente la sangre que se extendía por todo alrededor salida de el cuerpo de él.

-"Créeme, no los necesito para cargarme a un hijo de puta como tú"

Presionó fuertemente el arma sobre su estómago

_Otro disparo..._

_Y cayó muerto justo frente a sus narices._

Retrocedió unos pasos con la confusión evidente en su rostro

Aunque sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir

Volvió su cuerpo hasta que le tuvo en frente

Phillip, con la pistola de Maurice entre sus manos e impresionado consigo mismo por lo que acababa de hacer

-Se encojió de hombros y lanzó la pistola al suelo- "Supuse que necesitarías colaboración¿hm?"

No pudo evitar reír ante el comentario y eso le agradó. Ya parecía ir cojiendo confianza.

Definitivamente aquello era el comienzo de una nueva etapa. Sólo había una preocupación en su mente

_Meg_

-"Hay cosas que organizar después de todo este desastre...-su mirada parecía distante - pero antes tengo que volver a París"

-"¿París? Pensé que te quedarías por una temporada"

-Le miró sincero- "Tengo a alguien importante allí y que debe estar cuestionándose qué ha sido de mi. Necesito que sepa de todo lo que ha pasado para que se tranquilice.Saldré mañana, así tendremos el tiempo suficiente para organizar todo esto y...-su tono se apagó ligeramente- me imagino que querrás un funeral para ella"

-Asintió-"Pero por el momento hay dos cuerpos de los que deshacerse"

Iba a comenzar a mover uno de los cuerpos pero la mano que sujetaba su brazo le interrumpió

Ahora, observándole se daba cuenta de algo.

Ni más ni menos ese hombre acababa de actuar por vez primera como la figura paternal que tanto había necesitado.

-"Gracias...Phillip. A pesar de todo"

-Intentando parecer molesto, se puso serio-" Creo que va siendo hora de que me llames de otra forma, jovencito"

Y por primera vez en su vida, sin esperarlo, recibió un abrazo del que era ,incluso ya de modo oficial,su padre

Xxx

_Londres._

La ciudad de la bruma, del misterio, de las preciosas edificaciones, de la cultura

Christine observaba maravillada desde el carruaje que la llevaba directamente hasta el hotel.

Había escuchado varias cosas sobre esta ciudad e Inglaterra en general pero nada era como verlo con sus propios ojos

El Big Ben se alzaba a su derecha recto en su elegancia proporcionando una visual preciosista al efecto de la mezcla de sol y bruma de ese día. Observaba todos los grandes palacios, o simples pero bonitas urbanizaciones, a su alrededor.

Sería simplemente perfecto si él estuviera a su lado en ese momento

Algún día sería así, al menos eso llevaba diciéndose a sí misma desde que partió y durante todo el agotador viaje en barco.

Observó a Hester que parecía indicarle algo en Inglés al encargado de la conducción.No entendía mucho, pero lo suficiente.

Se había comportado como una persona excelente todo este tiempo.Manteniéndose al margen, dejándola espacio pero a la vez estando allí,leal, siempre que lo necesitara.

Con un suspiro, volvió a centrar su mirada en las vistas.

A los pocos minutos notó que el carruaje paraba y él se volvía hacia ella con gesto amable

-"Ya hemos llegado, Mademoiselle"

Le sonrió levemente mientras se incorporaba del asiento para salir del carruaje.Él tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarla con el bolso que sujetaba entre sus manos y posteriormente con su equipaje

Después de darle algo de propina al amable señor y darle las gracias dejando notar su acento de forma evidente alzó su vista para encontrarse con aquella señorialidad de hotel

Colocó correctamente las faldas de su vestido de viaje observando cada detalle. La fachada, lo grande del edificio, las hermosas luces y decoraciones que asomaban desde la recepción

-"Sí, esa es la reacción que suele causar el mejor hotel de toda la ciudad"-Hester rió al tiempo que se iba adentrando con ella en el mismo.

Todavía se encontró más sorprendida cuando vio su habitación.

Los colores que se repartían por la misma eran realmente exquisitos. Los muebles, perfectamente distribuídos estaban hechos de una madera que parecía bastante cara con un toque de barniz. En el centro, se hallaba la cama demasiado grande para ella sola y justo al lado de la ventana, una pequeña mesita.

-"Dejaré que organice su equipaje y descanse un poco,Christine- Volvió su mirada hacia su compañía- Si necesita algo, ya sabe donde encontrarme"- Ella asintíó y recibió como respuesta un caballeroso gesto antes de retirarse al cuarto contiguo

Una vez estuvo sola avanzó hasta donde estaba la mesilla y se sentó observándolo todo por el gran ventanal.

Efectivamente ese era pleno centro de la gran ciudad. Habían miles de negocios alrededor, y unos metros más allá se podía distinguir el teatro. Ya desde aquella distancia se veía bastante majestuoso.

_Her Majesty's_

Así es como había leído en todo los periódicos que lo habían nombrado.Por lo que pudo llegar a leer, pasó por diferentes nombres hasta llegar al que tenía en ese instante que, curiosamente, era el que mejor le encajaba.

A su lado _The Royal opera arcade_

Sí, sus sueños de cantar y actuar todavía permanecían en ella

_Y podría seguirlos en un futuro , pero no sola_

Levantó su cuerpo yendo hacia sus maletas para descargarlas

* * *

Toda la noche había transcurrido así. Como todas las anteriores estos días. Había sido así desde que volvió del viaje de retorno al dejarla en el puerto. 

Emitiendo un sonoro gruñido, retiró las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo y colocó por encima de sus hombros la camisa que había vestido durante el día.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta el salón en el que comenzó a dar pequeños paseos inquietos.

Resultaba imposible. Cada rincón, cada pequeña cosa que rodeaba aquella casa parecía estar impregnado de su presencia.

Necesitaba volverla abrazar, sentirla cerca, escucharla reír...hablar

Pensaba que sería más fuerte...

_No_

Ambos tenían la misma debilidad que ella demostró abiertamente el día de su despedida,no poder estar lejos el uno del otro.

Había pasado varias horas trabajando hasta que prácticamente se obligó a marcharse a descansar.

Intentó gastar el poco tiempo que quedaba en la jornada que prácticamente iba a empezar en tan solo un par de horas, pero su mente no le dejaba.

Pensaba en ella, en tenerla tan lejos.

Sus ojos se posaron en el viejo piano y fue inmedatamente hacia él. Extrayendo unos cuantos papeles especiales de los que solía utilizar para escribir música, los posó delicadamente sobre el mismo

Eran una de esas olas de inspiración que desde hacía mucho tiempo no le invadían...y si no lo plasmaba estaba seguro de que a posteriori se arrepentiría

Iluminó una vela para tenerla cerca de donde estaba sentado, mojó la pluma en tinta y escribió un título al principio de la primera hoja

_Passio (Requiem)_

Los dedos parecían navegar solos por las teclas del piano. Cerró los ojos en concentración conforme iba marcando el ritmo que podía escuchar perfectamente en su mente.


	69. Conclusión

Buenas noches a todos :)

He salido de una intervención hace unas horas y no me siento muy allá pero antes de volverme a la cama ;) he querido dejaros mi último update. Bueno no último, porque tendrá epílogo. Pero este el el final oficial de missing

¿Qué decir? Aparte de que ha sido un auténtico placer escribir esta historia. He disfrutado, llorado, reído escribiéndola durante todos estos meses y creo que ha sido declarado mi trabajo más preciados. Escribiré más cosas, no sé si mejores, pero está se ha ganado un lugar en mi corazoncito.Pero más adelante pondré mis pensamientos todo esto, dejémoslo para el epílogo

Para la que me iba a matar si no volvía a poner a Erik y Christine juntos, xDD (hola little lotte jajaja) No habrá necesidad

Un beso a todos, cuidaros.

Lovephantom83

* * *

Todos esos días había estado esperando desesperada, ansiosa por saber de él. 

Desde aquella mañana no dio señales,y comenzaba a estar realmente preocupada.Era perfectamente consciente de el peligro que corría con exponerse de nuevo, y sólo un temor cruzaba sus pensamientos

_Que esos mal nacidos hubieran terminado con él_

En todas las formas posibles intentó tranquilizarse, desde hablar con su madre hasta marcharse por las tardes a dar un paseo a su parque favorito

Pero nada de eso parecía funcionar, la mera idea de perder a Édmond rondaba por su cabeza y llenaba sus mejillas de lágrimas. Y este no era más que otro día de esos.

Con dos lágrimas tentando a salir, cerró la puerta tras de sí más fuerte que de costumbre intentando de algún modo canalizar la frustración y pena que la invadían en ese momento

Xxx

-"Madame, de veras que no quiero ser importunio pero necesito ver a su hija"-Édmond la observaba desde la entrada con ojos suplicantes.

-Suspiró-"Lo supongo, pero como comprenderá después de semanas sin verle ni recibir noticias es lógico que no se encuentre en casa justo cuando ha decidido venir"

No pudo evitar el tono amargo de sus palabras. Demasiadas novedades en poco tiempo que aún intentaba asimilar. Y el hecho de que él se hubiera marchado sin más ni más de una manera tan rápida,a pesar de las explicaciones, no hacían más que levantar aún más desconfianza.

_Pero de entre todo lo malo, estaba en la puerta. De vuelta y dispuesto a hablar._

También había recibido aquella noticia en medio de todo el huracán. Por fín había logrado verla, en un principio la reprendió dando razón a la advertencia que su hija contó haber recibido del mismo Erik

Otra parte de sí misma sonrió al escuchar que por fin era feliz, eran felices...

Le había visto sufrir mucho, tanto que llegó a derrarmar lágrimas mientras vio cómo pronunciaba la última súplica de amor en medio del escenario, teniéndola entre sus brazos.

-Se mordió el labio-"Escuche, entiendo perfectamente que ahora mismo no sea muy bien recibido aquí pero ¿podría permitirme aunque fuera una conversación con usted?"

Apoyó una mano en su frente reflexiva hasta que finalmente asintió y le dejó pasar.Tomó asiento alrededor de la mesa central dejando que se sentara frente a ella.

-"Espero con impaciencia"-dio un sorbo a la limonada que había estado bebiendo anteriormente y la soltó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

-"Verá, no sé si Margueritte le habrá contado algo o no pero..."

-"Por supuesto que lo ha hecho"-Lo miraba analizando cada uno de sus gestos y palabras.

-Sobrentendió aquella respuesta como un modo de pedirle que continuara- "He de imaginarme entonces que sabe que no pude evitar ni aplazar el marcharme-suspiró-Oiga,era imprescindible si quería terminar con algo que llevaba atormentándome desde hacía mucho tiempo, incluyendo la gente con la que trabajaba. Tan solo pido que entienda que no pretendo aprovecharme de ella...-se pausó- Quizás suene precipitado para usted, pero la quiero de verdad"

-"Desde luego que sí, Monsieur,suena absolutamente precipitado teniendo en cuenta que la conoce desde hace ¿semanas,un mes a lo mucho? Pero como comprenderá llega un momento en el que una madre tiene que empezar a dejar que su hija tome sus propias decisiones.Y siendo franca con usted, he llegado a pensar que no tomó la correcta- alzó una ceja con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, mirándole directamente a los ojos- Ella se enamoró de usted desde el primer momento, y desgraciadamente eso no puedo cambiarlo.Sólo me queda decirle que no la haga más daño, ha sufrido bastante todo el tiempo que ha estado fuera"

Pudo sentir cómo iba expulsando el aire lenta, progresivamente en señal de alivio después de la tensión. Lo que más admiraba de esta mujer era, precisamente, su honestidad clara y concisa, cosa que claramente su hija había heredado de la misma forma.

Y en el fondo, sabía que entre ambos había surgido una especie de nuevo respeto.

-"Me agrada que lo entienda"- Lo dijo en una voz baja, sin querer ni necesitar añadir nada más

Estaba ya dispuesto a levantarse y dejar alguna especie de mensaje con ella pero el ruído de llaves abriendo la puerta fue lo que le mantuvo en el sitio.

Meg casi las tiró al suelo cuando entró y vio a la persona que estaba sentada en el sillón

-No pudo ocultar la enorme sonrisa que se formó en su cara-"Édmond..."

Abandonó el sillón mirándola totalmente ensimismado y con la misma felicidad reflejada en sus ojos.

-"¿Pensabas que no volvería?"-Esbozó una media sonrisa.

Con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y admirando su aspecto cansado fue hasta él abrazándole de tal forma que creía que les faltaría el aire.No podía más que corresponder con la misma fuerza al tiempo que hundía su cara en su larga melena proporcionando caricias a lo largo de la misma.

Iba a decir algo pero notó sus labios posarse levemente sobre su mejilla mirándole de tal forma que ni siquiera era necesario expresar cuánto la había echado en falta.

Se fueron separando, él aún mantenía su brazo suavemente en su cintura.

Había estado observando la escena desde la distancia sin evitar que un gesto tierno se formara en sus facciones al ver la reacción de su hija.

_Y el amor que, inevitablemente, se dejaba notar entre los dos._

Volvió su mirada hacia ella aún incrédula

-"¿Él...sabías que iba a venir?"

Fue incorporando su cuerpo con tranquilidad negando con la cabeza.Cuando llegó hasta ella apoyó una mano en su hombro

-"Yo tampoco esperaba que viniera, pero ya suponía que tú serías la que recibiría la noticia de modo más entusiasta"-Con una sonrisa amable, se retiró.

Al ver cómo su silueta se perdía por entre el apartamento, decidieron marcharse de manos sujetas hasta el portal exterior.

La primera vez que se besaron, también fue cerca de este lugar...

Cruzaron miradas durante minutos que parecieron segundos.Tiernamente, Édmond se acercó para acariciar su mejilla y después tomando su nuca, comenzó a besarla.

Esta vez de un modo diferente, con la confianza recientemente adquirida de los amantes que no se ven durante días.

Rompió el beso poco a poco mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-"No sabes qué preocupada estaba por ti"- Alzó su mirada apoyando una mano en su mejilla

-Sonrió-"Por eso he venido en cuanto he podido, querida-retiró con delicadeza un mechón de pelo rebelde de su frente, volviendo a tomar su cintura- Tengo muchas cosas que contarte"

-"Yo también"

Cogió su mano al tiempo que iniciaban el paso

Se estaba realmente agradable en el parque. La noche ya había dejado caer su manto negro sobre el cielo Todo estaba apenas iluminado exceptuando el pequeño banco en el que los dos se habían sentado

-"¿No volverás a marcharte?"-Le observaba con ojos suplicantes al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano en la suya.

-Sonrió-"Precisamente quería hablarte de eso...-suspiró-Han ocurrido muchas cosas durante mi viaje"

_Y ella había averiguado muchas sobre él durante todo este tiempo_

-Le miraba con atención-"¿Fue muy duro? Después de tantos días llegué a pensar que ellos..."

-Rió-"Casi lo consiguen, pero puedo asegurarte que ya no representarán un problema nunca más-vio sus ojos alegrarse ante tal afirmación. Su expresión se tornó seria- Margueritte, hay algo que es necesario que sepas...- pausó, tragando con dificultad- es sobre mi familia, sobre mi padre"

En las ocasiones que habían estado juntos no se atrevió más que a contar el relato de su historia pasando muy por encima todo...lo de los Chagny...cual era el real interés en mezclarse con esa gente y en Christine.

Temía perderla si llegaba a contárselo. ¿Podría pensar que no había sido del todo sincero?

Pero era lo justo, debía saberlo

Ella notó la inmediata tensión en su cara y decidió facilitarle las cosas

-"Sé a lo que te refieres- Él arqueó una ceja sin entender- Édmond...hablé con Christine mientras tú no estabas"

No sabía si interpretar aquello como algo bueno o malo. Palideció por un momento

Pero sus ojos le miraban cándidos y eso le devolvió la tranquilidad

-Intentó calmarle con sus palabras-"¡Necesitaba verla!-acariciaba el dorso de su mano- Si no llego a ir ese día nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado de nuevo, me costaría vivir con esa angustia-sonrió- Tan solo me resolvió una duda que ya venía rondando por mi mente. Desde que me contaste el modo en el que te abandonaron yo...por una parte me sorprendió enterarme de aquella manera, aunque a la vez lo hizo encajar todo. Escucha, no te preocupes porque lo entiendo y..."

Uno de sus dedos cubrieron sus labios

-"No,ahora soy yo el que debe explicarse-la miró amable- Soy consciente de que no te he dicho muchas cosas que debí de haber dicho de primeras sin que te tuvieras que enterar por otra persona-ella quería protestar con una respuesta, pero no la dejó- También he hecho cosas que no son propias de la mejor de las personas, lo reconozco y lo sé-Tomo sus manos en las de él- Lo que pretendo decir con esto es que...-miró hacia la pulsera que la había regalado aquella mañana- hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla- Su tono denotaba decisión - Encontré a mi padre, y el modo de retirarme y retirarnos de todo"

Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ante tal confesión

-"Finalmente lo conseguiste-acercó su cuerpo abrazándole de nuevo- Señor, debes de sentirte muy confuso"

-La separó gentilmente-"Sí, la verdad es que aún me encuentro asimilando todo lo que él me ha contado-bajó su tono, atrayéndola hacia él- ¿Sabes? Por un momento, llegué a pensar en venganza. Aprovechar la oportunidad que el destino me había presentado para hacerle daño,que se diera cuenta de todo lo que pasé por su causa-suspiró-Podría haberlo hecho, tuve la oportunidad y en un principio la tomé entre mis propias manos, pero la dejé a un lado cuando me lo explicó todo, cuando se ofreció a reparar todo el daño que me hizo y a actuar como la figura paternal que le corresponde...lo acepté"-Miró ausente hacia la pequeña fuente que alegremente vertía agua frente a ellos.

No quiso presionarle, sino que fuera soltando todas sus emociones en pequeñas dosis para que se sintiera cómodo. Apoyó una mano en su nuca mientras proporcionaba pequeñas caricias arriba abajo

-"Tu madre¿te contó algo sobre ella?"

Fue entonces cuando su expresión se tensó y entristeció. Ella era la única persona a la que nunca podría conocer, y saber que su destino fatal había sido tan duro no hacía mucho para evitar el pequeño atisbo de dolor en su interior.

-"Murió al poco de que yo naciera-su tono era apagado- No les quedó más remedio...él tenía una familia y..."

Estaba conmovida e impresionada por las palabras que escuchaba, y no podía evitar sentir una oleada de pena a la vez que una gran necesidad de darle todo el cariño que fuera posible.

-"Shhh-Cubrió sus labios con uno de sus dedos- No tienes por qué contármelo todo ahora si no te ves con fuerzas. Lo importante es que has sacado algo positivo de esto¿no?"

-Asintió con la cabeza, insistiendo en continuar con su relato- "Hay más cosas que debes saber, Meg. Algo que cambiará la vida de ambos"

Por un momento se sintió inquieta, expectante de escucharle.

_Y también deseosa de saber qué era aquello tan fundamental que pensaba compartir con ella._

-"Supongo que ya en este punto sabrás acerca de mi verdadera familia- lo animó a continuar con un sonido afirmativo- Bien...pues sorprendentemente encontramos que la que fue siempre mujer de mi padre quiso dejar una última voluntad cumplida cuando la encontramos muerta en la villa- ante su reacción horrorizada, decidió tomar aire para continuar- Oficialmente puede decirse que me han aceptado en su familia. Aunque suene raro decirlo-bajó el tono- pero soy un Chagny"

Terminó de escucharle, aún sin poder creerlo

Posiblemente eso querría decir que...

¿Realmente se lo había llegado a plantear alguna vez, las consecuencias de todo aquello?

Significaría ser Vizcondesa, estar...justo en el mismo lugar que su mejor amiga hace un tiempo

_Pero esto era diferente, y lo sabía. Se sentía segura de sus sentimientos,le quería y de eso sí que no cabía duda. _

-Tomó uno de sus brazos cariñosamente- "Édmond, eso es..."

-Sonrió, aún incrédulo de las palabras que él mismo acababa de pronunciar-"Lo sé. Y realmente no quisiera presionarte, ni que toda esta novedad te intimide-tomó su barbilla con delicadeza- Me encantaría que vinieras conmigo, he de atender el funeral, no puedo dejarle solo y esta vez...quisiera irme contigo- Esbozó una medio sonrisa -Quien sabe si este es el principio de nuestra tranquilidad¿hm?-Cubrió completamente sus pequeñas manos con las de él,y extrajo aquello en lo que había estado pensando durante todo el viaje del pequeño bolsillo casi en un impulso, deslizándolo casi sin que ella se diera cuenta por su dedo-Tómate esto como un compromiso a nunca separarnos-rió-esto es si estás de acuerdo, claro"

_Con lo bueno de las noticias que transmitía había olvidado momentáneamente el anillo dorado con una pequeñísima piedra blanca al centro que ahora decoraba su dedo anular._

Emitió un suspiro de impresión y felicidad.

Tranquilidad. No más secuestros, no más asesinatos, no más persecuciones y una vida juntos

_Una vida juntos. Cielos, se decía pronto..._

Pero ¿y su vida aquí y su madre? Ciertamente, ya poca cosa le quedaba que perder en París aparte de ella. Tenía recuerdos, pero esos siempre se mantendrían en el corazón.

-"Estoy convencida de que lo es"

Se aproximó más a él para besarle de nuevo, apoyando y acariciando suavemente sus hombros con ambas manos. Y es que en todo lo que sentía estando con él se hallaba la respuesta a toda duda que podría haber surgido anteriormente.

Abandonando el beso lentamente volviéndose y dejando su cuerpo descansar contra el suyo, sonriente.

Xxx

La semana siguiente se presentó rápida. Todo estaba absolutamente preparado para la solemne celebración pero aún no comenzaría a llegar la gente.

Phillip miró a su alrededor una última vez antes de sentarse, resignado, en uno de los bancos de la pequeña capilla dejando caer sus dos manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Resultaba irónico decir esto precisamente ahora, pero la echaba de menos. No habían pasado muchos días, pero si los suficientes y notaba que su mente era todavía incapaz de asimilarlo.

A veces se veía a sí mismo yendo hasta el lugar en el que conversaron por última vez. De algún modo, esperando a que entrara por la puerta.

_¿No es esa la sensación que se tiene cuando se ha perdido a alguien querido, estar un tiempo aún convencido de que no se ha ido para siempre, sino que en cualquier momento atravesará la puerta?_

Cubrió su cara con ambas manos dejando que las lágrimas invadieran sus ojos.

Pocos minutos después pudo distinguir varios pasos provenientes de fuera.Incorporándose y recuperando la compostura, se dirigió hacia allí.

Encontrando, para su sorpresa, a su hijo acompañado del brazo de una joven. Ambos vestidos de riguroso oscuro.

-"Veo que finalmente has decidido venir-le sonrió amable,posteriormente dirigió una mirada curiosa hacia Meg- y no solo"

Cayendo en la cuenta, Édmond sonrió apoyando una mano en su espalda para que ella se adelantara unos pasos.Intentaba ayudarla, ya que había sido un proceso muy costoso para ella el de abandonar la ciudad, despedirse temporalmente de su madre...

-"Oh, por supuesto. Perdona por no haberte presentado- tomó gentilmente su hombro- Ella es Margueritte Giry-se pausó antes de seguir- ahora puede decirse que mi prometida y futura esposa-la miró cómplice- Si todo sale como esperamos-Su tono de dicha pasó a ser uno de preocupación -¿Tú como te encuentras?"

Su cara se enrojeció por un momento mientras esperaba la reacción de su padre. Esto ya era un paso más, algo que por supuesto se había decidido a afrontar pero no podía evitar que una parte de ella se sintiera temerosa.

Aunque cuando le vio sonreír amable y dirigir una pequeña reverencia caballerosa hacia ella se sintió aliviada.

Era perfectamente notable el parentesco, aparte de en lo físico, también notaba pequeñas cosas en su actitud que había visto en él.

-Suspiró, volviendo su mirada hacia su hijo brevemente-"Los he tenido mejores, pero se agradece vuestra presencia en un día como este-Volvió su atención a ella-Es agradable conocerla,Mademoiselle,ahora sé a quién se refería cuando dijo que tenía a alguien muy importante en París"

-Una tímida sonrisa salió de sus labios-"Gracias, Monsieur. Yo...siento mucho que hayamos tenido que venir en unas circunstancias así"-Su tono triste y respetuoso mientras miró hacia el interior de la pequeña capilla en la que todo tendría lugar en unas horas.

La observó durante un momento e, inconscientemente de modo paternal quizás, analizaba en profundidad a la que sería en un futuro no muy lejano la esposa de Édmond. Sus expresiones eran dulces pero a la vez mostraban rasgos de madurez y decisión. Pequeña en su justa medida y luciendo un bonito vestido oscuro para la ocasión. Educada y modesta.

Sin remediarlo, comparaba esta ocasión a aquella en la que Raoul llegó a casa del brazo de una joven, indecisa pero adorable, Christine.

-"No hay nada que agradecer,querida-La miró amable-Será mejor que vayamos entrando, aún quedan detalles por ultimar y...-suspiró con gesto divertido- mucho me temo que hay esfuerzos que una persona de mi edad tiene que ahorrarse"

Ambos asintieron al tiempo que se dejaban guiar por Phillip

* * *

Los parques de Londres eran inmensos, intensamente verdes y llenos de exquisitas y variadas flores. Enormes árboles dejaban zarandear sus ramas al ritmo del viento en extremos aislados del mismo. 

Se podría dejar caer por entre sus intrincados caminos casi inmediatamente.

Pero después de dos meses, podía decir que se conocía _Regents park_ como la palma de su mano.

Todas las mañanas las pasaba dando largos pasesos cuando no estaba en el centro haciendo alguna compra. Ese día Hester la había dejado sola porque, en sus palabras, tenía algo importante que atender y que no podía esperar.

No quiso ahondar más en el asunto, simplemente asintió y ambos tomaron su camino.

Vio uno de los bancos libres y se decidió a ocuparlo acomodando su fino vestido azul claro al sentarse.

Mientras observaba a la gente pasar desde ese punto se preguntaba cómo habían cambiado las cosas en todo este tiempo

_Y cuánto le echaba de menos._

Desde luego su salud estaba mejor, su piel había recuperado algo de color y se sentía más fuerte

Pero¿y la agonía que estaba pasando sin tener noticias suyas?

Al principio los minutos se hacían horas y las horas prácticamente años, y su mente no dejaba de preguntarse por él

Luego recordó una vez más sus palabras en aquella última ocasión

Intentó no sufrir por él, pero cada vez sentía que los intentos eran totalmente en vano.

_Aún podía verle en tierra, con su mirada fija en la suya poco antes de que el barco zarpara..._

_¿Y si ya no cabría posibilidad alguna de volverle a ver?_

De nuevo las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas.

Incorporándose y secando su cara con un pequeño pañuelo, emprendió sus pasos de nuevo al hotel

Xxx

-"Monsieur, estará de vuelta dentro de poco tiempo, dudo que..."

-"Hester-el tono de voz que empleó, prácticamente en una orden, nunca dejaba de intimidarle- ha sido un viaje muy largo así que le agradecería que no pusiera las cosas difíciles"

-Suspiró, resignado, ayudándole con el equipaje excepto con el maletín que llevaba con él-"Como desee"

Xxx

Su cuerpo estaba rendido a lo templado del agua de su baño. Estando completamente recostada, ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, dejaba que sus rizos se fueran mojando progresivamente oliendo el agradable aroma de los aceites y el jabón.

Unos minutos después decidió levantarse envolviéndose en la toalla blanca que tenía a su lado. Delante del espejo, se recogió el pelo con una pequeña orquilla atrás y fue a vestirse de nuevo.

Estaba dispuesta a ponerse a leer frente a la ventana cuando lo escuchó

_Tres golpes secos en la puerta_

-"Señorita, me mandan de recepción a preguntar si le falta algún tipo de cosa en su suite. ¿Está todo bien?"

Una voz con un precioso timbre, mezcla entre inglés con un notable acento francés ,se podía escuchar claramente desde el exterior.

_No podía mover prácticamente los pies, porque había reconocido quién era inmediatamente._

Su corazón dio un vuelco y la expectación se hacia creciente conforme consiguió ir hasta la puerta, girando el pomo

_Le tenía en frente.Esto tenía que ser una alucinación, o una de las muchas veces en las que en sus sueños imaginó este día._

Una medio sonrisa cruzaba sus facciones mientras la observaba con detenimiento desde la puerta

Dos meses, han sido dos eternos meses sin verla...

Y ahí estaba ante él. Con mejor aspecto si cabe que la última vez que la vio, su rostro iluminado y una gran sonrisa en sus labios. El bonito vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a sus formas, podía notar por lo ligeramente mojado de sus cabellos y el agradable olor que desprendía que recién habría tomado un baño.

-"Por Dios, Erik, no puedo creerlo..."-Fueron las únicas palabras que consiguió pronunciar coherentemente.

-Una leve risa escapó a su garganta-"Bueno, en un principio a mí también me lo pareció viajar hasta aquí"

Consiguió salir de su ensimismamiento cuando le vio entrar lentamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando todas sus cosas cerca de donde estaba.

_¡No podía ser un sueño!_

Por fin sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a responder y fue capaz de ir hasta él tomando su brazo con delicadeza mientras le hacía soltar su maletín.

-"¿No piensas decir nada?"-La observaba con intensidad acompañando el gesto divertido en su expresión.

Una sonrisa llena de intención cruzó sus labios, observando su aspecto agotado, el oscuro pelo algo en desorden , y esa mirada que tanto había necesitado tener a su lado día tras día.

Tan sólo necesitaba comprobar que era cierto.

Sin mediar palabrar, casi bruscamente, deslizó su mano hasta su nuca para luego atraerle hasta sus labios con una fuerza que hasta a él mismo le sobrecogía.

_La sensación de sus besos y sus caricias otra vez...después de estos meses casi había pasado a ser una vaga memoria..._

Correspondía con la misma fuerza con que ella lo hacía,atrayéndola aún más hacia su cuerpo. Mientras una de sus manos iba por entre lo suave de sus cabellos haciendo que la orquilla se desprendiera, la otra comenzaba a navegar por la suavidad de la descubierta piel de su pierna.

Esuchó el suspiro que emitió entre las pequeñas respiraciones en medio de un beso y otro, evidentemente alteradas

No pensaba dejarle ir, jamás permitiría que se separaran de nuevo

-"Te he echado tanto de menos...¿cómo es que has podido venir?"- se había separado brevemente de sus labios mientras acariciaba con suavidad su mejilla izquierda.

-Sonrió, abrazándola fuertemente y dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro-"Yo también, ha sido muy difícil-La miró a los ojos tomando ambas manos -Bueno, digamos que después de haber terminado oficialmente el proyecto que me ataba en París recibí una buena compensación por ello. Lo primero que pensé fue en venir,escribiendo una pequeña carta a Hester- alzó la ceja-aunque le advertí de que no dejara que te enteraras, y parece haber cumplido con su cometido"

-"Oh, señor...-aún parecía totalmente increíble. Una pequeña ola de culpabilidad la invadió momentáneamente-Tú...espero que no te haya costado mucho abandonar tu modo de vida por..."

La sensación de sus labios sobre su cuello fue lo que no la dejó terminar

-Alzó la vista por un momento, mirándola sincero y separándose ligeramente para coger sus dos brazos gentilmente- "Este-remarcó- es mi nuevo modo de vida, y no pienso ni quiero cambiarlo por el anterior-suspiró-Sólo lamento estos meses perdidos"

-Le miró amable esbozando una medio sonrisa- "Eso tiene solución te lo aseguro"

Erik asintió y, tomando su cara entre sus manos, volvió de nuevo a sus labios. Con la pasión del reencuentro habían olvidado que estaban apunto de darse contra la pequeña mesita.Christine decidió así en un pequeño salto rodear sus caderas con sus piernas trayéndola sin cuidado que los pequeños zapatos se cayeran. No abandonó el beso, moviendo sus manos hasta la chaqueta para que finalmente acabara en el suelo.

Fue avanzando a pasos lentos hacia la cama mientras volvió a los besos en su cuello. Tan sólo se separó para mirarla cómplice.

Ambos cayeron en la cama, inmediatamente acomodando sus cuerpos el uno al otro. Ella no pudo evitar soltar una risita al sentir la mano de él sobre su estómago, al igual que aquel familiar calor que se expandía sobre su cuerpo cada vez que estaban juntos y dejaban que la pasión, el deseo tomara parte de ellos como en aquel momento

Después de tanto tiempo no quería más que estar únicamente con él, besarle y sentirle lo más cerca posible. Era una especie de necesidad imperiosa, y no sólo para ella, sino para los dos.

Observó con detenimiento su pequeño cuerpo sobre el bonito edredón.Sus rizos esparzidos como en una especie de abanico sobre el mismo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y aún con esa sonrisa en su expresión

No sabía si se debía a la cantidad de tiempo sin verse o a la situación, pero se la veía realmente adorable.

Ella se detuvo por un momento en sus ojos, alzando uno de sus brazos posteriormente hasta alcanzar la blanca máscara, dejándola aparte con bastante cuidado. Le miró satisfecha, como si fuera así como prefería verle siempre,con esa luminosidad en sus ojos y mostrando su persona completa.

_Pero sabía que sería difícil para alguien que había pasado por tanto en su vida debido a su aspecto. Y pensaba mostrar la mayor de las paciencias en darle tiempo, irle curando poco a poco de sus heridas internas._

-"Parece que al final ha llegado la calma para nosotros..."-lo susurró en su oído, mientras agarraba su nuca.

Erik rió levemente mientras, con sutileza, cogía sus muñecas situándolas a un lado y otro de su cuerpo entrelazando las manos de ambos

-"Sólo queda confiar en que sea así durante mucho tiempo"

Fueron las últimas palabras, correspondiendo a su susurro, antes de que volviera a depositar besos en distintas partes de su cuerpo, lentamente liberando sus manos dejando que actuaran sobre los botones de su fina camisa...

Las vistas desde el ventanal eran muy agradables.La tarde se había planteado fresca y el sol ya se estaba semi ocultando , pero no resultaba extremadamente molesto,cosa típica del clima de allí.

Erik se encontraba sentado justo frente al mismo. Acurrucada en su regazo, estaba ella.

-Le miró atenta, quizás con cierta duda en la mirada-"Todo adquiere una nueva perspectiva desde este lugar¿verdad?-suspiró-Nunca me imaginé viviendo en Londres"

-"Cierto-inmediatamente volvió su mirada de tenerla perdida en las vistas a ella- Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan surgir las mismas o mejores oportunidades de obtener un modo de vida acomodado a...nuestras condiciones.Aunque cueste más"

Se quedó pensativa.

¿Era este el momento adecuado de decírselo, de confesarle aquello en lo que había estado pensando desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás?

-Un ligero carraspeo interrumpió el silencio-"Erik..."

El tono serio que expresó tan solo en la pronunciación de su nombre ya fue suficiente como para llamar su atención. Apoyó ligeramente una mano en su espalda, frunciendo el ceño.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"

-Su expresión se suavizó, le estaba preocupando sin motivo y tampoco quería eso-"Verás,no quise decírtelo antes porque pensé que no sería el momento adecuado, pero... -él la obserbava expectante- Echo de menos la música- una sonrisa dulce abandonó sus labios mientras tomaba sus manos- Me gustaría que volvieras a entrenar mi voz, volver a cantar. Quizás siguiendo la que siempre ha sido nuestra motivación principal, podamos llegar a ese punto del que hablábamos, es algo que llevo pensando mucho tiempo"

Planteaba algo tan simple, y sin embargo lo decía con una rigurosidad y casi temor impresionantes...

_¿Es que pensaba que iba a rechazarlo, que ya no querría volver a enseñarla tal y como lo hizo en un pasado?_

_Se equivocaba, no habría otra cosa que quisiera más que volver a escuchar su voz de nuevo. Esa fina, clara, angelical voz._

-Tomó su barbilla gentilmente-"¿Creías que me había olvidado de eso?"

Con mirada enigmática la tomó delicadamente de los hombros para ayudarla a ponerse de pie mientras él se dirigía al pequeño maletín que antes sostuvo en sus manos justo al lado del otro que protegía su violín.

Ella observaba la situación con curiosidad, cómo sus manos abrían con elegancia el maletín y de ahí extraía una carpetilla,dentro de la misma parecían haber bastantes papeles.

Se dirigió hacia su lado con expresión satisfecha al saber que había conseguido despertar su curiosidad.

-"Bueno, para demostrarte que no es cierto-medio sonrió, extendiendo la carpeta hacia ella para que la tomara entre sus manos- échale una mirada a esto. He estado trabajando en ello estos meses y...-la rodeo con su brazo-creo que no hace falta que diga que tú estabas en mis pensamientos cuando lo compuse"

_Comenzó a pasar todas las páginas, centrándose especialmente en las cuidadosamente ordenadas y bien seleccionadas notas.Parecía una composición solemne,bella y verdaderamente merecedora de que el público la conociera._

Era...como si estuviera dirigida a los mismos ángeles.

Sonrió al tiempo que cerraba la carpeta aún mirando incrédula ante el gran talento que había derrochado en aquellas páginas.

Y es que sabía que no se consideraba un genio¿pero como no serlo a los ojos de los demás ante tales demostraciones?

Le pareció de lo más tierno cuando levantó la vista y vio sus ojos llenos de espera ante su opinión.

-"Cada vez me dejas más impresionada,Erik-suspiró, acercándose a él y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, deslizándolos bajo la ahora descuidadamente puesta camisa- Es realmente precioso, y no dudes que estoy deseando interpretarlo. No sólo para ti-lo miró con seriedad- esto es algo que merece ser escuchado por todo el mundo"

Y, quizás por primera vez, pudo notar el atisbo de un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

No pudo evitar abrazarla de tal manera que hizo que sus pequeños pies se quedaran brevemente en el aire. Una vez se separaron depositó un suave beso en su frente.

-"Gracias...-la miró amable- Mañana tengo pensado hablar con un amigo del encargado de mi trabajo anterior que podrá ayudarme a encontrar algún buen sitio al que desplazarnos-acarició su mejilla- Será mejor que nos instalemos antes de hacer nada"

Justo en ese momento, Hester hacía acto de presencia en el cuarto

-Carraspeó audiblemente, algo incómodo-"Lamento interrumpir, señores...pero me preguntaba si querrán cenar"

Christine no puedo evitar reír mientras lo miraba divertida.

-"Por supuesto, muchas gracias. Denos unos minutos ¿de acuerdo?"

Éste asintió mientras, con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

-"Oh, y Hester..."

Su voz le hizo volverse

-"Muchas gracias por todo"

Sonrió alegre y satisfecho de que todo hubiera salido conforme a lo planeado, y de ver a la muchacha que había estado acompañando y protegiendo todo este tiempo de nuevo con luz en la mirada

-" Un placer, Mademoiselle"

Con esto abandonó el cuarto, sonriendo para sí mismo.

De algún modo, comenzaba a admirar a la peculiar pareja

* * *

_4 meses después_

Portobello era la zona más retirada, bohemia y menos urbanizada de Londres. Y en diciembre se veía realmente hermosa cubierta de nieve.

Lo único que lograba interrumpir la tranquilidad de la zona era el mercadillo que solían colocar los fines de semana y que, ya muy a menudo, había visitado.

Todo había cambiado enormemente durante ese tiempo. El bueno de Hester se marchó de nuevo a Lyon ante la perspectiva de que Erik se quedaría con ella y, por tanto, ya no necesitaría supervisión alguna. Además, según les había dicho, estaba deseando volver con su esposa y pequeña hija.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta que la oportunidad de mudarse les vino como si de una bendición se tratara. Y por fin se habían instalado en una cómoda casa. En un termino medio en lo que a lujo se refiere, más bien simple pero con lo absolutamente necesario para ambos.

De todos modos, lo que la colmaba de felicidad era que él había conseguido que se presentara para una audición en el gran teatro la cual tendría lugar en unas semanas con motivo de una magnífica gala navideña.

El día en que se lo dijo no podía creerlo.

También estaba el hecho de que hacía tan solo unos días que Meg les había escrito en respuesta a la carta que semanas atrás ella había mandado en nombre de los dos,contándoles todas las fascinantes novedades que se habían producido en su vida, todo sobre Édmond y su final admisión como Chagny...también pedía que les mantuviera informados sobre la audición porque tenían toda intención de asistir a la gala si todo salía bien.

El compromiso él no lo había recibido con demasiada alegría, pero lo iba aceptando progresivamente.

-"¿Estás lista, querida?-Sus fuertes manos se posaron en su cintura-Hoy no te he dado ninguna lección y ya sabes que la audición está cerca"

Apartó su mirada de la ventana volviéndose hacia él sonriendo.No podía dejar pasar ni un día sin sus lecciones de voz, y bien sabía que estaba poniendo todo su empeño para que consiguiera el puesto, para que impresionara a todo el mundo y brillara como siempre había querido que hiciera.

Y jamás pensando en él mismo, ni en su triunfo, porque en parte era también suyo.

-"Claro que sí"

Posteriormente fueron avanzando sus pasos hasta la pequeña sala de música.

Xxx

Dicha sala estaba tan solo compuesta por el gran piano que se hallaba al centro y unas cuantas velas que servían de iluminación para un dían tan frío.

-Erik paró de tocar brevemente, mirándola con una amable sonrisa en sus labios"No debes estar nerviosa"

Ella se mordió el labio inferior por un momento.Llevaba entrenando mucho tiempo, pero no podía evitar que la expectativa de lo que venía la inquietara.

-"Lo siento-Fue lo único que consiguió decir- pero esto es muy importante y..."

Vio como abandonaba la banqueta lentamente y se situaba justo detrás suya. Apoyó ambas manos en sus caderas, acercando sus labios a su oído

-"Creo que va siendo hora de dar un pequeño repaso¿hm?"- Su tono era suave y dulce.

-"¿Recuerdas la técnica que siempre te he enseñado?- asintió conforme escuchaba su susurro- Bien...-Sintió sus manos desplazarse de sus caderas a su vientre- El abdomen debe estar siempre relajado a la hora de cantar-fue ascendiendo sus manos poco a poco hasta la parte anterior a su escote y creía que iba a morir ante la manera tan especial en la que estaba tocándola.Cerró por un momento los ojos- Al igual que los hombros y recuerda la importancia...de tu diafragma para que pase el aire correctamente-alzó sus manos finalmente hasta su cuello-por tus cuerdas vocales"

Conforme él retiraba sus manos ella se volvió hasta tener su cara prácticamente a centímetros de la suya. La observaba atento.

-"¿Te sientes más relajada ahora?"-Esbozó una media sonrisa, sabiendo que había logrado su objetivo

-"Sí..."-Fue apenas audible.

Conforme con su respuesta abandonó la cercanía de su cuerpo no sin antes depositar un algo más que breve beso en sus labios.

Volvió a tomar asiento

-"Empecemos de nuevo, entonces"

Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse con gracia de nuevo sobre el piano y ella no pudo evitar sonreírse al recordar aquellas lecciones en aquel lugar que él llamaba de homenaje a la música. Y realmente lo era.

_¡Canta, mi ángel de la música!_

Llevando su voz hasta el máximo, haciéndola alzarse más allá de el mismo cielo de una manera que ella, siendo una simple bailarina, chica del coro, jamás logró pensar pero si imaginar en sus sueños. Su pasión siempre había estado ahí, sólo faltaba sacarla a la luz como él consiguió hacer.

Llegó su turno de cantar y comenzó en un principio, tal y como su creación indicaba, de un modo bajo, lento hasta que a medida que avanzaba la obra iba alcanzando un crescendo que daba luego su final en el clímax de la canción.

Cada vez adquiriendo más confianza, simplemente se dejó llevar por la preciosa melodía que tocaba y sin darse cuenta iba alcanzando los agudos, medios y bajos con mayor facilidad. Dejándose perder en la música, dándole el sentimiento que ella le daría

Erik estaba prácticamente lleno de gozo al escuchar el gran avance que, tan sólo él, había logrado en su voz. Cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba deleitar por lo que estaba escuchando. Cada nota alcanzada a la perfección, llegando a su final con una firmeza y preciosidad que le dejaron casi sin respiración.

_Ya no era solo eso. Es que había adquirido una nueva fuerza y madurez que jamás había escuchado en su voz cantada._

Terminó la melodía y fue soltando los dedos del teclado del piano poco a poco. Costándole alzar la vista, aún maravillado.

Pero no puedo evitar hacerlo. La tenía en frente, una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Las velas haciendo un bonito efecto tanto en sus facciones como en el blanco de su abrigado vestido.

Notaba que estaba impaciente por escucharle decir su opinión

-"Eso ha sido...verdaderamente perfecto, Christine"

Sus mejillas inmediatamente se encendieron ante tal halago, y más proveniente de él

-"¿Realmente lo crees así?-se aproximó a él, emocionada- Si necesito más improvisación...yo... sólo tienes que decírmelo"

Negó con la cabeza, incorporándose hasta tenerla en frente

-"Esta composición tiene tu nombre escrito, querida"

Suspiró, dándole la más cándida de las miradas.Necesitaba hacerle saber que era la parte importante de la persona en la que se había convertido.

-"Gracias a ti, tan solo a ti"

Él se limitó a tomar su mano

-"Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, no quiero dañar tu voz con mucho esfuerzo"

Abandonaron la sala en tranquilidad, él cerrando la puerta detrás de ambos.

Xxx

El teatro esa noche estaba en su absoluto esplendor. Un montón de gente entraba, tomando sus asientos completamente impacientes ante la nueva gala que incluía a una nueva cantante que, según vieron anunciado en todas partes, había sido altamente recomendada por el mismo autor de la obra que sería representada esa misma noche.

Además el hecho de que lo hubieran abierto hace poco le añadía más de especial a la ocasión.

Los nuevos managers paseaban inquietos de un lado a otro viendo si todo estaba en orden. Y la verdad es que el nerviosismo les invadía. Realmente la muchacha que ese misterioso hombre enmascarado, no muy agradable en el trato y directo como un cuchillo les había recomendado para "representar mi nueva obra en la que espero estén interesados" era buena, y mucho. Les dejó tan sin aliento que era como si no les quedara más remedio que admitirla inmediatamente.

Y siendo sinceros, aquel hombre que se presentó como "Erik" no les había dado mucha opción.

_-"Están perdiendo una oportunidad de oro, caballeros, si no consiguen admitirla.Y no me hago responsable de las consecuencias que ello tendría en ustedes"_

Eso fue lo último que les dijo, en un inglés que delataba inmediatamente que era extranjero, pero con excelente dominio del idioma

Le vieron aparecer a los pocos minutos.Vestido muy elegantemente para la ocasión, con una capa y unos guantes de cuero como abrigo. Llevaba su sombrero que lo sujetaba en una de sus manos, pero de todos modos la capa no dejaba ver mucho de él.

-"Supongo que todo estará listo.La señorita Daaé espera en el lugar que le indicaron"-Lo frío en su tono de voz y en su mirada realmente intimidaba.

-"Sí, sí por supuesto, Señor-las palabras le salían atropelladamente a Richard Holton- todo estará listo en veinte minutos"

Asintiendo, desapareció por el backstage hasta llegar a la pequeñita habitación en la que ella esperaba.

Y ahí estaba. Un brillo enorme en sus ojos y luciendo el vestido color burdeos que él había elegido para ella impresionantemente bien. El recogido la hacía elegante, especialmente femenina y madura.

Se adentró en la misma, tomando sus dos brazos.

-"¿Cómo te sientes? Me han dicho que avisarán dentro de pocos minutos"

-"Estoy...siento que aún no me creo que esto esté pasando, Erik"-le sonrió.

-Correspondió, tomando una de sus manos y besándola-"Todo saldrá bien"

Pocos segundos después escucharon el barullo, señal de que toda persona que fuera a representar allí aquella noche ya tenía que estar lista.

Dirigiendo una última mirada hacia él, fue hasta la puerta. Sólo la recordó algo antes de que se marchara.

-"Piensa que estaré viéndote"

Aquello desde luego la tranquilizaba. Le sonrió una última vez y salió finalmente del cuarto

Erik hizo lo mismo pocos segundos después, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar que expresamente había pedido que quedara libre...

El palco número cinco

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, se adentró en el mismo y se sentó semi ocultándose en las sombras pero teniendo una buena perspectiva

_Qué agradable era, de algún modo, volver a los viejos tiempos._

La gala dio comienzo y anunciaron a Christine la primera, por ser la "novedad" de aquella noche, la presentación de un nuevo talento como le habían dicho.

Después de los aplausos posteriores al escuchar su nombre y, tragando con dificultad, dio el último paso hasta el escenario.

Abrió sus labios en sorpresa al ver a todo el cúmulo de gente reunida en la misma sala otra vez, el sentir de algún modo subir la adrenalina al cantar para el público

Y era maravilloso.

Los aplausos cesaron, los violines mezclados con el resto de maravillosos instrumentos de la orquesta daban una magia especial a aquel momento

Dio un paso más adelante, y se dispuso a cantar.

Mientras se dejaba llevar, de nuevo, por la melodía, entregando toda su alma al escenario y a la gente que observaba totalmente en maravilla lo que escuchaban...

Pensó que, si Angie era un ángel, estaba convencida de que en aquel momento la estaba homenajeando.

Aquello hizo que tomara la cancion despues de la pausa instrumental con más fuerza y con un sentimiento nuevo que no hizo más que embellecer la canción.

Finalmente alcanzó su final y antes de que terminara ya todo el mundo estaba roto en aplausos. De pie, maravillado, extasiado.

Y él observaba, aún con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas ante tal actuación, como ella dirigía una sonrisa, una educada reverencia y...

Juro que cuando volvió a levantar su mirada le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos desde la distancia.Ella también parecia conmovida.

Una vez la vio retirarse y dirigirse de nuevo al backstage abandonó su lugar inmediatamente para volver a la pequeña habitación donde la esperaría pacientemente. Meg y Édmond también querrían visitarla pero digeron que les esperarían en la salida para evitar el tumulto de gente

A los pocos minutos escuchó su nombre proveniente de su garganta

Cuando le vió dentro con una mano oculta en su espalda no pudo negar su felicidad.

-"¡Erik! He hablado con uno de los managers-tomó sus dos hombros- Les ha encantado tu obra¿sabes?- él no pudo ocultar una gran sonrisa al escuchar eso- Quieren hablar contigo, y pretenden avisarme para las audiciones de Fausto-Lo abrazó con tal fuerza que casi creyó caerse. Al separarse, un tanto nerviosa, posó una mano en su mejilla-¿Qué te ha parecido mi representación?"

Pensó que, de algún modo, no necesitaba responder a eso puesto que ya era evidente en su rostro. Aún así, con una medio sonrisa cómplice, apartó la mano que tenía oculta mostrando la tan ya para ella conocida rosa roja con un lazo negro alrededor de su tallo.

-"No sé si es necesario que lo diga, pero...has emocionado a los mismos ángeles"

_Era el mejor halago que había recibido en su vida_

Lágrimas de felicidad recorrían sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que tomaba la rosa y le abrazaba una vez más parándose en acariciar su pelo una vez se separaron y depositando un húmedo,suave y profundo beso en sus labios en aquel pequeño momento de intimidad antes de que se vieran forzados a esquivar a toda la gente eufórica una vez salieran de allí

Mientras se iban marchando del lugar, mano en mano, tan solo algo asaltaba sus pensamientos

-" Si es así¿crees que ha _ella_ le habrá gustado su homenaje?"

-Erik sonrió, entendiendo el significado de las palabras-"No me cabe la menor duda"

Sí, sabía que si miraban el cielo esa noche verían una hermosa, reluciente estrella fugaz cruzar el cielo

**FIN.**


	70. Epílogo

21 de julio del 2005

Mis queridos lectores:

Han sido aproximadamente seis meses de trabajo en "missing" a la que yo considero prácticamente mi primer "fic-novela" Fic por estar basado en Phantom of the opera, y novela porque ocupa 340 páginas contando con el epílogo. 

También ha sido la primera vez que me he dedicado tan en cuerpo y alma a un "simple fan fiction", pero con el paso del tiempo, esto se ha convertido en mucho más. De algún modo, esta historia ha logrado ganarse un rinconcito en mi corazón porque gracias a ella he encontrado mi camino y vocación. Quien me conozca lo suficiente, sabrá que antes de esto me sentía totalmente desmotivada para la escritura. Los palos que me llevé en mis primeras experiencias me deprimieron, haciendo que estuviera aproximadamente más de un año sin escribir absolutamente nada. Pero supongo que por ese entonces, era algo más inmadura y no supe aprender que hay que seguir tus sueños si puedes conseguirlos y estás capacitado para ello.

Fue cuando vi cierta película y escuché la, por ese entonces, nueva canción de evanescence que me vino la inspiración. Lo que empezó como un fic más ha terminado convirtiéndose en la primera historia que me ha devuelto a la luz de escribir y mi pasión por ello con más ganas que nunca. De hecho, me estoy organizando para buscarme un futuro como guionista ya sea en el extranjero o en Madrid. Posiblemente sea en la que siempre ha sido una de las ciudades de mis sueños y que tiene una merecida mención en "missing", Londres. Y no puedo esperar.

Fue cuando vi cierta película y escuché la, por ese entonces, nueva canción de evanescence que me vino la inspiración. Lo que empezó como un fic más ha terminado convirtiéndose en la primera historia que me ha devuelto a la luz de escribir y mi pasión por ello con más ganas que nunca. De hecho, me estoy organizando para buscarme un futuro como guionista ya sea en el extranjero o en Madrid. Posiblemente sea en la que siempre ha sido una de las ciudades de mis sueños y que tiene una merecida mención en "missing", Londres. Y no puedo esperar.

Sí, cierto es que soy una persona algo insegura y que cuando escribo siempre me pongo nerviosa esperando la opinión de mi persona de mayor confianza (si, lo estás leyendo y sabes quien eres) Pero cuando veo la reacción que ha tenido esto, que aunque no haya sido una sacudida en masa de fanáticos que no dejan de dejar mensajes sin sentido sobre lo maravillosamente maravilloso que es tu fic y no postean cosas constructivas o simplemente comentan sobre los capítulos en sí sino que tan solo ponen "Ohhhh me encantaaa¡postea otro episodio pronto! Por favorrrrrr" Prefieron 26 comentarios inteligentes a mil de ese tipo, sinceramente hablando

Y es a vosotros, a esa gente que ha estado siguiendo esta historia desde el principio a la que debo muchísimo y estoy super agradecida por todo el apoyo que me ha ofrecido en estos meses. Por lo bien que ha sido recibida, por la de buena gente que he conocido a través de las reviews y por todo en realidad.

Tampoco quiero terminar estas "palabritas" sin darle las gracias a varias personas. Lo primero de todo es, como siempre, la familia que a base de luchar y luchar han aceptado mi naturaleza alocada y bohemia al igual que mi pasión por escribir. Pero hay alguien que merece una mención especial, y es la que me dio el empujón para que siguiera escribiendo, que siempre ha estado ahí en todo momento y que considero una de mis mejores amigas. Ya sabes que hablo de ti, Elena. Como no, tengo que nombrar a Jessy. Cumpliré mi promesa de escribir una novela original y no basada en nada, te lo aseguro. Gracias por estar ahí. Otra pequeña mención a Almu, por favor no cambies jamás y gracias por hacerme reír en medio de mi histeria. Os quiero mucho a todas.

Con todo el perdón del mundo, pero me dejaba a mi principal fuente de inspiración. Mr Gerard Butler, o Gerry tal y como prefiere que le llamen, gracias. Espero que reciba bien la copia que le voy a mandar en inglés junto con mi carta. Por supuesto, otra mención a Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber por ser un genio y crear Phantom. Uhm, que no se queden atrás otros grandes actores como Hugh Panaro ( me prometí que iría a Broadway e iré...algún año Xd) y John Owen Jones al cual tuve el lujo de ver en Her majesty's pero no pude despedirme cuando se fue...

No tengo más que añadir, aparte de que ha sido una experiencia maravillosa escribir esta historia

Un besazo, y hasta el próximo fic basado en Phantom o historia, que no será este el único

Lovephantom83

* * *

_Villa de los Chagny, 22 de abril de 1873_

No sabía exactamente por qué había decidido entrar en el despacho de su padre precisamente, justo dos días antes de su boda

_Su boda¡sonaba incluso extraño!_

Pero eso no le apartaba de sentirse feliz, extremadamente feliz. Estos dos años habían sido posiblemente los mejores que haya podido recordar en su existencia. Había conseguido olvidar el pasado, la relación con su padre había ido cada vez a mejor y, a pesar de que prácticamente no tenía necesidad de ningún trabajo, comenzaba a abrirse camino en el mundo laboral de nuevo.

Y Margueritte...ella era el motivo principal de su ansia y anticipación ante el evento que se avecinaba. La había ofrecido intentar de algún modo seguir su sueño de bailarina, pero ambos sabían que con la de ocupaciones que tendrían una vez fueran marido y mujer eso no podría ser posible. Además parecía entusiasmada con la idea de viajar de un sitio para otro,conocer gente, tener un modo de vida completamente distinto al que había conocido antes...

No podía esperar a compartir con ella todo eso, y comenzar a recorrer el camino que recién se les había presentado ante los ojos.

Forzándose a salir de sus pensamientos, fue a continuar con su búsqueda de aquellos documentos que eran especialmente necesarios.

_Pero se topó con algo que no era precisamente lo que estaba buscando_

Aunque, por otro lado, podría decirse que llevaba buscándolo toda su vida.

Por entre aquellos papeles se había exrtaviado una preciosa foto.

La sostuvo entre sus manos mientras la observaba con especial detenimiento.

_En ella se podía observar claramente a una mujer bella en su propio y único estilo:Su larga melena cobriza se dejaba notar a pesar del bonito recogido que lucía, en un sencillo vestido que realzaba su figura, sus ojos intensos hacia la cámara y una leve pero bonita sonrisa en su expresión. En una de sus manos, sostenía su parasol cerrado._

Y la reconocía perfectamente.

Era _su madre. _Coincidía casi a la perfección con la descripción que desde el principio había hecho su padre con tanta admiración.

Pero lo que le dejó paralizado e hizo que su cara palideciera por completo no fue eso

Sino que había visto esas facciones en Angeline

Dios santo...ahora lo entendía...

"_Has sido como un hermano para mí todo éste tiempo. No sé como darte las gracias..."_

No había hecho más que decírselo tan claramente...y él...

Se sentó visiblemente derrotado en la silla, llevando la pequeña foto a su frente mientras que pequeñas lágrimas amenzaban con salir.

Lo peor es que ahora estaba muerta, no podría decírselo. Que por fín había entendido lo que quería decir con esas palabras, y que por ello sentía mucho haberse comportado como lo había hecho en un principio...

Fue a levantar la vista cuando consiguió divisar a través del reflejo de el espejo a su padre.Éste al notar su expresión fue hacia él, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

-"¿Llegaste a saber de ella?"-Su voz sonaba temblorosa, movida por lo que acababa de averiguar.

-Phillip frunció el ceño sin entender, obligando a Édmond a mirarle a los ojos-"¿De ella?-observó la foto- Ah, he tenido esa foto perdida durante años...-suspiró-jamás pensé que fueras tú quien la volviera a encontrar.Pero¿a qué te refieres exactamente?"

-Negó con la cabeza, dejando la foto delicadamente a aun lado y poniéndose frente a él- " Esto no es sobre mamá-finalmente consiguió recuperar su compostura-Dime¿llegaste a verla, tuvisteis...otra hija?Angeline"

Al escuchar ese nombre supo perfectamente a lo que se refería.y se quedó frío por un momento

-"¿Cómo has sabido que...?"

- Podía notar la tensión extenderse por sus facciones -"Por favor, explícamelo tú primero. Quedan tan solo dos días para mi boda, no quiero empezar en esta familia con secretos ni por tu parte ni por la mía¿de acuerdo?"

Le daba la razón. Si algo habían decidido desde el mismo momento en el que se admitieron como padre e hijo era ser honestos el uno con el otro.

-"Me habló de ella en numerosas ocasiones, pero nunca llegué a verla, creo que eso responde a tu pregunta sobre si tuvimos más hijos...no, aparte de tí-apoyó una mano en el escritorio tomando levemente el extremo de la foto,una leve sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios- Sin embargo siempre sentí que había algo escondido en ese asunto que la angustiaba, algo que nunca quiso contarme-Fue soltando la foto- Posiblemente uno de los alicientes que la llevaron a su muerte y nunca supe"

Estaba sorprendido por esa pequeña confesiòn. Una confesión que ahora, aunque muy tarde, explicaba muchas cosas e hizo que su mente se fundiera en pensamientos.

-"¿Como que se escapó de casa para no volver?-observó, de nuevo, su reacción.Suavizó su tono y se formó un gesto amable en sus labios- Sé que debes estar preguntándotelo, y no pienso retardar más la respuesta: Llámalo producto de la casualidad o del destino, no importa, pero...algo hizo que me topara con aquella chica una y otra vez en mitad de mi caótico trabajo- Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se ensombrecieron e incluso estaban al borde de tornarse vidriosos.Miró hacia otro punto del gran estudio- Jamás llegué a una conclusión hasta que he visto esto, aunque pude saber de ella bastante, pero no como para ver lo evidente...-volvió a mirarle con una sonrisa amarga en los labios- Se parecía mucho a ella"

Phillip no tuvo más reacción que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza mientras exhalaba un suspiro ahogado.

La sensación de angustia que sabía que recorrían las venas de su hijo en ese momento también pasaba por él...mezclado de una extraña manera con culpabilidad.

Se sentía de algún modo responsable de haber arruinado el destino de aquella criatura. La imaginaba viviendo de la calle o de quien buenamente podía, cuando tenía un hogar al que acudir siempre que quisiera.

_Algo la hizo no volver de allí, y era conocedor de que él tenía mucho que ver con eso._

Y por el tono tan tremendamente rompedor que había utilizado para contarlo, no le fue difícil deducir que algo horrible había sucedido.

Por Dios...había destrozado lo que era y podría haber sido una familia completa...

Buscó la mirada de su hijo aferrándose a una absurda esperanza de que, tal vez en ellos, encontraran respuesta contraria a la que él mismo tenía en mente.

No la encontró, inmediatamente vio que bajaba su cabeza a modo de confirmación

-"Santo cielo..."-Un débil, apenas audible, quejido.

Édmond no quería decir nada. Tampoco lo hizo su padre. Había querido que tanto lo previo como lo posterior a su gran día fuera perfecto, excepcional, todo lo que ella se merecía

No sería así hasta que hablara con una persona...

Alguien que sabía que estaría en París para el evento. Le costara aceptarlo o no.

Con ese pensamiento fue decidido hasta Phillip, apoyando una mano consoladora en su hombro antes de dejarle solo en aquel espacio.

* * *

Llegó hasta a sentirse extraña cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró en su propia cama, en su propio cuarto. 

Después de tanto tiempo sumergida en su nueva vida era agradable volver al lugar en el que había estado viviendo durante prácticamente casi toda su juventud.

Sin embargo la persona que estaba tumbada en esa cama con cara somnolienta ya no era la misma que hace unos años atrás. Ahora tenía importantes quehaceres, un hombre con el que se iba a casar...

_Casarse, era una palabra que nunca había entrado en su cabeza_

Bueno, quizás soñó con ello en alguna ocasión, pero nada se asemajaba a lo que ahora sentía. Una gran sonrisa escapó a sus labios al tiempo que observó por un momento el anillo en su mano derecha.

Meg fue incorporándose lentamente hasta que se sentó frente al espejo para espabilar sus aún dormidas facciones

-"Extraño estar en casa de nuevo¿no es así?"

Algo sorprendida por la interrupción del silenció, secó su cara hasta que alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos y expresión afables de su madre

Fue enseguida hasta ella para abrazarla con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo podía dar

-"Llegué ayer por la noche pero no quise despertarte...-se separó de ella lentamente- Mucho tiempo sin verte"

-"Semanas...-tomó su brazo con cariño- ¿Cómo te sientes ante lo que se avecina, Margueritte?"

-Suspiró con la mirada llena de ilusión- "Feliz...-su rostro, por un momento, cambió a uno más serio- Y algo asustada"

Comprendía perfectamente aquella extraña mezcla de sentimientos. No tan solo por el hecho de que los hubiera experimentado en su propia piel y fuera algo absolutamente común en una mujer que recién va a casarse.

_No, la última visita de su hija reveló que había algo más que eso._

Algo que había sido costoso de asimilar pero que finalmente lo había conseguido, y aún así...

La reacción que tuvo ante la noticia no supo si describirla de alegría o extrema preocupación. Ya no por el hecho de Édmond, al cual a fin de cuentas había aprendido a aceptar,era simplemente que algo como eso resultaba totalmente nuevo a Meg y, a pesar de su madurez, el gran cambio experimentado en su personalidad, la plena demostración de ser perfectamente responsable y capaz...

"_Un niño,madre..¡estoy esperando un niño!"_

Se lo había dicho con lágrimas en los ojos,emocionada y sin dejar de soltar sus manos ni un segundo.

¿Estaba realmente preparada para ser ya una madre?

Durante mucho tiempo se había formulado esa pregunta, hasta que concluyó que eso era algo que tan solo el paso del tiempo diría

-Posó una mano en su mejilla-"No tienes por qué estarlo. Vas a dar un paso muy importante por el que toda mujer pasa, más tarde o más temprano- la miró complice - Lo demás estará todo bien siempre que se lleve del modo debido, y eso es algo que de ti no dudo"

Ella no hizo más que sonreír levemente mientras casi de modo inconsciente se llevó una mano a su vientre que aún no delataba nada.

Después de una pausa su madre correspondió cogiendo una de sus manos.

-"Aún hay cosas que ultimar, no tardaré"

Su hija asintió esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha para si misma una vez notó que la puerta se había cerrado.

Iba a llevarse una agradable, muy agradable sorpresa hoy...

Con esto, se retiró a cambiarse.

Xxx

Londres en poco tiempo se había convertido en una especie de segundo hogar para ambos.Y,sinceramente, jamás pensaron que las cosas fueran a salir tan extremadamente bien como hasta ahora.

De ningún modo soñaron llegar a conseguir lo que ahora tenían. Desde aquella gala navideña, todo había sido prosperidad. El público adoraba su voz, y los managers las magníficas composiciones de él. Con esto consiguieron que se convirtieran prácticamente en la máxima fuente de dinero para el Her majesty's. Lo que empezó como algo a modo de prueba había terminado en una auténtica profesión llena de nuevas expectativas y en la que ponían toda la pasión del mundo.

Y con Erik...habían llegado a un sano acuerdo haciéndola una persona de gran relevancia. Su música era demasiado buena como para ser desperdiciada, al menos esas eran las palabras que había escuchado en boca de ellos.

Christine suspiró sentada en el carruaje,mirando por un momento a la persona que tenía a su lado y que sujetaba una de sus manos con cariño. Sus ojos parecían pensativos y distantes. Después del largo viaje, sólo quedaban unas horas para llegar finalmente a la ciudad.

-Proporcionó una suave caricia en su mano hasta que él volvió su mirada hacia ella y le sonrió-"Pareces ausente"- Su tono era suave y lo suficientemente alto como para que sólo él lo escuchara.

-Él asintió moviendo ligeramente su cuerpo en el largo asiento- "De algún modo es muy agradable volver a casa"

Rió levemente mientras que apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro dejando caer sus rizos sobre su ligero abrigo y rodeando uno de sus brazos con el suyo.

Sí, sabía que este viaje para él no se trataba precisamente de un viaje de placer. Por más que intentaba parecer conforme con el matrimonio entre Édmond y su mejor amiga...aún seguía bastante reticente. Todavía podía ver con claridad su expresión cuando llegó a casa la invitación para la próxima boda. No dijo nada, simplemente la estudió por unos minutos y después, con un suspiro resignado la tiró sobre la pequeña mesilla de la entrada retirándose.

Pero así era él, no tenía por qué ni quería hacerle cambiar. Además, sabía que en el fondo estaba feliz al saber que iba a ver a alguien que fue y es bastante especial en su vida.

Sintió que el sueño la invadía poco a poco y cerró sus ojos ocultando ligeramente la cara en su cuello, dejándose invadir por el olor de su perfume.

Erik la miró con ternura sonriendo para sí antes de volver su mirada al paisaje.

Xxx

-"No sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas llegado tan pronto-Meg abrazó a su amiga que esperaba en el portal-Por favor, pasa-la sonrió- Mi madre lleva todo el día de un lado para otro pero imagino que estará al llegar-Por un momento miró algo inquieta-¿Él...te ha acompañado?"

- Asintió-" Ha preferido dejarme a mí esta visita.Ah,estos días van a ser bastante ajetreados para tu madre-abandonó el abrazo lentamente mirando con detenimiento a su amiga- Se te ve radiante, Meg"

Ella sonrió en respuesta mientras pasaban dentro y tomaban asiento

-"Puedo decir perfectamente lo mismo de ti. He recibido todas tus cartas y estoy muy feliz de saber que os está yendo tan bien en Londres"

-"Ciertamente no lo esperábamos, pero...sí, tal parece-la miró con curiosidad - ¿Y tú? Recibí también tus noticias pero no me has contado cómo te encuentras y creo que en tu caso eso es importante"-La sonrió amable

-Suspiró-"Al principio me sentí muy extrañada, era...-se corrigió-bueno, es en realidad una novedad para mí y no supe cómo reaccionaría. Pero según los doctores todo marcha a la perfección"

No pudo evitar que la felicidad que la invadía por Meg se disipara un poco reflejándose en su expresión.

_De alguna manera todavía aquel anhelo seguía en ella..._

-"¿ Hay algo que te preocupe, Christine?"-Tomó su brazo animadamente

Aquella pregunta fue como una fuerte sacudida, tal y como si hubiera estado leyendo sus pensamientos.

-Con una leve sonrisa miró a su amiga a los ojos- "No realmente...-Por un momento se pausó, sabiendo que ella la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba intentando camuflar lo que sentía- Aunque también sé que no puedo ocultarte nada...-finalmente se decidió- debes saber algo que no quise decirte, no por miedo sino más bien porque nunca he querido recordarlo"

Ella en seguida se incorporó en su asiento,esperando saber de qué se trataba.

-"Sé que apenas hemos tenido ocasión de hablar, y menos sobre tener hijos o ser madres-rió levemente- excepto cuando me mandaste aquella carta anunciándome la gran noticia. Me alegré tremendamente por ti, pero también soy conocedora de que me he mantenido...quizás algo indiferente sobretodo al hablar de mí y tampoco quería estropear tu felicidad- ella hizo un gesto de protesta pero no la dejó continuar-La verdad es que viéndote ahora no puedo evitar pensar cómo hubieran ido las cosas. Quizás si no hubiera pasado por todo eso...el diagnóstico del doctor hubiera sido diferente"-Apartó su mirada, posándola en el suelo momentáneamente.

No necesitó escuchar más palabras para entender perfectamente lo que quería decir con eso. Y sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en su corazón por alguien que era prácticamente uña y carne con ella. De algún modo veía injusto privarla de algo tan maravilloso

_Pero tenía amor, pasión, una bonita casa en una fantástica ciudad, un gran trabajo, éxito..._

_Y toda una vida llena de esperanzas junto al hombre que más la puede querer en el mundo._

Se acercó hasta ella hasta que consiguió que volviera a mirarla y la abrazó de nuevo.

-"Eso no lo lograrás saber nunca, el destino nos prepara a cada uno un camino distinto-la sonrió ya viendo a su amiga más animada- Tú tienes miles de cosas, Christine. Cosas con las que apuesto años atrás sólo soñaste-apoyó una mano en su hombro- Plantéate que si no hubiera sido por el lago ahora no tendrías al hombre al que amas contigo, ni serías una de las cantantes y actrices más reconocidas de Londres. No hay nada que no ocurra por un motivo, recuerda eso"

Aquello la devolvió la alegría. Realmente había echado en falta consejos de amiga tan honestos como este. Prefería mil veces lo que tenía ahora a no haber descubierto nada de esto con él a pesar del infierno por el que pasó para llegar a ello.

-"Tienes mucha razón, gracias de verdad"-La miró amable

Iba a responder cuando vio a su madre entrar por la puerta. La vio centrar los ojos en Christine prácticamente incrédula. En seguida se pusieron de pie

-"Ya estás de vuelta-fue hasta ella- Se me olvidó decirte que tendríamos visita"

Miró a su hija sin convencerse demasiado de que aquello fuera un simple olvido pero a la vez agradecida y volvió a centrar su atención en Christine apoyando una mano en su espalda cariñosamente sin ocultar la alegría de verla. Esta por su parte se podía decir que se sentía del mismo modo

Había sido protectora, madre y profesora para ella durante todo aquel tiempo. La debía mucho y no sabía por dónde empezar.

-"Desde luego ya no eres la chica a la que presenté a Messieurs André y Firmin- Observó a la mujer que tenía enfrente en su vestido de entretiempo con detenimiento- Has cambiado mucho, querida. Es una alegría volver a verte en París"

-Una gran sonrisa salió de sus labios-"También lo ha sido para nosotros volver después de dos años, Madame"

-"Ya imaginé que Londres sería una gran ciudad para Erik y para ti. Mis enhorabuenas, he recibido las noticias- Y por primera vez, tanto ella como Meg pudieron detectar el atisbo de un gesto alegre en sus facciones- También creo que va siendo hora de que me llames Antoinette¿no crees?"

-Asintió- "Por supuesto"

El pequeño silencio que se hizo en la sala fue interrumpido, de nuevo, por su voz.

-"Bien, creo que os prepararé algo fresco de beber- miró hacia su hija-Margueritte debe estar impaciente por enseñarte todo lo relacionado con la boda"

Su hija se mordió el labio impaciente soltando una risita mientras miraba a su amiga con gesto divertido y la llevaba hacia su cuarto. Estaba ansiosa por enseñarla el bonito vestido.

* * *

Estaría ahí y lo sabía. 

Una parte de él se preguntaba por qué estaba haciendo esto justo el día antes de su boda, temiendo que eso podría estropear la felicidad en la que se veían envueltos.

Y, por otra, era una conversación con Erik. No, no iba a resultar absolutamente nada fácil decirle lo que pretendía. Con su actitud, era más que probable que acabaran como en su primer encuentro.

Sí, se trataba de el amante de Christine, y después de un tiempo aprendió a entender que tenía un concepto ligeramente equivocado de él pero seguía sin terminar de cuadrarle su peculiar carácter. Peculiar¿acaso él en sí no lo era?

_También, con lo averiguado, la rabia hacia él por lo de Angeline había vuelto a emerger ligeramente._

Ya frente a la puerta de un antiguo lugar conocido que ya había visitado muchas veces, se dispuso a dar el paso. Llamó educadamente a la puerta, esperando respuesta.

Sorprendentemente no se encontró con Erik detrás de la puerta, sino con ella.

-Le miró bastante sorprendida-" Vaya, Édmond.Pensé que tendría asuntos más importantes que atender. ¿A qué se debe su visita?"

-Sonrió afable-"Mucho tiempo sin verla, Christine-alzó ambas cejas- Verá, sabe que me encantaría quedarme a charlar después de tanto tiempo, pero en realidad quería hablar con Erik"

Aquello pilló a Christine de sorpresa y el tono claro que había empleado para decirlo la dejó necesitanto un tiempo para reaccionar.

-"¿Con Erik?- su tono era confuso mientras este prácticamente se invitó a entrar impaciente- Escuche, no sé qué querrá tratar con él pero..."

-"No, antes escuche lo que yo tengo que decir, por favor-el casi mandato en su tono la hizo callar- Se trata de algo importante que necesito aclarar, eso es todo. Pretendo que no me tome demasiado tiempo, así que si no le importa decirme dónde está..."

-Le miró a los ojos con un atisbo de furia en ellos-" A veces tengo que recordarme que va a casarse con mi mejor amiga y que no debo juzgarle por actitudes como ésta-suspiró, señalando hacia el estudio-Ahí está, a su propio riesgo"

Este puso los ojos en blanco en gesto irónico en respuesta al tiempo que se adentraba en el mismo.

Para cuando lo hizo Erik ya le estaba esperando sentado en su silla, de brazos cruzados sobre su torso y con la misma expresión fría que dirigía hacia él cada vez que se tenían uno frente a otro.

-"Justo quien quería ver, una agradable sorpresa pre-nupcial sin duda"

Sólo había entrado y aquel sarcasmo ya le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre

-"Erik, si no le importa he venido para hablar de una forma más o menos civilizada con usted así que le rogaría que no me hiciera perder los estribos"

Una media sonrisa escapó de sus labios al tiempo que, de un modo forzadamente cortés casi en mofa, le ofreció el asiento frente al suyo

-"Adelante, pues"

Tomó asiento con la mirada absolutamente fija en la de él

-" De acuerdo, ya que quiere que sea claro y conciso lo seré: Miré, sé que el hecho de mi boda con Margueritte no le agrada demasiado-recibió un sonido indeterminado de su garganta como respuesta- y que si vengo aquí no es precisamente para que tomemos el té...- Aquello le hizo mover ligeramente su cabeza en gesto divertido mientras le invitaba a proseguir.De algún modo, comenzaban a entenderse- pero he hecho una averiguación recientemente y necesito una respuesta que sólo usted puede darme"

-Frunció el ceño ante esa última frase-"¿Y qué clase de averiguación es esa que le ha hecho venir de manera tan urgente a mí? Creo que está más que claro que entre usted y yo no hay demasiadas cosas en común, así que discúlpeme Édmond, pero no sé a lo que se refiere"

Podía sentir que su ira ante la testarudez de el hombre que tenía en frente subía rápidamente, pero pudo controlarla

Si quería golpes, él también podía dar el suyo

-"Entiendo. Y¿el nombre de Angeline le dice algo por algún casual,Monsieur?"

Al escucharlo sintió que, de un tirón, le habían abierto una herida que tan solo había comenzado a cicatrizar.

-Cuando vio la tensión evidentemente marcada en su rostro, por un momento sintió haberse excedido con su actitud defensiva- "Viene reclamando civilidad, una conversación calma-su tono iba alzándose por segundos- ¿Y lo primero que hace es nombrarme algo que llevo intentando olvidar años? Pensaba que con su boda cerca tendría la maldita decencia de intentar tolerarme por una vez ¡pero ya veo que es inútil que nos entendamos! Y ahora, si no le importa, no tengo ningún interés en escuchar comentarios rencorosos y llenos de odio provenientes de usted"

-"¡No me ha entendido!-finalmente explotó, aunque intentó calmarse- Esa...no era mi intención. Sé que no nos entendemos, y que no llegaremos a hacerlo nunca, pero déjeme terminar- El suspiro cansado que emitió Erik le sirvió para continuar- No hay nada que quiera más como que mi boda con Margueritte salga lo mejor posible y, sí, que tanto usted como Christine estén presentes en ella porque aunque aún le cueste creerlo la quiero con locura, la respeto demasiado y estamos esperando un hijo. Precisamente por eso, necesito su ayuda-su tono era suplicante-Tan solo necesito saber cuánto llego a saber de Angie¿supo de su familia, hermanos...?"

Por un momento dudó, aún sin entender a qué venía toda esta necesidad de información.

-"Supe que vivió en la calle desde los 10 años aproximadamente- parecía increíble que aún le costara hablar cuando se trataba de ella-, y que gracias a que yo pude ofrecerla trabajo salió de aquel mundo y pudo tener al menos un sitio en el que guarecerse, dinero seguro...-su mirada se ausentó por un momento y al volverla Édmond pudo notar la pena que le invadía-Por desgracia no..tuve o quise tener oportunidad de saber más sobre ese aspecto de su vida...y sinceramente no entiendo de qué utilidad le puede ser todo esto"

-"Más de la que cree-éste le miró sorprendido- Durante estos años en la Villa le diré que he tenido tiempo de reorganizar mi vida...-extrajo una foto del bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta-aparte de averiguar quién soy realmente"

Frunció el ceño absolutamente confuso, tomando la foto entre sus manos.

Lo que vio en ella no cabía en su razón.

En esa foto se veía reflejada a una mujer joven pero lo suficientemente adulta. La observó una vez y otra sin querer creer la conclusión a la que estaba llegando

_Que aquella mujer podría haber sido Angie si hubiera llegado a vivir más años _

Se trataba claramente de su madre, y la culpabilidad estaba acechando a su alma una vez más en mucho tiempo

-Tragó con dificultad-"¿Quién...cómo ha encontrado esto?"-su tono era apenas audible.

-"He encontrado eso-se pausó- en el estudio del que siempre ha sido mi padre.Ella y él eran...amantes extraoficiales, por decirlo de alguna manera, y me tuvieron a mí aunque ella murió al poco de nacer yo. Pero ese no es el caso, sino que pensé lo mismo que usted cuando encontré por casualidad esa foto-suspiró- Él me confirmó que era la madre de Angeline y...por tanto mía también. Éramos hermanastros. Me lo quiso decir de algún modo en la última conversación que tuvimos pero evidentemente no tenía esto en mano para sacar tal deducción"

No sabía que decir. Estaba asimilando las palabras como buenamente podía pero era como si todas cayeran atropelladas en su mente.

-"Hermanastros, ella y usted eran...familia"-decía las palabras calmadamente, como intentando asegurarse de que había entendido bien.

Lo que menos necesitaba saber era que había dejado a Édmond sin la que era, oficialmente, su hermanastra. Se sentía peor por segundos.

Se sorprendió al sentir que le miraba amable, quizás por primera vez.

-"Comprendo lo que debe ser recibir esta noticia en un momento así, pero le aseguro que es muy simple...-cerró sus ojos brevemente, como preparándose para lo que iba a pedir- Quisiera visitarla. Debe entender que yo..."

No esperó recibir tal respuesta cortante

-"Sí-su tono era seco y decidido- Está en su derecho y no pienso quitárselo, también considero que llegó a conocerla bastante, puede que más de lo que yo lo hice así que no pienso negarle algo tan simple-De repente, ante la nueva situación, se vio sin saber cómo continuar- Yo..me ví obligado a llevar su cuerpo a un sitio bastante retirado pero no mucho. Es una gran explanada que se puede alcanzar a través del desvio que comienza en el centro de la ciudad. Un camino muy simple-Se incorporó, yendo a por un pequeño vaso para servirse vino- Si eso era lo que necesitaba saber..."

Estaba impresionado por la entereza del hombre que tenía en frente. A pesar de sus enfrentamientos, de que realmente sus caracteres no encajaban, pero por una vez en su vida se había dirigido a él de un modo respetuoso, humano y no irónico o rudo. Y lo que más respeto le inspiraba era que había conseguido las fuerzas para decirle dónde estaba el cuerpo de la persona que él mató.

Y le debía, al menos, devolverle la moneda en este momento y por cada vez que se vieran.

-"Sí-esta vez él fue el que se incorporó para marcharse- Gracias, Erik."

Recibió una pequeña inclinación afirmativa de su cabeza al tiempo que le daba la espalda para servirse el vino.

Una vez se fue, se tumbó en el sofá derrotado. Llevándose una mano a su frente, tomó un sorbo del agradable licor.

Xxx

_24 de abril_

La capilla de la Villa De Chagny lucía en todo su esplendor aquella media tarde. Todo había sido cuidadosamente decorado: Los bancos, el exterior de la misma con preciosas flores y en el interior también se habían encargado de poner algunas.

Dentro estaba todo absolutamente lleno. Entre los invitados se podían contar miembros de la familia de Phillip, algunas antiguas amistades con sus hijos ya crecidos...todos estaban perfectamente repartidos.

Al fondo y justo frente al altar, Édmond con sonrisa impaciente.

Y en la pequeña esquina del banco más retirado estaba él observándolo todo con ojos tranquilos, los cuales se alteraron ligeramente al ver que se formaba un pequeño pasillo en el centro y el movimiento proveniente de fuera.

Allí estaba Meg del brazo de Antoinette, luciendo aquel precioso vestido de novia muy elegantemente. Dentro de su simpleza, resultaba incluso lujoso. Había decidido no gastarse mucho dinero en absurdos detalles, pero si en los justos. Las lineas bordadas que se deslizaban por el mismo lo hacían aún más bello y terminaba en el recogido que combinada con la preciosa diadema de brillantes que sujetaba el extenso velo.

Sonrió para sí cuando vio a la que fue en su momento su salvadora y desde entonces puede decirse que gran amiga llevando a su hija ya al altar.

Y tras ellas, el pequeño grupo de damas de honor formado por dos amigas comunes de las dos y..ella. Se la veía más que bonita en el vestido que había tardado tanto en comprarse para el evento, al igual que el suave maquillaje que llevaba aplicado que resaltaba aún más sus facciones.

En toda verdad, nunca le habían gustado esta clase de cosas, más tratándose de él, con poca o casi nula creencia religiosa, pero cuando vio la mirada llena de amor que se dirigió la pareja antes de que diera comienzo la ceremonia sintió un atisbo de algo que podía calificar como simpatía, o respeto quizás, por Édmond.

Con esto se relajó ligeramente en su sitio, observando cómo todo tenía lugar.

Unas horas después, ya entrada la noche, todo el mundo disfrutaba de una gran cena y alguna copa en los enormes jardines.

Y, de entre todo el gentío que felicitaba a la recién casada pareja, reía y bailaba, surgió la madre de la novia con una copa de vino en la mano.

Erik y Christine estaban en un rincón cercano. Él dijo algo al oído que la hizo reír. Después, depositando delicadamente la mano en su cintura, la besó en la mejilla.

Se quedó prácticamente alucinada al verle. Aparte de lucir un traje que se dejaba notar perfectamente que era de calidad y que había sabido elegir muy bien, es que parecía otra persona totalmente distinta: En sus ojos, en su expresión, en sus movimientos...absolutamente todo.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Justo cuando iba a volverse a coger alguna de las deliciosas cosas que habían servido para llenar el estómago sintió una gentil mano en su hombro

-"Antoinette...por fin te hemos encontrado. Mis felicitaciones"

Le reconoció en seguida volviéndose inmediatamente para encontrarse con él y Christine.

-"Erik...-tomó su cara entre sus manos brevemente- es un placer poder verte de nuevo, veros a los dos-sonrió- aunque a Christine ya la he visto estos días pero...es agradable, muy agradable veros juntos"

Él la miró por un momento. Habían pasado dos años, pero parecía que no hubiera transcurrido ni un día por ella desde la última vez que la vio.

-" Sí, también para nosotros el verte querida-Christine dirigió una mirada amable hacia ella-¿Has..estado muy ocupada con los recién casados?"-dio un sorbo a su copa de champagne.

-Asintió-"Las bodas siempre quitan mucho tiempo, ya se sabe-miró hacia un lado viendo que aún tenía algo que atender-Disculpad, volveré en unos minutos"

Sonrieron estando de acuerdo y dirigieron su mirada a Édmond y Meg que parecían esperarles en una mesa cercana

Xxx

Aquel lugar en esa tarde de otoño lucía espectacular. Las hojas comenzaban a caer de los árboles marrones y marchitas dejando su último destino en la tierra.

El carruaje les había dejado más o menos cerca. Habían dicho al amable chofer que no tardarían demasiado en volver.

Édmond y Meg estaban justo frente a su cuerpo. Aquella pequeña, sencilla tumba se alzaba ante ellos

-Ella tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos tímidamente con los de él-"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?"

Simplemente asintió, separando lentamente su mano y avanzando unos pasos. Con ojos emocionados, paró el trayecto de la mano que contenía el pequeño ramo de rosas blancas con intención de observar con detenimiento el lugar por última vez, parándose en el hermoso retrato justo frente a la misma, su marco ya desgastado por el paso del tiempo...

Tímidamente se acercó a él, acuclillándose frenté al mismo y apartando la hoja que había aterrizado justo encima del mismo.

Aquel dibujo tenía un sello, y sabía perfectamente de quién era.

¿Podría ser que verdaderamente estuviera equivocado con respecto a su persona?

Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus mejillas mientras, finalmente, soltó el ramo.

_Adiós, hermana._

Se levantó de nuevo, yendo hasta su mujer que le esperaba muy discreta. Una vez fue hasta ella apartó un mechón de pelo que el viento había revuelto de su frente tomando una de sus manos y besándola.

Con esto, tomaron paso de vuelta al carruaje.


End file.
